New Moon, My Way
by Talithia.Indus.Black
Summary: Sequel to 'Twilight, My Way' - Tali Swan's sister loves a vampire and Tali thinks she's learning to deal with it. But when said vampires leave...well, it'd be best for them if they never came back. OCPOV, SWEARING
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

**I would just like to say before we begin, it's probably necessary for any readers to read my first story 'Twilight, My Way' for you to understand what's going on here straight away. It explains what I talk a lot about in this and future chapters because I will refer to past events. So if you haven't read Twilight, My Way, go read! Scooch! Lol, but if you want to be confused, keep reading XD**

**But for those of you who've come to this after reading Twilight, My Way, thanks for sticking with me. I know you may not like some future events, but it will end well, I promise :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Which really sucks. But that's beside the point ... unfortunately -.-**

**1. Dreaming**

_I blinked around in horror. Surely I could get rid of this recurring – and very real – nightmare for one night? Just one night? My despairing thoughts were broken up by a sharp pain in my wrist, my shoulders, my arms ... and by a voice. "It was murder," a red-headed vampire hissed and grabbed my wrist – my injured wrist. I hissed in pain as she squeezed lightly on the sprain – lightly for her. Dream or no, it hurt like crazy. Just like every night, I held back a whimper as the pain shot up my arm again and – just like every night – I tried to pull my hand away. Obviously, that didn't turn out too well. The vampire didn't let me go, but merely squeeze my wrist tighter._

"_You didn't see what he did to her," I growled at her. She was the enemy now. There was no trace of the girl I'd known left, I could see it. I felt a rush of hate. Bloody vampires! Bloody Carlos!_

"_I don't have to!" she spat. "What he did to your sister or not is none – of – my – concern." She accentuated every one of those last four words with painful squeezes to my wrist. I felt my heart drop to my toes as I realised she'd said 'your' sister, not 'our' sister. That was more painful than any physical blow that I'd ever been dealt. _

"_She's our sister," I growled at her. "Ours, not mine! Come on Kivvy! Don't you remember anything?!" Now I've never been one for begging, but I think that's about as close as I'm gonna get. My thoughts were always the same, like I couldn't control them, like I was reliving that night over and over again with no memory that it had happened before – but it had._

"_I remember James saving you! I remember him sparing you both! I remember him being with me! He didn't deserve this!" She spat, throwing my wrist down by my side and I growled at the pain as it once more lanced up my arm._

"_So you don't care that he tried to kill Bella?" I asked incredulously._

"_Quite honestly? No!" she spat at me and my knees shook. This was not what I'd thought of when I'd even entertained the idea that James was right and Kiv had changed. This was worse than anything I'd imagined. Because in my mind, Kiv had always been my sister, and I didn't think anything could change that. But clearly, I'd never known how much the vampire venom could change a person on the inside, not just physically. _

"_You don't mean that Kiv!" I growled at her. I was still clinging to the hope that this was just the grief from James' death talking._

"_No Taliah!" she spat at me, "I do! What would it take to make you believe that?"_

"_Nothing will make me believe that!" I hissed at her, "You know you care!" But Kiv wasn't listening to me anymore, she was walking slowly around the pile of ashes, lost in her thoughts, but I could hear her murmurs from here._

"_Cullen... This is his fault. If he hadn't been sooo over-protective ... But no matter ... he will pay for this murder ... he will pay as I have paid ..."_

"_Kiv, what the hell are you going on about!" I snapped at her, "This was James' fault and no-one else's!" I stepped back in shock as she appeared right in front of me._

"_Never," she hissed at me, "Never, speak his name to me. Never try and pin the blame on my love!" I didn't even see her arm as it shot out, but I felt it. Something caught me hard in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of me as I felt my feet leave the ground. I couldn't pinpoint where I was going to end up, but I didn't need too, for seconds later, my head slammed into the mirror. I could hear it shatter and I felt it pierce my skin as I landed on the broken fragments. I rolled over weakly, the blood cascading down my forehead and into my eyes. It was all I could do to stay conscious and I could barely manage that. I tried to pick my head up off the floor but it fell back against the glass covered ground. My vision was blurry, and my eyes were now filled with blood as it flowed down into them, but I still sought out Kiv. _

_She didn't seem to notice the blood at all, in fact she was seemingly oblivious to me altogether. She was back by the pile of ashes. I could see her eyes were red once more, and they were clear. She ran her fingers back through the ash and smeared it across her face creating lines across her pale cheeks. _

_Suddenly, my brain deviated from my memory and Kiv rapidly shot to my side from her place by the ashes. Tilting my head up so I could look her in her smirking face, she leant down close to me. I tried to move away, to prevent her from biting me. But she wasn't I'm going to bite me. She just moved slowly down until her mouth was next to my ear and whispered words that sounded so innocent and yet sent chills down my spine._

"_Happy Birthday...Sister." _

Waking up from that dream was never pleasant, and the alarm that signalled it was time to get ready for school did not improve my mood. But the one thing that did as I pushed the hard to ignore 'dream' out of my mind was that the Kiv in my dream had been right. It was my birthday. I sighed, rolling over onto my back after shutting off my alarm. It was September 13 and I was eighteen years old. But the dream and school weren't the only things marring my happiness; it was the fact that my best friends in the whole world were ignoring me – as they had been all summer, the wonderful summer that I spent with some of my new friends.

But it just wasn't right without the Winters': Zoltan, Zander, Rainey and Raines. Two sets of twins, just like me and Bella, but ever since I rejected Zoltan, my ex-boyfriend and bestest friend in the world on the night of the prom because I had feelings for another guy that was already dating someone, he and his siblings had acted like I didn't exist. A pretty easy feat really considering they still lived in Arizona while Bella, my dad Charlie and I all lived in the rainiest place in the world: Forks. My life sounded like a bad soap opera.

It had taken me almost till the end of the summer to get over the distance Zoltan – and by extension me – had put between us. I'd been snappier than usual and in what Bella called my 'emo mode' for longer than ever before. I hated the silence and I missed Zoltan more than anyone. Every time I thought about that night at prom I wanted to kick myself in the face. I'd actually tried a couple of times, but strangely enough it didn't work too well. Every time I thought of him was like another punch in the gut. Needless to say, the crush I'd had evaporated quickly because I couldn't help but blame that for losing Zoltan.

But I'd gotten used to the silence, even though I tried to call them every day, they just never picked up – they had caller ID. My texts were never replied to, their email accounts had been deleted and they'd blocked me from their friends list on Myspace and Facebook. As much as it hurt, and as much as I missed them, I was used to it. But the breaking of the birthday tradition was the thing that was making me lazy and sad this morning. Among us, it was normal to text each other at exactly 12:01 on the night of one of our birthdays, and I'd stayed up till two this morning, just hoping that a text would come. It never did. The four Winters' were close, they might as well have been quadruplets, and anything that hurt one of them was automatically an enemy. I had hurt Zoltan, so now I was the enemy.

I'd taken to wearing our ring again. I say 'our' because he had one exactly like mine. Back when I'd left Phoenix with mom, Bella and Kiv – wince – for the first time, he'd given one of a set of two rings. It was black with the silver word 'Life' on it, but when you turned it upside-down it read 'Death'. He'd kept the other one in the set and worn in almost all the time. My fingers were too thin for the large band, so I'd hung it from a silver chain instead. My fingers curled around it as I thought of it. I hadn't taken it off since I'd screwed up so badly.

Rolling out of bed to distract myself from my depressing thoughts, I got changed, put on some heavy black eyeliner, tugged a brush through my deadly straight black-dyed hair and shot out the door to Bella's room. Just because I was upset didn't mean I was going to show anyone else. I was gonna try be happy on my birthday. "Bella!" I yelled, pounding on her door, "Get up sleepy-head! It's our birthday!" I heard a groan from behind the door, but it was a fully conscious groan too. She was awake. "I'm coming in Bells!" I laughed and shoved open the door. Bella had pulled the covers over her head, something she did when she was crying and trying to hide it, if she wanted someone to go away, or when she was thinking and didn't want to be interrupted. Right about then, I didn't care. "Come on birthday-Bells!" I laughed, tugging the blankets off her and she sat up, glaring at me.

"How can you be so happy?" she hissed, glaring at me with big brown eyes.

"Umm...It's our birthday?" It was almost a question, like she'd forgotten. I knew she hadn't, Bella just wasn't a birthday person. Rather absurd if you ask me.

"How can you celebrate?" she groaned, "We're older! I'm older."

"Oh dear God," I sighed, "This has nothing to do with the attention we're gonna receive from the vamps today does it? This is because your Eddie-boy is stuck at seventeen, isn't it?" I accused and she nodded. "It's a year Bella," I laughed softly, "It doesn't make any difference."

"It does to me," she said loftily and left me sitting on her bed as she headed towards the bathroom. I shook my head. That girl always found the weirdest things to worry about. Like this situation here. She wasn't happy because she was now – physically – eighteen while Edward Cullen, her boyfriend, is stuck forever at seventeen.

Oh yeah, did I forget the part where he and his family are vampires? Hehe, oops. Yeah, the Cullens are all vampires, and believe me I was not happy when I first met them. Mostly I yelled at them and glared at them a lot, but I reconsidered when Jasper Hale – my big 'brother' – told me to give them all a chance. That coupled with the fact that Edward saved my sister's life kind of made me change my mind about them a bit. Oh yeah, and they drink animal blood, not human. Does that cover everything? Good, cause it should.

And so far, I'm happy that Bells is happy. Edward and I aren't exactly best friends or anything, we're too different, but I love Jasper and Emmett, they're good guys. For vampires. I'd spent most of my summer with those two, playing video games and pulling pranks with Emmett, Jasper was teaching me history a bit more and he loved telling me about Texas, and I'd just sit and read with him a lot. Reading helped with my emo moods. Then of course, we all loved gambling, so it was a fun summer.

Sighing at my sister's less than enthusiastic attitude towards our birthday, I left her room and skipped down the stairs to grab an apple or something for breakfast. Why always an apple? 'Cause I never grew tired of them and there always seems to be one just lying around. Surprisingly, our dad Charlie was sitting at the table waiting for us. Usually he'd left for the police station by now. Just so's you know, Charlie is a cop, the chief of police. And he's still an awesome dad.

"Morning father o' mine," I sang as I went to give him a hug and then danced off to track down that apple.

"Morning Tali," he smiled, "Happy Birthday kid."

"Thanks dad. Ha! I'm eighteen; you can't boss me around anymore!" I laughed at him and he frowned.

"You'll do as I say missy," he growled at me and I laughed again.

"Of course dad, why would I want to go against you anyway?" He chuckled as I finally found an apple and bit into it. Of course, I had gone against him at times in my life, but they were surprisingly few considering it was me. Generally though, I listened to my dad, there weren't many rules to follow really. Other than; if you didn't cook we eat pizza for tea, stay out of the woods if you can help it, be in by ten on school night and don't run away if you get pissed at your boyfriend. Of course, Bella had broken that last one majorly before the summer break when she'd run away because she'd supposedly had boyfriend problems. Really, she was running from a vampire intent upon drinking her blood, but we couldn't tell Charlie that. And the result of taking care of that situation was my nightmares. Nightmare really, it was always the same one.

My brooding thoughts were broken off as Bella almost fell down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked worried and judging by the presents on the table, she should be. Bella hated presents too. And no, she's not normal. She's a very special girl who needs to take her medicine or she'll be carted back to the mental hospital. Not really, she's just a weird person.

"Morning dad," she greeted him and her voice was strained. I was definitely going to talk to her about that later. She can't go all depressed because her boyfriend is physically a year younger than her.

"Morning Bells," Charlie smiled, "Now I know you hate presents but -"

"Dad!" Bella groaned and I smirked. See?

"Suck it up Bells," I laughed, "Charlie and Renee put an effort into getting you something, so you will open them and you will like them." Bella shot me a withering look and took the first present Charlie handed to her. He threw me a grateful glance as she carefully peeled off the wrapping paper and I smiled back. Hey, he was an awesome dad and I just said what he never would. Her two presents were a digital camera and a scrap book and I grinned at her. They were perfect; she was always the sentimental one in the family. Well, out of the two of us. Well more than me.

"Thanks dad," she smiled and she looked like she was about to cry. I almost growled. It was a single year! A year!

"You're welcome kid. Now," he turned to me, "Your turn Tali."

"If I must," I sighed sarcastically and chucked the apple core in the bin on my way to take the present from Charlie. The first gift was heavy in my hands and I quickly ripped the paper off, squealing happily when I saw what was inside.

"That one's from your mother," Charlie nodded gruffly as I flicked happily through the pages.

"I totally have to ring her and thank her tonight," I smiled. It was a book. 'The Host' by Stephanie Meyer to be exact **(AN: I happen to love this book, so now Tali does too XD)**.

"Dad," Bella sighed in exasperation "You do realise now she won't pay attention in school at all? She'll be too busy reading!" She'd been kind enough to hang around while I opened my presents, though the age thing – or at least I guessed it was the age thing – was still bothering her.

"In that case Tali, you have to leave the book at home." I frowned and put it on the table with a thud, glaring at Bella.

"Traitor," I muttered at her and she gave a small smile.

"Here's mine kid," Charlie said, holding up the next, evenly shaped package. I wasted no time in tearing that open too. I was speechless when I stared at the two CD's I was holding in my hand. The first was 'Scream Aim Fire' by Bullet For My Valentine and the second was 'The Silent Force' by Within Temptation. "If you don't like them I can take them back," Charlie sounded a bit embarrassed but Bella shook her head.

"That's not her 'Wow, why would someone give me this' face, that's her 'Oh my God, this is awesome beyond words' face."

"Really?" Charlie seemed sceptical but I silently wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Glad ... glad you like them," he muttered gruffly as I let him go. I went to walk up the stairs, CD's still in hand when Bella caught my arm.

"Uh uh Tali, school." She seemed apologetic but I wasn't buying it.

"But Bella!" I whined, "The music!"

"You can play the music when we get home," she promised, pulling me away from the stairs.

"Stupid logical sister," I muttered as I tried to walk out the door but Bella grabbed me again. "What now," I growled.

"Tali, you have to put the CD's down." I glanced down at the two cases in my hands and I reluctantly put them down on the kitchen bench.

"Don't worry, they'll be here when you get home Tal," Charlie smiled, pleased that I liked – or was in love with – his gift. I've said previously I don't think my name could get any shorter. It has.

"Thanks dad," I smiled at him as I walked out the house, waving goodbye. I quickly tracked down my skateboard and bag which was somehow dry after being left out all night, hearing Bella's ancient truck roar to life in the background and quickly chased my sister down the street towards the school.

* * *

**Ha, the next story has begun! Squee! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time!

**First off: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! This is your chrissie present from me, a new chapter! And you should be happy cause I'm sick right now and risking my mother's wrath if she catches me on my laptop XD But still, happy holidays people!**

**A note to reviewers, after this chapter, instead of replying to your reviews at the top of the chapter as was custom in my last story, I'll reply directly to your reviews. You'll know what I mean if you review ;) But now, here is the chapter that causes so much drama in the books: The birthday party! Voila! Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hollyleaf9: **Thank you! I appreciate it!

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **Hey! :D As you'll find out I'm not going to use your idea in this chapter, but it will be used later on. It was a fantastic idea and it helped me make a plan of epic proportions! So thanks heaps! And it will be in this story, don't worry about that! :D Thanks for reviewing on my last story as well! I'm sad to hear that you cried a bit :( But at the same time I'm glad people love Zolt so much! Thankies!

**Vivvy09: **Thanks for reviewing! Look! Here's more! XD

**Eskimo vs ninja: **Thanks! I saw your post on my first story too. Poking dots on the wall is oddly entertaining, isn't it? Lol, thanks for reviewing on that one too!

**Teddybearwithfangs: **Nuuuu!! Not the nagging! Lol, I can't promise anything unfortunately, all shall be revealed in due time *evil grin* You screamed when you found out about the sequel? Wow, thank you! I'm glad you're happy! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **Nah, Tali's not a vamp ... yet. Oops, I said too much *puts duct tape over mouth ... again* O.O And she won't have Jake but I think I see another werewolf in her future ... *evil grin* *slaps self* I need to shut up, thanks for reviewing! XD (oh yeah, and the weapons and sugar were helpful, thanks! The Jake mini-clone is all yours :D)

**xxxPurplexxx1: **Yeah, the dream was a bit long, but that's why I'm making this chappie extra long! I just had to get back into the habit of starting a new story :) (and it did take me a long time to put up that last chapter of Twilight, My Way, soz :P) Thanks for reviewing!

**xXAMBERXx: **Thanks amber! Appreciate the review! :)

**Natalie: **I'm glad! Thanks for the review!

**Sexy-Vampirita: **Hey! Glad to see you again XD Thanks heaps :D

**Nic: **Is this soon? Maybe not, but still, thanks for reviewing!

**Teamjacob1993: **Thanks for following! :D I'm glad you think I'm a genius cause my family sure don't XD I love The Host so much, I got it for Christmas today! Yay!

**Murtaghthetrueheroineragon: **Will do! Thanks for listening to her and thanks for reviewing! :D

**DBZLOVER: **Oh, she may get over herself ... *mutters*she better get over herself*mutters* Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfmanof Fanficiton: **Thanks for the review! I hope they make up too, but you never can tell with my stupid brain *glares at head in mirror*

**FlyingPurplePeopleEater: **Glad you do, I may bring us all back for the rest of this story XD I'll try and update more frequently, thanks for reviewing!

**xXEmiShaeXx: **Yeah, how awesome would a sequel to The Host be? I think she should only write it if she thinks she could do it justice. But I have complete faith in SM, so maybe she will huh? Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: As people see the need to remind me over and over again, I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form -.- But I do own Tali! Suck on that b*tches! *insert maniacal laughter here***

**2. Party Time!**

Rolling into school right after Bella, I instantly caught sight of Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend and the reason she was so depressed about aging. Couldn't he have just told her he was eighteen to stop her worrying? But of course he doesn't look that far into the future. At that thought I looked to the tiny figure beside him. Alice Cullen his 'sister'. Now she was the one that looked into the future, Edward just read minds. I'm very blasé about their powers.

Edward was tall and bronzed haired, lean muscles showing beneath his shirt. He was gorgeous of course, but no more so than any of the other Cullens. Bella, naturally, didn't agree with me. In fact she'd described him as 'her own personal God' on many occasions. I'm pretty sure there's something in the Ten Commandments about not putting another God before the Christian one.... But what does Bella care?

Alice Cullen on the other hand was something of a pixie. In fact, she was very much a pixie, what with her spiky, short ink-black hair, fine features and small stature; she could probably pass as one. And she'd also managed to perfect the puppy-dog eyes and use them in a way no-one else seemed to be able to. She'd had a while to figure it out I guess, but we've realised that so far, I'm the only one immune to this certain 'power' of hers. And for that I'm very grateful.

I kicked my skateboard into my hands as Bella slipped out of her truck, her chocolate eyes fixed firmly on Edward, her gaze wondering. She believed she didn't deserve him. I believed he didn't deserve her. _Stop that!_ I growled at myself, _You said you were going to stop insulting him! Remember?_

_No,_ I muttered back. It was a lie. I frequently converse with myself. It scares me. But really, they've been together half a year and she was still making goo-goo eyes at him. She was in for the long haul and so help me God he better be as well.

I followed my eager sister towards the two vampires, so of course Edward and Alice weren't actually siblings. Story goes that they were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who are both too young to have teenage children. Emmett, Jasper and Blondie _(aka Rosalie, but she annoys me) _were 'adopted' by them too, but as they had all graduated already – for the umpteenth time – they were off doing whatever they wanted. I think Blondie and Emmett were in Africa. Jasper was of course still here, he wouldn't go anywhere without Alice.

The vampires were pretty – well, beautiful, but whatever – with deathly pale skin – well they _were_ dead – golden eyes and dark shadows under them. They were like vampire trademarks. That was why they were the first things I saw in the parking lot, they were just too different and they would never blend in no matter how much they tried.

I noticed that Alice was practically bouncing with excitement, two silver packages in her hands and I smirked. I guess Charlie and Renee weren't the only ones going against Bella's wishes. "Happy birthday Bella!" The pixie squealed as she bounced over to Bella just as I reached my twin's side.

"Gee, doesn't that make me feel special," I rolled my eyes sarcastically and Alice rolled hers right back.

"I was getting to you, but Bella is my best friend," she pointed out and I sighed. Her best friend and boyfriend were both vamps, my sister was definitely weird.

"Yeah yeah, but still, hi! Nice to see you again. What's it been? Maybe eight hours since you and Jazz dumped me at home?"

"Jasper dumped you at home, not me," Alice pointed out, "But still, I love what you're wearing! And happy birthday!" she laughed, throwing her freezing arms around me. **(AN: Tali's outfit on profile)**

"Shhh!" Bella insisted and I saw her glance around nervously as Alice let go. The Pixie of course ignored her.

"But do you always have to dress so emo? Oh! Do you want to open your presents now or later?"

"Now!"

"Later!" Bella and I glared at each other until I sighed and gave in.

"Later," I agreed and Bella smiled at me thankfully as we walked over to where Edward was still waiting. I can't believe Bella hasn't run screaming to him yet. Alice's face fell as she took in Bella's reluctant face.

"Okay ..." she murmured "Later then. Did you like your presents from your family?" she asked both of us and I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd know, but I still nodded enthusiastically.

"They were mega-awesome!" I laughed.

"Yeah," Bella sighed, "They're great."

"Why can't you have Tali's enthusiasm Bella?" Alice complained. "Well I think your presents were a nice idea, you're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience." Damn it Alice, that's not what I want brought up right now!

"How many times have you been a senior?" Bella challenged and I groaned.

"That's different." You're damn right that's different. Bella seemed to forget everything as she reached Edward and some sort of pain seemed to be lifted from her as she took his offered hand. The two were looking deeply into each other's eyes and I fought the urge to gag. He traced her lips with his finger as he looked at her and repressed the feeling of protectiveness that was surging through me. Sure, I'd spent the whole summer with vampires when I wasn't staring dejectedly at my computer waiting for one of my friends to sign on to MSN, but it didn't mean I didn't think the both of us were absolutely crazy.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" he asked fluidly.

"Yes, that is correct," Bella tried to mimic him and I rolled my eyes.

"I on the other hand might be normal and appreciate the gesture," I waved my hand pointedly at him. He turned with a smile to face me.

"Then happy birthday Tali," he smirked.

"Thank you Edward," I smiled back – I'd only just gotten back into the habit of smiling, again related to the Zoltan thing – nodding at him thankfully.

"See, your sister is holding a much more expected view on birthday spirit. Most people seem to enjoy their birthdays and receiving gifts." Alice and I laughed.

"Edward, in case you haven't noticed, Bella isn't really normal." I laughed again as she shot a glare my way, but I just waved my fingers at her. "And for the record Edwardo, I blame you for this," I poked him in the chest, referring to the depressed Bella and practically skipped off to class. Scratch that, I did skip off to class. Time to catch up on my sleep.

But the Pixie caught up with me on the way to Spanish, "Hey Tali!" she called and I stopped to turn around.

"Yah?"

"You and Bells are coming round to our house tonight for a little party. And your sister is against it of course. Her excuse was she had to watch the nineteen-sixties version of Romeo and Juliet."

"She's memorised that movie already," I laughed along with Alice at my sister's weak excuses.

"Oh," Alice added before I could skip off again in a slightly more subdued voice – subdued for Alice. "She's going to bring up the vampire issue again." My good mood vanished as I gritted my teeth together.

"When?"

"In gym."

"Great," I groaned, "Thanks for the heads up." Alice smiled at me and raced off. People were staring mouths open at me, like it was a big deal that I was talking to 'THE' Alice Cullen. Well, to these people it was a big deal, before Bella and I had come, the Cullens had been total loners and now the most excitement these people got was either when I started a fight – a frequent occurrence – or when the Cullens talked to someone else. These people are so sad.

The vampire issue though ... Curse Edward and Alice to oblivion for giving her the idea that she could become one. All summer – heck since she'd gotten out of the hospital – she'd tried to persuade me that becoming a vampire was one of the best things that could ever happen in our lives, that it would be fun and that giving up our humanity was worth it. Needless to say I got pissy every time she brought it up and yelled at her before locking myself in my room and playing screamo music. Why would she want to become a vampire so badly anyway? One answer: Edward. I can't believe she would ditch her family and friends for one guy. I guess living forever would be cool, but forever was pointless without Zoltan.

What the hell? Urgh, that'd been happening a lot lately, sometimes little thoughts just like that would randomly pop up in my brain and they made me feel like the knife that I'd stuck in my heart was twisting slowly in my flesh. Paint a pretty picture don't I? It was painful and every time one of them showed up, it made me hate myself for rejecting him even more. And I cursed Edan to oblivion too. The blonde haired green-eyed boy that I'd had a crush on at the time of the prom was the reason I'd rejected Zoltan. I hardly spoke to him now and he didn't know why. Aww, who am I kidding. I can't blame Edan; it was just me being blind chasing the only thing I could see. Edan was hot, and he was a good friend. And I even had a crush on him. But what I felt for Zoltan, what I _feel_ for Zoltan, it's not just some stupid crush. And if he picked up his damn phone every once in a while he might know that by now!

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice someone stick their foot out to trip me as I passed. My genetic-Swan clumsiness kicked in and I only just managed to put my arms out in front of me to save my face. I heard high, nasally laughter behind me and I instantly guessed who it was. Lauren Mallory. Blonde haired slut. Typical really. Though she wasn't as bad as some of them back in Phoenix, she was the Forks equivalent to 'Queen Bee'. Add that to the fact that she was always looking down on Bella and that made her my natural enemy. I silently pushed myself to my feet and spun around to face her, my golden-brown eyes blazing angrily. Her grin faltered and her cronies stopped laughing.

"Who tripped me?" I asked, feigning ignorance. Lauren silently pointed at the girl next to her in fear and I growled. "Cut the crap Mallory, I know it was you!" I snapped and she let out a squeak of fear as she turned tail and ran into the nearest class room. I growled in frustration when I saw there was a teacher in there and she shot me a smug smile. I smirked at her, pointed straight at her and then drew my finger slowly across my throat. The colour in her cheeks disappeared and I snickered as I walked off on my way to Spanish. Oh joy.

The rest of the day was normal really. Next was English with my personal stalker Kevin Woodland. He hadn't changed at all over the summer. He was still hoping to become my boyfriend – or slave it appeared – and seemed to think that the best way to do that was to treat me like I couldn't look after myself. 'I'll take your bag,' 'It's easier this way,' 'You shouldn't sit with those Cullens, they're a bad influence,' 'Stay away from him, he looks at you funny,' 'Don't go out with that guy that was just hitting on you, he'll never love you like I do,' 'I'll buy you some of our favourite food for lunch,' and so on and so forth. But it was the last thing he'd said to me that day that made me snap. 'Tali sweetheart, I'm glad you don't hang around with that emo kid anymore, he was a shitty looking person.' About two minutes after that the freaking moron had found himself stuffed in a locker with a broken nose, a few missing teeth and some bruised ribs. No one insults Zoltan.

But that was later. After English was Trig with Alice who yabbered on about a sale in Port Angeles, where she was going to take Bella and I after school finished for good and discussing how I seemed to appreciate the benefits of shopping while my sister couldn't. I admit I'd gone shopping with the Pixie over the holidays, but only because I wanted too. The puppy dog eyes don't work on me like I've said. Bella on the other hand...

But then it was Government and Biology – between the two was when the Kevin incident happened – and then finally lunch. I grabbed my massive tray of food and sat outside. I don't like sitting inside with the others really. I wasn't even in the mood to beat up Lauren. I just wanted to sit by myself and think. I'd done a lot of that lately.

All I had to sit through was History and then Gym in which the predicted argument about Bella becoming a vampire broke out. I was glad Edward was vehemently against the idea or I don't think I'd have won at all. As it was Bella was still annoyed at me for not seeing that vampirism could be a good thing when done like the Cullens. I didn't care. She was not going to live forever for a single guy!

_You'd do the same if Zoltan asked you_, the voice sang tauntingly at me.

_I would not._

_Would too and you know it._

_Shut up!_ I snapped and I blocked the continual '_you know you would, you know you would_,' from my head. It was surprisingly hard.

I was thankful to escape the school by the end of the day. Term had hardly begun and I was already sick of it. But hey, it was school. What kid wasn't? As I walked through the parking lot, I saw Alice driving away in Edward's Volvo and Edward and Bella having the usual argument about who would drive. For once Bella won and I shot out the school gates with a chuckle. I heard Bella's truck coming up behind me so I jumped off the main road and headed for a short cut so I could beat Bella home. And I did, opening the door just as she drove up.

Excitedly – been a long time since I could say that – I made my way to the kitchen, remembering my birthday presents and there they were on the table, my book and my CD's. But then I was struck with a dilemma. Which to use first? Listen to music and memorise lyrics or re-read The Host for the millionth time, a book I hadn't gotten a hold of since I'd left Phoenix. I heard Edward and Bella walk through the door as I sat down in a chair to stare at the two gifts, a frown on my face.

"Hello Tali," Edward greeted.

"Hey Edwardo," I called back and I heard him snarl faintly at the nick-name. It was habit now. My eyes were darting back and forth between the two things, my head propped up on by my hand as I weighed the pros and cons for both. Hey! In my defence I really love music and reading!

I have no idea how long I was there, listening to the faint sounds of the much watched Romeo and Juliet in the background, quoting the lines in my head as I still stared at the covers. I heard the door open and Charlie enter the house, the smell of pizza wafting through the air. But still, what should I do first? Book or music? Life is so hard.

"Hey kids!" Charlie called as he set the pizza down on the table.

"Hey dad," I said. My eyes were still flicking between the gifts. It was like a reflex reaction now.

"What are you doing?" Charlie laughed.

"Deciding," I muttered as Bella and Edward walked in.

"Bella?" Charlie turned to her for an explanation.

"She's trying to figure out what to use first. She's been like that since she got home. Tali!" Bella chuckled, snapping her fingers in my face, "Snap out of it." I growled and glared up at her. My eyes were stationery for the first time in God knows how long and it felt weird. I blinked a few times before I remembered the pizza and practically dived on it.

"Do you mind if Alice and I borrow Bella and Tali tonight?" Edward queried as I shoved the final piece of pizza in my mouth. Bella looked up at Charlie hopefully and I realised she was looking for a reason to get out of tonight. I personally wanted to go. Partly because I wanted to have some fun and partly because I wanted to somehow get Edward by himself and demand to know why he was telling my sister about the Volturi. I'd heard 'the Volturi' brought up in their conversation while I was giving myself a headache. Jasper had told me what they were over the summer holidays when I was exploring Carlisle's study – I did that a lot. Between Carlisle's study and Jasper's mini library, I was set.

"That's fine," Charlie smiled, breaking up my thoughts, "The Mariners are playing the Sox tonight." I saw the hope slide off Bella's face. "So I won't be any kind of company ... Here," added scooping up the camera that lay discarded on the table and threw it – threw it! – at Bella. Hadn't he lived with her long enough to realise that you do not throw stuff at Bella that you would like her to catch. 'Cause it just won't work. Ever.

As predicted, the camera slipped past Bella's fingers to be caught by Edward. _Nice save Edwardo_, I smiled at him through my thoughts and he glared at me once again for the name. I smiled angelically and flipped open the book. See, even though Edward was a mind reader, he couldn't read my mind or Bella's. But, he could read mine if I wanted him too ... or if I was having an emotional overload. But I usually manage to avoid extreme emotions. It took a lot to get that mad. I think today he might have had a glimpse of my thoughts when I was beating up Kevin but whatever.

"Nice save," Charlie echoed my thoughts as Edward handed Bella the camera while she blushed embarrassedly. "If they're doing something fun at the Cullens' tonight, Bella, you should get some photos of you and your sister. You know how your mother gets – she'll be wanting to see the pictures faster than you can take them."

"Well maybe she should learn to be patient then," I laughed and Charlie and Bella both raised their eyebrows sceptically at me as my twin repossessed her camera from her boyfriend. "Point taken, let's roll!"

"Gotta test it first," Bella smiled and then turned the camera on Edward, making him the first ever picture. "It works!" she announced happily.

"That it does," I laughed, "Now come on! Let's move!"

"I've never seen you so eager to ditch your old man Tal," Charlie chuckled.

"Aww... It's not personal! I just gotta see what the Pixie's done to embarrass Bella this time!" I flashed my sister an evil grin and Bella scowled.

"Speaking of Alice, say hi to her for me, she hasn't been over in a while," his mouth pulled down at one corner and I fought the urge to yell out 'Daaaaaaaad, no crushing on our friends!' I didn't okay?

"It's been three days dad," Bella smiled as she stood up. I quickly darted to the door, laughing inwardly about Charlie's attachment to Alice. Last spring when Bella and I had just gotten out of the hospital, she'd saved him from helping Bells to shower. I'd had stitches as the same time all up my arms and back. I couldn't get them wet so I wasn't exactly the best candidate for helping Bella. Alice had come to Charlie's rescue and he was grateful, oh so grateful.

"You people are slow, hurry up!" I need a distraction and a chat to Edward! It was times like these Zoltan's face, crumpled in pain, usually surfaced and – ah, there it is. I cringed and sobbed inwardly. On the outside, I was happy and slightly hyperactive, on the inside, I was crying. And it drove Jasper crazy some days. Edward and Alice weren't the only ones with gifts in the Cullen family. Jasper, my 'brother' had one too; he was an empath. As in, he could feel and control people's emotions. Hence the getting a bit crazy about my inside crying.

"I'll tell her," Bella promised Charlie, rolling her eyes at me as she followed me to the door.

"You kids have fun tonight!" Charlie called.

"We will!" I yelled back and grabbed Bella's hand, tugging her towards the door. I heard her stumble behind me and reluctantly dropped her hand. I turned around to apologise, catching sight of Edward's triumphant grin in the process. "Sorry Bells," I cringed.

"S'okay Tali," Bella smiled and twined her fingers with Edward's. I led the way to Bella's rusty old truck and jumped right in the back of it. I was lucky Charlie was inside watching the game instead of keeping an eye on me. He'd kill me. Not even bothering to comment, Edward climbed in the driver's side after holding the passenger door open for Bella. His window was down so I could hear exactly what was going on as I leant against the back window.

"Take it easy," Bella warned as the Chevy let out a loud groan.

"You know what you would love? A nice little Audi coupe. Very quiet, lots of power ..."

"What are you a commercial," I laughed, "But if you're buying her a car, I want one too!" I was joking of course. I would never let the Cullens buy me anything, despite how humongous their fortune was. It just felt weird. I even managed to talk Alice out of buying my clothes – I _had_ had a job back in Phoenix. And if I wouldn't let her buy clothes, I was not letting them buy me a car. Not that Jasper hadn't offered.

"Changed your mind Tali?" Edward teased.

"Never!" I declared, laughing into the dark air.

"There is nothing wrong with my truck!" Bella insisted, "And speaking of expensive nonessentials, if you know what's good for you, you didn't spend any money on birthday presents."

"Not a dime," Edward promised.

"Better not have Edward or she might not talk to you for a whole minute!" I gasped dramatically and Bella turned around in her seat to scowl at me.

"Shut up Tali!" she demanded. I just smiled and shook my head. She turned back around with a huff.

"Can you do me a favour?" Edward asked.

"That depends on what it is," Bella said warily. Ha! Take that Edwardo!

"Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited."

"1935?!" I laughed, "Geez, you're all so _old_!" He ignored me and I snickered.

"Stop being a child Tali," Bella chastised me and then turned to Edward, "Fine, I'll behave."

"I probably should warn you ..." Edward trailed off somewhat nervously.

"Please do," Bella stared at him coolly.

"When I say they're all excited ... I do mean all of them." It took a second for it to sink in for both of us.

"Emmett's back!?" I crowed happily and Edward smiled with a nod.

"Wait ... you really mean everyone?" Bella choked, "But I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa?!" Ah, so it was Africa! But then I felt my expression sour. Blondie. Hadn't figured her into the equation. Oh well, if her and Emmett were a package deal, I'll take it. Only for Emmett.

"Emmett wanted to be here," Edward shrugged and I smiled. Of course he did.

"But ... Rosalie?" Bella almost whimpered the name and I ground my teeth together. If Blondie makes a comment, I'm gonna kick her vampire butt into next week. I might need Jasper's help with that though ... Somehow I don't think a Southern gentlemen like Jasper will help me kick his sister's ass. Well damn.

"I know Bella," Edward soothed, "But don't worry, she'll be on her best behaviour." I snorted.

"Her best behaviour?" I laughed. This time it was Edward's turn to twist around in his seat to scowl at me.

"However if she is goaded into her usual personality then I will not save you," he warned me before turning back around to actually face the road.

"I can look after myself," I muttered indignantly, crossing my arms.

The ride was silent after that. From my part anyway. Bella brought up the vampire issue again but I stayed out of it this time, knowing Edward would shoot the idea down himself. He did. Besides, I hated arguing with my sister, but she was being downright stupid about the whole vampire thing! Who wanted to live forever as a blood-drinking demon? Edward's words, not mine!

A bright glow broke up the darkness of the trees we were driving through and I turned around in the truck bed to be confronted with the Cullen house – which had been a tiny bit Alice-a-fied. Just a bit. "You have got to be kidding me," I chuckled to myself taking in the decorated white mansion. A long line of Japanese lanterns lined the porch and huge bowls of pink roses lined the wide stairs up to the front doors. Upon closer inspection though, I saw black roses mixed in slightly with them and I smiled. I thought she was gonna forget that it was my birthday too today.

Inside the cab of the truck Bella moaned. "Just go with it Bells," I laughed, jumping down onto the ground and opening her door before Edward could. I felt proud, I beat a vampire.

"Try to be a good sport," Edward murmured firmly.

"Sure," Bella muttered as she hopped out to stand on the ground with me and her vampire. "I have a question," Bella stated, sounding slightly awkward. I noticed the wary glances she shot at the camera in her hands and I snickered to myself, guessing the question before she asked it.

_Don't look so apprehensive_, I laughed to Edward in my mind, _You'll like this question_. That I was sure of and I led the way up the path. The sound of Edward's laughter behind me enlightened me to the fact that she'd asked and I smiled. It felt weird to smile again.

I walked through the door like I lived there – which I pretty much did – and grinned as my favourite vampires all grinned back – except Blondie, but what the hell, like I cared. "Happy birthday Tali," they laughed as I bowed to them. Hey, I was in a stupid mood!

"Thanks guys!" I exclaimed happily and I felt myself being wrapped in an almost bone-crushing embrace. I saw the world spin as I was spun in circles. "Emmett!" I choked, "Can't breathe! Dizzy!"

"Sorry sis," the massive scary guy apologised sheepishly as he dropped me to my feet and stepped in front of me. Unfortunately when I'm dizzy, I'll fall over more easily than Bella does. And this was no exception. As soon as he set me on my feet I immediately fell backwards and landed on my butt. I glared up at Emmett as he howled in laughter and he just grinned as my scowl grew more pronounced. Emmett was one of two vampires that I'd grown very close too over the break. He was practically a giant with curly brown hair and dimples when he smiled that kind of ruined the scary thing. He was just in life for a laugh I reckoned, he'd take anything thrown at him. He was a good guy.

"Happy birthday Tali," a more calm voice announced and my scowl changed to a smile when Jasper appeared in front of me, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled, "At least one of you has manners."

"I aim to please ma'am," Jasper smiled back, his Southern twang more obvious as he inclined his head to me politely. Jasper was the second vampire I was completely comfortable with – well, I can't say completely, they _were_ vampires. We were close, almost as close as Zoltan and I had been. Jasper had wavy blonde hair that framed his pale face. He had less conspicuous amounts of muscle than Emmett, but it wasn't as though he had nothing. Quite the opposite really. He had more than Edward. Feel free to insert an evil grin here.

I rolled my eyes at his formal tone but before I could comment I heard footsteps behind me. "Dude, you missed Tali stacking it," Emmett boomed as Edward entered the room.

"Only because Emmett spun me around till I got dizzy," I pouted.

"Sure he did Tali," Bella shook her head at my childish attitude and just to add to the look, I poked my tongue out at her.

"Your maturity really shines through at times like these," Edward commented, humour in his golden eyes.

"Eat me Eddie," I growled and all the vampires in the room – once again, except Blondie – chuckled faintly.

"Enough greetings, what do you think of the decorations?" Alice demanded and for once I looked around at them. It was immediately obvious that Alice had decorated for Bella's sake and not mine. It was understandable, Alice was my sister's best friend – my sister is weird.

There were pink candles on every surface as well as massive crystal bowls full of uncountable amounts of pink roses. I wanted to gag. Too much pink! There was a white cloth draped over a table standing next to Edward's piano which was holding an epic pink birthday cake, more roses, glass plates and a pile of silver wrapped presents. From the look of horror on Bella's face, I knew that this was worse than she expected. Alice was looking at us expectantly so I tried to think of an answer that would satisfy her.

"If I was a normal girl, then I'd be thinking 'ooh, pretty!'I guess," I laughed and Alice shrugged. I knew she didn't expect anything less from me.

"Thanks for trying Tali, but why _can't_ you be a normal girl and appreciate my works of art?" she pouted and Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't look like he was breathing. I sighed internally. He still had trouble dealing with Bella's scent.

"Because being normal sucks and I like who I am thank you very much," I said shortly. She just rolled her eyes and turned to Bella who was still gaping at the room. Esme and Carlisle – who I'd just noticed standing by the door – the Cullens 'parents' of sorts, both chuckled softly and Esme moved forward to hug Bella and then me. She seemed slightly hesitant when she hugged me but without hesitation I hugged her back. Let's just say the first time she ever hugged me I did a better impersonation of a stone column than the vampires ever could. Complete with my own fear flood. It wasn't exactly confidence inspiring for future references. But strangely enough, I felt comfortable enough to hug her now, even though I usually shy away from physical contact with people I've really only just met. So no, people can't hug me but vampires can. God, I'm just as weird as Bella.

Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders and kissed Bella on the cheek. "Sorry about this," he whispered to us, "We couldn't rein Alice in."

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett commented to Bella with a wide grin as she stood there blushing madly, "I expected a perceptible difference. But here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot Emmett," Bella muttered, her blush intensifying. I just laughed and she scowled playfully at me.

"I have to step out for a second" – he paused to wink at Alice conspiratorially – "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll make sure she doesn't," I laughed and he nodded at me thankfully before slipping out the door. Alice let go of Jasper's hand which she'd been holding and darted back over too us. Jasper himself was standing as far away from the two of us as was polite. As soon as Bella had come in, he'd been gone from my side. The thing is, Bella's blood was extremely potent and because of Jasper's ... past, he couldn't resist it as well as the other Cullens. He was only fine around me because I had a certain amount of vampire venom in my system that made me smell like a vampire apparently, stemming from a vamp attack I'd lived through as a child. I was glad that Jazz could hang around me without wanting to kill me because I smelt good; he just had to make sure he didn't stare at my throat for too long. That had nearly happened but Emmett had snapped him out of it quick enough. I was glad for that too. I knew Bella was disappointed that she couldn't get to know Jazz after all the stories I told her about the stuff we got up too, but it was for her own good. Even though I knew Jasper would never hurt his 'little sister' willingly.

"Time to open presents Bella," Alice decided and she towed my sister unwillingly towards the packages stacked on the table.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything –" Bella warned.

"But I didn't listen," Alice interrupted her, a smug smile on her face. "Open it!" she demanded, shoving a silver package into Bella's hands and taking the camera from her instead. Bella coninuted to glare at Alice who glared back.

"Alice," she whined.

"Bella," she whined in the same tone. "I'm going to win," she added with a laugh like bells, "I've seen it. So we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. And trust me, you do not want to see the hard way." Bella looked uncertain and yet her fingers never made to open the present in her hands.

"Do I really have too?" she asked. She was defeated and she knew it.

"Yes, now stop whining Bella and let me have my fun!" Alice pouted and as I snickered, her gaze turned to me. "What are you laughing at? You're next." I shook my head in exasperation as I walked over to my twin to see what she got.

"Nope, she's now!" Emmett laughed and I felt someone pick me up from behind. **(AN: I know he took a bit longer in the book, but this is Emmett people! He's awesome! And this is my story so I say the awesome super-fast vampire can install a radio in Bella's crappy truck this fast! XD)**

"Emmett Cullen you put me down right now!" I demanded.

"Ummm.... no, come on kid!" he laughed.

"Bye Tali!" Alice waved as I was carried up the stairs. I waved back uncertainly while Bella giggled and the rest of the Cullens smiled the same conspiratorial smile. Even Blondie seemed to crack a small one while Emmett shot me upstairs.

"So, what's going on?" I asked as I saw Jasper run up the stairs after us.

"Well, we figured since Alice wouldn't let the colour scheme deviate from pink," Emmett began.

"We decided to throw you your own little party," Jasper finished with a grin.

"You serious?" I smiled happily.

"Deadly," Emmett laughed and I watched as Emmett opened the door to his precious games room. My mouth dropped. This was epic! There were dark red and silver streamers decorating the walls and red and silver helium filled balloons practically covering the entire ceiling, plus a stack more on the floor so you couldn't even see the carpet. The pool table held a more modest looking cake in the shape of a set of vampire fangs and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys this is great!" I exclaimed excitedly as I jumped out of Emmett's arms and ran into the room, sending balloons flying in my wake. "Hey! This is fun! Try!" Emmett needed no further invitation than that to run straight through the sea of balloons and pretty soon they were flying everywhere. "Come on Jasper!" I laughed. He hesitated only slightly before joining in the balloon fest.

"Hey! Tali, can we bury you?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"In balloons? Duh!" I laughed and lay down on the soft carpet. "Bury away!" It didn't take the two vampires long to cover me completely in balloons. I giggled excitedly as my vision was swarmed with red and silver. "This is fun!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Emmett asked, "Bury me!" Laughing loudly, I sat up from my balloon grave and looked around for Emmett – who was standing with a video camera pointed straight at me.

"Emmett you idiot! Why are you filming?"

"Because that 'rising from the balloon burial' looked awesome and deserved to be captured on tape!" he protested and I just grinned.

"Fine, now are you going to put that down so I can bury you?"

"Yep, sure thing!" Emmett boomed, passing the camera to me and going to lie down on the floor before Jasper interrupted him.

"I think we should let you open your presents first. There's a joint present for you and Bella downstairs and I want you to open your presents before we do go down," Jasper explained and I squealed.

"Presents?"

"I gotta say kid, you act a lot more reasonably than Bells when it comes to gifts," Emmett observed.

"Just 'cause we're twins doesn't me we have to act like it," I shot at him and kicked the nearest lot of balloons at him as well. Who am I kidding? Nearest lot? The ground was freaking carpeted with them!

"Of course not," Jasper chuckled, "Emmett?" Emmett – being the little kid that he is – bounced over to the corner of the room and began rummaging through balloons until he found the thing he was looking for, turned around and held it behind his back before coming back to my side.

"We know you love that guitar of yours, but we also figured that you might want to play more of that screamo music too. So, we thought you might like this," he took out what he was hiding behind his back and my jaw dropped. It was ... wow.

"Oh my God," I whispered, reaching out to take the offered instrument with shaking fingers. It was a guitar, an electric guitar coloured black and red with a silver bow around the neck.

"You like?" Emmett asked slyly and I threw him a withering look.

"What do you think?" I asked in exasperation as my fingers finally closed around the beautiful guitar. "Holy shit guys, this is –"

"Tali!"

"Sorry Esme!" I called back. I forgot in my moment of awe that Esme could hear me swear downstairs. She wasn't a fan of it. Emmett snickered and I glared at him.

"Watch it buddy or tomorrow you might wake up dead!" I threatened.

"I'm not going to even dignify that statement with an answer," he smirked, "There is just so many things wrong with that sentence. And for once I mean that literally."

"Never thought I'd see the day," I muttered as I tested some of the notes on my new guitar happily.

"I'm glad you like it, but we'll have to open the rest of your presents later," Jasper told me, "Bella will be opening your joint present soon."

"Oooh! Joint present! Fun! Let's go!" I grabbed the hands of the two vampires, my new guitar thrown over my back using it's shoulder strap and they allowed me to tug them downstairs. "I'm baaaaaack!" I sang as the others came into view. **(AN: Another one yes. I know in the boook Bella slices her finger on the second present, but for my story its this one. There was a whole pile of presents to unwrap and Tali needed to have her fun so deal XD You people are awesome :D)**

"Welcome back Tali," Carlisle chuckled and I skipped over to Bella's side.

"This is your joint present," Esme smiled kindly at us in a way that only a mom could, "From Carlisle and myself." Smiling at her in unison, Bella and I turned our attention pack to the thin package in her hands.

"Thanks for the radio by the way Emmett," Bella smiled up at him quickly and he laughed.

"You needed a decent sound system for that piece of –"

"If I can't swear neither can you," I smirked as I cut him off. The massive vampire merely rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blondie's waist. I noticed that she hadn't snarled or glared at either me or Bells all night. I was grateful for that. I smiled in excitement as Bella and I returned our attention to the present. She slid her finger under the edge of paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," she muttered and it took me a few horrifying seconds to realise what had happened. It all came crashing down on me when my golden-brown eyes locked on her finger which was sporting a single, bright red drop of blood. Shit.

Before I knew it, Edward was in front of Bella, shoving her away but he somehow managed to fling her into the air and halfway across the room to land on the crystal plates and the glass table. Double shit. The crashing sound of boulders distracted me and I swung around in dismay to see that Jasper had crashed into Edward, his eyes black and deadly as he strained to get at my twin. I backed away from him to stand protectively in front of Bella. Like that would do any good. Jasper was snarling and snapping at both of us like a caged animal, his face almost unrecognisable.

Emmett stepped in then to pull some of the weight off Edward and locked his blonde-haired brother into his steel grip. But Jasper was still struggling, his eyes empty of everything but thirst, of need. His gaze was fixed on Bella the whole time, even though I did my best to shield the blood oozing from her cut up arm from the vampire's eyes. But I knew it was the smell that was driving him crazy.

I turned to look at Bella despite my better instincts that told me to keep an eye on the danger. That's why I couldn't help my gaze from darting back to the struggling Jasper even while I tried to focus on my sister. Bella was staring at the blood seeping from her wound, transfixed, before her horrified gaze met mine. Within seconds it slid past me too and gazed at the scene taking place. I followed her chocolate brown eyes and with a horrible, fearful jolt in my stomach, I realised that Jasper wasn't the only one hungry.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Cliffie! MUAHAHAHA! Oh please, it's not as though we don't all know what happens *rolls eyes* Anyway, hope you enjoyed. It's 10.07 pm where I am and Christmas is almost over D: I guess I'll just have to deal. Oh well, a night of watching my new movies lies ahead of me! Thanks for reading. Now review! If you don't I'll continue to poke you with a stick until you get a hole in your arm. Yeah! Think about THAT! lol, night peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3: Go Hunt Bambi

**I'M BACK BABY! XD**

**Yeah, um... hi? Yes I've been away and most of you must have been wondering if I was dead or something. But no, I'm back with a couple more chapters and a few more that just need to get through the drafting process. They should be up soon. And yes, I am a douche bag for making you guys wait this long for these chapters. I started senior year and I'm drowning. Used to be treading water, now I'm just gone. So, I've given up trying and come back to writing fanfic. As a result, I should have up to chapter four in the book posted by the end of this week. Heck, maybe even by tomorrow night, but I wouldn't count on it. I think I'm going shopping tomorrow.**

**I've also had some little mishaps with my plot. I mean, I like it and I think it'll turn out but I kinda realised that I may not live long enough to see the end of the series if I do what I'm thinking about. And that would kinda suck for all of us. So, I've got some plot revision goin' on.**

**Also, there was a stuff up with Tali's timetable in the last chapter so I'll be going back and updating that as soon as I can, but I've been writing non-stop pretty much for the past day or so, trying to get a few more chapters done so forgive me if I don't fix it straight away. As for the reviewing thing, it kinda fell through 'cause it turns out I was too lazy to go through with my idea. So, back to the old method. Thank you all for being so patient and I'll try to have the next one up sooner (much sooner :P)**

* * *

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **I think I sent you a pm about your idea, but I still love it! I think a change in my plot may alter where I was gonna use it, but I will still use it, don't worry about that ;) Thanks for reviewing and being so patient with me :)

**SeusNotPerseus: **lol, nice. Have a good Christmas in the end? I've thought thoroughly about the Volturi – more thoroughly than the saga requires but maybe not so much for the story at the end of the series... I just keep giving things away don't I? Thanks for the review!

**Mummyanimal: **See, it's comments like these that are making me rethink my plot! Why are the winters so lovable?! Why?! Lol, don't feel bad if you do, I'm just being melodramatic XD And no, no bloodlust for Tali. She can smell it just like Bella can but if just doesn't smell bad to her. Thanks for reviewing and happy Christmas to you too! Even though it's a bit late D:

**Sexy-Vampirita: **I'll never stop writing ;) Thanks for the review!

**Marc: **Thank you very much. And I've got that chapter written up *evil grin* Tali is gonna go spazz. Plus there's an extra little bit that may be foreshadowing something... It's a bit subtle but it's a big hint if people pick up on it :D Thanks for the review!

**Freehawk: **Will do! Thanks for reviewing!

**xDazzledxPandax: **lol! You crazy person you! *gives sugar containing chocolate* Thanks for reviewing!

**JP: **Oh believe me, there's a massive 'yell at Edward' fest coming up in chapter .... five. Yeah, chapter five. And it should be up soon :D And thank you, she appreciates the compliment XD Thanks so much for your review!

**xXAMBERXx: **Ha, I am pretty terrifying huh? XD Thanks for reviewing and merry Christmas for four months ago!

**twilight: **The rest is coming along shortly! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jeulin: **I'm jealous too :( Though I couldn't play one to save my life XD I just wish I could. I live vicariously through my characters X) Thanks for reviewing!

**New moon: **Hehehe, whoops. I'm updating now yeah? O.O' Thanks for reviewing!

**Msfrannyblack: **Yeah, I hate it too. And it gets worse for Jazzy in this chapter 'cause he thinks Tali's mad at him :( Poor Jazzy. Hehe, I'm glad you liked it and of course Emmett is the greatest! :D I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but still, thanks for your review!

**Astronight34int: **Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Ballieboo: **I put them in the worst places don't I? *evil grin* And I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter. But thanks for reviewing!

**TrueLoveSparklesOrBurns: **Yes, I'll admit that I'm evil. I made you wait so long and I'm sorry :( But happy new decade to you too! Enjoying it so far? Thanks for your review!

**Tomboygirl109: **Yeah, this isn't exactly soon and I'm sorry D: But thanks for reviewing!

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **MUAHAHA! Beware the stick of holiness! And I mean actual holes, not that it's actually holy ... that's beside the point. I'm glad you like him ;) Of course she'll get her gifts! Would Emmett and Jasper really let her get away without them? Ah yes, the bad part. I'm having trouble with that chapter, but I'll edit it and it should be up soonish. At least we won't be there for Bella's heartbreak. Though Edward is so doomed when Tali gets a hold of him! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Restoringthehistory: **Oh god, are you still alive? Holding your breath and waiting for an update ... If you're dead I'm sorry DX And I'm not so sure about the talking thing unfortunately. We all know Edward won't let that happen. *mutters*stupid clean break*mutters* Still, thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it!

Oh! There's another one! Yeah, happened to me three times so far. I keep getting ditched for someone better. Says a lot about me huh? :( And yeah, I got enough friends without those bitches :D And you're not being insensitive, just eager :) And of course there will be! Like Tali would let Edward leave without yelling at him one more time! Ooh yeah! See, you've picked that up! But it will lead to the annoyance of Jane I assure you! And Tali isn't going to the Volturi to save Edward's ass, oh no, she's going 'cause Bella is. So, when you put together a pissed off Tali plus the rulers of the vampire world, yeah, some words shall be said XD And I feel better now, thanks heaps! And once again, thanks for your review; both of them!

**Alphabetagemini400: **Of course she will, two more chapters until then ;) I'm looking forward to it. Thanks for the review!

**Georgeofthecity: **Muahaha! Maybe that is in my plan, maybe it isn't, we shall all have to wait *evil grin* Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to make her, but I'm thinking about adding little snippets over those months 'cause we all know Tali ain't gonna be a zombie. Things like Bella's tantrum and all that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Teamjacob1993: **Oh no, Alice likes her. She just doesn't approve of her fashion sense (not to mention she's a little annoyed that she has fashion sense, just not one she thinks is good) and she may also be a little annoyed that Tali isn't affected by the puppy dog eyes. But other than that, she likes her well enough, it's just that Bella's her best friend, not Tali. And there's absolutely no fun at all if Tali doesn't go crazy pining over Zoltan XD Posting more now? And then tomorrow too I think :) Thanks for reviewing!

**DBZLOVER: **thanks for the review! Appreciated it very muchly :)

**J: **Nope, not family emergency, just feeling extremely depressed and tired. But I'm back now :D More chapters comin' your way soon :) Thanks for your reviews!

**Kaitlyncullen: **Thanks so much! And don't forget, Tali finds it funny too ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Aol –god- send: **I'm updating, I'm updating XD Thanks for your review!

**PP: **Extra werewolves and vampires, who could say no to that? X) Thanks. Ah! No! Not licked to death! I'm updating I'm updating! Gah! Not the Westie! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

***wipes sweat off brow* Wow, I love you guys, you're awesome XD Now let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and she just keeps having to rub my nose in it doesn't she? -.-**

**3. Go Hunt Bambi**

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside," Carlisle commanded calmly and I looked up into the only pair of eyes that weren't black with thirst. I felt the feeling of dread in my stomach loosen a bit as I breathed deeply through my nose. I could smell Bella's blood, but thankfully I wasn't a vampire, nor had I inherited that trait from my attack.

I couldn't look at Jasper as he was tugged from the room, I'd spent so long convincing myself that it was okay to trust these vampires, that they wouldn't hurt me or Bella I just couldn't see the one that I'd connected too most being dragged away, snarling like a vicious animal. But I couldn't stop my eyes glimpsing Blondie's smug look as she stepped down from her place over to Jasper. Under other circumstances, I would have yelled at her. But I like to look at people when I'm yelling at them, and I couldn't look at her without my attention being diverted by Jasper. Damn this sucks. No pun intended.

I heard a low, warning growl and I turned to see Edward who wasn't breathing. His back was to the two of us in his normal protective stance and I didn't want my brain to register that he was protecting Bella from the man who'd protected me. I snorted mentally. It was kind of like déjà vu. Very depressing déjà vu.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Esme cried and I faintly heard heels click once and I guessed she run out the door.

"Let me by Edward," Carlisle's calm voice echoed around the suddenly quiet and empty room and I felt it was safe to look up. So I did. Edward was still crouched in front of us and shielding Bella from the doctor. It was only after a second's thought that Edward relaxed slightly and stepped aside to allow his father access to my sister. I forced myself to move away from her too. It was hard unsurprisingly. I mean, she was almost just attacked by a vampire and now a vampire was trying to fix her again? Can you see how that might make me a bit wary instinctively? Bella's face was just a mask of shock as I scooted backwards and leant against the low platform the piano was on, my knees pulled up to my chest as I watched Carlisle carefully.

"Here Carlisle," Alice ran up behind her 'father' and handed him a fluffy white towel. To my dismay, he shook his head.

"Too much glass in the wound," he told her and I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

_See what happens when you trust vampires?_ Damn that little voice! I thought I got rid of that one ages ago! Well, there's always been a little voice in my head, that's normal ... for me. I'm talking about the highly annoying little voice that's constantly trying to tell me to stay away from the vampires. And the sad thing is, I always agree with what it says, even if only a little bit.

Carlisle reached over Bella's head and ripped a long, thin scrap from the bottom of the white tablecloth. He twisted it around my twin's arm to form a tourniquet, but I wasn't paying much attention to this, I was watching Bella's face. She was as white as a ghost – or a vampire – and she looked very close to passing out. Whatever was keeping her conscious, I was thankful for.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly, "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here, please," she whispered, just like I knew she would. Hello! This is Bella! And this ... incident, would receive a lot of unwanted attention from other hospital staff wanting to know what happened. And over-curious fathers for that matter.

"I'll get your bag," Alice offered.

"Let's take her to the kitchen table," Carlisle said to Edward, who I just realised was still there. And now that I was paying attention to him, I also realised that something was wrong. He seemed different. And not in a good way. His eyes were blank and his face was cold, like he was beating himself up over something – which I'm pretty sure he was. Once again I must say; hello! This is Edward! It's what he does!

I continued watching the vampire as he lifted my sister effortlessly while Carlisle kept pressure on her arm. I jumped to my feet and followed them quickly; they weren't leaving my sight for a minute. I was still worried about Bella, and yes, part of that worry stemmed from having three vampires surrounding her, no matter how good their 'control' might be. Oh fantastic, my scepticism is back. I'm having a relapse! Yay! Not.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine," she announced. I was proud to hear her voice was steady. It seems her acting abilities have improved, because she is not fine. And neither was Edward. Another glance at his face told me that. It was like stone, like marble. It wasn't right, and it sent a shudder of foreboding down my spine. This was not good.

Alice was there, Carlisle's black bag was on the table and so was a bright desk light plugged into the wall. I watched anxiously as Edward put Bella down softly into the chair and Carlisle pulled up another. I turned my head sharply away from the Doc and Bella as I caught sight of Carlisle drawing a needle from his bag. I can stand a lot of things, but needles are not one of them. Instead, I quickly tracked down the vampfriend. As soon as he'd put her down, Edward had remained hovering over Bella, over-protective as usual, but he still wasn't breathing.

"Just go, Edward." Apparently Bella noticed too and I had to agree with her. Potent blood plus vampire drawn to said blood in the same room equals disaster of epic proportions.

"I can handle it," he insisted. Now why don't I believe that?

"Eddie boy, take a walk," I told him and he shot me that glare that was reserved for me, Emmett and at rare times Jasper whenever we called him one of his unapproved nicknames. I tell you, the guy it such a spoil sport!

"You don't need to be a hero!" she insisted, "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air." She winced and I realised that needle he'd had earlier must have just found its way to her arm.

"You heard the girl, out with you!" I demanded. Will he ever stop glaring at me? What kind of relationship can they be in if he never listens to her!?

"I'll stay," he snapped at me and I glared right back. My patience was not to be tested tonight.

_Back out of the room Eddie before I decide to hurt that precious Volvo of yours! I will do it!_ I growled in my mind and he growled right back at me.

"Why are you so masochistic," Bella mumbled and Carlisle finally decided it was time to tell the younger – and more irrational – vampire to GET LOST! Obviously not using those words.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now." My eyes narrowed as I glared warningly at Edward. If he said anything to make Jasper feel worse, he really was doomed.

_Are you forgetting said vampire tried to kill your sister five minutes ago?_ The little voice asked, annoyed.

_Oh shut up! You know how bad he feels for not being able to control himself properly around Bells._

_Control? What type of 'control' do any of them besides Carlisle have!? They all wanted to kill her! Even her little vampire friend!_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_It's not going to happen, you know that won't work. So get back to the real world and learn to deal with the fact that vampires can never be trusted. It will make things easier on all of us._

_Stupid voice,_ I spat, but there was no reply. I really, really, really, hate that voice.

When I re-focused, Edward was gone and so was the Pixie. Urgh, Bella must be feeling so bad right now. "Well, that's everyone," she sighed. "I sure can clear a room, at least." Of course she is.

"It's not your fault," Carlisle comforted her with a chuckle; "It could happen to anyone."

"Besides, you haven't gotten rid of me yet Bells," I gave a small smile and jumped up onto the table, sitting down and resting my head in one of my hands.

"Well you're not a vampire are you?" she asked. "And it could," she added, "But it usually just happens to me." He laughed again and I almost did too.

"I feel bad for that Bells. I stole all your luck many, many years ago. Sorry."

"Oh shut it Tali," Bell smiled, "You can't use that excuse forever."

"Nope, just till the day I die," I narrowed my eyes at her and she glared back at me. The distinction between our arguments was always showing up, and mine wasn't changing any time soon. She wouldn't live forever – neither would I – and we would both die of old age – or because of some stupid stunt I pulled, either way works.

It was silent again and I couldn't help but watch as Carlisle pulled little pieces of glass from Bella's arm. It was oddly fascinating. Hey, I'm strange, deal with it. In fact, if it wasn't Bella, I might even have had a smile on my face. Interesting equals happy in my books. Just, not this time.

"How can you do this?" Bella demanded. "Even Alice and Esme ..." she trailed off and I forced back the predictable eye-roll. I would have thought it was obvious. I mean, isn't he used to blood by now? He works at a hospital for goodness sake! Though I could still understand her curiosity.

"Years and years of practice," he admitted softly, "I barely notice the scent anymore." Thank God for that.

"Do you think it would be harder if you took a vacation from the hospital for a long time? And you weren't around any blood?" Booooooored.

"Maybe," he shrugged, and yet his hands stayed steady. Lucky him. My hands are always shaking. But that probably has something to do with the fact that I'm a human who always seems to want to strangle something or someone. "I've never felt the need for an extended holiday," he smiled at her before returning to her arm. I was grateful for that. I could deal with vampire that never looked at the road, but I could not deal with one that wasn't looking at the wound he was trying to stitch up. "I enjoy my work too much," he admitted and I frowned. A vampire enjoyed healing and not hurting? I mean, I've heard almost all the vampires here say that Carlisle enjoys it, but he's never said it out loud himself. It just seems weird.

"I think I'm gonna go find Jasper," I murmured, sliding off the desk.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, looking at me with a calculating spark in his eye.

"I'm not gonna yell at him," I sighed, running my hand through my black hair. It was a habit I'd somehow picked up from Edward.

"If you say so," Carlisle murmured, returning to Bella. I waved goodbye to my sister and the Doc and exited the room quietly, hands in my pockets as I walked down the stairs slowly instead of my usual habit of sliding down the banister. I could feel a frown fixed on my face as I thought. Was I mad at Jasper? No. Well, that was a lie actually. I was freaking pissed at Jasper. He'd tried to attack my sister! But on the other hand it wasn't like he wanted to ... that I knew of.

_No!_ I hissed to myself, _Stop thinking like that you idiot! Jasper would never try and hurt Bella on purpose._

_Unless he got sick of always being thirsty..._

_Look, one of these days I'm going to stab you in the head and that will be the end of both of us, so shut up!_

_You didn't let Carlos off so lightly... _the voice reminded me tauntingly and I nearly slapped myself in the head right then and there. Carlos – the vampire who'd changed my sister, who'd ruined her life and lost Bella her memory.

_That was different, he did it on purpose._

_Oh so if they don't want to drain your sister but try anyway that's completely okay? _The voice asked sarcastically.

"Piss off," I murmured out loud and thudded my head on the door as I left the house as an added precaution. The voice didn't come back, but even so, I could feel the prickle of apprehension as I turned the corner to reach the river where I could see the vague shapes of vampires in the distance. My subconscious was screaming at me to turn around and RUN THE OTHER WAY! But I couldn't do that to Jasper. I had to talk to him, make sure he was okay – mentally. Make sure Edward wasn't giving him a hard time. But apparently Jasper wasn't capable of staying for me. I watched the honey-blonde head of my first vampire friend leap the river and race into the trees as I approached, a miniature Alice-looking figure following not far behind.

But I kept walking anyway. What the heck was his problem? Did I still smell human enough to be tempting to him? Or was it just a precaution? Or was it something else entirely. A tall shadow flashed into my face as Blondie shot over to me and stood over my five foot four frame with her few extra inches making all the difference. Of course, she could have been Alice's height and still looked intimidating with the expression that was on her face at this moment.

"What is your problem!?" She hissed, taking a step towards me but I did not step back.

"What on earth are you talking about Blondie ... I mean Rosalie?" I asked coolly, looking into her eyes, black with rage as goose bumps rose on my arms. _Don't feel afraid, don't feel afraid,_ I chanted in my head, _She's only mad, not thirsty._

"You have no right to come out here and make Jasper feel worse than he's already feeling! Why don't you turn your arse around and go back to your sister?" she spat.

"I have no idea what you mean," I frowned at Blondie as I side-stepped her and walked towards Edward – only to stop in my tracks when I saw his own angry expression. "What the hell is wrong with you vampires tonight?" I cried, throwing my arms in the air as Emmett came up behind Rosalie quietly to wrap his arms around her waist soothingly.

"What are you doing out here Tali?" he asked quietly.

"I came to talk to Jasper," I told him, my eyes widening obviously.

"Yell at him more like," Blondie spit.

"I'm not here to yell at him Blondie!" I growled, glaring at her.

"Why else would you come out here?" Edward growled, "Or have you forgotten he can feel your emotions?" I let that piece of information sink in for a moment before I swore angrily at myself. Of course he could! What the Hell was my problem!? What would he have felt from me? Fear, anger, worry? In his mind I was fearful and angry at him and worried for Bella. But to me I was afraid of vampires in general, angry at myself and partially at him and not worried about Bella, worried about him!

"Fuck Jasper," I muttered, scuffing at the ground with my shoe in frustration, "I swear to God I only came out here to talk to the guy."

"Sure you did," Blondie rolled her eyes and I scowled at her.

"Blondie, why don't you go pay the Quileutes a visit, I'm sure they'll be happy to dance around your ashes."

"Why you little –." Blondie started for me but Emmett held her back and Edward ... stepped in front of me. Aww... I feel special. No really, I can look after myself vampboy.

"Go hunt Bambi," I hissed and with a disgusted, hateful look at me she wrenched her arms from Emmett's grip and leapt the river after Jasper, Emmett shrugging and following her within seconds.

"Why'd you come out here Tali?" Edward asked and I was distracted from his question when I caught sight of his face. It was plain, cold, angry almost. But it didn't look like the anger was directed at me. And then all of a sudden – there was nothing. No expression, no emotions, just blankness. And that was not good.

"Edward," I said warningly, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he answered stiffly, "Now you answer my question."

"I told you already," I exclaimed, watching his eyes carefully as I spoke, "I came to talk to Jasper but he didn't get the reasons behind my emotions so I'm guessing he bolted 'cause he thought I was coming to yell at him ... again." The end part was almost habitual, I'd yelled at him several times since I'd met him...

"It would seem that way," Edward said with no emotion. He wasn't even meeting my gaze; he was staring off over my head, like I wasn't even there.

"Seriously, I don't like that look Eddie, what's going on in that massive mind of yours?"

"I don't believe it's any of your business," Edward raised one eyebrow but his eyes stayed fixed above my head.

"I have a feeling that in this case, it does." Did he just – flinch? Or was it just my eyes playing tricks? I do not like this, not at all.

"It doesn't," Edward snapped and I glared at him. There was silence between us for a moment before – "The vampire issue has come up again," he sighed.

"Again!?" I growled, with every intention of turning around and running back to the house to slap my sister in the face. Well, maybe not something so dramatic but damn it what would it take for her to snap out of this vampire phase?

"Don't worry," Edward said bitterly, "Carlisle's putting up a very good argument. A very convincing one."

"Thank the Gods for Carlisle then," I muttered, slumping down on the rock Edward had vacated and stared at my hands that I know realised were splattered with dried blood from Bella's arm wound. I stared at the red-brown drops numbly, drawing the coppery scent in through my nose.

"Come on," he muttered as he turned swiftly towards the house, "You and your sister need to go home." There was a pang in my gut. Edward never passed up the chance to say Bella's name. I was always 'your sister' when it came to Edward because he was always speaking to Bella. This was bad, this was bad, this was very very bad!

I had to struggle to catch up with the mentally feuding vampire – because that was undoubtedly what was going on in his mind – as he strode away across the meadow. The knee high grasses swished quietly around my legs as I cast one last glance back to the place Jasper had disappeared before hurrying on. It didn't take long for me to reach the house, but Edward had reached it before me.

"I'm fine," I heard the vampire say as I slipped quietly in after him; "You'll need to change anyway. You'd give Charlie a heart attack the way you look. I'll have Alice get you something."

"Little ray of sunshine you are," I muttered but I could see his point. Bells was covered in frosting and blood with a bandage on her arm. That would not leave Charlie with a good impression. And then the vamp was gone and Bella was looking at Carlisle anxiously.

"He's very upset," she observed.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "Tonight is exactly the kind of thing that he fears the most. You being put in danger because of what we are."

"The idiot shouldn't feel bad," I snorted, "For God's sake we make our own choices." I was getting sick of this whole self-blame thing Eddie had going. Maybe I'd try and blow up his Volvo again, see if he can blame me for that and not himself ... Alice would catch me again the stupid pixie.

"She's right, it's not his fault," Bella agreed firmly.

"It's not yours either," Carlisle reminded her lightly and I could tell from Bella's expression that she didn't agree with that. Carlisle sighed and helped her up from the table and we followed him out into the main room with me sticking right next to Bella. I wasn't letting her out of my sight right about now. Esme was back and mopping at the floor where Bells had fallen. I wrinkled my nose at the strong smell. Urgh, bleach.

"Esme, let me do that," Bella exclaimed, her face bright red again.

"I'm already done," Esme smiled, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Bella assured her, "Carlisle sews faster than any other doctor I've had."

"And she's had a lot," I snickered and her face went an even deeper red as she glared at me and Carlisle and Esme chuckled. Alice was quickly on Bella's other side. I hadn't seen her come in. As I looked down at her she shot me a glare back my lips pulled back in a silent snarl. She hadn't stuck around to listen to my explanation, she'd been off chasing Jasper.

"C'mon," Alice said stiffly, still glaring at me, "I'll get you something less macabre to wear." I watched as she led my injured twin up the stairs and then turned back to the others. Carlisle was looking at me sternly and I frowned.

"What?" I snapped.

"Edward told me what happened," he said simply and I shot the younger vampire a glare.

"It was a misunderstanding," I growled.

"Would you mind if Jasper comes back to your house later tonight after we can calm him down so he can talk to you?" Esme asked. I stiffened slightly. Vampire. Same room as me. Room away from Bella. I almost slapped myself. He'd bloody well done it before!

"Not at all," I muttered, still glaring at Edward who was staring back, face completely devoid of feelings. No reaction to that suggestion. No flicker of movement, no spasm of emotion. Just ... nothing. The entire room was silent until Bella and Alice calm back down the stairs, Edward at the front door. Just as Bella's foot touched the floor, the door was open and waiting for her.

"Take your things!" Alice cried as she gathered up the silver packages. But I was watching Bella. She was approaching Edward slowly, hesitantly, like he was a friendly dog that had snapped at her and she wasn't sure if he'd do it again. Alice insistently pressed the packages into Bella's uninjured arm along with her camera, "You can thank me later, when you've opened them."

"Goodbye," Esme murmured and Carlisle mirrored the farewell. I felt a strange feeling in my gut as I looked at the two of them. It was painful and it made me feel sick. It reminded me of the time I'd said goodbye to Zander, Rainey and Raines at the hospital in Phoenix. I didn't like it then and I didn't like it now. The two vampire parents were watching Edward warily, as were we all: they were worried too.

I could easily see Bella's relief when we were outside, but her relief was short lived as her boyfriend stopped in his tracks. "Why doesn't Tali take you home?" he asked stiffly and I tensed, whirling around to stare at him like he was insane. He was giving up an opportunity to spend time with Bella? Uh oh...

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, her voice high-pitched in alarm.

"I need to talk to Jasper. He's still mad at himself. He's not listening to anyone else." He knew her so well. Make it seem like someone else needed help and Bella would be all for it.

"Oh," she murmured, "Tell him I'm not mad okay?" Edward nodded stiffly before turning and walking back inside. Bella stared after him with glassy eyes, like she was going to start crying. I nudged her slightly and she jumped about a foot in the air.

"We need to go Bella," I said quietly and she shook her head roughly to clear it before climbing into the passenger side of her truck, handing her keys over to me as I got in the driver's side. She was quick to rip the massive red bow from the new stereo as I drove the Chevy down the winding lane back towards the small piece of civilization we call Forks.

"He's mad," she murmured after we'd been driving for a little bit, her fingers fiddling idly with the silver presents on her lap.

"He's not!" I insisted, "Just worried. And scared. What happened tonight shook him up badly." _And he better bloody well get over quickly_, I thought savagely as my foot inched down on the accelerator in anger.

"It's not just that," Bella shook her head, "There's something else. Something bad."

"Yeah," I sighed, not able to deny that, "I feel it too Bells. But we'll all get through it. You'll see." I sent her a small smile and she smiled back but I could see the effort it cost her. The rest of the drive home was silent, and when we both stepped into the house, neither of us were any closer to saying something.

"Bell? Tal?" Charlie called and I led the way to our father who was stretched out on our couch watching the game.

"Hey dad," I smiled slightly and he tilted his head back to look at us.

"You okay Tali?"

"Just sleepy," I yawned for greater affect and he chuckled.

"You're always sleepy kid."

"I can't help it," I pouted and he chuckled again.

"So, how was it?"

"Alice went overboard," Bella told him, "Flowers, cake, candles, presents, the whole bit."

"Flowers?" he glanced at me sceptically and I snickered.

"You really think I'd put up with flowers dad? Nope, Jasper and Emmett gave me my own little party. Heaps of streamers and balloons. We buried Emmett in them."

"Well at least they know what you like," he chuckled, "I tried to get your friends back up here for your birthday. Hung up on me when I asked. You had a falling out?" I stiffened, what was left of my good mood evaporating.

"You could say that," I muttered.

"Not prying any further," he held his hands up, "So what'd they get you two?"

"A stereo for my truck," Bella said, "And a couple of replacements for my books."

"It's about time," I muttered and she didn't even have the heart to glare at me like she would have normally.

"What about you Tal?"

"New guitar," I smiled, then cursed as I remembered I'd forgotten it at the Cullens, "Electric one this time."

"Wow. As long as you play it when I'm not here I may let it in the house," Charlie teased and I ruffled his hair while he tried to slap my hand away.

"Promise," I smirked, "Anyway, me and Bells are gonna call it a night."

"We'll see you in the morning," Bella went with it.

"Night girls," Charlie smiled and Bella waved. "What happened to your arm?" Bella blushed.

"I tripped," she lied and I was thankful she was already blushing so she couldn't give the lie away in that manner.

"Bella," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Night dad," I chuckled, herding Bella up the stairs, grabbing any packages that she managed to drop – thankfully none were her camera.

I had planned on talking to her, to make sure she wasn't beating herself up as usual and to make sure she actually opened the presents – which of course had nothing to do with my own curiosity – and didn't just shove them into her wardrobe. But she knew me as well as I knew her and as soon as she hit the landing she sped into her bedroom and clicked the lock before I could realise what was happening. Sighing, I left the remaining packages by her door before making my way back to my own room.

As I flopped down on my bed I took a damage check of the day. Okay, Bella and I had pretty good presents – pretty damn good in my case – so that was good. Jasper had attacked her; that was bad. Bella now had stitches; that was also bad. Edward had become an empty shell, the true incarnation of a soulless vampire. Once again, that was bad. And Jasper felt really bad so that was bad too. All in all, it had been one crappy day.

And then the news that Zoltan, Zander, Rainey and Raines had hung up on my _father_, the chief of police just because he was trying to do something nice for me and have them up here for my eighteenth. It was a strange feeling, not having them here. They always had been. They were permanent fixture in my life, but that permanent fixture had suddenly decided that they didn't want to be near me anymore. It was horrible. I missed them all so much. I got out my phone and decided to text them once again, just as I did every day.

_ Zoltan,_

_ Can you please call me? I have something I really need to talk to you about. Please Zolt? Anyone?_

I sent it away knowing that I wouldn't get a reply but I couldn't help but hope that because it was my birthday, they'd give me a chance. And that thought, that hope was what kept me awake until two o'clock in the morning, something else to wait for besides Jasper's visit. I'd heard Bella get up a few hours before, presumably to get something for her arm and I hadn't heard her leave her room again. But I had her pummelling her pillow in frustration, followed quickly by tears and I buried my head under my pillow in an effort to stop myself hearing those sobs, to stop myself running into her room and trying to comfort her. She wouldn't appreciate the intrusion right about now.

The text never came. Jasper never came. And by two o'clock, I was unconscious.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me this long and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Enjoy the Show

**Yes! Second chapter! Awesome! Anyway, the next one should be up soon 'cause I've nearly finished it and I just have to flesh it out a bit. Then I'm done and it will be posted, and let me tell you, next chapter Tali goes spastic at Eddie! Squee! I'm excited XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight unfortunately... The song at the end of the chapter isn't mine either (obviously)**

**4. Just Enjoy the Show**

When I woke up the next morning, I was already in a pissy mood. I rolled over in bed, ignoring my alarm – as much as I could ignore it after throwing it at a wall – and pulled the blankets up over my head. All in all, that was one of the worst birthdays I could ever imagine. Well, we're all alive, so that's the main thing. Well, figuratively speaking anyway. But I was a bit worried about why Jasper hadn't come see me like Esme said he would. Urgh, the bastard was probably avoiding me. Damn vampires were so freaking sensitive! Or maybe that was just Jasper...

However I couldn't help but re-emerge into the world when my foot connected with something hard at the end of my bed and it shifted slightly. Curious, I pulled the blankets down and my eyes widened. Sitting at the end of my bed was my new electric guitar, glinting in the weak sun that was slowly streaming through my window. With a grin, I scrambled up and over to it, wrapping my fingers tightly around the neck – which was when I noticed everything else.

On my window seat there were at least five book-shaped packages, a couple that looked like CD's, some lumpy parcels that I guessed were clothes – and I sincerely hoped that Alice hadn't had anything to do with them – and sitting on the floor next to the seat with a huge red bow on them were a pair of black knee-high Converse. My mouth dropped open in shock. I'd been wanting these for ages but I'd never managed to get hold of a pair. I set the guitar down as quickly and as gently as I could before springing off the bed to my window, eager to see just what the best vampires in the world had gotten me for my birthday – even though my guitar was totally enough, as well as the amp they got to go with it.

By the time I'd finished unwrapping my presents – school as forgotten as my alarm clock – I'd received The Summoning and The Awakening, the first two books in the Darkest Powers trilogy, The Road, and The Hunger Games and its sequel Catching Fire. I'd squealed when I'd opened each of them, finally some new reading material! And I'd loved these books, I'd read them in Phoenix so many times. Hmm...They've been talking to Bella. Well duh.

The CD's were Fall Out Boy, their greatest hits and the latest Evermore CD. Have I ever mentioned that I love these vampires? The clothes – surprisingly – were all to my tastes. I could see some items in which Alice had got a little too bold in her assumptions of what she could try and force on me, but whatever. They were great clothes. Damn these vampires for making me like them! But my good mood evaporated seconds later. Why hadn't Jasper just come and give these to me himself? For God's sake! It wasn't as though I was gonna blast him, and it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with it before if I had. With a twinge in my gut, I realised that there might be something else going on. And a moment later my hand brushed against the pointy edge of an envelope.

With impatient fingers, I grabbed it and tore it open, pulling out the small piece of paper that had been slipped inside. There were only four words on the page.

_ I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_ Jasper_

I swore and swung at the wall, the resultant slap leaving only my fingers aching and nothing else feeling any better. He had left. That idiot! Where the fudge was he going?! And why wouldn't he bloody well say goodbye to me first!? And for that matter, where was Emmett? Surely he'd wanted a part in this present giving thing? He wanted to be buried in balloons for fuck's sake! Something was wrong here, something was horribly wrong and when I slipped downstairs in some of my new apparel – Converse included of course – I knew Bella was getting the same feeling.

She was sitting at the table with her head resting in her hand, staring at a knot in the wood, a crease between her eyebrows. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink and for that reason alone I knew Edward hadn't been with her. What if they were all gone... No. It was just Jasper. And he'd come back. He couldn't stay away forever. I gulped. Yes he could.

"Rough night Bells," I murmured as I poured myself a glass of milk. Ever tried milk in the morning? Yum is all I can say.

"You could say that," she sighed, finally snapping out of her trance-like state, "Edward didn't come."

"I can tell," I sighed, "Jasper didn't show either. Neither did Em."

"You don't think they would ... leave, do you?" she asked hesitantly and I frowned.

"Of course not Bella," I said firmly, "And even if they did, they'd say goodbye first. Or at least convince Charlie to take you with them. Nope, we'll see Eddie at school today and see what happens." She still looked a little worried, but my words had reassured her. Huh, it's been a long time since I've been able to help my sister.

"Don't call him Eddie," she muttered as she brushed her hair behind her ear in a tired way.

"Never gonna happen Bells," I winked at her and grabbed her keys as I pulled her out the door. We needed to go, Edward had some stuff to answer for and I don't think she was up to driving quite honestly.

It was a quite ride to school, we were both deep in our own thoughts, but when I got to school and caught sight of the mind reader, I wished we were still travelling. His face hadn't changed since I'd seen him last night. He looked like a man in a mask and there was still no visible emotion on his face, even his eyes were guarded when they usually shone happily when Bella came near – yes, I noticed that he's happy when Bella goes near him. It's really, disgustingly obvious on both of them.

The look on Bella's face now, however, reflected her fear. So she had noticed. Well, it wasn't that hard to miss either, she knew this vamp better than me. I saw her hand clench on her knee next to me as he opened the door for her and I couldn't help thinking that the way she was acting now should have been the way she was acting when she first found out he was a vampire. Ah well, since when has Bella been normal?

"How do you feel?" he asked stiffly.

"Perfect," she lied pathetically and cringed when she heard the weakness of conviction in her own voice and the slamming of the old truck door. I quickly jumped out and grabbed my black bag, slinging it over my shoulder before striding around the front of the dilapidated old vehicle to join my sister and the vampire. Edward started walking, Bella followed him and I followed Bella. It was silent until I couldn't bear it any more.

"Where's Jasper?" I demanded and Edward shot me a furious look. But something there said only a bit of that fury was directed at me. What? Had he forbidden the older vampire from even talking to me?

"He's gone to Denali, to be with Tanya's family," he replied shortly, "He thinks he may be better there for a while."

"Is that where Alice is?" Bella asked, obviously noticing the second absent Cullen.

"Yes." The Denali Coven, good, vego vamps like the Cullens. I guess it would make sense for Jasper to go there, but then where was Emmett? I decided that that wasn't something I was going to ask with Edward there. I made up my mind. If Edward wasn't over this – whatever this was – in a couple of days, I was goin' up to the Cullen place and telling Carlisle to send the kid to therapy or something. Okay so he wasn't actually a kid but is that really the point here?

I had a different schedule to Edward and Bella, so soon enough I split away from our little trio and headed to my first lesson, head aching and a worried feeling settled in my stomach. Thankfully, in Spanish I was alone. That meant no annoying wannabe Barbie dolls, no vampires, no friends to speak of. So, as a result, I could sit at the back of the room and stare out the window at the bright, green world that surrounded Forks and try to get inside the vampire's head. Needless to say it wasn't working. I didn't even know why I was so worried, I just was.

English was with Kevin and Angela, completely normal. Angela was being her usual observant self and noticed my spaced out look and asked me what was wrong. But – unlike a lot of people – Angela had a great idea of what people wanted. She guessed I didn't want to talk about it, so she kept quiet. Kevin on the other hand ... well, let's just say there is a locker out there calling his name.

Trig was when it started. I had that class with Jessica, Angela, Edan and Alice usually. Except Alice wasn't there, just like Edward said she wouldn't be. It just seemed so strange, she seemed like a permanent fixture in the class. Edan and I usually sat together, but when I'd gotten weird with him, he'd drifted off to sit next to Ben Cheney on the other side of Angela. But that was all normal now. What wasn't were the low whispers circulating the class room, the 'subtle' glances people were shooting at me. And the look of hopeful joy on Jessica's face from her position on the other side of the class didn't help ease my worries. I never did hear what they were talking about. In fact, I didn't hear anything until after Biology when we were all heading out to lunch.

Lee and I were standing in line with his girlfriend Samantha – they'd finally gotten together – with Edan and Hayley standing behind them. For once – well, ever since the prom actually – I really couldn't be damned worrying about my once best friend in Forks and his relationship with the red-head. He could do what he liked, I was busy worrying about vampires. But the person in front of me was none other than Lauren Mallory and apparently she didn't know I was there. That was a very bad thing for her but I, on the other hand, got to know what everyone was whispering about.

"Anyway," the blonde was saying, "I was telling Jessica that Edward will be breaking up with that Swan girl any day now. I mean, it's about time he got sick of her don't you think? She's really not even that pretty. I'm so much better looking. But whatever. So Jessica was thinking that maybe since Edward's started dating, the rest of us should have a chance. But have you seen the way he looks at Swan? I'm surprised she's lasted this long." I was boiling in my skin. That ... that ... that bitch! That skanky slut-faced shit-fucking bitch! I quickly glanced at the food available, not feeling that hungry anymore. Still, I picked up a plate of spaghetti, a bottle of coke and a couple of pieces of pizza.

"Tali," Lee was looking at me apprehensively and Samantha looked like she was smirking. You know, despite being one of my best friend's girlfriends, I'd never really talked to her that much. Maybe I should. She seemed to know exactly what was going on and seemed to approve as well. I think I may like her.

"What Lee?" I asked innocently as I followed Lauren determinedly from the line. He didn't try and stop me. "Hey Lauren!" I called in a falsely cheery voice and the blonde turned around in contempt.

"What?" she asked snootily and I ran up to her, a cheesy smile on my face. And then, I tripped. Cough cough, yes, I tripped. I went flying forward, and as I did, so did my lunch try. She let out a shriek as the sauce-covered foods flew off my tray and slapped into her white shirt and the spaghetti even made its way down her low cut top. It looked pretty gross.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I straightened up, my eyes wide with fake mortification, "Here! I'll help you wash it off!" I quickly tore the cap off my coke which I'd kept in my hand and with a malicious grin, I upended it all over her corn silk hair.

"What have you done!" she screeched and I swear she popped one of my eardrums.

"Oh God, I guess I just made it worse," I smiled innocently before hooking my foot behind her ankle and giving her a hard shove. She fell backwards with yet another scream and the cafeteria laughed as her tray fell backwards and covered her with her salad as well as what I'd put on her. I gave her one last kick in the side as I passed. "Don't bad mouth my sister you whore," I growled at her and went to sit down next to Bella who was watching – just as the rest of the cafeteria was – with a pool of emotions in her eyes. Worry, amusement, disapproval, thankfulness, guilt. What can I say? My sister's eyes really are the way to see into her soul.

"Damn it girl, I do not want to get on your bad side," Lee laughed and Samantha nudged him, pointedly nodding over to Edan who was going to sit with the juniors with Hayley. "Oh, right," he muttered sheepishly and both me and Sam rolled our eyes.

"You'd think she would have learned by now," I mused as I picked up an apple that I'd stuck on Lee's tray just so I'd have something to eat if I wanted it.

"Yeah, especially after you punched her in the nose last year," Sam laughed and I looked at her incredulously.

"You actually saw that?"

"Well yeah, you weren't exactly being inconspicuous about it," the brunette grinned and handed me an extra bottle of coke she'd gotten for me. I knew she'd guessed!

"Where'd Lauren go?" I asked as I looked around the cafeteria that was still giggling and whispering madly to themselves.

"She ran crying and screaming bloody murder out the room as soon as she managed to stand up in those heels," Lee exclaimed, "How could you miss that?!"

"I'm only observant when there's someone worthwhile to watch," I smiled and Sam giggled as she twined Lee's fingers with hers.

"In Phoenix that would have started an all out food fight," Bella murmured and I nodded in agreement. Sam sighed.

"Too bad we actually need someone to yell out 'food fight' for one to start."

"How d'you know?" I asked.

"Well I recall someone starting one back in our sophomore year," she turned to look pointedly at Lee who grinned.

"I still blame Edan," he snickered. I sighed quietly. It was because of me that Lee didn't hang out with his best friend at lunch anymore, all because I'd gone stupid and didn't realise who I did like and how. Add that to the fact that I was far too stubborn to apologise, and then afraid of Edan asking me why I'd acted like that in the first place and well ... all I can say is that my love life and friend life are pretty screwed up. Maybe I should handcuff Lee to Edan so he wouldn't have a choice but to stick with him instead of me. Hmm... I think Charlie leaves a spare pair hanging from a hook by the door at home. I see an evil plan forming here.

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet. Lee and Sam were wrapped up in each other, Bella was looking guilty for some reason and Edward was looking just like he had since the whole Jasper thing – completely unemotional. As for me, I was thinking about ... Zoltan. I'd figured that I couldn't do anything about the Edward situation until I figured out why I was worrying, so I'd go back to worrying about something I fully understood – why my best friends hated me.

The rest of the day was quiet too. History after lunch was the normal awkwardness. Lee sat in the middle of me and Edan and tried to pay attention to both of us while Edan blatantly ignored me and my frequent glances as I tried to decide what course of action would be best to get my best friend in Forks back – and that had to be much easier than getting back Zoltan and the other Winters, hadn't it?

Then there was Gym, where I partnered up with Lee to do some baseball drills – just basic passing and hitting and stuff – while I examined the interaction – or lack of – between Edward and Bella. It was like ... I don't know what it was like. Bella looked nervous and Edward looked soulless.

Lauren never showed up and both Lee and I had a good laugh about that. Jessica kept shooting me evil glares and I just smiled innocently back. Mike and Kevin were falling over themselves to talk to Bella and me respectively and I 'accidentally' ended up hitting Kevin in the crotch with a wild swing from my bat. Thankfully – for him – it wasn't a hard swing and he'll still probably be able to have children. Though who would want to have children with him is completely beyond me...

I joined up with the awkward couple after school, the walk to the truck as silent as the grave – and I did not just say that because we were walking with a dead guy. I could see Bella wanted to talk to the vampire so I climbed in the cab of the truck first after taking the keys from her. I banged my head against the steering wheel a couple of times as they both spoke in soft voices before Bella climbed shakily into the cab.

"Is he coming over tonight?" I asked as soon as the door closed. I know that's what they'd been talking about. Once upon a time, I would have been screaming at him to stay away. Now I didn't know which was better. If he stayed away it would hurt Bella, but if he came over she'd be stuck with this shell of a vampire.

"Yeah, he's coming over," she murmured, keeping her eyes fixed on her hands.

"Calm down Bella," I whispered, reaching over and grabbing her hand tightly and she squeezed it back, though it seemed half-hearted. I could see she was on the edge of a hyperventilation fit. "Just breathe Bellsy," I murmured, "Just breathe." She took my advice and took some deep breaths and by the time we got to the Newton's store, she was looking better. Still strained and worried, but normal.

"Do you wanna take the truck?" she asked as she hopped out and I shook my head, handing over the keys.

"It's just around the corner," I smiled, "I'm good Bells." She nodded and attempted to smile back, but like Edward, it didn't reach her eyes. I jumped out the cab after her and – making sure I had my bag – I started walking. Following Bella's example, I too had got myself a job. It wasn't as good a pay as the one I had back in Phoenix, but it was decent. It was the local music store that was owned by Sam's family. She'd told me when I'd first started working there that she didn't have the same talent for music that the rest of her family did. I loved the store. It had heaps of instruments, not to mention a stack of CD's and sheet music. It was also a place in which the people of Forks learnt their instruments. It was such a small town that there was no point having separate places for each. I myself wasn't qualified to teach guitar, despite how good I was. I lacked certain ... communication skills as Sam's mom had put it. I couldn't help but agree.

As I walked slowly through the door, I met Sam on the way out. "Hey Sammy," I smiled slightly.

"Hey," she grinned, "Just picking up some CDs. Gotta love free stuff." She waved her small bag of goods in front of my face and I nodded.

"Where would we be in life without free shit?" I chuckled and she laughed.

"Nowhere," she agreed, "Anyway, I gotta go. I'm meeting Lee." She blushed and I snickered.

"Have fun." She blushed darker at the double meaning in my words.

"Tali!" she cried as she pushed open the door, looking back to grin and wave as she disappeared round the corner.

"Sammy!" I called back and she pulled a face before she was gone from sight. Yep, I didn't know her that well, but I have a feeling that I will. I'm glad she's with Lee, they're good together.

_Kinda like you and Zoltan were good together?_ The voice snickered to me and I hit my head against the wall as I passed into the back room to dump my bag. That voice would be the death of me.

Work passed quickly as I distracted my horrible, depressing thoughts by playing the many guitars that were set around the room, listening to some of the CD's that I hadn't listened to before and trying to remember how to play the drums. Raines had briefly tried to teach me when we were fifteen. It ended up with him in a headlock and a threat to shove one of the drumsticks up his arse. Needless to say he never tried to teach me again and I never asked.

Business was slow with only a couple of people coming in which was normal really. The place had survived here for many years and I was being payed to do pretty much whatever I wanted. Personally, I think I had the better end of the deal when it came to jobs between me and Bella.

Speaking of Bells, she picked me up at the end of my shift which I made sure was the same time hers finished and I could tell she'd been thinking about Edward again during work. Well, what else would she be thinking about really? Unfortunately for Bella, she didn't really have a job that distracted her like I did. And she was worse off for it, judging by her expression when I slid back into the truck. And then her expression lifted into something that broke my heart. The massive smile that spread across her face when she caught sight of the silver Volvo in our drive was enough to make me cry out in anguish. She was going to be devastated when he left. I guessed well enough that the little night time excursions of Edward Cullen were at an end.

She sprang out the Chevy as soon as she had it parked and practically sprinted to the front door. I followed her just as quickly and I screeched to a halt beside her in the lounge room, staring at the strangest sight I had ever seen. Charlie, _our father_, sitting and watching TV with Edward, his daughter's boyfriend. God, now I've seen everything.

"Hi," Bella said weakly.

"Hey, Bella," Charlie smiled, eyes never moving from the TV, "You got your sister?"

"Ummm... right here daddy," I smiled sweetly and his eyes flicked to me for a second as he smiled, "Gee, aren't you observant."

"Keep quiet kid, I can still ground you," he threatened playfully and I pouted.

"Like you would do that to me," I batted my eyes at him and he rolled his.

"Of course not. Anyway, we just had cold pizza. I think it's still on the table." I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't really hungry, I was too stressed for that.

"I'll be right behind you," Edward told Bella with a polite smile as I only just realised the vampire had looked away from the TV. But then it was his main focus again. Both of us remained frozen on the spot. I could feel Bella shaking, her arm brushing against mine. I watched as she fled to the kitchen and I glared murderously at Edward.

_Do you even realise how much this is hurting her you insensitive jerk!?_ I spat in my mind and I swear, I _swear_ I saw him twitch slightly before I followed Bella out of the room. I found my twin curled up on a chair, knees hugged to her chest as she twitched and flinched at things only her mind could hear. I sat down quietly in the chair beside her and rested my hand on her shoulder. I think she appreciated it, but she was far too deep inside her mind to even move. I got a faint idea of what was going on when she reached out and touched the scrap book which was still sitting on the table top and with a sudden moment of insight, I knew exactly what was going on.

She was thinking about leaving. She thought Edward was being so distant with her because he was worried about asking her to leave. I'm sure that's what it was. And she was feeling sad about leaving. But I knew her decision would be yes. But I also knew something else; Edward would never ever ask her to leave. He was the one against the whole vampire thing anyway! But that ... that ruled out something that I understood, something I knew about. Whatever was going on in Edward's head, it was nothing that we could predict.

Suddenly, Bella stood up, camera in hand as she headed for the stairs and I followed like the good little worried twin that I was. "What are you doing Bells?"

"Renee wants me to make a scrap book right? Well, I thought I might as well start now." She shrugged and I followed her to her room. She snapped a photo of it and then I stole the camera to take a photo of my room. Then she stole it back and snapped a photo of me while I was still laughing after she had to tickle me to get it back. It was a light-hearted fight, something we hadn't done for quite a while and even though it was short lived, it made me feel a bit better. I think it even worked for Bella, because she'd stopped shaking and was able to move a bit faster.

I gave her a little shove towards the stairs and she complied willingly enough, only stumbling once on the way down and I caught her easily. When she started inching towards the corner that led towards the lounge I grinned. Aw, she was trying to be sneaky! That's my Bellsy. But something she saw around that corner made her shiver and I frowned as I inched around too. It had to have been Edward. He hadn't looked up, but the flash of the camera startled even Charlie out of his television induced stupor.

"What are you doing Bella?" Charlie complained.

"Oh come one," she forced a smile as she toyed with the small device in her hands, going to sit in front of Charlie on the floor. "You know mom will be calling soon to ask if I'm using my presents. I have to get to work before she can get her feelings hurt!"

"Why are you taking pictures of me, though?" he grumbled.

"Because you're so handsome," she replied.

"And because you're our daddy and we love you," I smiled widely and I am almost positive I saw a small blush creep up behind Charlie's skin. He muttered something that sounded vaguely like, 'yeah, you too,' and I smiled wider.

"Hey, Edward," Bella addressed the vampire and I turned to face him accusingly. He was avoiding my gaze. "Take one of us together." She gestured to me and Charlie and threw the camera to Edward who caught it, still with the same indifferent face. It was getting rather boring actually. Bell knelt down by the arm of Charlie's chair near his head and I lay across the top of the lounge, carefully balancing so I didn't roll off and squish Charlie.

"You need to smile, Bella," Edward murmured and I shot him a brief glare before I fixed that smile that felt so fake back on my face, my head on my hands. I could tell she would do her best, if only for memory's sake. But when the camera flashed, I knew her acting skills were spent. She tried, for Charlie of course, but there was no way she was feeling on the inside how she was acting on the outside. When she curled up against the sofa, I sat on it with my legs tucked under me behind her and rubbed her shoulders like Renee used to do to me when I was stressed as a little girl. I felt her relax slightly, but she didn't uncurl from the ball she was in.

I didn't move when she left to say goodbye to Edward, only giving the vampire a warning before he was out of earshot. _You better have a very, very good reason for acting like this Cullen. You're hurting the girl you swore to never leave! This distance, this is leaving!_

When Bella trudged sadly up to her room fifteen minutes later, dripping wet, her disheartened expression showed me that I'd been right in my assumption that Edward Cullen was not going to show. And Charlie thought it was time to prove his observation skills. "What's happening between Bella and Edward?" he asked when we were both sure she was in her room – we'd heard the door close.

"They had a little tiff at the party," I shrugged, trying to make it seem like it wasn't such a big deal that Cullen was tearing apart my sister from the inside out, "They'll sort it out."

"He better," Charlie growled and I couldn't help but smile softly at his assumption that any problem was being caused by Edward. Well, actually they were, all the problems were the fault of one Edward Anthony Cullen.

I sat and watched TV with Charlie for a while until he demanded I get to bed and I nodded, too tired to have a proper argument. I just said goodnight and headed upstairs. I'd just slipped on the massive black t-shirt I slept in and curled up on my bed when there was a soft knock at my door.

"Yeah," I called and Bella crept into my room. The moonlight hit her pale face and I could see faint tear marks on her skin. "What's up Bella?" I asked as I sat up and leant against my wall, patting the space next to me which she freely accepted.

"I'm scared Tali," she finally admitted and I sighed sadly. I knew it.

"I know you are Bells," I murmured, wrapping my arms around my twin as she leant her head against mine, "I know you are."

"He's never acted like this before, not while we've been together," she whimpered.

"Don't worry about it," I soothed as I ran my thumb back and forth across her shoulder softly, my arms tightening as I hugged her, "He's just stressed. He never thought this would happen. Don't worry," I repeated, "He'll be back to normal in no time."

"And if he's not?" her voice was barely above a whisper, and mine dropped even lower.

"He will be," I whispered and I felt Bella shake as she started to sob. I rocked her softly and sang quietly in her ear. She was so worried. She should be stressed about normal things, like homework or what uni to go to. No-one should be stressing over a supposedly mythical creature that they were in love with. It didn't help that I couldn't convince her properly because I had doubts myself, huge doubts about how Cullen was coping. I'd been told once that when vampires change, they change permanently. I shuddered to myself and continued with my song, quietly lulling Bella to sleep.

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle,_

_Life is a maze, and love is a riddle,_

_I don't know where to go,_

_Can't do it alone I've tried,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment,_

_I'm so scared, but I don't show it,_

_I can't figure it out,_

_It's bringing me down I know,_

_I've got to let it go,_

_And just enjoy the show..."_

* * *

**You like? I thought it would be nice to have some Bella/Tali bonding happening over the next couple of chapters. After all, they are twins. And it will make it so much worse when Edward comes back *evil grin* Reviews please? I's would appreciate it :)**

**Oh yeah, and the song's called 'The Show' by Lenka.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**HAPPY EASTER PEOPLE!**

**I hope you all got lots and lots of chocolate XD Here is my easter present from me to you since I can't give you chocolate. Wait a minute! Virtual chocolate! *hands out virtual chocolate eggs to everyone who reads***

**Long chapter this one! I know it makes people sad, but there is mild foreshadowing in this chapter so keep an eye out. I'm on holidays for the two weeks so I **_**hopefully **_**should have some more up. But I have so much homework (7 or 8 assignments for four of five subjects) that it feels like normal school anyway. But it's senior year, that's expected isn't it? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Teddybearwithfangs: **This one might be worse, depending on your point of view, but I updated! :) Thanks for the review.

**SeusNotPerseus: **Yeah, I thought they needed more bonding moments, but Bella's always off with Eddie boy. And Tali may not get that in during her shouting fit... But Edwards just in denial, we all know how much he likes to think he's right. And Tali up to Alaska...hmmm...I'm thinking, I'm thinking... *evil grin* Thanks for the review!

**Sexy-vampirita: **Aww...thank you! Well, I'm back now, and I will be for a while! Thanks for reviewing!

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn: **Oh you think you can take me? Bring it! Lol, jokes XD And as for updating, I'm drowning in homework but I'm going to try and finish typing up the next few chapters just as soon as I post this, so I'll try and update more frequently, just no promises :P Thanks for the review!

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **Ooh! Magic box! *Grabs and runs away Dr Zoidberg style* Thankies! As for the plot change, it wouldn't be apparent 'cause it would have started about the time Jake gets 'mono' but as it is, it's only changed slightly and people are still gonna wanna kill me D: Ah! Maybe the magic box can save me! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **Thanks, I'm glad too, I need something to take my mind off school. I'm glad you liked it :) And Tali realises it, it's just a matter of getting Zoltan to stop being a stubborn arse and pick up the phone! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Ballieboo: **Yeah, poor Tal. All her friends are disappearing :( But that doesn't mean Jasper and Emmett aren't going to try and say goodbye. And as for the Winters' thing, just keep waiting, all shall be revealed ;) Thanks for the review!

**teamjacob1993: **I know! I'm so cruel to them all! D: lol, I don't know if the computer wants to be hugged XD Thanks for reviewing (And I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend, but I had a huge Calculus test first thing Monday morning and when you don't actually understand the first thing about the topic you're being tested on it's kinda hard not to study. Unfortunately, calculus comes before fanfic)

**restoringthehistory: **Yeah, soz it took so long. Lol, I'm glad my fanfic has that affect on people :) I remember I actually squealed and did a dance when one of my favourite fanfics updated a while ago XD And Tali yelling at Edward is coming right up! And when does Tali ever leave her lighter anywhere. But let's just say that something will be going up in smoke, just maybe not the vampires... Tali has a temper *evil grin* I have it all planned and Tali is gonna go spastic when they come back, I have it all planned out... :) thanks for the review!

**JP: **Indeed I am! I even have plans for something after Breaking Dawn, My Way. I just don't think that four stories can really wrap up Tali's 'happily ever after'. After all, these four are all focusing on Bella, not Tali. So, yes, there are three more after this :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Marc: **in the near future... no. But eventually... XD Thanks for the review!

**DBZLOVER: **I can say definitely yes. Muahaha! Now you're all gonna be wondering what they'll be! *insert evil laugh here* All I can say is don't look for them in this story, I haven't changed anything from the canon plotline yet. Eclipse is when things start to go off the rails XD Thanks for the review!

**Ficgenie: **Thank you for the review! I appreciate it! :)

**Msfrannyblack: **Yeah, me too, though I'm not much of a team Edward myself to be honest. Anyway, I've tried to break it up a bit, but I'm not sure how much that'll do... And I'm sorry for not updating :( I feel really bad. And Zoltan... hmmm... You know around the time when Jake has 'mono'? Look for him then :D Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does, but I do own Tali and her lighter that really deserves a name, don't you think? XD**

**5. The Aftermath**

I was stiff and sore when I woke the next morning and I carefully twisted away from my sister. We'd fallen asleep against each other and by the looks of things, stayed sitting up all night, using each other's heads as pillows. I gently lay her down, deciding she deserved an extra lie in as I walked quietly down stairs to make some pancakes. I'd brought some of the 'just add water' stuff so that when she came down twenty minutes later, there was a descent stack of the cakes on the table waiting for both of us to sit and eat. What can I say? I'm just a good sister. And extremely humble.

While Bella was distracted by the warm breakfast, I quickly darted into the hall to check for Charlie's handcuffs and – yep, there they were, spare keys and all. I quickly unhooked the police equipment and stuffed them in the pocket of my pyjamas before I could move them to my jeans. "Thanks for these, Tali," Bella called, sounding dazed from sleep as I ambled back into the kitchen.

"No probs Bells," I smiled, "You need some extra food in yah, you're too thin!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"I could say the same for you. But at least they don't seem to be poisoned this time." I was surprised she still had the ability to tease me, but I went with it.

"They were not poisoned," I pouted, "Just burnt to a clump of charcoaled goodness."

"Alright, if that's what you want to call it," she nodded patronisingly and I gave her the puppy dog eyes before sitting down across from her and digging in. I hadn't eaten all that much yesterday, so I was freaking starving. Yet, at the same time, the thought of what was to come during the day, how much Bella was going to be hurt by Edward's indifference was enough to make me feel sick. I managed to choke down a few more of the flattened yuminess' before I got changed, hands shaking. I took a deep breath and then did one last thing before I headed downstairs to school.

I put the handcuffs in my pocket.

*

_Well,_ I thought as I stepped through the door with Bella after work at the end of the day, _That went well_. No, unfortunately I was not talking about anything remotely Edward Cullen related. I was talking about my plan with the handcuffs. I smiled slightly as I remembered lunch earlier that day when I'd put my plan into action.

**~Flashback~**

"_Hey Lee," I murmured, leaning across the table to talk to the sandy-haired boy, "Umm... I hate to ask, but can you go grab Edan, please. I need to talk to him." Lee looked at me in shock._

"_You're actually going to be mature about this?"_

"_Apparently yes," I growled at him with a frown, "Now are you going to help me be a coward or not?" Lee rolled his eyes but stood up happily enough._

"_Yep, I'm helping," he confirmed before striding off over to Edan's table. And then I followed him. I crept around the edge of the cafeteria, keeping my friend in my sights, fingers clenched around the 'cuffs in my pocket as I tracked Lee. When he reached Edan – who looked up in surprise –I slipped over to the two boys who – just like I planned – were standing side by side. _

"_Excellent," I hissed evilly as I got closer, the going slower as I had to avoid being seen. _

"_She wants to speak to me?" Edan asked incredulously, a hint of anger in his voice, "And she can't come over and talk to me herself?"_

"_She can!" I grinned as I popped up in between them, "But then her genius plan wouldn't have worked!" With practiced ease – so what if I used to handcuff Rachael and Rebecca together down in La Push? – I clicked the handcuffs first over Edan's wrist and then over Lee's._

"_Tali!" Lee yelled, tugging at his hand, which in turn pulled Edan's, "What the Hell?!"_

"_Listen you!" I snapped, poking him in the chest, "You've hung out with Edan every day since you met, that isn't gonna change because I'm here! Now you will sit here or I'll handcuff you to the bloody table as well!" With that – the entire table staring after me in shock –I turned and went back to my own table, passing Samantha on the way._

"_Nice," the other girl smiled._

"_I try," I grinned back, high-fiving the older Adams girl before rejoining my completely silent sister and her vampfriend. Well this was depressing. On the other hand, Lee and Edan were laughing and joking together like I hadn't seen since I'd screwed up with Edan. I smiled. Yep, it was a good thing._

**~End Flashback~**

Bella's camera had been passed around so there were plenty of photos of the two boys' predicament. And of course, there was some small problem when they remembered that they didn't have the last period together, but by mutual agreement, they ditched. I'd given them the key back at the end of the day and the handcuffs in question were back in my pocket. I knew it was better that Lee was talking to Edan again, now I just had to get together the guts to talk to him myself. But that question, that one question I was dreading; 'What made you act like that?' The answer would probably make him mad and any friendship that could be salvaged would be awkward and just ... not worth it. But would him at least knowing the reason be better than this pointless – in his eyes – little misunderstanding? I still wasn't sure.

"Hey Tali," Bella murmured, "Umm... Do you want to help me put together my scrap book?" The packet of photos were in her hand and I knew what she was really asking: 'Can you come sit with me in my room so I won't have to be alone with my thoughts?' I nodded.

"Be up in a sec," I told her, "Just have to do something first." She nodded and I heard her climbing the stairs a few moments later. What did I have to do? Well, I don't know about you, but having my police cop father figure out I used his handcuffs to chain two people together may not make him too happy. So, I hung them back up on the exact same hook I'd got them from, with the handcuffs behind and the keys in the front. I swear to God I could create the perfect crime. If only it weren't for Locard's stupid principle. You know; 'Every contact leaves a trace'? I mean yeah, he has a point, but it doesn't mean he has to rub our noses in it!

Shoving my thoughts away from stupid scientists or whatever and their stupid theories, I dashed up the stairs to save Bella from herself.

*

We finished scrapbooking and writing letters to mom at one in the morning and both of us were dead tired. I only left for a couple of minutes and when I came back into the room, Bella was already half asleep, stretched out under her blankets. I knelt down beside the bed and grabbed her hand in mine, letting her know I was there. I can't say it was comfortable kneeling on the floor with my head on the bed, but for Bella I would do anything. This was the least that I _could_ do.

"He should be here," Bella murmured quietly, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"I know Bells," I whispered back, my eyes staying closed, just as hers were I'm sure.

"He stays every night."

"If you want I can go stick my hand in the freezer," I offered and I heard her chuckle softly.

"It's okay," she yawned, "It's just ... I'm glad you're my sister Tali."

"Thanks Bella," I smiled, almost asleep myself, "And I'm glad you're mine. Hey, life would be boring without you." She chuckled again and it wasn't long before her steady breathing as she slept lulled me to sleep, but not without one last conscious thought: enough was enough. Tomorrow, I see Carlisle.

*

Gym. End of the day. Run. I sprinted out the door to the parking lot, wanting to find Lee as soon as possible. This sick, horrible feeling in my gut had been building in me ever since I'd caught sight of Edward this morning. I needed to find Lee, he was going to lend me his car so I could see Carlisle. And this feeling made me want to speak to the blonde doctor even more than was strictly necessary in this case. I nearly fainted with relief when I caught sight of the boy leaning against his car and I ran over to him.

"Lee!" I exclaimed as I skidded to a halt next to him.

"Geez Tali, where's the fire?"

"No fire, just running from Kevin," I lied.

"Why don't you just beat him to a bloody pulp already?"

"And get arrested by my own father for assault? Not likely!"

"You could just say it was self defence," he pointed out.

"I'll follow that train of thought later, right now there's somewhere I need to be."

"God, impatient much?" Lee teased as I snatched the keys from his outstretched hand.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked, one leg already in the vehicle.

"Go nuts," Lee laughed, waving it off, "Besides, I'm going with Edan. We're gonna go play soccer at his place. You should come." He looked at me pointedly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll fix it by myself Lee," I snapped and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright," he conceded, "But you better do it soon or you may be the one handcuffed to him." Leaving the threat lingering in the air, he turned his back on me and walked off to where I presumed Edan was. I frowned at him – not doubting his conviction in the slightest – before sliding the rest of the way into the car. I stuck the key in the ignition - faintly noting that it didn't roar to life like Bella's truck did - and tore out of the school. Within moments I was alone on the road, heading out of Forks, heading to the mansion of the reclusive Cullens – the far too reclusive Cullens.

Throughout the whole ride I had to remind myself to follow the speed limit and too many times did I have to ease back on the accelerator before I killed the car. I mean, it could go faster than Bella's truck, but it was no Cullen car. I hated the Cullens at the moment, for making me worry like this, for making me feel this crap. And still I sped along. I was so distracted and going so fast that I nearly missed the turnoff and let's just say it was a good thing that there were no other cars on the road or someone might have ended up a pancake.

All the way up the massive driveway I had to tell myself to breathe. The disgusting, twisted, sick feeling in my gut was intensifying with every moment, every second I got closer to the house. It was a feeling I despised and I was worried as all Hell about what I was going to find there. Damn these vampires! I had to slow a bit so I didn't roll the car because of the windy drive and it was torture. I had a really, really bad feeling about this and when I finally stopped the car and got out, I nearly collapsed because my knees were shaking so badly. Where was Emmett? He always greeted me at the door.

Gulping loudly, I shakily made my way to the front door. "Emmett?" I called out, "Esme? Carlisle?...Blondie?" God, I must be desperate. But there was no answer. _They could just be hunting_, I reminded myself hopefully. But when I pushed open that door – heart pounding in my throat – it was quite clear that the Cullen coven were not hunting. I felt my stomach heave as I had to hold back the urge to vomit. The massive downstairs lounge room was empty. Cold, desolate. The couches had been covered with large white sheets, the tv was gone, as were all the games that usually rested in the cabinet underneath. Emmett wouldn't go anywhere without those games.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I looked around the room. For once it looked ... dark. Like an empty shell and shadows had crept over the room. "Bella," I murmured. They were all gone. And Bella was going to die. I looked around desperately with wide eyes. This was just a stupid joke, this had to be some really stupid, bad joke. But I knew it wasn't. My eyes had caught sight of the only flash of colour in the room. Sitting on top of a small, covered side table was my birthday cake. My guess was that it had been kept in the fridge for the past couple of days – and the fact that it was out now made my blood boil. Edward wouldn't have done it.

But Jasper and Emmett would have.

And that meant only one thing: they'd come back to stick out my cake and then left again without saying goodbye. I felt a jolt in my already sick feeling stomach. No. Jasper had said goodbye. The note with my presents. He wasn't saying goodbye for a while, he was saying goodbye forever. Eyeing the cake viciously, I made my way over to it and noticed a piece of paper stuck in the icing. I picked it up, an angry warmth creeping across my body as I read.

_Tali,_

_We're both sorry. We'll miss you kid._

_Goodbye._

_Jasper and Emmett_

Those douche bags. Those douche bags! What the fuck was their problem!? Oh yeah, we're gonna just leave without saying goodbye to your face. Yep, we're gonna be cowards. "THOSE BLOODY FUCKING COWARDS!" I screamed and in rage, I picked up the plate holding my cake and threw it at the nearest wall, watching in savage pleasure as it smashed and the normally pristine paint was splattered with what could once be called a birthday cake.

They were gone. That was clear. And they weren't coming back. Carlisle wouldn't have done this but Cullen would have. He was prone to overreacting. But if Edward had made them leave then ... "Bella!" I cried. If the family was gone, Edward would follow. And Bella would not. I whipped out my phone and dialled my home number. It just kept ringing. There was no answer. "Shit!" I thought quickly. Who did have a cell?

Cullen.

I dialled the number as fast as my shaking fingers would allow me, standing there in the deserted wasteland that used to be inhabited by the only 'family' of vampires I'd ever known. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up," I chanted. I knew he wouldn't. He was a coward just like the rest of them. But it turns out he didn't have to pick up. Because guess who just walked through the door?

I shoved my phone back in my pocket violently as the vampire examined me through his cold eyes. "What the fuck have you done?!" I spat at him, my hands balling into fists.

"I would have thought this is what you would have preferred Tali," Edward murmured, "The vampires are leaving."

"In the beginning this is exactly what I would have wanted! But do you realise what this is going to do to her?!"

"Bella will move on," he said stiffly, "You humans always do."

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ ABOUT HUMANS AND YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ ABOUT MY SISTER!" I screamed, "BELLA LOVES YOU! SHE HOLDS ONTO THE THINGS SHE LOVES!"

"She will move on."

"NO SHE FUCKING _WON'T_! DON'T TRY AND ACT LIKE YOU KNOW MY SISTER BETTER THAN ME CULLEN! SHE – WON'T – MOVE – ON!" I was getting a headache I was yelling so loudly and I knew he could hear my thoughts too. This was the biggest emotion overload I'd had in a while. And he just stood there and took it. But I noticed something else. His eyes were showing emotion. He was breaking. "Oh so you still feel the same," I laughed hysterically, "But just because of one little incident you go and overreact and get everyone to LEAVE?! You have some serious head problems you fucked up vampire!"

"It could happen again," he whispered.

"BUT IT FUCKING WON'T! IT WAS A BLOODY ACCIDENT MIND READER! Do you really think Bella cares?"

"It's not a matter of what Bella thinks, but what's good for her," he snapped.

"What's good for her? WHAT'S GOOD FOR HER?! FOR GOD'S SAKES! SHE CAN MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! SHE ACTUALLY HAS A BRAIN! SHE CAN MAKE UP HER OWN MIND CULLEN! I don't give a shit if you're over a hundred years old, all I care about is that Bella knows exactly what she wants and despite my feeling that she's insane, she wants you!"

"We won't be coming back," Edward whispered and I let out a scream of fury, jumping at him. In my hand was my lighter. He dodged me quicker than I thought possible, but he must have been shocked by my attack because I still managed to catch his arm with the little flame as he slipped away. He let out a hiss as he slapped at the flame and I watched as he stepped backwards, fire dwindling until there was just a charred mark on his arm. He turned and ran out the door and I followed him. He was already in his precious Volvo when I started screaming at him again. "WATCH YOUR BACK CULLEN! AND TELL YOUR WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY THAT THEY'RE BLOODY FUCKING _COWARDS_!"

The last word rose beyond a scream and the windows rattled with the force of my screech. Something thudded to the ground inside but I ignored it, storming out the house and slamming the door, leaning weakly on the rail as my knees buckled, holding back the urge to vomit once again. I felt bad, horrible, disgusting ... disgusted. The vampires were gone. And Bella would be devastated.

I couldn't believe those vampires! Did they really think, were they truly stupid enough to believe that Bella, _Bella_ of all people would move on? Would forget about them? That _I _would forget about them? I know I couldn't. Not Jasper. Not Emmett. Not any of them. But only because their brother broke my sister's heart. My sister. Holy shit! Bella!

Struggling to move my still shaking legs, I stumbled towards Lee's car. I felt ... drained. My energy was gone. And somehow, I didn't think it was because of all my yelling. It was something else, something more. But it was something I couldn't focus on now. I turned the key that was still in the ignition and began speeding back towards my home. I had to find Bella before she did something stupid. And she would do something stupid. She'd be distraught. I flinched as the thought occurred to me that that – _thing_ may not even have broken up with her properly, may not even have told her before he left and the thought made my blood boil. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and begged the car to go faster.

I ignored the shocked looks I received as I sped back through the town and skidded into my street. There was nothing there but Bella's Chevy and even that was empty. It was like a ghost street and the now familiar pang of foreboding stabbed me in the gut. I clambered out of the car and sprinted into the house, throwing open the door. "Bella?!" I called, trying to stay calm. But there was no answer.

Heart thudding against my ribs painfully, I staggered into the kitchen where yet another note caught my attention. I picked it up and read it through once, then through again as I noticed some minor things that wouldn't be noticed by other people. Only I would notice them.

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon,_

_B._

Bella would never sign a note with just 'B' though she might have done when we were passing notes in English last year. Yes, I managed to corrupt her a while ago. And as I examined the writing I realised it was – I don't know how to describe it. I mean, it was messy and pretty much identical to Bella's but there were just little things that seemed off. And that was enough to let me know that Cullen was the writer of this note. I screamed in rage as I punched the wall on my way out to the forest. The bastard had broken up with her in the woods for Christ's sake! Was he actually trying to hurt her as much as he could or what?

Letting the note fall to the ground, I pelted through the first row of trees and began to look. "Bella!" I screamed, "Bells?" The light was failing overhead as grey clouds obscured the white ones. Seconds later, light drops started to fall from the sky. It was nothing heavy, but it was enough to soak you if you stayed out for too long. I raced over tree trunks and roots, my calling for my sister becoming more frantic as it got later than ever. But there was never any response.

After an hour, I was standing in a small clearing covered with leaves and looking around in panic, my breathing heavy. I'd been running most of the time and I still hadn't seen any sign of her. There was no reception on my phone and the light drizzle had soaked me, my hair sticking to my face and I was too scared for Bella to be bothered shoving it back. Something cracked behind me and I swung around, hoping to see Bella but it was just a deer that hadn't noticed me. Needless to say my sudden movements scared it away. But the deer wasn't the only thing out here.

"Bella!" a voice yelled in the distance, "Tali!"

"Jake!" I yelled back, starting to run towards the younger teenager. He could help me.

"Tali?"

"Yeah! Jake hurry up and find me damn it!" I yelled and I heard a shout of laughter. It didn't take too long to meet up with each other after I tripped on a protruding root and stacked it into him.

"Wow, guess you and Bella are sisters after all," he chuckled and I glared at him. This was no time for jokes.

"We need to find Bella," I said firmly and his laughter drained away.

"Isn't she with you?"

"No! I'm only in here 'cause I'm looking for her! C'mon Jake we have to find her! Now!"

"Why? What's wrong Tali?" he asked, grabbing my shoulders as I made to run off again. I guess I was being a little bit panicky.

"It's Cullen," I spat the name. It tasted like shit. "He broke up with her out here after school and now I don't know where Bella is!"

"That bastard!" Jake growled, not even bothering to ask how I knew, "We need to go get Charlie."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I came over with Billy for the game and Charlie asked if I could find you two," he explained as he pulled me hurriedly over another tree root, "How long have you been out here for?"

"Maybe an hour," I croaked, starting to shiver a bit, "But Bella's been out here for longer. She was already gone when I got back."

"Shit," Jake swore and pulled me faster, occasionally stumbling over things and pulling me with him. Normally we probably would have laughed but Bella was missing and we were both worried.

It was almost completely dark when we both emerged from the trees – mainly because I kept branching away from Jake to try and find Bella whenever I heard a noise – but we sprinted across the wet lawn to the house when we reached the clear.

"Jake?" Billy called as we thundered into the room, both damp and breathing hard, "What's going on?"

"Bella's missing," I answered for him and Charlie's head shot up in alarm, "It was Cullen. He broke up with her in the forest straight after school. I've been looking since I found out. I can't find her Charlie!" Charlie's face had paled to the same colour as Bella at least, a fucking vampire at most.

"I'll call Sam Uley," Billy announced, rolling past me and Jake and out of the room, "He knows these woods better than anyone. Charlie, you call in the rest of the force." I threw my phone to Charlie and no sooner had he caught it when he flipped it open and began dialling.

"I'm going back out," I told him. Me and Jake had done our jobs here.

"No you are not!" Charlie exclaimed as the phone rang. We could hear Billy speaking to someone in the kitchen.

"Yes dad I am!" I growled, "There's no way I'm sitting around here while my sister's out there!" He tried to argue more but someone picked up on the other end and he didn't have the opportunity. So that's how I found myself deep in the forest once again uncountable hours later, Jake long since having been shoved away to look in a different direction. I knew he wouldn't take it personally, he wanted to find Bella as much as I did.

"Bella!" I yelled. My voice was growing hoarse from yelling, even though I'd long ago been joined by so many others; mostly townspeople but I'd noticed three others through the trees as well. Tall boys with the same skin as Jacob and short black hair. Hell, I'm pretty sure one of them was running around shirtless. But anyway, that was beside the point. The point was, I'm pretty sure it was approaching midnight and Bella was still MIA. I swear if those boys weren't unreachable before and hadn't only just shown up, we'd have found her by now. But I'm not playing the blame game here. I know exactly who's to blame. Edward FUCKING Cullen.

And when I heard something crack, this time I knew it wasn't just a deer. Spinning around in alarm, I sought out the source of the sound, my eyes straining to see in the dark forest, my only light being the stars. And yet it was enough for me to catch sight of a dark shape in the distance. It was running away and it looked kind of ... I don't really know. It was huge and it was black I'm pretty sure. I could see that much. And it's eyes glinted in the darkness... I shuddered. Well, as long as it was running away from me and not towards me then I was all – Bella! If that thing found Bella! SHIT!

"BELLA!" I screamed, listening to my voice echo around the trees. It was silent and then;

"Taliah!" I spun around again, feeling like an idiot.

"Who's there?" I called.

"It's Sam Uley. I found your sister!" I let out a whimper of happiness, the creature driven out of my mind as I sprinted as fast as I could to where I'd heard Sam's voice. The sight that greeted me was one of the happiest ever.

"Bella," I cried and raced over to her where she was resting in Sam's arms. "Bloody hell Bella! What on earth – were – you...?" I trailed off as my eyes locked with hers. She was looking at me. But she wasn't seeing me. There was no recognition in those eyes, no warmth or sorrow even. They were just dead.

"He's gone," she was murmuring, "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone..."

_I am going to track down Edward Cullen and kill him_, I thought firmly as I touched her hand. "She's as cold as ice," I whispered and Sam started walking, not letting me examine her any more than that.

"We need to get her back to Charlie," he said and I shivered as he walked off. The look he'd been giving me was creepy and scary and I didn't want to know what he was thinking. I was just glad that he'd found Bella. But something inside of me told me that this person, the one that Cullen had left behind, wasn't my sister.

I had to trail behind Sam as he walked swiftly back towards my house with Bella in his arms, having to jog to keep up. Damn this guy was tall! And fast! And he keeps shooting creepy looks at me but I don't think that matters at the moment. Bella was alive and I had to figure out how to find some vampires. Did Cullen really think that my little display earlier today was the last he was gonna hear from me about this? Oh no, finding Bella like this only cemented in my mind the fact that I had to find them and I was gonna tear apart this entire country if I needed too. The Cullens were going to pay.

"We've got her!" Sam's voice jolted me out of my murderous thoughts as we broke through the last line of trees and moved quickly across what I call our back lawn. The murmur of voices all around the house stopped and then picked up, louder than before when they saw Bella lying lifeless in Sam's arms. We were immediately mobbed by what looked and felt like half the town as they all clamoured to see what was wrong with my twin. I growled and hissed at them if they got too close; I was in no mood to put up with their damn curiosity.

"Is she hurt?" I think that was Mike's voice.

"No, I don't think she's hurt," Sam told him, "She just keeps saying 'He's gone'."

"That no good son of a bitch," I muttered to myself as I shoved Mike backwards away from Bella when he tried to get closer. Then it was Charlie by our sides.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?" I don't think I've ever heard the man sound so worried.

"Charlie?" Oh my god she spoke! So she is alive. Just maybe not in the way I want her to be. Her voice sounded so hollow it made me want to cry.

"I'm right here, baby," he whispered to her before Sam passed her to our insistent father. Charlie's always been a good dad and the proof is right here.

"Maybe I should hold onto her," Sam suggested as Charlie staggered I stepped forward in case he dropped her.

"I've got her," Charlie's words came out in a huff and I smiled softly. We Swans are so stubborn, I'm surprised the entire world doesn't know. A scowl crossed my face as I thought of Cullen. He should have known better. Bella was as stubborn as any Swan. She would never forget.

Charlie made his way to the house and the mob followed, Sam and I shoving our way to the front to open the door for Charlie and I was glaring at the others there. I mean, yeah they helped and they cared about Bells, but staring wasn't doing anyone any good. "We're almost home now, honey," Charlie mumbled as he stepped past us and I quickly followed him inside, ignoring my soaked clothes and wet hair that was dripping down my back.

"Dad I'm all wet," Bella muttered as Charlie placed her softly down onto the couch.

"I don't think that matters right now Bells," I smiled weakly as I knelt down next to the couch and brushed her wet hair out of her pale face. She was still freezing and I heard Charlie instruct someone to go get some blankets.

"Bella?" Both of us looked up in unison, like the twins we are, to be greeted with the sight of a gray-haired man and I smiled. Dr Gerandy.

"Dr. Gerandy?" Bella asked hesitantly and I sighed. I guess her brain wasn't functioning too well at the moment.

"That's right dear," he said and I glared at the floor. See, this is what doctors should look like. Gray-haired men that look like they have a world's worth of experience, not some stupid, young, blonde doctor who seemed to have the perfect life! God I hate them all. "Are you hurt, Bella?" he asked and I longed to scream at him; 'Yes! She's hurt! Find the bastards who did it and set them all on fire!' But I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. I'd have to find them myself.

Both me and the doctor waited for her answer, but it was slow in coming and I frowned in worry. This was horrible. I never realised that Bella was this...attached. But if I didn't realise it her 'vampfriend' should have at least. "I'm not hurt," she murmured at last. You liar Bella, you absolute liar. I watched Doc Gerandy take her pulse and do his doctorish stuff as I looked around the room at the volunteers that had followed us in. Mr Newton, Mike, Mr Weber, Lee, Mr Adams – Sammy's dad – Edan – guilt trip much? – and those three guys from La Push. Has any of them ever heard of subtlety? The way they're staring so blatantly at us makes me think not. And my earlier sighting proved correct – one of them was running around without a shirt, the coldest looking one, the one with the blue eyes. Don't ask me how he got those eyes 'cause I have no idea. But something in his stare made me feel uncomfortable, almost threatened, sort of like the looks Sam was giving me earlier. Damn these La Push boys were freaking me out.

"Do you feel tired?" Dr Gerandy asked. Whoops. Guess I missed a bit of the conversation there. But the staring was making me uncomfortable and my shoulders hunched involuntarily. I heard one them snicker and I glared at the floor again. What? So they were trying to freak me out? Jerks. "I don't think there's anything wrong with her." Dr Gerandy had stood up and was now murmuring to Charlie and I resisted the urge to growl. Had he even looked at her?! Obviously there was something wrong! "Just exhaustion," he continued, "Let her sleep it off, and I'll come and check on her tomorrow." He hesitated for a second and then checked his watch, "Well, later today actually." Like I guessed, it was past midnight. Why couldn't Sam and his gang have shown up sooner?!

"Is it true?" Charlie whispered, he and Gerandy further away now as they whispered and I stood up and went over to them to listen in. Charlie shot me a worried look, like he thought that if I heard this I was gonna go comatose too. No, I was just gonna enter a murderous rage. "Did they leave?"

"Dr Cullen asked us not to say anything," Gerandy answered, "The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving."

"Bull shit," I muttered and Charlie didn't even stop to tell me not to swear.

"A little warning might have been nice," Charlie grumbled.

"Yeah dad, but that would make them not so heartless bastards," I hissed, "This way, they get to be _properly_ heartless bastards."

"I don't think the Cullens had a choice Miss Swan," Gerandy said awkwardly and I turned my cold stare on him.

"You tell that to the bastard who broke up with my sister in a _forest_ and the rest of them who never said goodbye." I turned on my heel and stormed from the room. I didn't want to be in the same house as people who didn't even remotely understand what this was all about. In their eyes, the Cullens left without saying goodbye and the youngest broke up with my sister. But really, Cullen had made all of Bella's decisions for her, taken away her hope for an immortal life – however ridiculous that was – taken away those she considered family and taken away her chance at 'forever' with him. No, none of them understood.

I collapsed on the damp lawn, starting to shiver again, my clothes still wet as I lay back and looked up at the sky. The stars were out, the rain clouds cleared. It was a pretty sight and I remember doing something similar with Zoltan and Rainey once. Raines and Zander were never the people for stargazing. I sighed as I heard the front door open and some of the volunteers leave. I lived one fucked up life, and I was the one who fucked up most of it. As if reading my thoughts, a shadow fell over me from the light on the front porch and I couldn't be bothered looking up to see who it was.

"Mind if I sit?" I nearly had a heart attack and had to look up just to clarify that it really was Edan Taylor talking to me.

"Not at all," I muttered, returning my gaze to the sky so I could stop the nervous feeling in my stomach. It didn't work as well as I'd hoped. I heard the grass rustle as he lay down beside me and put his arms behind his head like I had mine.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Cullen broke up with Bella in the forest after school. The rest of them left. Never said goodbye," I summed it up as quick as I could. I could tell that this wasn't what Edan really wanted to talk about.

"Dicks," Edan muttered and I smiled softly, "She's asleep I think."

"Good," I nodded, "She needs it. Sleep helps."

"Yeah it does." It was silent between us for a moment and I could practically hear the gears turning in Edan's mind as he tried to bring up the topic I knew we'd eventually have to breach.

"Why'd you stop talking to me?" he asked, "Why'd you start being a bitch?" Ouch. Well, that was the least I deserved. If he'd punched me and broken my nose it still wouldn't make up for the way I've been treating him lately. I don't know when I decided, but I realised that he needed to know part of the truth. Half-truths were my specialty really, what with my secret blood-sucker life and all that. And the half-truth would hopefully help. Well, either that or make him angry.

"It was... I don't really know how to explain it," I sighed, closing my eyes thoughtfully, "I guess I was jealous. And when I get jealous, I turn into a bitch. When you asked Hayley out, I was happy for you. I mean, Hayley's great. Not a slut or a bitch or annoying or anything. So, yeah, I was happy. But then you started spending more and more time with her and all you would talk about was Hayley, so I started getting pissy 'cause I thought I was losing my best friend. I know jealousy isn't an excuse for being a bitch, but still..." I trailed off with a sigh, refusing to open my eyes. Edan was silent beside me and the longer he didn't talk, the harder it was to keep from running into the forest screaming. His next words made me wish he was still silent.

"You're right," he muttered, "It was no excuse. For God's sake Tali you treated me like I had some sort of contagious disease or something! I mean, out of nowhere you just stop talking to me? What the hell?" He was sitting up now, I'd heard him move and I still refused to open my eyes.

"I know," I whispered, "I know."

"What, that's it?" he demanded, "'I know'?"

"I was a bitch, I was stupid, I was a child, I know," I told him and I could feel his hazel eyes locked on me.

"So what?" he continued angrily, "You just wanted me to break up with Hayley 'cause I didn't hang out with you anymore?!"

"Hey!" Now I was getting angry and my eyes snapped open in annoyance. I sat up to face him and met his glare with my own, "I may be a jealous bitch, but I'm not that petty! I'd never ask for anyone to break up with their girlfriend just to make me feel better! I didn't ask Lee and I didn't ask Raines and I didn't ask Zoltan so don't you _dare _say I would! 'Cause next time you do, imma punch you in the face." There was total silence between the two of us before we couldn't hold it in any more and we were laughing our heads off.

"Oh – my –god," I gasped, my breaths coming in short gasps.

"'Imma punch you in the face'?" Edan's voice shook as much as mine as he laughed and we collapsed against each other, ignoring the fact that I was still wet as we choked out one breath after another until our sides hurt. When Edan realised that he was getting wet too, it just made me laugh harder which made him laugh harder. All in all, by the time we were finished, both of us were struggling to breathe.

"I haven't laughed like that in a while," I mused as I lay back down, Edan joining me as he stretched out his arm so I could use it as a pillow.

"I know," Edan admitted, "You've looked stressed lately. You needed that huh?"

"Definitely." I yawned, the cold and panic starting to make me sleepy and images of Bella when Sam found her kept flashing threw my brain, making me flinch. It was silent until;

"Handcuffs?" I snickered.

"What?" I exclaimed, "I needed Lee to talk to you, I had handcuffs, the plan made itself."

"What makes me think that we weren't the first of your victims?" Edan teased and I grinned evilly.

"Oh Edan, how could you believe that of me? How can you not trust this face?" He looked over at me sceptically.

"I think the better question is how _can _I trust that face," he chuckled.

"Okay bad question.

"EDAN! Get your arse over here kid!" Edan and I both cringed.

"How's your dad?" I asked.

"As cheerful as ever," Edan muttered and sat up, "I better go."

"Okay," I smiled up at him as he jumped to his feet, "See you soon, yeah?"

"Lee and I are playing soccer on the weekend, you want in?"

"Duh!" We bumped fists and he ran off towards his dad who was waiting by their car. I could almost smile now. I had Edan back. But I had lost the vampires. I scowled angrily. No, they had lost me. They were sick shits, that's all I can say.

I heard the door open once again and my father's voice floated out into the air. "Thanks for all your help Sam, Paul, Jared. Drive safe."

"Any time chief Swan. I hope Bella feels better soon."

"Me too," Charlie chuckled weakly before closing the door and I stood up to bolt over to the three La Push guys.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and they all turned to look at me with the same identical freaky expression on their face. It was the same one I'd give to Lauren Mallory; 'I don't trust you, I don't like you'. What was their problem?

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"Just wanted to say thanks for finding Bella," I got straight to the point, trying to ignore their stares but it was hard, I naturally wanted to run from them. It was strange, like the vampires all over again. Except, this didn't seem like just my instincts, it was something in my blood. My blood... the vampire venom? No time to dwell on that now, maybe I was just hyped up from everything that had happened today.

"We'd do the same for anyone," Sam said, his voice deep and ... it was hard to describe. It had almost a growling edge to it.

"I know," I shrugged, "But that doesn't stop me from thanking you."

"You should have looked after her," Sam snapped and I recoiled both in fear and in anger. Anger was soon the predominant emotion.

"Looked after her!?" I spat, "I tried!"

"Not hard enough," the blue-eyed one sneered and I turned my glare on him.

"Like you could have done any better!"

"I think I could have actually," he smirked and my hand twitched towards my lighter. It was like a reflex reaction. But these guys weren't vampires. It would cause them a fair bit of pain, but they wouldn't catch like they'd been doused in gasoline.  
"You live my life and then tell me that again," I hissed.

"Careful," the third Quileute snickered, "She's gonna explode."

"Jared! Paul!" Sam said sharply and they immediately quietened down.

"Get lost," I muttered and even though Jared and Paul were snickering, they turned as one and started walking down the street. I watched them go angrily. "How can you protect someone from vampires they don't want to be protected from?" I muttered miserably to myself and for a moment, I thought I saw Sam pause, but I couldn't be sure. It wasn't long before the darkness swallowed them up and there was nothing for me to do but go back inside and be confronted by my lifeless sister.

"Where are Jake and Billy?" I asked Charlie quietly when I entered the lounge and found it empty. Charlie himself was lying back on the recliner, eyes closed as though asleep. I knew he wasn't, the lack of snoring gave it away.

"Went home about twenty minutes ago, just before Sam and the others," he told me, "Jake said to say bye to you because you looked busy or something."

"Okay," I nodded, "Thanks dad."

"You should go get changed," he mumbled.

"Not now," I whispered back as I sat down on the end of the couch Bella was curled up on. I wasn't leaving my sister right now and I knew Charlie shared the same feeling, otherwise he'd be in his own bed. I curled up into a tight ball that warmed me – still being slightly damp – and let Bella have the room she needed. I rested my head on the armrest and had just closed my eyes when the phone rang. Charlie groaned and got up to answer it. I was too tired to move, but I still listened in when Charlie's voice became more formal.

"Where?" Pause. "You're sure it's outside the reservation?" Pause. "But what could be burning out _there_?" My eyes shot open. Fire? Where? Was somebody burning a vampire? I had to slow my overactive – or overly hopeful – imagination. No one was burning any vampires unfortunately. "Look, I'll call down there and check it out."

I listened, intrigued as he hung up and then punched in a number. So someone had started a fire had they? And why was I not invited? "Hey Billy, it's Charlie." Ah, good ol' Billy. "Sorry I'm calling so early...no she's fine." No she's not. "She's sleeping." Doesn't mean she's fine. "Thanks, but that's not why I called. I just got a call from Mrs Stanley," town gossip, "and she says that from her second-storey window she can see fires out on the sea cliffs, but I didn't really...Oh!" Uh oh, Charlie's annoyed now. Dear ol' Billy, what _did_ you say? "And why are they doing that? Uh huh. Really?" Ooh, sarcasm, daddy's mad now. Jesus, see what happens when I get tired and I'm cold? I get stupid. "Well, don't apologise to _me_. Yeah, yeah. Just make sure the flames don't spread...I know, I know. I'm surprised they got them lit at all in this weather." Okay, so they were just bonfires, judging from Charlie's lack of panic. Well, I still wanted in.

"Thanks for sending Sam up by the way," Charlie continued a bit more conversationally, "You were right, he does know the forest better than we do." I could know the forest that good if I wanted too. I heard the phone click and Charlie shuffled back into the lounge, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he collapsed back down onto the recliner.

"What's happening?" I yawned.

"Bonfires out on the cliffs."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"I said no," Charlie teased me lightly and I poked my tongue out at him. He muttered something else and I only picked up one word.

"Celebrating?"

"The news," Charlie said bitterly.

"Because the Cullens left," I hissed and Charlie nodded, closing his eyes. I felt Bella flinch and as a result, I flinched too. Ah yes, the superstitious Quileutes who had no idea how close their legends really were from the truth. Well, not the werewolf ones, but the vampire ones. Something seemed to poke me sharply in the head but I forced it away. I was in no mood to make any sort of discovery right now. I just wanted to sleep and then get Bella to burn a Cullen voodoo doll in the morning. Okay, that may stretch what she's capable of, but she can at least _make _the voodoo doll can't she?

"It's ridiculous," Charlie spluttered suddenly.

"Not when you think about it," I murmured, "The legends may not be true," bull shit, "But in the end dad, are the Cullens really any better than vampires?" There was silence and I knew he couldn't help but agree with me, even after all the respect he'd held for Doctor Cullen and the rest of the family through him. In the end, he knew I was right.

"He left her alone in the woods," Charlie whispered.

"He's a bastard dad, and we're well rid of him." I felt Bella flinch again and I cursed myself inwardly. Okay, so she was awake. I guess I'll have to leave my Cullen bashing for when she's not around. I closed my eyes then, silence permeating the room, the only sound being the whisper of the not-so-distant trees. I didn't know what was going to happen in the morning. Was Bella still going to be as lifeless as she is now? How was I going to find the Cullens? What would happen if Bella didn't get over like this or move on like Cullen had so thoughtlessly predicted? It was making my head hurt and even though I had Edan back, I felt like there was more weighing on me than ever before.

It was a long time until sleep claimed me, and even then I dreamed of werewolves resembling Sam and Paul and Jared dancing around a bonfire with Edward Cullen's head burning in the middle of it.

* * *

**Ahh, don't we all love Tali's imagination? But for the record, Edward Cullen is a douche :) Anyway, I figured since so many people get sad in the break-up chapter, I'd add a bit of fun in there in the form of Edan/Tali bonding. I didn't like having him mad at her. Anyway, the next chapters shall be up soon I hope, and since Tali's not a zombie, you'll be getting a little more than just months ;) Think about that. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: October

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**OCTOBER**

_Please Zoltan! Talk to me! I said I was sorry!_

_I'm not gonna stop calling or texting! Can't we talk about this?_

* * *

_Renee..._

"You're sending her to Jacksonville?" I asked hollowly as I came downstairs to find my mother in the kitchen sitting at the table with my father one morning a few weeks later. I didn't need to hear anything to know what was going on.

"She's not getting better here honey," Charlie sighed, looking defeated as he always did lately.

"Maybe she'll perk up in someplace sunny," Renee pointed out and I couldn't find it in my heart to disagree. Bella _was_ an empty shell here, she _wasn't _getting better. They were right.

"Be careful what you say mom," I murmured in warning as Charlie led Renee up the stairs to Bella's bedroom. I stood by myself, alone in the room for a moment before I heard a scream from upstairs. It jolted me out of my reverie and I sprinted up the stairs only to come skidding to a halt outside Bella's bedroom, her door wide open to reveal absolute bedlam.

"I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! I'M NOT MOVING DAMN IT! I'M STAYING HERE!" I'd never heard Bella scream before, but she sure as hell was now. A half packed suitcase lay open on her bed and Bella was taking the clothes out and throwing them all over the place. Charlie was trying to get close enough to soothe her while Renee just stood back in total shock.

"Bella honey, we think it's what's best –" Charlie tried, but she wasn't having any of that.

"NO! I REFUSE! I'M STAYING HERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO ANYWHERE! I'M NOT LEAVING FORKS!"

"Bells -"

"GO AWAY! I'M STAYING! I'M STAYING! I'm staying," she started sobbing and collapsed against the nearest wall, sliding down until she hit the floor and curled up into a sobbing ball. Charlie and Renee looked at each other, appalled but I ignored them. I sat down next to my sister, ignoring her when she tried to flinch away and held her tighter. Eventually she relaxed and began sobbing into my shoulder. I didn't even notice when Charlie and Renee left.

_Charlie..._

"She has to go back to school dad," I murmured at breakfast one morning.

"Are you sure that's what's best for her?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe not now. But since mom came, she's been a _bit _more responsive. Maybe school will help. This is her senior year dad, she hasn't been for a month. I can help her catch up but if she misses any more, there'll be no hope."

"Maybe you're right," he agreed, rubbing his eyes in a tired way. I wasn't the only one being kept up by Bella's screaming every night.

"I hope I'm right dad," I sighed, "I hope I'm right."

_Lauren..._

Bella trudged along by my side as we walked through the crowded halls of Forks High. She was as lifeless as she'd been since Renee came, which was a bit of an improvement honestly. But she kept her eyes on the floor, she ignored people that bumped into her, she didn't blush when people started whispering as she walked by. Her eyes showed nothing but emptiness and a pain so deep I don't think I'd ever be able to understand it. I'd convinced Ms Cope to change my timetable to match Bella's and since we were doing pretty much the exact same subjects, it wasn't that hard.

"Oh my God, can't she like, get over it already?" A nasally voice, one louder than the others, distracted me from my task of making sure Bella didn't walk into anyone. I didn't need to look to see who the speaker was. Only Lauren Mallory could be so ... unsubtle. And she was also the one who didn't know when to shut up. "I mean, couldn't she predict that he was gonna break up with her soon? I mean hello, she's so boring and plain. It's disgusting the way she clung to him anyway. And now she's gone and chased them all out of town and lost the rest of us our chances! Urgh, I hate that bitch!" Now I knew Bella was listening, because she was shaking like a leaf. Thanking God that we were passing the bathrooms, I shoved her inside the girl's one so Lauren wouldn't have the pleasure of watching my sister cry. Then, I tracked me down some road kill.

It wasn't that hard really, she was standing with her crowd of little followers by the lockers, and many of them – to my great anger – were nodding in agreement. But I had my eyes on the annoying bitch that started it all. I stalked up to Lauren and when she noticed me coming, she tried to keep her sneer and make a run for it at the same time. Neither attempt worked. I grabbed her and shoved her against the lockers, my arm pressing down on her throat as she grabbed at it, trying to move it but I was angry, and when I was angry, that really wasn't gonna work, especially since she had no actual muscle to speak of.

"Listen up bitch," I hissed, "I don't give a shit what you think, but if you value your life, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself! Dr Cullen got a new job, Bella didn't drive them out. The two of them broke up because they couldn't keep up a long distance relationship but it doesn't mean that either of them has to like it. This has hurt Bella bad, and she's just coming out of it, but if you do anything, _anything, _to send her back to where she was, I swear to God you'll wish you'd never been born bitch." She was actually looking at me with real, genuine fear in her eyes and it sent a surge of savage satisfaction through me. However I did notice her face was turning red so I reluctantly dropped my arm from her throat before turning to the rest of the students that had gathered around us. "And listen up you gossip hungry vultures, that goes the same for all of you. You bad-mouth my sister, I will kill you. And just remember, I have access to a gun."

Nobody bothered us again after that.

_Cullens..._

I was plotting. I said I was going to find the leeches so I was. I hadn't told Charlie, I hadn't told Bella. But I'd told Edan and Lee. They thought it was a great idea. I couldn't let those blood-suckers get away with what they'd done to my sister. And that's why every day when I got home from school, I'd head straight to my computer and try and compile a list of the cloudiest places in America and hope to God they'd actually stayed in the country and not fled further like the cowards they were.

I started with Alaska, the most obvious place merely because Tanya and the others were there. So I made a list of all the hospitals in the state. And then I called. _"Hello you've reached Alaska Regional Hospital, how can I help you?"_

I sighed into the phone. Let the search begin.

_Bella..._

I was in my room searching through my many pairs of jeans that had fallen to the bottom of my wardrobe when my hand brushed against something dusty and cool. My guitar. That was the only thing that I couldn't fit in a box with the rest of the gifts the leeches had given me. I'd figured out soon after Bella had started moving around by herself again – which was a result of Renee's visit – that she avoided my room like the plague. And I had a pretty good guess why. My birthday gifts were still scattered around the room. I'd watched her claw her radio from her truck not long after ... that night. So all my gifts were now stuffed in a box and it made me happy that I didn't have to look at them.

When they were gone, Bella had started sitting in my room and listening to me play guitar, my old guitar. That was the only form of music she'd listen to and it made me grateful I could help somewhat. It reminded me of the times when I learnt to play my first song on it and she'd sit and listen to me play for hours, encouraging me as I went. There was no encouragement now. Just an eerie silence.


	7. Chapter 7: November

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**NOVEMBER**

_Please can we talk about this? Come on I need to talk to you lot!_

_Don't act like I don't exist please! Call me!_

* * *

_Edan..._

"How's Bella?" he asked as we skated along through the park just like we used to. I sighed.

"No change, same as always." I shrugged and looked around at the dreary world that was Forks. This place was more trouble than it was worth. It used to make me happy, now I was just depressed.

"She'll get better," Edan assured me but I just shook my head. No she wouldn't. Every day the chance of Bella coming back to the world of reality lessened and it stabbed me in the gut every morning when I came downstairs to find my twin already up and making breakfast.

"I'm not so sure."

"Then how's your search for the bastards going?" No need to ask who he was talking about, Edan felt exactly the same way as I did towards the leeches. Well, I probably hated them more.

"No luck so far."

"I thought they were moving to California?" he asked in confusion as we jumped down a couple of stairs to a lower part of the park.

"So did I, but I checked every hospital in that damn state and in every single one they've told me they have no such Dr Cullen working there," I lied. I knew there was no way in hell that the mosquitoes would go to a place like California; far too sunny, so why even bother checking?

"Jesus they're tools," Edan muttered.

"Mate, you read my mind."

_Cullens..._

Another day, another hospital to call. Cullen senior was nowhere in Alaska, definitely not in California, no trace of him in the rest of Washington, North Dakota or Nebraska. I know I'd been picking states at random, but I wasn't in any condition to think logically right now. I was more worried about Bella. She was still a zombie. And the Winters'... I wish they would call me. But I still had a job to do and that's why I found myself dialling yet another number.

"_Good afternoon, you've reached Bedford Memorial Hospital, how can I help you today?"_

"Hi, I'm actually looking for a certain doctor. You wouldn't happen to have a Doctor Carlisle Cullen working with you by any chance...?"

_Kevin..._

"Hi sweety!" Oh my God, this guy really liked that locker, didn't he? I'd actually gotten around to writing his name on it in permanent marker, just so everyone else knew too.

"Fuck off Kevin before I hurt you," I muttered as I turned my back on him and went to walk over to my lunch table with Bella.

"Oh you wouldn't do that! Anyway, I've given you some time to get over your boyfriend leaving, so I'll pick you up tonight at seven." It wasn't a question and Bella automatically held out her hand for my lunch tray before hurrying off to the table. She wanted no part in any conversation where the words 'Edward', 'Alice', 'Cullen' or 'boyfriend' were mentioned. I rounded on Kevin, arms folded angrily as I glared at him in hatred.

"You'll do what now?" I snapped.

"Pick you up at seven for dinner, I mean, that Hale guy made the mistake of breaking up with you so now I get you." Oh no he didn't.

Without warning, my fist shot out and hit him directly in the nose for the uncountable time. Blood was streaming down his face as he fell backwards and landed on his arse, his food splattering over him just like Lauren's had those two or three months ago. "Jasper and I were never together," I hissed. Like I wanted Jasper for my boyfriend anyway. I admit in the beginning I found him hot, but in the end it was nothing more than a sibling bond between us. A sibling bond he obviously didn't give a shit about or he wouldn't have listened to Cullen or at least said goodbye to my face. Stinking coward.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Kevin cried, trying to stem the flow of blood on his shirt sleeve. I stalked towards him and stood over my fellow student, my eyes narrowed.

"You listen here Kevin Woodland and you listen good! I am not interested in you! I want nothing to do with you! I will NEVER go out with you! You got that? So piss off and leave me the fuck alone 'cause I got enough to deal with without your shit annoying me all the time." I left him there, in the middle of the floor with no one paying him any attention. Well, why would they? This was such a frequent occurrence that it really wasn't big news anymore. I was just left to ponder all lunch how many times I'd have to hit him before he got the message.

And how Jasper had just left me like I was nothing.


	8. Chapter 8: December

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**DECEMBER**

_Please guys it's Christmas! Please pick up the phone and just talk to me! Please!_

_Well ... Merry Christmas anyway. I sent you some presents that should be there soon._

I only got one response from that.

_We want nothing from you._

_Merry Christmas bitch._

* * *

_Cullens..._

I was losing focus on this. It had been so many months and I had only just finished doing half the states in America. I hadn't found them so far, I was gonna give up soon at this rate. December was a bad month, it was meant to be good with Christmas and all, but how can you have a good Christmas with a sister who was practically comatose? Nevertheless, I picked up the phone and dialled the next number in line.

"_Hello you've reached Cabell Huntington Hospital how can I help you?" _

"I'm looking for a Doctor Carlisle Cullen..." Kill me now.

_Me..._

I stared up at the huge white mansion with undisguised loathing in my eyes. I knew anyone who saw me would probably call the cops on me because I swear I looked like I was about to commit murder. I was sitting on the hood of Bella's truck, four cartons of eggs beside me as I glared at the vampire lair through narrowed eyes. It was Christmas day. Bella was in her room and refused to come out, as per usual. The Chief in a desperate bid to spend Christmas not worrying about Bella had gone out for lunch with his friends and their families when he tried and failed to summon up any of the Christmas cheer usually associated with the holiday. And I – angry at the destruction to my life – was now sitting in front of the mansion that seemed to be cheerfully taunting me. It was happy and I was not.

Sliding off the hood and taking my first carton of eggs with me, I stepped up to the house slowly, like this was some momentous moment in history. All I was doing though, was taking the smallest amount of revenge out on one of the places that used to make me happy – scared, sure, but happy. And when that first egg hit that plain white brick, I nearly let out a scream of maniacal laughter. I was egging the leech lair and nobody was stopping me.

Soon, all four cartons were empty.


	9. Chapter 9: January

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**JANUARY**

_Look guys I'm desperate! _

_Zoltan I'm sorry! Is that what you want me to say?_

_Call me! I'm begging you!_

He hated me.

* * *

_Cullens..._

"_No I'm sorry, there's no record of a Doctor Cullen working here." _I hung up without saying goodbye. It was over. I was tired, worried, stressed and there was simply no point anymore. I did the only thing I could be bothered doing.

I gave up.


	10. Chapter 10: The Grudge

**Yo, what up? *Dodges rotten fruit* Yes, it's been a while and I sincerely apologise for that. Senior year's a bitch, two panic attacks in a week and I know I'm not the only person in school to break down in tears 'cause I think I can't do this. Sorry, this story had to go on the backburner for a little bit, so many tests and assignments and then there's the formal coming up so I'm trying to find a dress and my friend's getting stalked by the guy that stalked me and another one of my friends in our sophomore year and a total bitch is trying to worm her way back into our friendship group and I like this guy who's totally great but he's in his sophomore year now and relationships with younger people are like, forbidden if you're a girl at my school and argh! Life's a bitch. **

**Anyway, enough of my ranting, how'd you like the last chapters? I didn't add any AN's for dramatic affect XD Or that's what I'm telling myself anyway =] But anywho, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Oh yeah, for those of you haven't realised, I changed my authors name. I'm Indus Black now :D Sorry, my obsession with Harry Potter came back XD I'm listening to the Goblet of Fire soundtrack at this very moment :)**

* * *

**SM: Oh great, I'm back, really?**

**ME: Oh, check it out! I am too!**

**Phoe: Why did we disappear this time Tali?**

**ME: *whacks Phoenix upside the head* My name's Indus!**

**Phoe: Whatevs. **

**SM: You disappeared 'cause she *jabs finger at Indus* was too lazy to post us!**

**ME: Well who would want to post you! You're so mean!**

**SM: THE CULLENS ARE ALL MINE DAMN IT!**

**ME: Keep 'em, I don't want em. **

**Phoe: I like the werewolves anyway ;) And what about Jasper Indus?**

**ME: Give me Draco Malfoy any day ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Tali, Kevin, Edan and the Winters. Oh, and the Twilight Graphic novel. Totally epic :D**

**10. The Grudge**

I was woken one morning in mid January by a loud bang downstairs. I'd made the sound often enough myself to realise that someone – quite obviously Charlie – had slammed his fist down on the table. I rolled over with a groan of tiredness. Bella had been screaming at three in the morning and I'd had to go in there to calm her down, just like I did every night. I'd stay with her for an hour to make sure she went back to sleep before I'd go back to bed myself. The lack of sleep was getting to me and every day I'd sleep as late as I could and eat on the way to school if I had to. In a way I was trying to avoid eating breakfast with Bella. I know that makes me a bad sister, to avoid your twin when she needed me so much, but I can't bear to look at her. Her eyes are dead, she's always trying too hard and she doesn't speak anymore. She's just empty. And every time I see her, I'm just reminded that I tried and I gave up. But I'm not cut out to search the entirety of America for a Coven of vampires that could be in Europe for all I know! Hopelessness and despair have always been my worst enemies, while Fate and Destiny just have fun screwing me around.

I rolled over again in frustration, knowing no matter how tired I was, I couldn't go back to sleep now. Like Bella had snapped all those months ago, Charlie too had reached his limit and that just set me wondering how much longer I'd be able to stay calm towards my sister before I started screaming at her too. I shuddered at the thought. I sat up, shivering against the cold bite of the morning air, even though my window was firmly closed. I'd learned soon after the leeches had left that I had to close it myself, 'cause soldier boy wasn't gonna pop by and do it for me like he'd done most other nights that I'd fallen asleep on the window seat. I hate that vampire.

When I staggered downstairs, it was only to find Charlie sitting at the table by himself and the door having just swung shut. "What just happened?" I asked in confusion and Charlie jumped slightly at the sound of my voice.

"I snapped," he sighed, rubbing his eyes in the tired way that I'd come to expect from him over the past few months. He'd been getting more rest than me since I'd taken over lulling Bella back to sleep, but no one in this house could escape her screaming. I wish to God I knew what she was dreaming about that was so horrifying – even though I had a vague idea – because Bella had never screamed in her sleep before. I had when I'd got back from the hospital when I was eight after the whole Carlos, Kiv, James, Laurent thing. What is it with leeches and making people scream in pain and misery? Stupid mosquitoes.

"Bound to happen," I sighed as I tucked a stray strand of my still black hair behind my ear as I searched the kitchen for an apple. Apparently Bella rearranged the kitchen again and the apples are once more in a different spot. I could put up with the cleaning, but the constant rearranging is doing my head in, "What did you say?"

"I just told her that she needed to do something if she wasn't going to go Jacksonville. She needs to stop being miserable and ...dead. It's killing me kid. I mean, she never goes out unless you make her go out! She needs to go see her friends."

"It's killing me too, maybe this'll help."

"Maybe," Charlie didn't sound sure, "She said she'd ask Jessica Stanley to go to a movie in Port Angeles tonight but I'm not sure..."

"If she does I won't go," I decided, "Bella will probably start feeling better if she doesn't have one of us shadowing her everywhere she goes."

"You know her best kid," Charlie sighed tiredly as he picked up his keys and drank the last of his coffee, "Just, keep an eye on her today, in case something happens. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that."

"No one can blame you dad," I smiled softly and smiled back before leaving just a wave behind him as he headed for work. I gave up on my search for an apple, an optimistic feeling settling in me. If Bella was feeling stubborn enough to go to a movie with Jess, then maybe things were looking up, maybe things would finally start getting better. I grabbed my skateboard and skipped out the front door into the cool drizzle. And for the first time in months, I didn't pull my hood up as I rolled towards the jail cell they saw fit to call a school.

**TB (time break)**

Shoving the door open ahead of Bella, I ignored Mr Varner's glare as I led us into Calculus late. Hey! Not my fault! I'm not my sister's keeper! Well, I kinda am but – ah whatever. Mike was the reason we'd been held up, asking like the good little doggy he was whether Bella was working tomorrow. Geez, was he that desperate for interaction with her? She showed up _early _every week for God's sake! I was just thankful that he didn't walk her to class anymore, but a little pissed as well that he'd given up on her so easily once he figured out she wasn't in the mood to date anyone.

Bella led the way to our seats, no one even bothering to stare at her anymore, her zombie state was old news. I slid into my seat next to her and kept a close eye on her using my peripheral vision. Normally I wouldn't, but today I was waiting for even the slightest sign that she was going to act human again, something I hadn't done since early November last year at least. We hadn't spoken a word to each other all day, that was normal, but what wasn't normal was the small crease between her eyebrows, something that used to happen when she was thinking about something. I felt light-headed with relief. If some of her old mannerisms were coming back, that had to be good right?

Before I knew it, it was the end of the lesson and I was collecting up my books when I heard my sister's voice, a sound that I don't think I've heard for about ... maybe six weeks now? Other than her replying to Mike every freakin' Friday. "Jess?" I watched the interaction out the corner of my eye tensely, continuing to colour in a sketch of a dragon I'd taken care of during the lesson. What? You think I have anything better to do in this god-forsaken lesson? I don't know what you're on.

"Are you talking to _me, _Bella?" The girl asked snidely. _Shut up, bitch! _

"Of course." Wow, the finely layered innocence of a girl on a mission, haven't heard that for a while. I could squeal!

"What? Do you need help with Calculus?" _Shut up bitch! _I thought again, _God! She hasn't talked to you! Big whoop! Get over it!_

"No, I have Tali for that." I'm awesome. "Actually, I wanted to know if you would ... go to the movies with me tonight? I really need a girls' night out." Tut tut Bellsy, we need to get your acting up to scratch. And what about Angela? Wasn't she better than – oh. Angela's far too observant for Bella's needs.

"Why are you asking _me_?" If she didn't knock this attitude off soon, I'll knock her head off. Actually, I can't say I'd be acting any different at this point if I was her. Damn, I hate it when I can see other people's side of things!

"You're the first person I think of when I want girl time." Or when you want to avoid daddy dearest, same thing really.

"Well, I don't know." _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"Do you have plans?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no!_

"No... I guess I can go with you. What do you want to see?" _Oh yes Jess! You're my new favourite person! Temporarily until you screw it up which you undoubtedly will. Oh, but the Winters' are my favourite people. Hmm... you can be my new fifth.... no, not fifth either. You're just one of my favourite people. _Geez, I just realised how badly I ramble in my head.

"I'm not sure what's playing." Of course she wouldn't, when was the last time she turned on let alone watched a TV, hell, when was the last time she focused on something other than the leeches! "How about that one with the female president?" Booooring Bells! Pick better!

"Bella, that one's been out of the theatre _forever_." No need to say it like that though. Bitch.

"Oh. Is there anything else you'd like to see?"

"Well, there's that new romantic comedy" automatic no no there Jess, "that's been getting great reviews." Yeah, just not with my sister. "I want to see that one." Yay for you, go with Mike. "And my dad just saw _Dead End _and he really liked it." Ooh! I want to see that one too! That reminds me, I need to get Edan, Lee, Hayley and Sammy to come see it with me.

"What's that one about?" Typical Bells, go for the movie that's guaranteed blood and guts.

"Zombies or something. He said it was the scariest thing he'd seen in years." Probably make me laugh my head off.

"That sounds perfect." Of course it does Bells.

"Okay," she sounded surprised. Well, I would be too if I didn't get the motivation behind the choice. I doubted Bella was ever gonna watch a romantic movie again. Can't say that's a bad thing for me. I've lost count of how many of those chick flicks I've been made to watch with Bella and Renee. Urgh. I shudder just thinking about it. "Do you want me to pick you up after school." _Thank you Jess. You my girl are a life saver._

"Sure." And then she was gone with a smile and I was ready to burst with happiness. Yep, things were definitely looking up.

**TB**

At the end of the day I was positively bouncing with happiness. Bella was talking to people! She was actually putting some emotion behind her words! She was leaving the house with another human being tonight! I was so happy I could sing! Everything was so much better already! Charlie was awesome! Without his little chat this morning I wouldn't put it past Bella to be the same today as she was every other day since the leech broke it off. I so need to get that man a present.

I was so happy that as soon as I saw Edan, Hayley – whom I now realised was totally awesome, not to mention she had the same name as the lead singer in one of my favourite bands – Lee and Samantha, I hug tackled Edan, hugged Lee and spun him in a circle and then hugged Sammy and Hayley. By the time I stood back from them with a wide smile on my face they were all looking at me like I'd lost it. True, I hadn't shown so much emotion in months because I was always worried about Bella, but still, the fly catching was unnecessary!

"Dear God Tali what are you on?"

"I want some," Hayley piped up with a snicker and I grinned at her.

"It's Bella!" I exclaimed happily, giving a little jump.

"Good news then?" Lee asked, perking up too and I nodded excitedly.

"She was talking today!" I explained and I swear to God I must have looked like a lunatic the way I was bouncing. Or a certain Pixie leech. I quickly stopped.

"She has talked before Tali," Edan pointed out and I glared at him. He was not going to burst my bubble.

"No! I mean, she actually sought Jess out to talk to her! And, and, and she's going out to the movies tonight! She asked Jess, not the other way around!" In another life, I might not have been so happy that Bella was going to the movies with Jessica, but in this reality, this was a step up from no human interaction at all. Charlie is a genius!

"Are you serious?" Sammy asked while Lee and Edan just gaped and Hayley grinned widely.

"That's awesome!" the red-head laughed.

"I know!" I had to stop myself from jumping again. I refuse to act like that life-sucking Pixie leech, I refuse!

"So you're not on Bella watching duty tonight, right?" Edan asked.

"Nope!"

"Cool, you can come with me to Lee's place. Horror movie marathon tonight!"

"Sweet!"

"Why are we not invited?" Sammy pouted, folding her arms and her younger sister copied her as the two Adams girls faced their boyfriends with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry darlin'," Edan smiled as he kissed Hayley's cheek, "This night is just for us three!" Since the time Edan and I had started talking again, he'd made a conscious effort to spend time with me as well as with Hayley and I appreciated it a lot, even though I'd told him not too after I'd realised just what he was doing because I'd decided to stop acting like a baby, but he wasn't budging and in the end I'd relented. I haven't had the energy to argue in a long time.

"We know," Sammy giggled, "But Lee's face was so funny! Did you really think I was gonna be mad at you?" She smiled at her boyfriend.

"My girlfriend is evil," Lee pouted but she gave him a kiss and he brightened up pretty quick. I smiled at the two couples with a kind of bittersweet longing. I remember when Zoltan and I used to act like this and I found myself wishing that it was something we still shared. In the end, I guess that I'd always wanted Zoltan with me, even when I had a crush on Edan. Zoltan was just someone I expected to always be there and he was making me so crazy now that I was only days away from demanding a plane ticket to Phoenix to speak to the pains in the arse I call my best friends personally. And I am not above climbing in through their windows if they slam the door in my face.

Following my train of thought, I looked at Edan thoughtfully. I'd figured out that the thing I'd had for Edan was one of those typical 'school-girl' crushes, the ones that only last for a few weeks at most, ones that don't hurt that much if they openly reject you, ones that you get over quickly. The crush I'd had on him had been dwindling and was now non-existent and Hayley and I were now good friends because I'd stopped acting like a child. I guess one of the reasons I stopped talking to him was because I was stubborn and embarrassed ... among other, irrational emotions such as anger that he blinded me to Zoltan. Oh who am I kidding? I've never been blind to Zoltan, he just seemed impossible to lose, even if I did want to.

"Earth to Tali," a hand was waving in front of my face and I slapped it away automatically. I snapped out of my contemplative thoughts as I blinked a few times, only to be confronted with a snickering Lee and a pouting Edan who was rubbing his stinging hand.

"Yo?"

"Did you seriously just say yo?"

"Shut up Lee, yes I did," I growled, "What?"

"You zoned out," Edan explained, still frowning slightly, "The girls said to say goodbye." It was then I noticed that neither Sammy or Hayley were there and I smiled sheepishly at my friends.

"Hehe, oops."

"Yeah, it's always 'oops' isn't it?" Edan muttered.

"Toughen up boy!" I growled and he glared playfully at me while Lee merely rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand to tug me towards his car. I grabbed Edan's hand to pull him along too when I was hit with a major case of déjà vu. I'd done the exact same thing when the Pixie leech had pulled me up the stairs of their lair; I'd grabbed soldier boy's hand and pulled him up after me. I shuddered slightly as Lee shoved me into the back of his car and Edan managed to escape my grasp to sit in the front. "Why do I feel like there should be bars between the front and back seats?" I muttered, glaring at the two boys in the front seat who smirked back at me in unison. They have been friends for far too long.

"Maybe you have a guilty conscious Tali," Lee snickered and I glared at him while Edan grabbed the towel resting in the front seat – don't ask me what it's doing there, it might be in case it rains and Lee doesn't want to get the seats wet – and held it up in between us.

"Oh real cute Edan," I pouted and he just snickered. He somehow managed to keep it there for the rest of the ride despite my frequent protests and ... ummm ... practical attempts to move it? Okay so I attacked the guy, nearly made Lee hit a tree too – not that one less tree in Forks would make a difference but three less people might have – but Edan still refused to move the towel and chose instead to make me feel like a prisoner in a cop car like my dad. I think I mentioned before I took my dad's car for a joy ride? Well, the next day he stuck me in the back behind the glass and drove me around town, afterwards telling me that if I didn't fall in line with the law, I'd be seeing that cop seat a few more times in my life. After that I stayed in line – in his mind. I just never let him catch me when I stepped over it.

**TB**

"Hey Tali! Chuck us the popcorn," Edan demanded and I threw the partially sealed bag over to him, trying to keep my eyes fixed on the screen from where I was lying on a mattress, flat on my stomach, maybe a couple of feet away from the TV. We were watching The Grudge and I tell you now I never want to watch it again. Now I see why Rainey told me no when Zander tried to get me to watch it. But at the same time, I just couldn't look away. Silent Hill, yes, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, yes, The Ring, yes, but The Grudge, bloody hell no! What the fuck did I do?

"ARGH!" I screamed as the horrible face of the Grudge popped up from under the blankets with an open mouth and shot backwards as fast as I could, landing right between Edan and Lee on the couch while they roared with laughter at my reaction. My eyes were wide and my arms were tight around my knees in horror. I am sooo gonna have nightmares tonight. When I got over my shock and managed to tear my eyes away from the screen, I glared at Edan and then at Lee, who seemed to realise he was in danger and shut up. Edan just wouldn't stop though.

"Umm... Edan? Man? You might wanna shut it," Lee advised and Edan turned through peals of laughter to see me glaring at him with my head tilted to the side as though I was contemplating physical violence if he didn't shut his trap. Hey, who says I wasn't?

"But it was sooo funny!" he grinned, ruffling my hair and I slapped his hand away angrily.

"Just you wait Edan Taylor," I hissed, eyes narrowed, "Revenge is sweet, remember that." He knew me well enough for a look of fear to come across his face and I smirked, a plan already formulating in my head. Oh yes, this will be fun. I glanced around the room. No, I couldn't stage it here. Hmm... Where then? The study? No. Lee's bedroom? I think I can swing that. My smirk broadening, Edan started to look even more apprehensive and I stared at him innocently. "What?" I asked, "I thought we were watching a movie?" He didn't turn back around – probably wondering what I'd do if he let his guard down – and I just settled further back into the couch, Lee's arm around my shoulders while I left Edan to think about just what I was going to do to him.

**TB**

"Lee!" I hissed, "Lee!" I poked the boy awake and he rolled over with a groan. It was currently four in the morning and Edan had just fallen asleep. Time to put the plan into action.

"Wha's goin' on?" Lee asked groggily and I pinched his arm to pull him further from his slumber.

"God damn it wake up properly!" I demanded, "I need your help to get revenge on Edan!" He looked more awake at that and I smirked, "Come on!" Shivering slightly, he got up and followed me to the bathroom where I quickly shut the door and flicked on the light.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge on Edan for laughing at me after I screamed last night and you're going to help me."

For the next fourty-five minutes, I got the both of us ready. We set up a camera in Lee's room, sitting discreetly on his desk so it would capture everything that was to come, I tied a line of fishing wire to a low hanging branch outside his window and then passed it through the window of Lee's connecting bathroom from my place on the porch roof outside before I climbed in the window after it. We tied it to a tap so it wouldn't come loose and then began the 'costumes' so to speak.

Lee grabbed some of his old clothes and we ripped them as quietly as we could. He slipped them on and I proceeded to create a masterpiece in fake wounds where all the rips were, as well as four long gouges along his face. It did look pretty real, believe me and the wind howling outside wasn't helping me feel more comfortable in his now mutilated presence. He looked like he'd been attacked by something ... Guess who yet?

I however got a tight pair of my jeans and a white shirt of mine – a black singlet underneath – that I'd left at Lee's place a while ago and Lee had a lot of fun soaking me to the skin with the detachable tap in his bathroom. I was already pale, there wasn't much else that needed to be done except some mottled purple-black blotches all over my visible skin which I took care of in some water-proof make up. I guess you're wondering why I've got all this make up huh? Well, I don't. Most of it is Lee's moms and the wounds don't actually need make up, just random stuff that we'd raided from Lee's kitchen. It was almost time to go.

"Got the fake blood?" I asked Lee who held up a container with a grin. He'd brought it a few years ago for a Halloween prank apparently, but had gotten sick at the last minute and hadn't been able to do it. I think this'll make up for it. We'd already dipped the tree leaves in it. It was nearly time.

Examining him once more, I gave him a fake bruise on the cheek that didn't sport the gashes and deemed him ready to go. "Remember," I smirked, "When he wakes up."

"Got it." There was no doubt that Lee was wide awake now and he had a massive smirk on his face as he stepped out the room, leaving the fake blood on the counter for me when I was ready. I snickered. If I could keep a straight face until the end of this, I'd be an acting genius.

When I heard Lee's bedroom door creak shut I walked over to the wire and tugged. In the bedroom, I heard the tree branches scrape the window and if all went well, the 'blood' would be smeared across the window. For good measure, I tugged on the wire again and this time I heard Edan jolt upright with a gasp as he realised we weren't there.

"Oh please Tali, fake blood on the window? I thought you were better than that!" We didn't answer, neither me nor Lee. "C'mon Tali, I know it's you." No he didn't. I could hear the quiver in his voice. It wasn't much but it was there. I tugged the tree branch again and I heard Edan fall off his mattress in shock as the tree branch scraped against the glass. "I know it's you!" Bull shit. "Lee? Man, where are you?" I heard the mattress rustle as he stood up and I knew he'd gone to the door because the next thing I heard was a creak and a thud as Lee collapsed into the room as discussed. Edan yelped and took a step back, I was now watching him through the crack between the door and it's frame as he turned Lee over and recoiled when he saw the 'injuries'. I should go into the movie business, I really should. I almost laughed as Edan let out a yell as Lee started to drag himself forward, jaw slack as he grabbed at Edan's hands.

"E – dan," he gasped as he twitched and shuddered. Edan was backing towards the bathroom door and I was trying to put my game face on.

"Lee, this isn't funny man, stop it!" Edan demanded and then he was within a metre of the door. Quickly, I dipped my fingers in the fake blood, smeared some on my shirt, did it again and then opened the bathroom door with my other hand as quietly as I could. I dropped down onto my stomach and dragged myself across the carpet, letting my soaking hair fall down in front of my face like pieces of string. Letting out the groan that signalled the arrival of the Grudge, Edan only had time to look down before I grabbed his ankle, my hand covered in fake blood.

And then he screamed.

**TB**

"Shut up!" Edan snapped as Lee and I once again collapsed into roaring laughter.

"But – your – face!" I gasped.

"Scream – like – a – girl!" Lee struggled to breathe. Ever since last night – or this morning – we'd been cracking up at random moments as we recalled Edan's scream. We hadn't gone to sleep after that and it was now nine in the morning, all of us were gathered around the breakfast bar with cups of coffee, the house to ourselves as Lee's dad had taken out Lee's mom for breakfast.

"Oh just shut it!" Edan pouted.

"Wait till we show Hayley!" I crowed and Edan went pale – just not as pale as he'd been last night. He caught on fast.

"You _filmed _it!" he exclaimed, horrified. Lee and I nodded, bursting into laughter again as my phone rang. I picked it up and frowned. I didn't recognise the number. I pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear, letting Edan and Lee fight out their differences like the children they were – a car race on Lee's Playstation. "What up?" I asked into the phone.

_"Urgh, I knew this was a bad idea!"_

"Jessica? How the hell'd you get my number?"

_"Angela gave it to me,"_ Jessica sounded like she didn't give a damn about my number being given away.

"Riiight, well, what d'you want?" I asked, cutting right to the chase.

_"Your sister is a nutcase."_

"Excuse me?" I asked icily. I hadn't slept last night, I was no mood to be listening to this bitch diss my sister.

_"She is!"_ she exclaimed, "_We were walking across a road after the movies last night when some guy, like, some totally random guy just looks at her and she has this stupid feeling that she _knows_ him! I mean, he looked like he wanted to take her into an alley and rape her! And she just went over to them all and like, starts talking to them! And she's not even paying attention to me when I told her that we should leave! Oh my God, I don't even think she knew what she was doing! You can't say she isn't a total psycho!" _She finished her rant and I stood stock still, barely breathing. Oh no. _"Hello, are you even listening to me?"_

"Yeah, I'm listening," I said quickly.

_"Urgh, and then she started acting even weirder on the way back. It was like she was still thinking about those dumb guys! I mean, I know we have our differences-"_

"A lot of differences."

_"-But Bella's still kind of my friend. Anyway, we have an obligation to the crazy to make sure they don't get themselves killed."_ Maybe I misjudged this girl. _"Anyway, just wanted to let you know your sister's insane. Maybe you are twins after all. Bye."_ And maybe I hadn't. But still I stood there, phone in my hand as I leant against Lee's breakfast bar, the sounds of the car race just a distant noise, further away than the waves on the beach in La Push. As soon as Jess started talking about strange men, my mind instantly flashed to another time when the leech still gave a shit about my sister, when I'd been sitting on her bed listening to her recount the story of what had happened that night in Port Angeles. My brain started to move through its still sleepy phase and reach out at horrible thoughts. Why would Bella put her life in danger like that, talking to strange men? What, did she think it was gonna bring Cullen back, the leech swooping back into town to save the day? Was that it?

Groaning, I collapsed onto a stool, my head in my hands. Last night, I'd been feeling freer than I think I've felt in a long time, I didn't have to worry about Bella. But now, my old fears were plagued with new ones and I had to struggle not to let out a scream of rage. What had Cullen done to my twin? It looked like nightmares about the Grudge was the least of my worries.

* * *

**Please Review ;) lol, I had to laugh with the bit with Edan. An old friend mine did that after me and my other friends finished watching The Grudge. We'd had this epic water fight so all the lights were off and it was night and we'd just let the guys back inside when the door creaked open, she started making that creepy as hell noise and grabbed at one of my friends ankles. He screamed like a girl! It was so funny. I screamed too, but she looked freaky as hell! Her hair was hanging all black and dripping around her face and god it was scary as hell! And look! The comments are back down here again! **

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **You can actually do a zoology lesson? Duude! I so wanna do zoology! Imma work with wolves and tigers! Lol, maybe wishful thinking, it'd be fun yeah? :) And congrats on acing your tests! And stop giving me ideas! You're making my brain feel inferior! :( lol, jokes, I love 'em! And a beach party huh ... I think I may have something else planned ... no, no I think I like that idea :D Thanks heaps for reviewing!

**SeusNotPerseus: **Thanks for the review! And she may go to Alaska... just maybe not in this story :)

**Da RaNdOm PeSoN: **Maybe we'll have to test this theory XD lol, sorry about the lack of updates and quite honestly, I love making Tali yell at Edward, it's a heap of fun :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Restoringthehistory: **OMG! I LOVE Castle, one of the best shows in existence! And going ballistic is one of her specialties. Lol, I've already written the chapter when they come back and she goes SPASTIC! No joke, shit hits the ceiling :) Fun as hell I tell you now. No, no wolves are imprinting on her, do you really think Tali would like the 'total devotion' thing. She snaps at Kevin every single day pretty much, I'd feel bad for any wolf that imprinted on her. As for her becoming a vampire, you'll have to wait and see ;) And I just surfaced from my homework pile, I'll dive back in soon enough -.- Just thought I'd post these before someone finds me and kills me :) And no, Zoltan and the rest aren't anything magical, just normal humans which I swear Twilight needs more of. Well, I don't think the Winters' could ever be called _normal, _they're too strange for that XD Thanks for the reviews! And sorry about the name changes XP

**TrueLoveSparklesorBurns: **Glad you like it! :D Thanks for the review, I try my best :)

**Sexy-Vampirita: **Thanks for the review! And believe me, we're all a bit crazy deep down X) My mum's known I'm crazy for a while now XD Glad you like, and sorry for the late updates D:

**Temajacob1993: **Yes, now the Winters. Stupid people need to stop being so damn stubborn -.- And maybe there will be a bit more Jacob :) Thanks for the review!

**.Dazzling .My .Blue .Soul: **lol, silly you :) He is a douche, yeah. I know I didn't update 'soon', but I hope you enjoyed the past few chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

**Algebraiya: **Thanks for the review! I'll try!

**Ballieboo: **Sammy boy and the wolvies growled at Tali one, because they know there's something not quite right about her, what exactly will be explained in later chapters, and two because they thought that Tali should have been able to stop her sister seeing Edward or something stupid like that. More because of the first reason though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jocelyn: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like!

**Ficgenie: **A little bit more normal, but the whole reason that Bella started acting like a zombie – from my point of view anyway – is because she had absolutely no life without Edward, he made her a whole lot of promises and then broke them. That never changed in this story. Tali may be her twin, but Bella cared more about Edward than anyone else and that will become apparent at the end of this story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Omega5: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

**Team ziva: **Well, I'm glad you liked Twilight, My Way and I'm glad you like this! :) Sorry it took so long to update, but there's a few more chapters for yah! Thanks for reviewing!

**Teddybearwithfangs: **Nuuuuu! Don't cry! I updated! See! :) Sorry about the delay, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!


	11. AN: I'M SORRY! DX

**Hey guys,**

**Yeah, I know you were probably hoping for another chapter or two and quite honestly so was I. Actually, I'm still hoping for the time to actually **_**write**_**. I'm sorry, but another chapter won't be a possibility for quite a while. I'm a senior guys and no matter how much I want to dedicate myself to writing – both this fanfic, other fanfics and my own novel – I just have **_**no time**_**. I'm flat out at the moment and yesterday I spent my 17****th**** birthday buried in Accounting, Maths and English homework. Not the way I wanted to spend the day, believe me -.-**

**Don't think I'm abandoning this fic and its sequels because I'm not, I'm just telling you not to expect anything from me for a few months. I have exams coming up in three weeks then my final exams coming up about ten weeks after that. Not good. Those will finish around November 19****th**** so that's when my schooling is over for good (thank god). Then I'll be off to schoolies for three days and then I'll probably sleep for a week. I'm sorry about this but the story is going to have to go on hold. Look for me in a few months and to any Harry Potter fans out there I've done a HP meme that'll be up soon. And don't glare at me because I choose to finish my writing on here (temporarily of course) with Harry Potter instead of Twilight, Harry Potter is just what I do.**

**So yeah, see you in a few months I guess, don't kill me and if I get the chance to post another chapter between now and the end of exams I will. Soz :P**

**Hopin I'm still alive tomorrow; **

**Indus . Syren . Black**

**PS. To everyone who likes Harry Potter I just have one thing to say: 'WHOOT! I'm 17! I can use magic outside school!' XD Yes, I'm strange and over-obsessed.**

**PPS. Saw Eclipse a couple of weeks ago. Epic vampire battle scene! O.O! And Riley, he comes from my city and used to go the uni my mum works right next to! I feel pretty special :3**

* * *

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **Ah, one of my longest reviewers, hi! :) I'll keep a look out ;) And hope you did good with that essay if you did one XD The other guy is Lee and don't worry, the house is not safe. MUAHAHAHAHAHA :) Sorry, you won't be reading more soon :( But I wish my school had a nature science course, I'd ditch chemistry for that any day. And thanks, I'll try. *mutters* if I had an exam about animals I'd ace that *mutters* Thanks for all your reviews!

**Sexy-vampirita: **Yay! Thanks! I promise I'll keep writing when exams are over. It's all just too hard right now :( Thanks for your review :)

**Dd RaNdOm PeRsOn: **No idea, my brain no too work good XD Ha, have fun, it's a great laugh. Just make sure you have a camera for your expressions, I wish I did! Sorry, no updates for a while :( Thanks for reviewing!

**Glowing bookworm: **Yeah, I did. But now I'm not :( Sorry, it can't be helped at this stage. Thanks for your review!

**Sunshine. Roses.:** Lol, thanks :D I appreciate it :) Thanks for reviewing Natalie

**SeusNotPerseus: **Aww... Hope you feel better by now! I wish I had a chapter to make you feel better :( But I'm glad you admire Tali, she's the longest I've gone writing about a single character which is why none of my Harry Potter fics have been put up; I keep changing my mind about the characters! The Cullens run off to New York I'm pretty sure. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry about not updating :(

**Restoringthehistory: **Yeah, I'm waiting for the Cullens to come back too. To tell the truth I've had their return chapter finished since before I finished Twilight, My Way. I really was excited about making Tali go spastic :) Tali's feeling 'dead' at points because of Bella. The two of them may have nothing in common but she loves her sis :P And they are gonna sooooo regret leaving her and she will lay a massive guilt trip on them I promise you that :D I'm sorry I can't update soon. I'll try, but like I said above, I'm busy and I can't make any promises :( Thanks for reviewing and I will continue!

**Team Ziva: **lol yeah, so I've heard, and you're welcome. Believe me, the prank in real life is hilarious XD And I just had to have Tali saying 'yo' because I say it sometimes when I snap back to reality and my friends just look at me like 'WTF?' Sorry for getting you hurt though :P Thanks heaps for the review and I'm sorry about putting the story on hold :(

**Teddybearwithfangs: **Don't worry, they will. And it does seem like an overreaction now, but there's more to it than what's just on the surface. All shall be explained! ;) Thanks for the review!

**TeamLeah1993: **lol, five alerts would surprise me too XD Don't worry, the Winters have their own reasons for what they're doing, I love them too much to make them total arseholes like that ;) lol, falling for Lee? I'll set you two up XD Thanks for reviewing! (And yes I'm alive, but just barely)

**Algebraiya: **Yeah, me too. I don't think the eggs would still be there, too much rain which is a bummer :P Thanks for your reviews! :)

**Bishop0900: **Yeah, I thought Bella took things laying down way too often. So I created an anti-Bella! Tali insists she stole Bella's violent and vengeful side as well as her coordination and ability to lie at birth XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Marc: **I can see your point, I really can. But I think for the future of this story (as well as my sanity and future laughs) Bella will have to become friends with Jacob. Besides, I think Bella needed someone that's perpetually happy, and Tali is only feeling sad, wary and worried when her sister is around, she's almost given up trying to make Bella normal. I think Bella just needs outside contact in the form of her 'own personal sun'. I think it's stupid but Bella's brain has always been a bit strange :) lol, thanks. I couldn't resist Tali going crazy at Lauren, always good entertainment. Thanks for your reviews!

**Dbzoid: **Yeah, she is gonna be. For the above reason and because I don't think Bella can really open up with Tali the way she can with Jacob. Jacob is to Bella like what Zoltan is to Tali really. They just need to have those people in their lives. But I do see your point, thanks for reviewing! :)

**Georgeofthecity: **Nah, that would be too easy XD She'll definitely try, but since her general opinion is 'BURN THE VAMPS! BURN THEM GOOD!' it may not help Bella too much :P Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Harmonizeritachi: **lol, thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**Omega5: **Oh you'll just have to wait and see now won't you ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. Heck, exams are why I'm putting this story on hold, I don't blame you for not reviewing :) Thanks for the well wishes and it's nice to know I'm not the only one flipping out. Whoot! Prize boxes! Sorry you won't be able to read any new stuff for a while, I'm starting to feel guilty D: But thanks for the review – and for the prize boxes!

**Dreaming while awake: **Ah ah ah, no dissing Zoltan :) Soz, I did make them seem like total asses didn't I? Well there is more to it than just what Tali thinks, promise you. Like I said before, I love them too much to make them such idiots.

Lol, Tali's had to put up with enough rambling in her life, she can live through Jess's rambling I'm sure... though I'm not so sure about Jess XD Thanks for your reviews!

**DelicatelyEvil: **O.O... LOL! Soz that I can't update :( But thanks for reviewing! :D

**BlueRose22: **Nuuu! So many people thinking Zoltan's a bitch! Lol, but I guess he is acting like one XD Glad you found the sequel, thanks for reviewing! :)

**Freehawk: **Thanks. You'll have to wait and see about the powers thing and I'm sorry that I won't be updating in a while :( But thanks for reviewing! :D

**ArtemisHunterMarcyH: **I am gonna keep writing, just not right now :( I'm sorry D: lol, real life pranks for inspiration FTW! Thanks for reviewing!

**Well, that's it. I'm really sorry that I can't update and reading all these reviews makes me feel really bad and I hope you guys are still with me when I start again :( Thanks for all your reviews and I guess I'll see you when I see you :)**

**(Just wanna say that all through writing this I was pulling the little emoticon faces as I was writing them XD)**


	12. Chapter 11: Oh Hell No!

**Hey guess what? I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Yup! I'm back until this series is over and Tali will eventually stop bugging me to finish it! Anyway, I'm gonna try for weekly updates again. Hey, it's nearly Christmas, how awesome is that?**

**Anyway, I've finished all my exams and I put my portfolio in for uni so I'm free until I find my lazy arse a job. Fun times huh? And here's the chapter I've delayed for far, far too long :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I want to. Hey, things change. Harry Potter on the other hand... Well, for that I have... plans 8D**

**11. Oh Hell No**

I slipped quietly into the Newton's sports store after I finished my shift at Sammy's music place. Normally, I wouldn't be bothering to meet up with Bella after she finished working, I'd walk home or go skating or even stay around Sammy's work and help out her parents 'cause they were pretty good people. But today, I was going to see Bells because her shift was nearly finished too and I wanted to talk to her about what had happened the day before.

I'd just stepped through the door when Bella stepped out from a row of shelves, her bag over her shoulder and I frowned. "Leavin' early Bells?"

"Yeah," she nodded as I held the door open for her, my own bag slung over my shoulder, "There's only two guys in here that are arguing about whether there are giant bears around here or not."

"Weird people, been in the sun too long," I snickered but I couldn't help but remember... that night in September... hadn't I seen something huge, massive, some freaky creature? Only, that didn't look like a bear. What am I talking about? I was cold, tired and stressed beyond belief not to mention mad as hell, it was just some stupid trick of the light or just something my mind had made up in the heat of the moment. Besides it had been a new moon, nothing comes out on the new moon. Wait, what the hell does the moon have to do with anything? What the heck did I think I saw? It was just a trick of the light, nothing more, nothing less.

"Tali?" Bella snapped me out of my stupid thoughts and I snapped my head up to look at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm here," I grinned and walked over to her truck and hoisted myself in the other side, dumping my bag at my feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stuck the key in the ignition.

"I have to talk to you," I said seriously and I saw her stiffen out the corner of my eye. That's usually what I do when someone says 'we have to talk' and I really don't wanna talk about what I think they're gonna talk to me about.

"Oh?"

"Jess called me last night. Bella what the hell were you thinking?" Might as well jump straight into it, she knew what I was talking about.

"I wasn't," she sighed as she drove and I realised she wasn't driving back to the house. I wondered vaguely if she even knew where she was going.

"But you always think Bells, you never dive into something without thinking about it first. You're always the smart one, I'm the impulsive teenager. Just what exactly did you hope to gain from talking to those guys?"

"I don't know," Bella murmured and I stared out the window into the pouring rain as I frowned. She was distracted by something, she wasn't focused on the conversation.

We kept driving in silence until Bell stopped the car and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder and I could feel her shaky breathing but it soon stopped. "Hey Tali?"

"Yeah?"

"How opposed would you be if I decided that I wanted to learn to ride a motorbike?"

"I wouldn't be. I'd say you're finally living up to my standards as a big sister," I grinned, "Not that I don't love ya as a bookworm and smarty-pants and all."

"Good, 'cause I think I'm gonna try." Slipping out from under my arm, Bella jumped out the cab of the truck and started walking towards the Marks' place. Sitting out front were two dilapidated motorcycles and I grinned. Guess we were going to see Jacob. I watched her and Damien – the younger Marks boy – get them into the bed of the truck as the rain started to ease up and then we were off down to La Push – me giving Bella directions – where the rain had stopped completely and the sun had made an appearance between the clouds, giving us some warm light.

"Hey Bell, you reckon you could pull over here?" I asked as we drove past the beach. She cast me an exasperated look and I grinned. What? Don't give me that look! Bella is a big girl and despite being a bloody zombie for God knows how many months, she's better now and I think Jake will be good for her, he can make anyone laugh. At least I hope he can. And no, it has nothing to do with my old plot of getting them together... smirk.

"You'll meet me at Jake's, yeah?" she asked as she stopped the car's motion just enough for me to hop out.

"Of course, you think I'd miss you trying to build two-wheeled death machines? Now why would I do that?"

"See you later Tali," Bella smiled slightly and I saluted her as she drove off, turning instead to contemplate the beach. The water was too calm, I didn't like it, waves make it more fun. My gaze travelled along until I caught sight of some cliffs in the distance. Cliff diving. Well, why not? I pulled off my jeans under which I was already wearing my board shorts and then tugged off my black shirt and slipped an old t-shirt over my head instead. It wasn't the warmest of days and despite popular belief, I can actually feel the cold. Dumping my bag behind a rock – small town, no one was gonna steal it – I made my way towards the cliffs. Honestly, I've been meaning to go to the beach for a while – this just gives me an excuse!

When I got to the top of the cliffs however there were three other people already up there. I recognised them all; they'd all been there the night Bella went missing. Sam had been the one to bring her back, and the other two were Paul and Jared. And they were all shirtless. Cue drooling. They all seemed to have heard my approach, because they turned sharply at the same time to see who was coming up behind them. They gave me cold glares as I walked past them to the edge of the cliff.

"Geez, way to make a girl feel welcome," I muttered as I contemplated my dive. The water below wasn't that bad and I'd never been afraid of heights. I was bouncing up and down on the spot with anticipation.

"This place isn't for kids," Paul growled.

"Then what are you doing up here then?" I shot back at him as I whirled around and glared at the Quileute.

"Don't fool yourself, why don't you jump from lower down?" he sneered.

"Why? So you can turn around the moment I do and chicken out?" I knew that he was up here to jump, but I just wanted to piss this guy off for some reason. I heard Jared snicker and I smirked as Paul started to shake. Sam put a restraining hand on his shoulder and shot a warning look at Jared. Urgh, these people are weird.

"So are you gonna jump?" Jared asked.

"Would I be standing here at the edge of a cliff if I wasn't?" I rolled my eyes and cracked my fingers in front of me.

"Go ahead then, jump," Paul taunted me and I smirked.

"Fine, but you have to jump right after me or I shall brand you coward for life." He let out a feral growl and my smirk faded for a moment. There are only two things I've heard in my life give growls like that: leeches and wild animals. Since he's not a leech then – _stop it! It's only just started and I'm getting sick of it!_ A voice snapped at me and I shoved it away. I've had enough of the freaky voices!

"Paul!" Sam snapped at him and I continued to watch the three of them carefully. Paul was shaking like mad, Jared looked torn between worry and amusement and Sam looked like he was trying to get Paul to calm down.

"What the hell?" I muttered with a frown. Something was weird. That thought seemed to signal a shadow to flash across Paul's face and he definitely looked like an animal then. But before my eyes, the shaking stopped. Slowly, sure, but it stopped. Soon, it was normal looking Paul standing in front of me, looking pissed but calm... if that's possible. Sam just looked relieved. Jared looked disappointed. I resisted the urge to poke Paul with a stick to see if he did it again.

"So what?" he panted, a challenge gleaming in his ice-blue eyes, "You gonna jump?"

"Hmph, strange child. Well, see you at the bottom," I turned back around and smirked at him over my shoulder, "And if not, I hereby dub you Pauline. Bye!" I laughed at his outraged expression and threw myself off the cliff with a yell of exhilaration. I brought my arms out in front of me so when I hit the water, I slid right through the surface with hardly a splash. It was dark under the sea (**AN: Who else thinks of Homer Simpson whenever someone says 'under the sea'?**) and the salt stung my eyes slightly, but it was nothing. With a grin – in which a fair bit of water got into my mouth – I propelled myself to the surface where I spat out the water and took a gulp of air, just in time to see Paul come down a few metres to my right.

Grinning, I began to swim over to him when something hit my bare arm. Oh come on. God is baiting me. Well, I guess I'll just have to take the bait. Grabbing the stick that had washed into me, I swiftly doggy-paddled my way over to where Paul resurfaced.

Paul turned to me with a satisfied smirk and I shrugged as I tread water. "Eh, not bad. But I've seen better," I pretended to be bored while I examined my black painted nails and he glared at me. "Ha! You are so easy to make angry!" I laughed when I held up the stick. "So does poking you with a stick make you angry?" I asked innocently.

"You wouldn't dare!" he snapped.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what I'd dare to do," I shot back and poked him once with a smirk.

"Stop it," he growled.

I poked him again.

"Stop it!" he snapped.

I poked him again.

"Stop it!" he snarled. I grinned mischievously.

I poked him again.

"For God's sake stop it!" he all but howled and he grabbed my wrist roughly, effectively stopping me poking him anymore. I could feel him shaking as he held my wrist and I glared at him.

"Let me go," I demanded but he just smirked at me.

"Now let's see how easy it is to make you angry," he sneered.

"How bout I kick you in the head? That make it all better?" I growled, trying to twist my hand away. Another splash echoed behind me so I presumed one of the others had dived in behind us.

"You kick me in the head, you'd probably break your foot," he warned me.

"Oh, you can't be that thick," I teased and the grip on my arm increased and I hissed as he put pressure on old sprains. "Okay, making me angry is one thing, but breaking my wrist is assault," I snapped. He looked at his hand that was holding mine and seemed shocked when he saw how white my hand was compared to my arm due to lack of blood flow.

"Right," he muttered and I kicked away from him, using his chest as a starting block.

"You should take anger management classes," I suggested and he was immediately swimming after me. Another splash. Well, that's all of us now. There was a rough spray coming from behind me and I twisted around to see Paul having his arms held behind his back by Sam. "What the hell is wrong with you lot!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands in exasperation, "You act like a bunch of animals that have some foreign species step on their turf!" Three sets of eyes locked on me and I shuddered. "Dude, that's fucking creepy."

It was at that point I decided I didn't want to be in the water with them anymore. Really, they were freaking me out and Paul was shaking again. "Bloody hell," I muttered under my breath when I was sure I was far enough away, "Whether the vamps get on with those Quileutes or not, that Paul kid and Blondie would be perfect together." That's when there was a huge snarl behind me but I didn't look back, not this time. Something was weird about them and that feeling that I shouldn't be near them was back, the feeling that I should be back in Forks, away from this place. Well that's just ridiculous, really.

Staggering out onto the sand, I glanced back at the water but there was no one there. I faintly saw some figures running through the trees underneath the cliff where the land jutted out into the water and I scowled. Well fine, if they want to run away like children. Ruined my good mood. I shuddered as I walked up to the path that led me back to my bag, wrapping my arms around myself as the wind bit at me. Damn, why do I never think these things through? Seriously.

Reaching my bag, I quickly pulled off my board shorts and my t-shirt before drying myself as much as I could with my towel. I tugged on my old jeans and my hoodie over my bikini, smiling happily at the sudden warmth. Drying my hair with the towel – and then by a dog imitation – I tossed my bag over my shoulder and began the trek to Jake's, all the while thinking about the three weird as hell Quileutes that seemed to take an automatic dislike to me. Maybe they just didn't like me because I hung out with the leeches. Actually, come to think of it, they'd probably been the ones to start the bonfire back in September. Well, my hat goes off to them, it really does.

When I arrived at Jake's, I automatically made my way around to the garage, dumping my bag just inside the door. It seems that Bell and Jake had company. "Could I come back tomorrow?" That was Bella and I grinned widely. Yes! She wanted to hang out with Jake _again._ I love this boy already. One of the two I didn't recognise nudged his friend and they both grinned.

"Well, who do we have here?" I asked with smirk as all heads snapped around to me, standing in the doorway. "Hey Jake, Bells."

"Hey Tali," Jake grinned and Bella just smiled at me, "Oh, these are my friends Quil and Embry."

"Nice to meet ya guys," I grinned at them and the shorter one – Quil I think it was – seemed to be flexing his muscles. Hah, cute, but no.

"I should probably go," Bella said as she stood up out of the car she'd been sitting in. Huh, that must be Jake's Rabbit.

"So soon Bellsy?" I pouted.

"I have to cook dinner for Charlie," she pointed out and I frowned.

"That man can feed himself," I muttered and Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, but the way he feeds himself would give anyone a heart attack," she joked and I felt my eyes widen involuntarily. Bella was _joking_? When was the last time _that _happened?

"Fine," I sighed, picking up my bag again, wincing as my wrist twinged. Damn Paul, if he'd gone and done more damage to my wrist I was gonna hurt the guy.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jacob," Bella waved as she walked out and I followed after her, hearing a loud 'Wooooo!' as we left. I like those two new guys already. It appeared that Jake wasn't as appreciative of their humour because I could hear the sounds of a small fight following Bella and I through the air.

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow..." Jake threatened, but whatever else he might have said was lost as we walked through the trees. A brief giggle to my right made me stop in my tracks and stare after my sister in shock. Joking and _laughing_? Remind me to buy Jake a life-time supply of whatever the hell he wanted! Damn that kid is _good_! Bella kept walking, kept laughing and I couldn't help but see the funny side of the conversation and join in too, my good mood being prolonged by Bella's.

We beat Charlie home by a long shot and I helped Bella make some fried chicken – well, as much as a cooking-handicapped person like me _could _help – while I talked to her. About nothing really, just about Edan and Lee and that awesome prank we got him on the previous night. She laughed when I told her about it but threw me an exasperated look too, as if to say 'will you ever grow up?' But I didn't want to stop talking for fear that Bella would just go backwards and revert back into zombie mode. I really, _really _didn't want her too.

I gave up on the cooking eventually after I nearly knocked myself out with a frying pan – don't ask – so I sat on the table until Charlie came through the door and Bella was just putting the chicken on a pile of paper towels. "Hey, Dad!" she smiled at him and I saw shock flit across his face.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," I muttered in his ear as I gave him a hug.

"Hey, honey," he greeted her and I forgave him for ignoring me this once. He was uncertain about it too, "Did you have fun with Jacob?"

"How'd you know she was with Jake?" I asked curiously.

"Billy called," he said and I snorted. Of course he did. Honestly, was there no secrets between those two?

"Yeah, I did," Bella nodded, answering the question as she moved the food onto the table. I was already in my seat. Hey, cliff diving and walking and having arguments with strange-as-hell Quileutes sure can make a girl hungry.

"Well, that's good," he said cautiously as he sat down too, "What did you two do?"

"I hung out in his garage and watched him work. Did you know he's rebuilding a Volkswagen?" Bella's voice was cautious now and I thanked God I had a reason to smile. What else was she going to tell him? 'Oh yeah, we hung out in his garage and I watched him build two-wheeled death machines that you've forbidden me from riding on since I knew what one was and I plan on riding them without your knowledge despite the fact that I'm a danger magnet.' Yeah, that was sure to go down well.

Charlie's interrogation ended as he ate and I tried to ignore the way his eyes were studying her, as if he too was waiting for her to take a giant step backwards. But she didn't. She ate, did her self-assigned chores – I helped her with the dishes – before she joined me in my room where she worked on her homework and I sang silly, childish songs while playing my guitar. She even cracked a smile more than once. But we had to give it a rest when Charlie came up and told us we should probably go to sleep.

I watched Bella drag her feet from my room and I sighed, putting my guitar down. She was tired, we all were, but she was scared as well. I could see it in her eyes whenever she made to go to bed. She was scared of those dreams; she was scared she'd wake up screaming. I would be too, but I didn't know how to make them go away. Collapsing on my bed without even getting changed, I closed my eyes and begged for sleep so when those screams woke me, I would be able to get up and at least have some energy for the day ahead.

**TB**

I don't know how long I was asleep before colours began to swirl beneath my eyelids and I started to dream. I was down at the beach again and I was swimming back to shore as that same animalistic, feral growl sounded behind me. Geez, was my imagination so lazy that it couldn't even come up with authentic dreams anymore? But it changed, just like the one I'd had on my birthday. This time, I turned around, my legs still keeping me afloat in the gray water.

I recoiled in absolute shock and horror. Sam, Jared and Paul weren't there anymore. They'd been replaced by some massive freakin' wolves that were attacking the one in the middle who was trying to shove them off to get to me. I locked eyes with that one and my own widened. I recognised those ice-blue eyes, the ones that stared brightly out at me from the wolf's skull. Paul? But the Sam-wolf and Jared-wolf couldn't keep him back; he soon threw them off and lunged straight at me.

I jerked awake in bed, covered in a cold sweat as I sat up as a reflex reaction, ready to defend myself. As soon as I realised I wasn't in danger, I relaxed somewhat, but played the dream over again in my mind and then added it to everything else unconsciously, naturally.

The animalistic growls, the shaking, the dream in September, the sightings of giant animals, the automatic hatred of me; the girl who had vampire venom in her system, buried somewhere in her blood, and Rachel Black so many years ago explaining the legends of her tribe... '_The Quileute's are a very old tribe, the descendants of the wolves ... the pale faces know them as werewolves..._'

My eyes flickered to the floor beside my bed that had a towering stack of novels on it, but the top one proclaimed 'The Wereling'. After staring at it for a moment, everything finally sunk in.

"...Oh _hell _no!"

* * *

**And she's figured it out! You just can't hide anything from her, can you? But I gotta ask, who else here wants to poke a shape-shifter with a stick just to see what happens? I would! XD**

**Curious Zara: **lol, thanks! Hope you enjoy/ed it! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**GaaraObsessY: **Oh yeah, I practically tried to wage a war against procrastination this year! Unfortunately, I lost – miserably. But hey, I guess I'm just a procrastinator. Like now, I'm putting this chapter up instead of going out and looking for a job XD Thanks for the sympathy :) And thanks for reviewing!

**restoringthehistory: **Sorry about getting your hopes up, but hey! Actual update happened! :D And as if I could forget about you guys! You guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

**sexy-vampirita: **Yeah, very long time no see :) I've finally finished with exams, a couple of weeks ago actually but this is the first time I've had nothing else to do since then, so I'm posting a chapter! :D Awww... you're making me feel special :3 Thanks so much vampy! Muah! Thanks for the review!

**glowing bookworm: **Nuu! Don't cry! D: I'm sorry :'( And I'd never not finish this, and I'm back for good now! Thanks, and I think I did :) I appreciate the review!

**TeamLeah1993: **Awww... I missed you lot too! :) And yes, the problem with the Winters shall be solved before this story is over... sort of :/ Lol, fine, you take Jake then and I'll set Lee up with someone else XD Thanks heaps for the luck – I needed it :P And I'm back now, for good hopefully :) Thanks for reviewing!

**.Green: **Urgh, I know someone like your brother. He never studies and he's been on straight A's ever since high school started. But then he acts like an arse and brags about it and then makes the rest of us feel stupid by saying things along the lines of 'but it's so _easy_! How'd you fail _that_?' Not fun -.- I'm not sure whether I've passed or failed to be honest, I'm just glad my uni course doesn't want a high score! I ditched the zoology idea, so I'm doing Creative Arts (Creative Writing) instead! Writing for the next three years – it's gonna fuuuuun! :D Thanks for the review!

**ladylookslikeadude: **Thanks! Well, I'm finishing it now :) Thanks for that too! I tried to make sure Tali wasn't a Mary-sue but I wasn't sure if I managed it. I'll admit she does have temper issues and probably a slight case of pyromania XD Thanks for the review!

**Team Ziva: **lol, I feel special! And what else is there to do in lessons but _not _do what you're meant too XD And I believe that yes indeed it means that Zoltan will stop acting like a douche bag! Honestly, I love him far too much to make him an arse like that, him and the other Winters. Thanks for the confidence for the exams, I appreciate it! And I'm pretty sure I passed, so all's good :) lol, interesting lessons you have XD Thanks for the review Ziva!

**xXxDark-LifexXx: **No way I'm stopping this and I'm glad that you're being patient, it makes me feel special :3 lol, have fun with Emmett ;) And thanks for the review!

**Lady Nieriel Anarion: **Posting now! Thanks :D

**Keep those reviews coming people! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Girl Talk

**I got bored, so I updated! Hehe, two updates in two days; I think I can learn to live with this. Anyway, we learn a bit more about Tali/Zoltan with this chapter and meet some new friends :) And Tali makes a rather shocking discovery that has nothing to do with werewolves ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I may or may not have kidnapped Jackson Rathbone ;)**

**Phoenix: I thought you didn't like him anymore?**

**ME: I was watching Criminal Minds :3**

**Phoenix: You're crazy.**

**ME: And you're getting me Draco Malfoy for Christmas!**

**12. Girl Talk**

This wasn't real. There was no way in hell that those guys could be... None of it made sense! Well, I guess when I think about those bloody _leeches _there isn't anything besides the blood drinking that would link them back to the traditional versions like Dracula. I guess it was the same with the Quileutes. So what if the moon wasn't full? So what if it was the middle of the day? So what if there weren't inexplicable deaths surrounding the towns we live in? The Cullens are leeches? Sure why not. Sam, Paul and Jared were werewolves? Well what the hell let's go crazy!

I struggled to regulate my breathing as I realised this, tried to rationalise it. No, my imagination was going overtime, that's all it was. It just decided that I couldn't live without some form of mythical creature in my life so I just decided that these guys were gonna be werewolves. Who hated me. Because of that bloody _leech venom_! Oh who am I kidding, these guys are real. Well, it explains a lot. Like why they were so pissy at me for not protecting Bella. Well I couldn't really do that could I? Like I said all those months ago, how can you protect someone from things they don't want to be protected from?

Pulling my knees up to my chest so I could rest my head on them I took deep, calming breaths through my nose. Okay, just look at the facts here. For one thing, the guys hate vampires. Check. Was it because they were natural born enemies or was it because they didn't like murderers? From the way Sam seemed to be so insistent that I needed to protect Bella, I'm guessing it's a bit of both. Alright, weird ass dream. Yeah, why not? Check. Stories about giant bears from random hikers? Check. Animalistic qualities portrayed from Mr Shakin' Dog? Yep, double check. Well, seems La Push has its own pack of werewolves. Great.

I groaned and sat up in bed, blinking against the light that threatened to blind me. Urgh, in all the excitement yesterday I forgot to close my curtains. Damn sunlight ruining my – wait what? I ran over to the window in shock. Sure it was bucketing down like there was no tomorrow, but there was sunlight streaming through the clouds as well, letting pale light stream through my window. It was morning. I slept through the night. More important than that, _Bella slept through the night. _

Dashing down the stairs in my pyjamas – which were technically the clothes from the previous day – I skidded into the kitchen to catch Charlie just putting his plate in the sink. "Dad, where's Bella?" I asked quickly.

"She's gone down to Jake's already," he replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Again?" I murmured, more to myself than to anyone else. Charlie nodded anyway.

"She didn't scream last night," he mused.

"No she didn't." Jake. It had to be Jake. Jacob Black was the main factor in this equation. See, Bella plus sleep equals screaming nine times out of ten. But it seems when it's Bella plus _Jake _plus sleep it equals peace and quiet. "Jacob Black I love you," I murmured. Thankfully Charlie didn't hear me.

"Harry and Billy are coming up to watch the game," Charlie said awkwardly and I smiled, understanding immediately.

"Don't worry dad, teenage daughter number two is disappearing in about ten minutes." Didn't know where I was going yet, but I'd be disappearing. Charlie grinned at me while I skipped back upstairs, refreshing the open Facebook page on my computer while I showered and got changed into some skinny jeans, Converse, t-shirt and an overlarge 'seniors' hoodie that I'd brought from Forks High at the beginning of the semester. It was so nice and warm it was unbelievable.

Checking back on Facebook I noticed I had a message from Sammy inviting me to a girls day with Katie – a new girl who'd been sitting with Bella's lunch group as of late – Hayley of course and some girls called Jamie and Andrea who were seniors and hung out at our overcrowded lunch table sometimes. The other two were Hayley's friends, some girls called Ashlee and Sophie who were juniors like the red-head was. Quickly replying the affirmative, I grabbed my iPod, rain coat and skateboard and ran out of the house just as Harry pulled up with Billy. Waving frantically at the two Quileutes who waved back with smiles, I slid on my rain coat, jumped on my board and skated as fast as I could to Sammy's house which was only a couple of blocks away.

"Oh, hey Tali," Sam smiled as she opened the door a couple of minutes later with a smile on her face and her wet hair hanging down her back much like mine was, "I just got out the shower. Nobody else is coming until twelve."

"My dad kicked me out," I joked, "He had some of his friends coming up to watch the game and Bella disappeared." Samantha's face showed worry as she stepped back to let me in. "Don't worry," I assured her hurriedly as I shucked my rain coat and stuck it on a hook outside the door so it wouldn't get anything wet, "I know where she is. She's down at La Push with Jacob Black, he makes her smile." The brunette stared at me in shock and I shrugged. "I don't know why, but he does. Hell! She didn't even scream last night!"

"That's great Tali!" she gushed as she pulled me up the stairs so she could dry her hair, "Things are looking up huh?"

"You bet ya!" I laughed. She split off to go one way, telling me I could wait in her bedroom while she dried her hair and I complied, looking around curiously. Honestly, her room was just like any teenage girl's is expected to be like. A desk with a computer and a couple of articles of clothing that she hadn't bothered putting away, an unmade bed, posters of bands and movie stars papering her walls. And all around the place, photos of her friends were dotted randomly. There was her and Hayley, her and Lee, her and Edan and Lee, her and Jamie and Andrea, her with me. Her with Lee again. I sighed, looking at that photo.

Lee had his arms wrapped around her tightly, both of them rugged up warmly as they stood in the middle of a snowy field. I guessed they must have taken it in December sometime. I smiled slightly, their figures disappearing and the black and white figures of me and Zoltan taking their place. My eyes widened as I looked at the new photo my brain had cooked up. Zoltan's arms were around my waist, I was laughing and he had his head resting on my shoulder. Blinking violently, I removed the image from my mind and the photo reverted back to Lee and Sammy again. Am I going insane? Zolt, I blame you for this.

"You want the drier?" Sammy's voice brought me out of my sadness-induced hallucinations.

"What?" I whipped around, my wet hair slapping me in the face.

"The drier," she laughed, "You look like a wet rat." Poking my tongue out at her, I gladly accepted the offer and gratefully spent the next five minutes drying my faded black hair to something that would be considered acceptable. It wasn't as though I was gonna catch a cold or anything, my immune system likes me too much. Well, at least I hope it does.

When I was finally finished, I helped Sammy raid her cupboards. "Where are your parents?" I asked curiously.

"They went up to Seattle last night for their anniversary. They'll be back tomorrow morning."

"And you didn't throw a party?" I exclaimed in mock horror, one hand over my heart and the other reaching for a bag of chips on a high shelf. Back in Phoenix, if your parents were guaranteed to be gone for the night, you threw a party. And let's just say, Renee wasn't that hard to get rid of. However Bella was the one that crushed my fun whenever she thought I'd had too many parties at our place. Hey! Three in a fortnight is not too many! Trust me.

"I'm a bit more responsible than you Tali," she smiled, shaking her head as she pulled some marshmallows out from a cupboard by the fridge.

"Try a lot," I snickered when the doorbell rang again. I looked at the clock in surprise. Wow, midday already?

When Sammy returned, Hayley was trailing along behind her with a girl I was told was Ashlee who she'd apparently stayed with the night before. Ashlee was blonde haired and blue-eyed, a girl with that perpetual innocent look stuck to her face. From my experience with blondes, I have to admit I was a bit wary but it turns out she was more like Angela. Quiet and reserved, she offered to help Hayley clean up her room before Sophie showed up and the younger Adams girl happily accepted.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked eagerly.

"Typical girl stuff," Sammy grinned, "Pigging out on junk food, watching movies, playing karaoke and gossiping!"

"I knew there was a reason I love hanging out with you," I teased and she slapped my arm lightly before we carried our spoils to the lounge room. The next girls didn't even bother to ring the doorbell, Andrea and Jamie just waltzed right in with Katie trailing anxiously along behind them. Jamie had black hair and hazel eyes, Andrea was blonde too with pale gray eyes and Katie was a red-head like Hayley with cautious stormy blue eyes. But they all looked lively and friendly and I figured they wouldn't have lasted so long at our lunch table if they weren't. Katie just looked so anxious it was hard not to like her. Sophie, a brunette with brown eyes like Bella showed up five minutes later and then we were ready to go crazy.

**TB**

Nine o'clock. Yep, I've been here over nine hours. We watched A Knight's Tale and Bridget Jones' Diary – much to my displeasure. But I kept quiet about it; I just liked hanging out with the girls for once. Back in Phoenix I'd never really had many girl friends, but I'm glad I did now. Not that we'd watched the movies in silence, turns out we can watch, gossip and eat junk food at the same time. Multi-tasking rules. But now we've turned to the boys topic and I was starting to get fidgety. We were going around the room and talking about our dating history and I was sitting next to Sammy who was just finishing off.

"And then he asked me out and I couldn't say no to him," she sighed, reminiscing about how Lee asked her out. I myself was making mental notes for blackmail but I didn't tell her that. And then all eyes were on me.

"Do I have to?" I whined. There was a unanimous nod and I groaned, sitting up slightly from where I'd been slouched on the sofa. "Well I got my first boyfriend when I was fourteen I guess. He was fifteen and it didn't really last for long, we just weren't compatible." The girls nodded. They all got that. "Then a year later I had two boyfriends. They were both so clingy they didn't last more than a couple of weeks each. I need my personal space you know?"

"Better or worse than Kevin?" Andrea piped up.

"Urgh, worse if you can believe it," I shuddered and many pairs of eyes widened.

"Worse than your personal stalker?" Hayley asked disbelievingly.

"The last one was horrible. Well, he seemed like a sweet guy at first," I admitted, "But then he started calling me about twice a day, texting me about ten times."

"Doesn't sound that bad," Sophie tilted her head slightly to the side, confused. From what she'd told of her romantic history, her boyfriend Jesse and she enjoyed the long conversations they had every day over the phone even thought they saw each other every day.

"But he was also in my homeroom, half my classes and in my group which none of us liked. He'd follow me to the bathrooms, to my locker and he'd wait in the doorways of our classes until I showed up. He tried to break into my locker numerous times, crashed my email account because he sent me too many messages, started following me home and when I broke up with him he started sending me these really abusive texts and stuff. He was a total douche. So yeah, he was worse than Kevin." They were all staring at me with disgusted and sympathetic expressions.

"Damn girl that would suck," Sammy exclaimed.

"Bit of an understatement there Sammy," Jamie whistled, "Did you call the cops."

"Apparently he wasn't doing any harm," I rolled my eyes, "I think he's the reason I started beating people up instead of a punching bag."

"He didn't do Kevin any favours then," Jamie snickered and I smirked at her.

"Clearly he didn't."

"What about that emo?" Hayley piped up and I twitched. Of course I wasn't lucky enough to distract them from my last boyfriend. Damn you Hayley!  
"His name is Zoltan," I said shortly, Hayley looking a bit taken aback at my tone. "Sorry," I sighed, running my hand through my hair, a habit I found I shared with Jamie, "It's just..."

"I take it that was one relationship that didn't end well," Andrea said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I gave a harsh laugh, "You could say that."

"What happened?" Sammy asked quietly. Looking around at all the sympathetic faces I felt I could trust them with my Zoltan story.

"We were best friends for God knows how long," I admitted, "Same with his brothers and sisters. They were a close family, more like friends than siblings." I saw Sammy and Hayley exchange a knowing glance at that and I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, they would know what it was like wouldn't they? "When I was sixteen and he was seventeen we started hanging out more, going out alone and then one day he just asked me out. I couldn't say no, because I knew I had feelings for him by that stage. I was so happy that he had them too. We dated for about seven, eight months or something. He was my first," I blushed, not intending to add that bit but the words came out before I could stop them. The girls gave little 'awww's and I blushed harder. Curse these Swan genes that make me blush!

"Then what happened with you two?" Ashlee asked quietly. I sighed again.

"Things started to go wrong. I don't know how. I guess he started fighting with Zander, his twin brother because the two of us used to get drunk together a lot. And then people started calling us freaks – not that they hadn't always, but it just seemed worse when we were dating. And then his dad started getting angry at him a lot. He didn't like me. He was already angry at Zoltan for a lot of the stuff he did, but he really seemed to _hate_ me. Zolt would get into trouble for standing up for me and one day we just decided that friends would be better."

That's when it hit me. We hadn't decided. _I _had decided. I didn't want him being hurt anymore. I didn't want him fighting with his family, I didn't want him ridiculed for dating me. Oh God. _Neither _of us had ever lost those feelings for one another. We both still – what? _Loved _each other? Love was a strong word, was it the right one to use in this situation? But I remembered the piggy-back rides he used to give me around his house when we were mucking around with Rainey and Raines, I remember curling up on my bed with him when we'd stayed up late talking, I remember our first time together, I remember doing karaoke together when we were tipsy, I remember taking archery lessons with him, I remember just sitting on his lap pretending to watch TV while I was really watching his face, the way his hair fell into his eye, the way his piercings glinted in the dull light from the screen.

Oh holy fucking _God _I was _in love _with Zoltan Winters!

I was in love with Zoltan Winters!

Zoltan Winters.

I smiled. Yes. I was in love with Zoltan Winters. Of course I was.

"TALI!" A sharp smack across my face jolted me back to the world of the living and I blinked several times to get my brain to refocus, realising that everyone's eyes were on me. Apparently Jamie had been the one to slap me. I glared at her but she didn't look at all apologetic.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Psycho," she shot back and we smirked at each other.

"Where'd you go?" Sammy asked.

"The past," I shrugged cryptically and Jamie smiled understandingly.

"What happened at prom?" Hayley asked and I froze. What the hell does she know about prom!

"Prom?" Sammy looked confused, "Oh yeah, I saw you two dancing with Bella and the ... them." My fists clenched, though I wasn't sure whether it was due to the memory of the leeches or whether it was the reminder of my own idiocy.

"He kissed me," I admitted, "And I freaked. I was just so bloody confused! I mean, I thought I liked someone else, and I didn't know he still felt that way about me. Hell, I didn't know _I _still felt that way about _him_! But I do and I totally fucked everything up!" I pulled my knees up and curled into a ball, hiding my face with my hair. "I keep trying to call him and call him but he won't answer! He disappeared the morning after and he hasn't spoken to me since that night! Not him, not Rainey, not Raines, not Zander, hell, not even their little sister Fawn is talking to me! They all deleted me as a friend on Facebook and they just... I don't know. I just wish he'd talk to me again and then we could get this mess straightened out!"

"Aw, sorry hun," Sammy sighed and I felt her wrap her arm around my shoulders, "Didn't mean to bring it up again."

"Yeah, sorry Tali," Hayley apologised, sounding guilty.

"In my opinion," Jamie spoke up, "If a guy doesn't speak to you for months on end just because you don't return his feelings he's a douche bag and not worth worrying about."

"Jamie's right, he sounds like a spoilt little child who couldn't get the toy he wanted," Andrea agreed, "Not saying you're a toy or anything, I'm just saying that's what he sounds like."

_Yeah, but he's _my _spoilt little child, _I mumbled miserably to myself in my head. But that pricked something in my mind. Zoltan would never be this petty, I know he wouldn't. I frowned to myself. There were three things I was absolutely certain about: one; There was something deeper going on with Zoltan that him just being a child. Two: There were werewolves down at La Push and I was yet to freak out. And three: I was never having a girl's day again; it turned me into an emotional wreck. Damn you Sammy!

"Just forget about him," Sophie advised.

"I agree with Soph on this one," Sammy nodded, "He doesn't deserve you." It seems the other girls agreed and I sighed to myself.

_Yep, I'm in love with Zoltan Winters ... and I'm going to have to forget him._

* * *

**Hehe, Tali **_**finally **_**figures it out! Geez, this girl can understand everyone's feelings but her own and Zoltan's. It's quite sad really. Anyway, a bit more of a serious chapter I guess, but guess what's coming up next chapter? Just a boring day of school, but we find out what **_**really **_**happened to Lauren's hair XD**

**sexy-vampirita: **Of course you would be the first one to review after so long XD Naww, I missed you lot too! And I'm glad to be back! Thanks for the review! :D

**Bunny .raider: **lol, thanks! And thanks for reviewing! :D

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn: **Nah, it's okay :) I'm glad to be back, and yeah, I'm doing the other two books plus an extra one that revolves around Tali. Thanks for the review! :)

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **Oh my god! I did! XD You have no idea how awesome it is for me to hear that I can make people that happy! How'd your concert go? And is this update soon enough? :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Curious Zara: **haha! Yeah, I updated! It's still coming as a shock to me! Lol, Tali went into denial for a little bit this chapter. She doesn't want to think about the little wolfies XD This update soon enough? Thanks for the review! :D

**marc: **Thanks, I try :) Yeah, she's quite observant when she wants to be :P Thanks, I'll try, and thanks for reviewing!

**GaaraObsessY: **lol, poking Paul with a stick is fun! XD *whimpers* Okay, no lack of updates for four months ever again, got it! You love/hate cliffhangers huh...? Well you're probably gonna hate the end of chapter 14 then XD I'll keep that in mind, thanks. And thanks for the review! :D

**restoringthehistory: **Yep, Tali's an observant little cupcake XD I'm definitely gonna try and update more frequently, starting with this chapter here. And it was senior year and exams that caused me to take a break, and I hope to god they did go well or I'm screwed :) As it happens, I _am _a Lord of the Rings fan. Only seen the movies but I am trying to get my hands on the books. And I believe I shall track down said story as soon as I finish up this chapter and maybe stick up a Harry Potter fic. Thanks for the review! :D

**Ted .E .BearWithFangs: **Nice to know! :) Thanks for reviewing :D


	14. Chapter 13: Nothing's Changed

**Once again, I got bored and typed up this chapter. Geez, no school and look how many updates happen! At this rate, I'll have this story done by the end of February! Anyway, bit of filler this chapter, but hey, at least we'll know why Lauren cut her hair XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and Jackson got away ):**

**Phoenix: Yeah, my bad.**

**ME *narrows eyes* What did you do?**

**Phoenix: Do you know how much people will pay to hug that guy? But hey, turns out if you untie him for transport, he can get away! Who woulda thunk it?**

**ME: PHOENIX! *chases with new weapons given by Tora***

**13. Nothing's Changed**

I was awoken on Monday morning by cold biting at my bare feet. I'd stumbled into the house at around three and had only be able to sleepily remind Charlie that I was eighteen and it was a small town, therefore he did not need to wait up for me before I collapsed on my bed, kicking off my shoes as I went. I'd fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Hell, I think it might have been before that.

Shivering, I pulled on some socks before I relived the previous day. La Push had werewolves. And I loved Zoltan. All 'round, a shocking day. But surprisingly, I didn't care about the werewolves. Maybe it was just because my first memory of one was Sam finding my sister, realising now that he must have used his wolf form to do so. That was what the dark shape had been in the trees. And because now I realised why I felt I had to stay away from them – the vampire venom. It was obvious that the Quileutes and the leeches had never gotten along, hence the boundary line and the 'no Cullen in La Push' rule.

Yawning, I got changed again – I really have to stop falling to sleep in my clothes – before stumbling tiredly down the stairs. Bella and Charlie were having a silent breakfast when I entered the kitchen and I couldn't help but twitch uncomfortably. It was a little awkward and I automatically grabbed an apple from the kitchen bench while Charlie shot me a half-hearted glare. "Eighteen dad," I reminded him and he scowled, returning his gaze to his food. Rolling my eyes, I hugged him from behind and made my way outside. I loved the fog and I wanted to enjoy it. It will have disappeared by lunch.

The roar of Bella's truck passing me pulled me out of my fog-filled happiness as we entered the parking lot at the same time not long after my leaving. I kicked my board into its customary bush (there's actually a hole the shape of my board in it now, the groundskeepers want to kill me) and skipped off sluggishly – yes, it is possible to skip sluggishly – to find Edan. I caught sight of him lazing against the wall to Building 2 where he had his first lesson and I sat down next to him. "Hey Edan," I smiled and he turned to me eagerly.

"What are you doing on Friday night?" he asked excitedly.

"Umm... nothing?" I said, slightly confused.

"Good, 'cause we're having a party!" I perked up immediately, my tiredness temporarily forgotten.

"Really? Where? Why?"

"Down at La Push to celebrate making it half way through senior year," he grinned, "The beach on Friday after school! The weather guy says it's meant to be sunny!"

"Sweet! Is everyone coming?"

"Everyone in senior year plus most of the juniors and a couple of sophomores and freshmen. And the locals'll join us no doubt." I was bouncing happily along with him now and it vaguely reminded me of when he asked Hayley out. "You'll be there right?"

"Like I would miss it!" I grinned as the bell went, "See you at lunch – maybe." We bumped fists and I ran off to first period with higher spirits than when I'd woken up this morning. Though it was true, I may not see Edan at lunch. Ever since the leeches had left I'd been hanging out with Bella at her table more than at mine, but now that she'd snapped out of zombie mode, I was more likely to sit with my friends again.

Those high spirits quickly plummeted about five minutes into first period. Urgh, why do they have to make school so boring? Really? It's bloody horrible! Hmm... now if I set the biology lab on fire I wonder what would happen... or maybe if I flooded the library. No, I like the library. Hmm... The Gym! Yes, I'll flood the Gym! Now how was I gonna do that...? Truly though, school was boring as hell and Jess was being a bitch to Bella in calculus so I got her back by sticking pencils in her frizzy hair when she wasn't looking at me – which was most of the lesson. I could see Bella's mouth twitching, though whether it was from amusement or disapproval I wasn't sure. Quite honestly, it's Bella, it could be both.

Fourth period got out late which was a major bitch I must say; I DO NOT like getting out late for lunch. I mean bloody hell! It's _lunch_! The time when I actually don't have to focus on anything! Everyone was already there by the time we arrived and I noticed with a scowl that no matter how much progress Bella seemed to have made, she still bypassed the food. Well, something to work on I guess. I sat down next to Katie with a smile as Bella chose a seat next to Mike and the red-headed junior smiled back at me before returning to her conversation. I decided to jump into someone else's – I didn't feel like interrupting her and Eric.

"Where's Ben today?" Lauren was asking Angela and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Bella had an interested spark in her eye, showing that she was actually giving a damn about something outside of her bubble of despair and unhappiness. Jacob Black where have you been all my life? As usual I smirked when I saw Lauren's hair. She'd done her best to remedy it I suppose, but short hair really didn't suit her. Huh. Ah well, she messed with me and the scissors were just _right there_. Tempting.

"Ben's got the stomach flu," Angela said in her usual calm voice and I cringed in sympathy. Had that once – those twenty-four hours _sucked _just so you know. "Hopefully it's just some twenty-four hour thing. He was really sick last night."

"What did you two do this weekend?" Jessica asked and I shot her a sharp look. If that was her looking for an opening to bad-mouth Bells right in front of the two of us, Lauren won't be the only one with her hair sawn off...

"We were going to have a picnic Saturday, actually, but ... we changed our minds," Angela said. There was an edge to her voice and I was immediately curious.

"What happened Ange?" I piped up.

"Well," she seemed hesitant – well, more than usual anyway, "we drove up north, almost to the hot springs," – this place has _hot springs?_ – "there's a good spot just about a mile up the trail. But when we were half way there... we saw something."

"Saw something? What?" I demanded eagerly, hoping my newly created theory about certain four-legged locals had nothing do with it. I was vaguely aware that everyone was listening now.

"I don't know," she sighed, "We _think _it was bear. It was black anyway, but it seemed ... too big."

My life hates me. And if my theory serves me correctly, said four-legged black wolfy local was Sam Uley. Hell, Angela probably saw the same wolf as I did on that stupid, stupid night last year. Wow, that long already? Bugger it Bells! Snap out of it!

Lauren however, snorted. "Oh, not you, too!" Her eyes were mocking and I fought the urge to take out my lighter. Did I mention I'd burned her precious hair in front of her? Obviously not... "Tyler tried to sell me that one last week."

"You're not going to see any bears that close to the resort," Jessica sided with Lauren and I scowled. She really wasn't doing herself any favours here.

"Really," said Angela, looking down at the table and I felt a pang of sympathy for her lack of self-confidence, "We did see it."

Lauren was snickering and I had just reached for my lighter when someone spoke up for Angie – Bella. Clearly I'm delusional, somebody slap me... no? Fine, I'll slap myself. But how to do that without looking like a moron? Wait! Focus brain! Listen to your twin!

"No, she's right," Bella said impatiently, "We had a hiker in just Saturday who saw the bear, too, Angela. He said it was huge and black and just outside of town, didn't he, Mike?"

There was dead silence at the table as everyone stared at Bella – admittedly so did I. Though I did think Katie's open jaw was a bit of an overkill. Smiling slightly, I reached out and pushed her jaw upwards. She glanced at my stern look and had the good grace to blush. I love Hayley's friends. Wait, why wasn't she sitting with Hayley? Maybe she fancies Eric...nah, that can't be it.

"Mike," Bella muttered, suddenly much less sure of herself, "Remember the guy with the bear story."

"S-sure," Mike stuttered after a second. It took a moment for him to recover (yes, the girl of his dreams was speaking to him again, let the crush restart why don't we?) before he helped Bella and Angela's defence. "Yeah, there was a guy who said he saw a huge black bear right at the trailhead – bigger than a grizzly."

"Oh yeah, that thing's huge," I confirmed, thinking about my sighting of Sam in fur-form last September.

"You've seen it too?" Bella asked in surprise and I nodded.

"Yeah Bells, ages ago. That boy's been around for a while." And nobody knows how long. Ah! I bet Billy does! He believes in those crap-old-stories-that-aren't-really-crap-but-the-sane-people-believe-they-are.

"Right," Lauren said in a somewhat high-pitched voice as I smirked at her before promptly turning away from me and facing Jessica. "Did you hear back from USC?"

Eventually the only people involved in our little group were me, Bells, Mike (he wasn't gonna let that crush thing drop was he?) and a very grateful looking Angela. Angela and Bella smiled at each other and I resisted the urge to hug Angela. Then I felt a surge of sadness when I realised a simple smile should not be making me that happy for my sister.

"So, what did you do this weekend, Bella?" Mike asked, curious, but oddly wary.

"Hooked up with some guy from La Push," I growled at him and Bella coloured.

"I did not!" she insisted, shooting a glare at me before turning back to Mike. Immediately we had everyone's attention again. "Friday night, Jessica and I went to a movie in Port Angeles. And then I spent Saturday afternoon and most of Sunday down at La Push with _my friend_." She stressed the last two words whilst looking at me and I shot her an innocent smile that made her sigh.

Thankfully, all eyes had flickered to Jessica and then back to Bella so they missed the silent insinuation between the two of us. I did notice however that Jessi-girl looked irritated. Hey, Bella's allowed to stop your gossip chain stories before they start if she wants too short-stuff! And I'll stop them just to bug you.

"What movie did you see?" Mike asked, a smile breaking out across his face and I fought the urge to growl as a thought occurred to me. Hey, maybe if she dated Mike, or _someone _she'd get over Cullen more quickly. Horrible reason for dating a guy, yeah, but Mikey was more than willing... God help me if I'm that desperate. My sister will be staying AWAY from Mike Newton.

"'_Dead End_' – the one with the zombies," Bella replied and I forced back a shudder. Now I pride myself on having a pretty strong stomach, I can put up with most things. However there are two things in the world that freak me out more than anything: needles and zombies. Lord knows how I manage to be so good at Call of Duty.

"I heard that was scary. Did you think so?" Mike seemed far too eager for my liking.

_Stab him! Stab him in the eye! With like, a spork, or something, _a little voice chanted in my head and I struggled to repress it. No! Too many witnesses! And he wasn't doing anything _bad _exactly ... just doing his best innocent puppy imitation.

"Bella had to leave at the end, she was so freaked," Jessica inserted with a sly smile that I didn't bother attacking her for because I could tell it didn't bother Bellsy. She was trying and failing to look embarrassed.

"It was pretty scary." In my experience, anything involving zombies is a bit more than 'pretty scary'. I am such a coward when it comes to bleedin' zombies.

And of course, now that she'd answered a few questions for mister blonde ambition, he monopolised her for the rest of lunch, leaving me open to chatting with Angela about classes, books and her boyfriend. It was nice to see her so happy; she's about the only girl at this table who didn't have some mental issue – aside from Katie, but I still don't know her that well.

As lunch ended, Bella got up to dump her consistently empty tray and Angela followed by her side, with me on her other. "Thanks," she said in a low voice when we were a fair distance from the table.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"Speaking up, sticking up for me."

"No problem," Bella told her.

"Yeah, someone has to put Lauren in her place."

"I don't suppose you know where her hair went then?" Angela asked in soft amusement and I grinned.

"Wouldn't have a clue Angie, wouldn't have a clue." As she finished smiling at me, she turned back to Bella with concern – the most genuine concern I've seen from anyone else in this school.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not completely," Bella admitted, "But I'm a little bit better."

"I'm glad," she said, "I've missed you."

"We all have," I grinned lopsidedly at the two girls on my left before an obnoxious voice cut through my thoughts.

"Oh, _joy_. Bella's back."

Angela rolled her eyes at Lauren and Jessica who was right beside her as they strolled past us, then smiled at Bella as a sign of encouragement. My lighter was already in my hand. As I skipped away after Lauren, hoping to give her a good scare, I heard Bella speak up from behind me.

"What's today's date?"

"It's January nineteenth."

Crud. Seems like nothing's really changed, huh?

"Oh Lauren!"

* * *

**Tali hasn't freaked out about the wolves yet... but she will. But hey, Edan's organised a party! It shall be fun, I tell you now! And Tali's confrontation with the werewolves is coming up in chapter 15. I'm probably gonna upload chapter 14 within a few hours. So yeah, see you in a few hours!**

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **Yep, I'm back! For good this time! And I'll try :) SQUEE! NEW WEAPONS *grabs and hisses at anyone getting too close* *coughcough* Yeah, sorry 'bout that :3 But thanks for that, you're right; I will need them 8D

Yeah, poor little fool. Hmm... I like the way your mind works! But no, Zolt only ran away 'cause of hurt pride – not to mention the crushing pain that he felt when he realised the girl he loved didn't love him back D': But don't worry, all answers will be revealed before the end of this story! And do you really think it wise to send me sugar... mind you, I write better on sugar, so thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**TeamLeah1993: **Yup! We're both back! And I'm glad you're happy!

And yeah, it took her long enough, didn't it? I think that's coming up soonish; the Winters I mean. And I actually feel kinda bad for them now and hopefully everyone else will too! :) I am so evil to my characters XD And I'm sure you can try poking Paul if you want him to go all wolf on ya – but rest assured, Tali has not poked Paul with a stick for the last time :) Thanks for the review!

**restoringthehistory: **Yeah, she's a little slow with the whole emotions thing. And at least she figured out about the werewolves without constant prodding from Jakie-boy. And no probs for your story, just update! XD And don't worry, I'm hurrying. I just can't abide by the one chapter a week rule. Ahh, good sugar. I love sugar :3 Thanks for reviewing! :)

**GaaraObsessY: **Oh she won't forget him, she can't, it's impossible, so don't worry ;) Yuppers, she wuvs him :3 I'm sure they'll get everything sorted out soon... :) lol, I guess she sort of is. Blunt and kinda crazy, I can see a likeness between her and House. Huh, didn't notice that before :D lol, I hate cliffies too, and yet I can't help myself writing them XD See, I originally was planning on putting up a chapter for a week and therefore any major cliffies would be torture 8D But I couldn't stop myself from updating, cliffy or no cliffy.

And no, I can't say I ever did watch that show. Never even heard of it! But I did go and check it out on youtube after your comment and all I can say is; LOL! You gotta feel bad for that guy XD Thanks for reviewing! :D


	15. Chapter 14: Jealousy and Party Time!

**Yep, second update in a day! Fourth since I've been back, I feel good :3 **

**NOTE: I gotta ask, since so many people seem to love Zoltan, would you lot like it if I did a oneshot in Zoltan's point of view of the prom night? See what he was thinking? Review if you want a say! Lol jokes, reviews would be nice, but I'll put up a poll in my profile.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still no Twilight, but I know I've got JK Rowling's address around here somewhere! Maybe she'll be more reasonable :)**

**Phoenix: You tried already.**

**ME: DON'T DOUBT ME MORTAL!**

**Phoenix: You got into your mum's lolly stash again, didn't you?**

**ME: Yes'm :3**

**14. Jealousy and Party Time!**

Bella went down to La Push after school that night and I went home, crashing as soon as I hit the pillow, my many late nights catching up to me. But something happened the next morning when I woke up for school that I didn't really expect.

It hit me.

Holy mother fucker there are bloody _werewolves _living down in freaking La Push! What the hell? Was no one human anymore? Was I gonna have to go up to Edan and Lee and ask if they were freaking wizards or something? This was getting ridiculous.

Well, I guess what's _really _ridiculous is that I found out about the werewolf thing two days ago and I'm just starting to panic about it now. Well, what is there to panic about really? Other than the fact that there are MORE BLOODY MYTHICAL CREATURES IN MY BLOODY BACKYARD! Breathing heavily, I sat up and promptly fell out of bed with a yelp. Damn my sheets! Why are they so twisted now? I'm trying to panic here!

Sitting up and glaring at the sheets that entrapped my legs, a more pressing question than how to get revenge on my bedding entered my mind: was I gonna tell them or not? Of course the obvious thing would be no. I do not want to get caught up in mythical creature battles again, I had enough trouble with the leeches. I'm not getting into it with the werewolves. Besides, what if they got even more bad tempered and bit me? Wait, _can _these werewolves even turn you with a bite? They don't run at full moon that's for sure. But what if I did tell them? It certainly was worthy of some thought.

And another pressing question; are they trustworthy? Of course, my past experience with mythical creatures is screaming; TRUSTWORTHY? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MORON? OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT FUCKING TRUSTWORTHY! And my more reasonable side (I know what you're thinking and no, I didn't know that side still existed ... or that I had one at all) was saying that really, they had done nothing but help me since I'd met them. And Sam saved Bella. No, I shook my head, they couldn't be that bad at all really.

School that day was boring, 'nough said. I ditched Bells in the capable care of Angela and Mi... of Angela before running off to track down Edan and Lee who demanded that I ride with them to the party, something I happily accepted. It was more of a problem when they asked if I could snag them some drinks. Why me? It's not like I'd been bragging to them about the fake ID I had or anything... it's not! I swear on the grave of a leech... Not very convincing, huh?

Unfortunately, I know just how much those Quileutes gossip and I know how much my father gossips with one of those very Quileutes. I just told 'em I couldn't do it. For private parties on the other hand... yeah, I might be able to be of service.

Of course, after school Bella disappeared off to work and I went off to mine. Sammy and I spent an enjoyable few hours running the store with its few customers and having an epic Guitar Hero battle – which I won, just so you know. But around closing time, a conversation was struck up that I would have much rather avoided.

"So," Sammy said after a rare moment of silence, "How's it goin' on the forgetting ex-boyfriend front?"

"It was going a lot better until you brought it up," I muttered, putting my guitar back on its stand and dropping back down on the chair just behind me.

"That bad huh?" she sighed sympathetically.

"It's not easy to forget someone I've known since I was a kid," I pointed out and she shrugged.

"True, but it's for the best."

"I don't think it is," I said slowly, "I know Zoltan. There's something much bigger going on than just him being a petty idiot. Something isn't right." Sammy frowned at the seriousness in my tone. I kind of know why – I'm never serious! Never! Except about my friends.

"You know him best," she acquiesced, "You have any idea what?"

"If I was going to be a bitch looking for excuses I'd blame his father," I smiled wryly, "And he may even have something to do with this. All I know is if Zoltan doesn't talk to me before graduation, I'm demanding tickets to Phoenix from my father and going to beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"Sounds good to me," Sammy grinned, "But I made you mope, so stop it! And I suggest you leave quickly to go meet your sister. You know, she's acting human again and Mike'll starting making passes at her sooner or later. You should go save her." Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I grinned at my boss's daughter.

"What would I do without you Sammy?"

"Burn and writhe in despair. Now go!"

That was such a me type answer – I'm definitely starting to rub off on her. They grow up so fast!

Unfortunately, I was too late to stop Mike from doing just what Sammy had predicted.

By Wednesday night however, my good mood was beginning to evaporate. When I walked in on Jake and Bella lying across the living room floor laughing with each other, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. One; because it looked almost like a copy of one of Zoltan and my study nights – minus the obvious flirting and sexual innuendos – and two; because Bella was my sister and since coming out of her zombie mode, she'd only ever spent one night with me and every other spare moment with Jacob freakin' Black.

I stifled this unwanted emotion quickly and instead grabbed my books, setting up for study with the two of them and trying desperately not to notice how the dynamic just didn't seem to work when it came to including me. I think my plan to get those two together is working too well... if this turns into another Cullen situation wherein she starts ignoring me, I'm slapping her over the head and murdering Jake. And because I like him, I'll do it as quickly as possible – I can't promise the painless thing though. Jesus, I should take over from Charlie.

"Hey, kids." Speak of the devil! What do ya know? Here's Charlie! His attention wasn't exactly on us though. It was instead focused on the kitchen were the smell of lasagne was coming from. It had already been made when I got home but I had no doubt that Jake had something to do with it as well.

When dinner came round, Jake stayed but I just grabbed an apple and took to my room instead. Quite honestly, I hate lasagne; it makes me sick no matter who makes it. As I sat on my window ledge chewing on my apple, I tried not to begrudge Bell her happiness. Not to say I myself wasn't happy, because I was! I'd just be a lot happier if Zoltan or any of the Winters' called me. Honestly, I'd never really seen myself as the type to pine for a boy but hey, you learn something new every day.

As I heard Jake's rough laughter downstairs, I clenched my fist on my knee. _No! Bad Tali! You like Jacob! Jacob good! Cullen bad! _But I couldn't help it! Whether I wanted Bella and Jake together or not was beside the point! I was just plain _jealous _of her attention to Jacob when it had been over a year since she'd paid me any kind of that attention at all! Before we moved to Forks actually... when she met Cullen, I wasn't important anymore. And now that she's got Jake, I guess I'm still not important.

Sighing, I tried to veer my mind away from such depressing thoughts. Bella was happy! That was good. And there was a party coming up! That was very good! And we still had a resident wolf pack... reserving judgement.

I stayed on that windowsill long after Jake had gone and when Bella had finally shut her door for the night, I couldn't help but pout like a child. Didn't even say goodnight...

Thursday passed without event, just with Bella spending more time with Jake than with me (how childish do I sound, really?) and then Friday came – the day I'd been looking forward to all week. The day of the party. The seniors were abuzz with the excitement of it and the younger year level students that had been lucky enough to be invited were bragging to their friends about it.

To much gaping, I slid into a seat next to Hayley and asked her whether she'd actually brought those new jean shorts she'd been after a couple of weeks ago and whether she'd be wearing them to the party that night. Ah, so many envious glares. I would so want to be Hayley right now. The red-head herself seemed to if not appreciate it, at least understand that I was trying to boost her already high popularity ratings. It worked.

And so that night – which was strangely warm for a night in late January but hey, who am I to argue with Forks' weather patterns? – I found myself crammed in Lee's minivan with Edan, Lee, Sammy, Hayley and a whole crap load of other seniors on my way to our beach party. In celebration of the warmth, I'd pulled my hair back up into a high ponytail and was wearing my bikini under my black t-shirt and blue and black board shorts.

Of course, Bella wasn't coming. She was never much of a party person and she was already down at La Push with Jake in his garage trying to mend those death machines I haven't laid eyes on since we got them. Guess I'm not gonna get a ride on one after all. Bugga.

"Hey Tali!" a voice snapped me out of my musings and I turned around with a grin to see Jamie waving at me, "You still in there?"

"No, I'm an alien that's residing in her brain making her do whatever I want," I deadpanned and Jamie cringed.

"I feel for you, I really do. You have to share a brain with her?"

"It's far from enjoyable I can tell you that."

"She would have some pretty messed up thoughts."

"You have no bloody idea," I laughed and we grinned at each other. As far as new people go, Jamie was pretty damn cool. Not to say she hadn't been in Forks longer than me, it was just that she was new to me personally. Soon we settled into a steady conversation about anything that popped into our heads – pranks foremost among them and of course I couldn't resist telling her about that little Grudge trick we played on Edan. That had her in hysterics and then everyone else wanted to know what was so funny.

Edan tried to shut me up, naturally. But as soon as his hands were over my mouth, Lee started the story. He soon dived on his best friend which caused the van to swerve dangerously (Lee was driving) which caused most of the girls in the van to scream. Which then led Hayley to crawling onto Edan's lap to make out with him so I could finish the story in peace. By the time we arrived and we all tumbled out of the van like clowns from a clown car, all of us were roaring with laughter and Edan's head was still in the clouds. I winked at Hayley and she smirked back. Oh yeah, I totally approve of this girl.

The sun was setting as we fell upon the beach like the crazy teenagers we were and I immediately went to start the bonfire further down the beach, a few kids trailing after me. I grinned as the driftwood fire started burning in its strange array of colours before I was promptly tackled into the sand by Jamie. "You!" she demanded, "We're going swimming! Now!"

"Jesus Jamie, hold your horses," I laughed, "Get off me for starters." She quickly rolled off my body and her hazel eyes sparked as she thought of an idea.

"We should totally get everyone to play 'Nervous' later on," she snickered and I couldn't help but smirk in reply.

"Oh God yeah," I grinned before jumping to my feet and pulling my t-shirt off, dumping it by the fire to keep warm and running off towards the small waves of the beach.

First of all, we have to have a brief interlude in my wonderful and fascinating thoughts to explain the game Nervous to all those who may not have the misfortune – or fortune, depending on who you are – to have heard of it before. See, when it's your turn, someone else in the game is picked – usually someone of the opposite gender – and you have to make them nervous. The most typical way this game is played it by your hand starting on the other person's knee and moving it slowly higher. Every time you make a new move, you have to ask 'nervous?' Whoever snaps first is the loser. And let me tell you, those games get creative. I played it with Zoltan a lot. There were no losers in those games.

Jamie and I were only in the water for half an hour before Edan dived in to join us along with Hayley, Mike and Tyler who'd just arrived. "I thought you wanted to help set up?" Edan called to me and Jamie and the two of us grinned.

"We lit a fire," I said innocently and he rolled his eyes at us, "Besides, they look like they're doing a good job by themselves." I nodded towards the beach where a tent had been put up in case it rained and music was currently blaring out of a sound system while the lights draped around the tent were flicked on, casting the 'dance floor' into multiple different colours.

"I haven't had a party like this is _forever_," Jamie sighed happily and my smile faded somewhat.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Me neither." The last time I'd been to a beach party with music and lights and bonfires had been on holiday in California with Zoltan, Zander, Raines, Rainey and Bella so long ago. I remember how perfect that night felt. The warm air, the loud music, Zoltan laughing with me, Rainey and Raines playing underwater tag and Zander trying not to admit he was enjoying himself. Bella laughing, her life untainted by leeches and –

SPLASH!

"EDAN FUCKING TAYLOR!" I yelled as I broke through the surface of the water, coughing the salty liquid out of my mouth and facing my grinning friend.

"I love you?" he tried but I just screeched and dived after him. With a _very _manly yelp, the chase began. And then Hayley decided that she'd join in and tackled me. Oh gang up, so that's how they want it, is it?

"Jamie!" I demanded and she immediately tackled Edan into the surf. Soon Mike and Tyler joined me and Jamie and the four of us grinned at our opponents.

"Give up?" Jamie goaded.

"Never!" Edan and Hayley proclaimed at the same time before Hayley began waving to the shore and people broke away from the gathered crowd to race into the water. It was getting dark and I guess the black ocean might have been a bit creepy – never know what's in there – but people were willing to join our game anyway.

Well, the people that joined us turned out to be Sammy, Lee, Katie, Austin Marks and –

"Seth Clearwater!" the young native grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Tali Swan. Nice to meet ya kid," I called as Austin swam over to our side, the other four joining with Hayley and Edan, "But what are you doin' over there with them? Get over here and I'll give you cookies!"

"I've heard stories about your cookies," Seth laughed and I pouted.

"Jacob Black is a jerk. He ate that cookie dough at his own peril! He's the one who asked for another lot of it!"

"Whatever you say." My eyes narrowed.

"That's it boy, now it's personal." Those words seemed to signal the start and we automatically started tackling the 'Cookie Haters' as we'd – alright, _I'd_ – named them. I immediately jumped onto Seth and tackled him under the water before cackling with laughter and swimming away as fast as I could. Unfortunately, the little brat was faster and I only got a couple of metres away before he was after me. I quickly ducked away from him behind Jamie who yelped as he tackled her by mistake.

"Sorry," he cringed as the laughing girl promptly started chasing him and he swam away with a yelp.

"Run kid, run!" I laughed before giving a little scream as I was tackled under the water by Sammy.

Our extremely mature (don't look at me like that!) water war lasted in all honesty, nearly an hour. Yeah, we were that easily amused. Of course, some idiot on the beach had thrown a ball in with us so it soon became a game of fighting for the ball. But god it was fun. I swear, I haven't been that carefree for months. Hell, I didn't even have a problem when Austin – a guy I really don't know that well – tossed his arm around my and Jamie's shoulders as we walked out onto the sand towards the dancing. The ball was held triumphantly in my hands.

Seth tossed me and Austin towels before throwing one to Jamie and taking one for himself. Apparently he'd brought down a pile from his place because he'd seen us in the water. The breeze was cooler now but it was almost nice really and I found I dried pretty quickly – well enough to start dancing in the tent where the air was warmest; all the bodies moving together really did keep the temperature up.

I danced with a few guys – even Seth, though our dance was more of a laugh-fest as we both tried to out-stupid each other when it came to dance moves. He won when he did one that made me end up on the sand, howling with laughter and thanking God that I was already dry so I didn't have sand clinging to me. That kid really was too much, he was bloody brilliant! If he was a few years older, I might even consider dating the bloke – well, had Zolt not been in the picture anyway.

"Lookin' good Tali!" Edan called over the noise with a wink as I danced with Conner some time later.

"You know it!" I called back with a grin.

Of course we all had our night's entertainment when Kevin showed up – apparently someone untied him from the tree ... and of course I had nothing to do with it! How dare you insinuate such a thing? Cough... I didn't have to break his nose this time because as soon as he put his hands on my waist, I jumped into the middle of the circle of people I was dancing with (Austin, Jamie, Andrea, Seth and Katie), they closed in around me and I danced in the middle of the circle, all of us laughing our heads off, until he went away.

"Hey Tali! Let's go get some drinks," Austin suggested and, still laughing, he pulled me out of the crowd by my hand and I followed willingly. I'd kept the alcohol to a minimum tonight and I was actually feeling quite proud of myself. Of course, I think we'd run out of Vodka Cruisers cause I kept mixing drinks... What? Mixed drinks always taste better! Anyway, being just me and Austin I began to wonder why I hadn't talked to him all that much before. He was a pretty decent bloke. I liked him. No not like that! Haven't you been hearing me whinge about Zoltan for God knows how long? No, I just think he's gonna be a great friend if I keep up this talking to him thing.

"What do you drink?" I asked as I knelt by the coolers.

"Pretty much anything," he smiled.

"Hey, me too!" I laughed as I pulled out a beer for him and something with vodka in it for me. But my grip on the bottle slipped as I turned to face him and instead caught sight of something else behind him. Austin caught the bottle for me and frowned in concern.

"Tali, you alright?" I didn't answer, too distracted. We were in La Push! Of course they'd be here! The three people that had caught my eye were Sam, Paul and Jared who were sitting around the bonfire closest to us. Paul smirked as he raised a beer to his lips and caught my eye. My mouth went dry and though I wasn't going as crazy as I did with the leeches – why would I? – I still wasn't exactly comfortable with the werewolves. But he was making me angry too. That knowing smirk, he thought he scared me! Well he doesn't! Not completely anyway. I bet next to the leeches he's a darling puppy dog!

I scowled and flipped him the bird which made his face turn down in a scowl while Austin followed my eyes to the werewolf in front of me. "Oh," he said, understanding tingeing his voice, "History?"

"Not as such," I bit out, "More like a mutual dislike that heightens 'cause he thinks he's better than me. And because he thinks he has a secret that I don't know." That certainly wiped everything off his face but shock. Even Sam turned around to face me with a frown and Jared looked a bit worried. Smiling at them – apparently they had super hearing too – I flipped my hair off my shoulder where it had been resting so it swung from my head in its ponytail and turned my back on them. Wait a minute... Fuck! How could I have been so stupid! With the super hearing they probably had good sight too! FUCK!

There was a low, guttural growl behind me as I reached up to grab my shoulder in alarm. Under my fingers, the silvery-white vampire bite seemed to mock me.

* * *

**Muahahaha! CLIFFY! I'm sorry :) But still, reviews would be appreciated! :) Don't forget to check out the poll and give me your opinion!**

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **lol, nice XD And said confrontation will take place next chapter! Thanks for the review! :)

**marc: **thanks, and thanks for the review! :)


	16. Chapter 15: Of Werewolves

**What up guys? Have a good Christmas? I did! So, Merry Christmas to you all! Hehe, I got five more books to read! Plus my uncle gave me his book to edit so I'm gonna be busy for a while! :D**

**Sorry about the time it took to update this. Really, I had it typed up about three times but my computer has this annoying habit of shutting down randomly. And it decides that it's not gonna save things I've saved within the past half an hour or something -.- So that happened and I lost my muse. Then we had Christmas, I read some more books and thought 'you know what? I think I can finish that bloody chapter!' So I did! It also might help that I've been listening to awesome music all day :3**

**So, read and enjoy! I'll have the next one up soon, because I'm starting to get desperate. Even **_**I **_**want the Winters' back!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own a lot of Harry Potter stuff! And as of four days ago, I now own a Harry Potter calendar, a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Poster, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages and The Tales of Beedle the Bard!**

**ME: Phoe! Look ats the Harry Potter stuffs!**

**Phoe: Oh joy, it really is back, isn't it?**

**ME: What?**

**Phoe: The Harry Potter obsession.**

**ME: Well duh. You still owe me a Jackson Rathbone btw.**

**Phoe: There's only one in the bloody world!**

**ME: Well I suggest you start looking then :)**

**15. Of Werewolves and Confrontations**

"What the...?" Austin muttered as he turned around to look for the source of the growling, but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"It's nothing, promise," I told him, thankfully keeping my voice steady, "Go back to the party, I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"To have a little chat with someone," I said casually, watching out of the corner of my eye as Jared and Sam pulled Paul off the beach and towards the forest which was only down the other end of the sand. The werewolf they were holding was shaking and snapping, trying to get at me, just like he'd done in my dream, but this time he was human.

"What's that noise?" he asked, trying to turn around again but once more, I stopped him.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I replied, completely truthful, "Just go back to the party, hook up with Katie like you're dying to do and let me deal with something." Blushing and stammering, I shoved him back towards the tent and waited for him to disappear before chasing the guys down the beach. Yes, I was chasing after werewolves, one of which who apparently wants to kill me. Aren't I a smart little cupcake?

Quite honestly, it wasn't a difficult path to follow. The sand was all churned up where they'd been dragging Paul and even when I hit the forest, shivering and wishing I'd thought to put my t-shirt back on, the path was easy to see. The undergrowth was disturbed and the leaves had trails dragged through the ground. It only took me a minute to find the three of them in a place clear of trees. Paul – now apparently calmed down – was ranting and pacing and yelling. Wait, did I say calm? My bad. I just leant against a tree and listened.

"You saw it!" he howled, "She's been bitten!"

"Paul! She's not a vampire, she - !" Sam tried to calm him but Paul would have none of that.

"She's what? She has a leech bite on her shoulder! She can't _not _be a leech!"

"You can hear her heartbeat as well as I can!" Sam interrupted.

"Maybe it's an illusion," Paul invented wildly, "Maybe those stories about the leeches having powers are real! She doesn't even _smell _right!"

"She doesn't smell of anything," Jared agreed and that pricked my curiosity.

"I don't?" Oh fuck, did I just say that out loud? All three heads whipped around to look at me and I gave a little half wave. "Hi?" There was a loud snarl and suddenly, a gigantic gray wolf was lunging at me with ice-blue eyes blazing. I let out a yelp and stumbled backwards, dead set on running away now that the venom was practically _screaming _at me to make a break for it, but - guess what? - wolves are faster.

Despite my best attempts, Paul nearly managed to fasten his fangs around my arm before the black wolf I knew was Sam tackled him to the side and the brown wolf I guessed was Jared pinned him to the ground. But Sam had been a tiny bit too late and as he'd shoved Paul to the side, one of his fangs had caught my arm and, well, kinda tore the skin open. Bloody hell, they were more like cat teeth than wolf teeth!

I let out a pained cry and clutched my arm against my chest, hugging it tightly as the blood started to seep out of the wound and tears sprung to my eyes. Fuck! That hurt like a bitch! My fingers slid against the blood as I tried to figure out how much damage had been done without moving my arm and to my relief it didn't feel all that deep. I'd had worse. But _fuck _that hurts! Nothing on vampire venom of course but shite man!

"The blood prove I'm not a leech?" I hissed at Paul who was still snarling at me from under Sam and Jared who had him pinned to the ground. Sam gave him a stern look and suddenly, Paul stopped moving. The other wolves got off of him and all three ran into the forest. "Oh yeah, how nice are you guys? Just leave the bleeding girl in the forest by herself!" Bloody werewolves!

But apparently, they weren't that big a lot of douche bags (even though one of them _had _just attacked me and caused this problem in the first place) because a few moments later, two of them were pushing their way out of the undergrowth wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans each. Apparently the shakin' dog himself couldn't be bothered coming back. "Oh," I muttered and Jared's face broke into a smirk.

"Oh," he mimicked.

"Shut it wolfy," I snapped.

"Jared," Sam warned as he stepped towards me and I couldn't help but back away a couple of steps. I'd just been attacked by one of these guys, backing away would be the understandable reaction don't you think?

"Little skittish in't she?" Jared snickered and I growled under my breath.

"Um, ya think?"

"Jared, shut up," Sam glared at the younger guy and took another step towards me. Out of pure stubbornness, I stayed still. Jared rolled his eyes and I resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at him. Self restraint; I have it. Sometimes. Alright, hardly ever, but I think that's beside the point here. "Show me your arm," Sam said, holding out his hand for my own.

"You know what, I'd rather keep it here thanks," I told him stiffly, nodding downwards at my arm which I was still cradling against my stomach.

"Give me your arm, Swan," Sam said tersely to me and grabbed at my hand, pulling it away from my death grip. Actually, despite the frustration in his voice he really didn't pull my arm that hard. Damn it, now it's harder to be mad at him. And the fact that he turns into a freakin' adorable wolf doesn't really help all that much either.

"Well if you're gonna be pushy about it," I muttered, relaxing the pressure on my arm and letting him take it willingly.

"It's not that deep," he decided, "That's a good thing."

"Yeah, I know," I told him, "I know both of those things. Just one question. Well, I have a load o' questions but one I really have to ask right now is; I won't turn into a wolf right?" There was a great pause before two people cracked up laughing – and Sam wasn't one of them. With a hiss as my arm was jerked out of Sam's grip, I felt my feet being swept out from under me. I grit my teeth angrily as I turned to face Paul who had obviously come up behind me wearing the same pair of cut-offs as Jared and Sam.

"Hollywood doesn't get much right," he smirked.

"Yeah, I got that," I snapped, "That hurt you know."

"Don't be such a baby," he scoffed and I resisted the urge to smack him across the face in favour of returning my arm to its comfortable and less painful position against my stomach. It was at the moment I realised I had been freezing my arse off and being hugged against Paul was doing probably the best job in the world of driving off my shivering. Damn, what temperature was normal for werewolves? 'Cause I can see myself burning if I stay here too long.

"What are you doing?" I asked him warily.

"We're going back to Emily's," Sam said, mostly to me before he darted off into the trees faster than I would have thought possible.

"Emily?"

"Sam's fiancé," Jared told me before darting off behind who I presumed was the pack leader and soon Paul was following them both. And God damn it they were bloody fast! If I hadn't been so used to running with the leeches I bet you I would have been worried. As it was, it freaked me out a little but figured since they seemed to hate the leeches as much as I did, they couldn't be all _that _bad. Right? Optimism really doesn't suit me, does it?

"I want some questions answered!" I called over the wind and Paul rolled his eyes. Geez, was that all these wolves were capable of.

"When we get to Emily's." Sam had dropped back to join us, "And we have questions too."

"No doubt," I said dryly, "And why is shakin' dog the one carrying me? He seems to be the one with the problem." I felt him trembling again as he held me and I realised working him up whilst he was carrying me – the injured me – probably wasn't such a good idea. But Jared on the other hand seemed to find it funny.

"Shakin' dog?" he questioned with a laugh.

"Well yeah," I shrugged, wincing as it pulled on my arm, "All he ever seems to do when he's around me is start shakin'. Much like now. Oi, stop that!" I glared at Paul, he glared back and it wasn't until Sam sharply bit out his name that he even attempted to calm down.

"Paul!"

"Alright, geez," the hot-headed werewolf muttered and I sighed as I felt him relax.

"But back to the question," I said loudly, "Why is he carrying me when he obviously has the biggest problem with me?"

"Because he wouldn't apologise," Sam smirked and I rolled my eyes – bugga! Now they've got me doing it.

"Brilliant, so you decide to torture both of us?"

"Can it sweetheart," Paul snapped.

"How 'bout both of you shut it?" We sent Jared matching glares and he held up his hands as he ran backwards away from us. "Just a suggestion, though if you start doin' things in sync people might start thinkin' things..." he trailed off suggestively and both Paul and I growled.

"If they do start 'thinkin' things' as you so eloquently put it," I said scathingly, "I'll be sure to come find you and burn you to ashes." Huh. The threat really didn't seem that effective if it wasn't being directed towards heart-breaking mosquitoes. Wonder what this lots' weakness is... I have found a new project!

Unfortunately – or fortunately I guess – Jared had no time for a comeback because at that moment we broke the cover of trees and were confronted by a large clearing with a rather secluded looking road leading up to a fine little house. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it – and no, it had absolutely nothing to do with the smell of cookies drifting out of the window. Nor did it have to do with the pretty night sky that I could finally see.

No, it was just one of those places that was impossible not to like. The place was tiny really, and the paint was faded to gray. But it had a homey feeling to it nonetheless. Maybe it was the weathered blue door or the bright orange and yellow flowers that were in bloom under the window. Doesn't matter really, because I think this place could grow on me. Even with the company.

To my annoyance, Paul didn't put me down until he'd cleared the threshold of the house where he dropped me unceremoniously on the couch, making a bee-line for the kitchen. Of course, he chose to ignore my hiss of pain and my glare. "Gee, aren't you just a gentleman," I said to him and he grinned at me through a mouthful of cookie.

"You know it," he snickered.

"What, you get food and suddenly you're all little red riding hood instead of the big bad wolf?" Or bipolar.

"Paul gets grumpy when he's hungry," Jared mocked his friend, ducking as Paul threw a knife at his head, said knife sticking into the kitchen wall and quivering dangerously.

"Hey! No throwing knives in this house!" a new voice announced. A woman. Emily. Turning around, grateful for once for the presence of another girl, I let out a sigh.

"They listen to you?" I asked wearily. I caught sight of her standing in the doorway of a corridor that must lead to the bedrooms or something. Her hair was shiny, long and black, her eyes a bright amber. But holy crap the scars! Of course, I was the queen of hiding my emotions – did I or did I not have to pretend not to be scared shitless of vampires for days on end? – and managed to avoid my eyes widening or my mouth dropping. Damn. Poor girl. They really were hideous things, stretching across her face and apparently down her arm. And automatically I knew that werewolves were responsible. And yet she'd forgiven them? And gotten engaged to one? Holy crap it must be love.

I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride and happiness towards Sam. Most guys would have run the other way if they saw a girl that had been attacked as Emily had – at least from my experience anyway. But Sam had stuck around, never let them blind him. Never would if the way he was looking at her was any indication. This couple was perfect – not in the traditional sense, but in their own. And once you ignored the scars, Emily really was gorgeous.

Despite the stinging pain in my arm, I couldn't help but smile at Emily who looked startled and even a bit apprehensive to see me sitting on her couch. "Sorry about this," I sighed, looking down at my bloodied arm pointedly, "But in my defence, Paul over there has a really short temper." It seemed to break the ice a bit and she let out a high, melodic laugh that had me laughing too.

"He does, doesn't he," she giggled, coming to kneel down next to me to examine my arm. It really didn't seem to be that deep because even though there were occasional blood drops seeping out of the wound, the wind seemed to have dried most of it into an unattractive red-brown crust.

"It's not deep," I told her, "Really, it doesn't even hurt that bad anymore." Though I was starting to feel a little sick. And the skin on my arm was prickling like there was something trapped under there. And that was making me feel even more sick. Pushing down the feelings as effectively as I could, I gave her a weak smile while she nodded at my assessment.

"Just needs a wash and a bandage," she nodded, "You're lucky. I'll be right back." She smiled at me once more before disappearing down the hall way.

"Okay," I said to Sam as soon as she was gone, "I want my questions answered now."

"You're a demanding little thing aren't you?" Jared mused.

"We can't all be freakishly tall," I muttered, "And besides, it was one of you lot that got me first. I think I deserve some answers here!"

"We do too," Sam reminded me and I scowled.

"I know, I know, vampire bite, lack of scent, yada yada yada." I waved his reminder off with my good hand when Emily came back with a white bandage and quickly filled up a bowl with warm water from the kitchen, snatched up a cloth and came to sit next to me.

"This might sting a bit," she warned me.

"I think the skin on my arm being torn open by a giant wolf with teeth like a cat might hurt more funnily enough," I shrugged, a small smile on my face.

"Well in that case," Emily smirked, poking sharply at the gash and I yelped, pulling my arm away.

"That was uncalled for!" I pouted.

"I thought a wolf bite hurt more?" she said innocently and Paul and Jared howled with laughter.

"Shut it ya dogs!" I snapped at them, "And it doesn't mean I want it poked at neither."

"I know." Emily gave another musical laugh and I reluctantly held my arm out again. She started cleaning away the blood and whatever else had gotten in there a lot more gently this time.

"Answers..." I probed and all three werewolves exchanged glances.

"What do you want to know?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Emily on the three seater sofa the two of us were currently perched on.

"Easy one first," I told him, "The shaking, that's kinda like a warning sign for when you're gonna explode into a ball of fur, right?"

"Simply put, yes," Sam nodded.

"And anger triggers the wolfiness?"

"Generally," Sam nodded again, "When we control our emotions we can change at will, but sometimes anger gets the best of us and we snap."

"...So I can't piss him off whenever I want?" I asked, jerking my head over at Paul who seemed to have started a fight with Jared over the last cookie.

"Not if you want to live," Sam told me with a hint of humour in his voice and I felt myself relaxing further.

"Okay, I'll try to resist," I deadpanned, "So... why are you guys... you know, what you are?"

"Why are we werewolves?" Sam clarified and I nodded in confirmation. "It's in our blood," he explained, "We are the protectors of this tribe. Whenever danger grows, the werewolf gene is triggered and we become what you see."

"Danger as in... leeches?" I asked slowly.

"I think I could like you," Paul said, jumping over the couch – and my head – to land on the sofa opposite me, Emily and Sam.

"Paul, what has Emily told you about jumping the furniture?" Sam growled.

"Not to," Paul shrugged. Then I realised why he was in a better mood. His mouth was full of cookie.

"Yeah, leeches." Jared picked up where Sam left off, "That's why we showed up when those golden-eyed blood-suckers did."

"Bastards," I muttered and Jared knelt down next to the couch, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Nice to know we all agree," he grinned.

"So what," I said slowly, "Now that the leech family's gone, no more wolves'll show up?" That time, all four of them exchanged glances and I froze. "What is it?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"We won't stop showing up," Sam said slowly, "Because the leeches aren't gone. Not all of them." I felt myself grow tense and the sick feeling in my stomach intensified – not that it hadn't been growing stronger without this news anyway.

"What do you mean they aren't all gone?" I snapped.

"There have been traces of leech stench inside our border," Paul told me, "It ain't one of the golden-eyes' stenches, but it's definitely a leech."

"Bugger it," I muttered to myself, "Can you guys tell me if you see it?"

"I guess," Sam said guardedly, "You think you know who it is?"

"...No," I lied, "But I may recognise them if you tell me."

"Is that all you want to know?" Sam asked and I thought for a moment. How much was there to know really? They turned into wolves and protected their people from vampires. Sound like good guys to me, albeit good guys with anger issues.

"Yeah, that's it," I nodded, "For now anyway. But you have questions for me yeah? Ask away."

"The bite," Paul said at once, spitting out the word 'bite' like it was poisonous.

"Oh yeah, the thing that made you bite me," I said wryly and I watched Emily wrapping the bandage around my arm for a moment, wondering what I should tell them. They weren't privileged enough for my life story. Besides, I didn't want to jinx it and have them – and their protection – running off like the last thing I told my story too. Short version it is then!

"Swan?" Sam's voice broke into my thoughts and I glared at him.

"I'm thinkin', give a girl a chance, yeah? And my name's Tali. Use it. Anyway..." I reflexively flexed my fingers and tested my arm as Emily took her hands away. It still stung and itched and my skin felt like it was crawling. I had to look away because I was feeling sicker than ever. "Simple thing is, I was bitten -."

The reaction was immediate. There were three snarls; Sam pulled Emily away from me and behind him. Jared jumped away from me and the couch. Paul was crouched on all fours looking like he was about to burst into a wolf where he stood. "Whoa!" I yelled over the din, "Can everyone calm down? I am _not _a leech, can we all understand that please?" Oh lord, the noise was making me feel worse. Please don't tell me I caught that bloody flu that Ben had!

"But you just said -!" Paul protested but I turned a glare on him.

"Yes, I was bitten," I snapped, "But the venom didn't have enough time to change me. I'm still human – mostly."

"What do you mean mostly?" Sam asked warily, calming down slightly though he still looked suspicious.

"You've noticed there was something off about my scent, right?" I pointed out and all three wolves nodded as one. "Well, when I was bitten I was only eight years old. Vampire venom hurts like a bitch, lemme tell you that. The vampire that bit me was fighting with the vampire that had stopped him and while the second vampire got rid of the biter, I was left to burn. Course, he won, he came, sucked the venom out and I ended up in hospital with severe blood loss. But still, I was human, that was the main thing.

"And then the fucking _Cullens_ decided to tell me that there was something off about me. That I smelled more vampire than human. I was too damn pale, even for Bella's sister. I was even that tiny bit stronger than other girls. Tiny bit faster too. Luckily the venom wasn't in there long enough to change my diet." I shuddered at the thought and as I looked up I noticed that all three werewolves and Emily had relaxed.

"So what, you're just a human that's a bit beyond average when it comes to strength?" Paul asked.

"Pretty much," I shrugged, "The only real mark I have of that attack is the bite itself – plus all the scars on my back."

There was silence as we all thought through what had happened over the past hour or so, me absentmindedly scratching at my arm to try and relieve the crawling sensation under my skin. So the wolves had no problem with me, and I didn't have that much of a problem with them. Seems everything can calm down again. I still think that all the mythical creatures are a bit weird but hey, who gives a crap anymore huh?

"You realise you can't tell this to anyone, right?" Sam said firmly.

"You think I'm daft? I am telling nobody about this."

"Not even your sister."

"Oh hell no," I exclaimed, "She's had enough magical creature shit to last her a lifetime. No offence to you wolfies, but she does not need to worry about you lot too."

"None taken," Sam said with a frown. "Tali are you alright? You've gone pale. Well, more pale than usual."

And the thing was, I couldn't deny it. Because I'd been feeling steadily more sick ever since I'd gotten here, and that itching feeling wasn't going away. Seriously, there was like, bugs crawling under my skin and I found myself ripping at my bandage, trying to reopen the wound. They needed to get out! Or they were going to chew their way through my skin!

Suddenly, I felt my stomach heave and I made a desperate scramble to the door, hearing the concerned shouts behind me as I flung myself into the cold air – and promptly vomited into a nearby bush just as my legs gave out. And still the bugs were fucking crawling under my skin! "Get out!" I snarled, ignoring the blood that had started to seep through the white of the bandage. It eased the itching a bit but it still wasn't going away. My vision began to blur and I heaved again, my nails tearing at my skin, itching, clawing, scratching.

There was an odd ringing in my ears. I couldn't see. My head was throbbing. My stomach felt like it was folding in on itself. I could feel over-warm hands on my back, someone holding back my hair as I retched for the third time. I felt hot arms catching me as I fell. And then there was nothing.

* * *

**Hehe, who can guess what happened? Don't forget people; there's still a poll up in my profile about me doing a Zoltan one shot on the night of the prom! So far it's 3 'yes's to 2 'no's. They were tying for a moment. Go vote if you want a say! Reviews would be nice, thanks :3**

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn: **lol, don't worry about it! (evil hamster... O.o... that's scary dude XD). And as for your second review... lol, you really are a random one aren't ya? Tis good! Thanks for the reviews RaNdOm!

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **lol, I still say 'nice'. Hell, I'm too lazy to do anything XD And I'm glad you like the idea of a Zoltan one-shot. What happens after shall be explained when he comes back to find Tali's drunken ass... think about that :) Of course they saw the scars! But they're really only interested in one. Thanks for reviewing bubble! :D

**DBZLOVER: **Thanks :) And she might... I really can't say anything. Though you know what happens when it comes to her opinions, sometimes she just can't keep her mouth shut... :) And Tali can kick ass without supernatural abilities thanks very much! Sorry, but I can neither confirm nor deny what happens to Tali in the future. All shall be revealed :3 Thanks for the reviews! :D

**GaaraObsessY: **Updated! And the next one should be soon, I have relationships to build! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueRose22: **Update here! Thanks for the review Rose! :)

**Ladylookslikeadude: **To tell you the truth, before I thought up Zoltan and the others, I was toying with the idea of her and Paul getting together. Would be interesting, wouldn't it? :) But that doesn't mean she won't keep pissing him off XD Thanks for reviewing! :D


	17. Chapter 16: Losing Battles

**Been a couple of weeks, thought I might update you know. Anyway, a lot of you answered the question of what was happening to Tali correctly so you'll know who you are if you keep reading :)**

**Uni results are coming out today. Few hours actually, so soon I'll know if I've gotten into university or not. If I haven't, I may be throwing myself off a cliff. I dunno, I haven't worked out a contingency plan yet :) So, enjoy the update and keep your fingers crossed for me X3 *crosses fingers***

**Oh yeah, and Phoenix, don't go getting a big head about your continued presence in the disclaimer chat, will yah? ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**ME: Don't own Harry Potter either which makes me sad :(**

**Phoenix: But it can be arranged *strokes chin all evil villain like***

**ME: Indeed. And all we need is a time machine and the books!**

**Phoenix: You get the books, I'll get the time machine!**

**ME: And don't forget the machine guns! :D**

**16. Losing Battles**

The first thing I registered when I regained consciousness was that I was thirsty. Seriously, my throat was dry from both my stomach acid and the salt water I'd spent so long playing around in. My tongue felt huge and clumsy in my mouth and then I noticed the sharp tingles running through my arm. You know the pins and needles feeling you get in your legs sometimes if you sit down for too long in a certain way? Yeah, that feeling currently resided in my arm.

Another thing I was aware of was the fact that I was wearing different clothes. Sure my bikini was still on, but someone had put a pyjama top and shorts on me. And I was in bed. That I understood. I had to resist the urge to burrow further into the comfy mattress when I decided I had to open my eyes. Which I did.

At first it was hard to see anything, my vision was still a bit blurry. But I blinked furiously and slowly the room came into focus. It was bathed in a gray light coming through a window next to the bed, the curtains drawn back. It was a small room, but warm and homey too, just like the rest of the place. And sitting on a chair beside me was Emily, giving a smile as she watched my eyes open.

"Alright," I croaked, "What the bloody hell happened to me?"

"Sam realised a couple of moments after you passed out that if you had vampire traits, there would be some venom in your system. And werewolf bites are poisonous to vampires."

"Just my luck huh?" I muttered, "Seriously, I have got to be the only human girl in the world who's allergic to bloody werewolf bites."

"It does seem rather odd when you put it like that," Emily agreed, "But we were never properly introduced. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé."

"Nice to meet ya," I nodded to her, trying to ignore my heavy head, "I'm Tali, village pyro. Well, something to that effect."

"So," Emily said, gazing at me critically, "You're the vampire girl huh?"

"Not in the least! _Bella's _the vampire girl, I'm the emo girl. And I take it you're the wolf girl then?"

"Guess so," she said wryly.

"These your clothes?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I didn't think it was wise to leave you in your board shorts, they were still damp. And it turned pretty cold last night."

"Right, well, thanks," I smiled, trying to sit up and using the wall as leverage. I tried to work through the memories from the night before as Emily passed me a glass of water which I drank greedily. My mind was still a bit hazy so I decided to go for a secondary source. "What happened last night? Well, I passed out but..." I didn't really know what I was asking, but thankfully, Emily did.

"Well you kept clawing at your arm, you cut yourself up pretty badly." She nodded to my wounded arm where I noticed the bandages stretched up higher than they'd done the first time, and even then I could see some faint red marks where I'd been attacking my skin higher up my arm. I shuddered and Emily looked at me sympathetically.

"Bummer," I muttered.

"Seriously," the crow-haired girl nodded, "But even when you were unconscious, you were still thrashing around like you were in pain. Sam and Jared had to pin you down to stop you from hurting yourself. You started burning up but I got them to put you in a cold bath. You started calming down after that and I was able to bandage your arm up again."

"Crud," I sighed, "Sorry about all this. Why must drama follow me? Bloody hell."

"It's alright," Emily laughed lightly, "I didn't mind."

"Wait, I've been here all night, what about Charlie!" I made to jump out of bed (but what could I do really? Run back to Charlie's and tell him I was fine? Not likely.) but Emily pushed me back gently.

"Don't worry," she soothed, "Sam called Charlie and told him you were crashing here tonight with Paul and Jared." Far from calming me down, Paul's name triggered something and I let out a growl.

"That son of a bitch _bit _me!" I screeched. Told you my brain was being slow and mushy. Yes, I only just felt angry about that? Fuckers. Is there any chance the werewolf venom (poison, whatever) could cut off the 'fight' response in vampires? Sounds reasonable or I would have attacked him last night.

Ignoring Emily's shouts of protest, I ran from the room on shaky legs (crashing into the wall across from the door I might add) and hurtling into the living room where four amused faces turned to look at me. My eyes quickly locked on Paul and my face contorted into a scowl, "You! You son of a bitch; you _bit _me! What the fuck makes you think that - !" Wait, _four_?

My attention was torn away from Paul as I registered that there were indeed four people in the room. I examined the face in front of me for a moment before I could put a name to it and when I did my mouth dropped. "_Embry?_ Oh fuck, not you too kid."

"Yeah, me too," he sighed resignedly.

"How long...?"

"Couple of weeks."

"Shit man. And where were you last night when that bastard decided to fuckin' _bite me_?" I sent Paul a sharp glare and he had the good grace to look ashamed.

"He loses it sometimes," Jared shrugged and for the first time I noticed the fading pink lines on Embry's arms.

"But they have to be weeks old at lea - you can heal super-fast too, can't you?"

"Yup," Paul grinned but a glare shot his way sent him pouting.

"Saves me some work," Emily said and I jumped slightly as she came up behind me.

"Still a skittish thing, in't she?" Jared teased and I flipped my middle finger up at him. But to my surprise, Emily slapped my hand down.

"None of that in my house thank you," she said, her stern look being ruined by the laughter in her eyes.

"Fine, Jared, care to step outside for a moment so as not to offend our host with rude hand gestures?" I bowed at the waist, motioning to the door and it took a moment of silence for everyone to start laughing. Paul and Jared laugh like a couple of hyenas I tell you now. I straightened up and groaned as my back cracked. "I've been knocked out already and the weekend's hardly started," I muttered to myself. But of course they heard that too and kept them laughing. "Dumb dogs." That shut them up and got Paul glaring at me again. Jared was too, but more playfully than his friend.

"Call me a dog one more time," Paul growled.

"Hey, you in no way have the right to get angry with anything I say to you. I believe you were the one attempting to rip my arm off last night you idiot!" I waved my bandaged arm in his face. He growled and took a swipe for it just before I pulled it back. I don't know what I would have done if Emily hadn't stepped between us.

"Okay, no fighting in this house!" she commanded and I was surprised to see Paul cower under the gaze of the much smaller person. For the record, Emily is in no way short, it's just that these wolves would make anyone seem small.

"But Emily," I whined. Hey! The bastard had bitten me! I was allowed to attack him in any way possible. I mean, it's not like I could actually do any physical damage that actually mattered, right? "The dog bit me!"

"You really should apologise for that Paul," Emily sighed.

"No way, she had it comin' to her," Paul scowled.

"How so you douche?" I snapped back, "All I did was follow someone who was quite clearly mentally unstable in some way... okay, so in hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea. But fuckin' hell man! You didn't have to try and rip my arm off!"

"You had a leech bite on your shoulder, what was I meant to think?"

"That leech bite is freakin' ten years old! C'mon, as if I'm a leech. I look nothing like one, don't have a smell to me at all apparently and my eyes are neither red nor gold. And I fucking live with humans, one of which is meant to have especially sweet smelling blood! How the hell was I meant to be a vampire in any way?"

"... Vampires have powers."

"That was weak, even for you."

"What, don't they?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"Know what?"

"What, do none of you know?" This time I turned my attention the room at large, most of all focusing on Sam who had a frown on his face.

"There are stories about vampires having powers outside the norm," he said slowly, "But we've cast them off as fantasy before now."

"Well don't," I said shortly, "They're as much fantasy as you are. And I wish I could say that without sounding like a lunatic, but I s'pose there's nothing to save me now. Leeches, werewolves and powers oh my!" I rose my voice to more girly squeal at the end and put a stupid smile on my face. Land of Oz, here I come!

Embry and Jared laughed, Sam grinned and even Paul cracked a smile. Emily just rolled her eyes and forced me to sit on the nearest couch so I wouldn't spontaneously collapse again. That faith right there makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, really it does... Should I be worried about this sarcasm problem of mine or not? I dunno, I guess I'll figure that out later when I've come to term with joking around with werewolves.

"So, how do you know that the leeches have powers," Jared asked when he'd recovered.

"Easy, I knew them." Instantly, the silence in the room became stony.

"The Cullens?" Sam said firmly.

"Yeah, them, though I tend to refer to them as the murderers if you don't mind." I gave a fake smile that may lead people to believe I'm somewhat psychotic. Not that I would blame them for believing that.

"Which ones?" Sam demanded, not in the mood to indulge my various strange habits.

"The Pixie, Cullen and mister Chew-Toy himself," which was what I was now referring to Jasper as because he had so many bloody bite-marks on him it wasn't funny. It may be a little insensitive, I mean it's not like he just ran away and left me here by myself without saying goodbye or anything. Oh wait! He did.

"Translation please," Sam said dryly and I sighed.

"Fine! But you should feel privileged because I never use their names anymore, not even in my head. Alright, the Pixie is Alice," shudder, "Cullen is Edward," hiss, "And Chew-Toy is Jasper," break something. Not really, but I want too.

"And what 'powers' do they have?" Sam asked.

"You lot are impatient buggers aren't you? Alright, Chew-Toy is an empath. You know, he can feel and control everyone else's emotions. Which sometimes sucks let me tell you that. Cullen is a mind reader. Like, he can read anyone's thoughts no matter who you are. But he can't read Bella's mind at all. And he can only read mine sometimes. And Pixie is a fortune teller. She can see the future."

"Holy crap," Jared said hollowly.

"It's a bitch I tell you now," I pouted, "Seriously, I tried to blow up Cullen's Volvo once but Pixie saw me and sent Chew-Toy to stop me. Bastards, the lot of them. We're well rid of 'em."

"You have issues," Paul said.

"Says you," I muttered, "Seriously, look who's talking."

"Look, can we not get distracted here," Sam spoke up, trying to break up the impending argument, "Listen, what are the chances other vampires have these powers?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Never really talked to them about it much."

"So basically you're sayin', you're no help at all," Paul stated and I glared at him.

"Oh please, I've given you more information than you had in the beginning," I snorted, "I bet you I know more about leeches than you do."

"We know enough about leeches to know that they kill the people we're trying to protect," Paul snapped.

"So basically you know nothing," I smirked.

"Alright, both of you shut up," Sam snapped.

"He's right, either shut up or make out already," Jared snickered and Paul and I shot twin glares at him. He held up his hands in silent surrender.

"Oh shut it wolf-boy," I muttered. I was making out with no one but Zoltan. Damn it! I was meant to forget about him already! Grr...

"Sam, honey, I'm not having the two of them in the same room together," Emily said firmly, "I happen to like this house."

"Aww... come on Emily!" Paul whined.

"Big ba-!" I was cut off by Embry's hand covering my mouth. I glared at him and he shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, but I kinda like this place too," he smiled. Scowling, I poked my tongue out my mouth and licked his hand, an appendage that he quickly retracted with a yelp of disgust, wiping his hand on his pants while I tried to clean the taste of his palm from my tongue. Ewwwww!

"Got another question," I piped up, my fight with Paul momentarily forgotten as another thought came to mind.

"I thought we finished with these last night?" Jared rolled his eyes.

"I forgot about this one," I told him coolly, "Anyway, is it normal for werewolves to be freakin' overheating all the time? Seriously, you lot burn!"

"Yes, it's normal to run at higher temperatures," Sam nodded, "Any other questions while we're still on the topic?" I thought for a moment. Like I'd thought last night, there wasn't really anything to ask really. I knew all I needed too about them. Wait! Got another one!

"Yeah, when you said you came across some leech stench, did you randomly go looking for it or do you actually have some form of organisation among you lot?"

"We patrol our borders if that's what you want to know," Sam told me, "They've grown since the Cullens left because we weren't allowed to step on their land while they lived there. But that's part of our territory now too."

"Which sucks because now we have to put up with their reek all the time," Paul wrinkled his nose disgustedly.

"But at least you don't have to put up with _them_ all the time," I pointed out and Paul gave a little half shrug.

"S'pose."

"Speaking of stinking Cullens," Sam said, his dark eyes piercing, "How's Bella?" Automatically I sighed, but when I remembered how she'd been acting over the past week or so I couldn't help but brighten slightly, even if it was a result of Jake and not of me.

"She's better," I shrugged, "I mean, she isn't comatose anymore. Jake's really helped her." But these words had the opposite effect of what I could have expected. Actually, what could I expect from these guys really? But I can tell you now I did not expect in any way for Emily and Embry to start looking sad, Sam to start looking vaguely guilty and Jared and Paul to sigh in resignation. This did not inspire confidence in me in any way at all.

"That's not good," Sam murmured and I frowned slightly.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know. I was so worried I barely even reacted when Embry forced me to sit down again and took a seat next to me.

"Jacob's going to be a werewolf," Sam said bluntly, "Just like us."

"How do you know?" I shot at him. I had a sinking feeling I knew where he was going with this.

"It's in his blood," the pack leader informed me, "The werewolf gene is just that, a gene that's passed down through families. Jacob's grandfather was Ephraim Black, the last alpha of the last werewolf pack. And now that there's still the vampire threat in the area, there's no way that gene won't be triggered. It's only a matter of time before he joins the pack."

"And that means what?" I demanded, getting angry in my fear. There was no way this could mean what I was thinking. Why was I right? Seriously, I hate it.

"It means that when that wolf gene is triggered and Jacob becomes one of us, he won't be able to speak to Bella again." I stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, slowly shaking my head.

"And why should him becoming a werewolf make any difference to who he can speak with?" I snapped.

"Because werewolves, especially young ones are volatile, easily angered. Look at Paul."

"Hey!" Paul yelped indignantly but I couldn't find it in me to smile, or even smirk.

"And what if he didn't stay away from her," I said slowly, "What if he doesn't listen to you?"

"He has too," Sam said, not a little trace of coolness in his tone, "An Alpha's orders have to be obeyed."

"And that's a bitch I tell you now," Paul muttered and Jared snickered.

"This is going to kill her," I whimpered, putting my head in my hands. Why couldn't she just stay away from the mythical creatures? What is wrong with her? She couldn't just be friends with people from our High School, as despicable as some of them are. Why couldn't she just make this easy on herself? Or me, even? I didn't want to see her reduced to that quivering, zombie-like mess she'd become! And she'd no doubt return to that once Jacob gave her the brush off. And he wouldn't even be able to tell her why. He at least had Embry, but – wait! Embry!

My head shot up and I looked at said werewolf accusingly. "Are you saying you haven't spoken one word of this to anyone? Not even Quil?" I vaguely noticed he'd started shaking beside me and I inched away instinctively.

"I haven't spoken to any of my friends in two weeks," he growled, hands clenching into fists, "I can't."

"You made him not talk?" I growled at Sam who (I had to give him some credit) looked ashamed.

"No one can know about this," he said, sadness seeping through his voice, "It's too dangerous for others to know that there's another world out there. It could get them hurt." I snorted, my mind flashing to Bella and her determination to become immortal.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Tell me about it." But I soon sobered up from my brief bout of just-above-sadness and I returned to my melancholy mood. "Isn't there anything he could do?"

"Nothing," Sam shook his head and I sighed. Guess I was going to have to try harder to inch Bella away from Jake than I did with Cullen. But it shouldn't be as difficult should it? It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything.

"Well," I said dryly, "This is going to be a fun few weeks. Any idea when Jake's gonna flip? Or whatever you call it."

"Phase," Embry said in amusement, his shaking reduced to the occasional twitches.

"And no, we don't," Sam said, "It's different for each person but judging by his growth spurt, it should be soon."

"Oh, so the height comes with the territory then," I nodded, "Figured. But we might have a problem with the distancing 'cause Bella is going down to see him today after work and – crap! I'm meant to be at work!" I shot Paul, Jared and Embry glares as they started laughing their heads off and quite honestly, I didn't like the look of Sam's smirk.

"Well, you better be going then," he said, "And Paul, you can take her home." That shut him up, that's for sure.

"What?" he snapped.

"Yeah, I'm with him; 'what?'"

"It's your fault she's late Paul, so you can take her back to her place to change."

"How exactly do you propose I do that?" From the way he was looking at Sam and Sam was looking at him, he already knew exactly how Sam proposed to get me back to my place fast.

"You know exactly what I mean," Sam said, confirming my suspicions.

"Do I have to?" Paul growled.

"Yes." That was enough for Jared and Embry to crack up, Sam to smile and Emily to have to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

"Why do I have the feeling I won't like this?" I asked lightly.

"Because I hate this," Paul snapped, standing up from the couch, grabbing my arm – thankfully not the injured one – and dragging me outside.

"Oi! Less man-handling please!" I protested but no sooner had I stepped out the door was there a gigantic grey wolf in front of me looking like he'd much rather be having another go at tearing my arm off. And then it clicked. "No thanks," I said firmly, "I choose life." But apparently, the other wolves weren't having that. I felt someone pick me up from behind amidst gales of laughter and before I knew it, I was sitting on a large, furry grey back with a snickering Embry joining the group by the door, Sam's arms around Emily's waist.

"You all suck," I muttered and I knew from Paul's growl he agreed with me.

"Hold on," Jared teased and I had just enough time to glare at him and grab some of Paul's fur before the giant werewolf took off into the trees with me on his back.

Now let me tell you, getting a ride on a werewolf would be fun under normal circumstances. It was pretty enjoyable as it was. But when the werewolf you're riding on just so happens to hate you (or at least get annoyed at you a whole lot), the ride can often turn a little bit deadly. Or at least harmful. Speaking of which –

I ducked under the branch Paul had just run under, probably knowing full well it would knock me out and off should it hit and I thumped his back angrily. "You so did that on purpose," I growled to him. His ice blue eyes rolled up to look at me and I swear, I _swear _I saw the wolf smirk. "You're evil." He yipped in what seemed like agreement once before speeding up and making me duck under another branch. Stupid werewolf. Mind you, if the positions were reversed, I'd do the same thing without a doubt.

The speed at which we were flying through the trees meant that it only took a few minutes to get from La Push to my place, and I had the feeling he wasn't going as fast as he could do. But hey, I wasn't complaining. Apart from the various 'accidental' attempts at bodily harm (or murder), it really was rather fun. But human Paul was much more annoying.

No sooner had I slid off his back had he disappeared back into the trees, presumably to get his arse back to Sam and I made my way on shaky legs to my front door. But no, Paul was right behind me a moment later, sniffing at the air and jumping from foot to foot anxiously. "Do you mind?" I snapped at him and he shot me a scathing look, shooting inside as soon as I opened the door.

Immediately, he dived at the cupboard in the kitchen and opened it to reveal some chocolate chip cookies I most certainly had nothing to do with. Crediting them to Bella, I snatched the jar out of his hands and clutched it to my chest. "Oi! Back off mate!" I growled at him, "Who says you can have any of these?"

"I gave you a ride home," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was your fault in the first place, or had you forgotten?" I waved my bandaged arm in his face yet again and he growled.

"Would you stop going on about that if I apologised?" I blinked in surprise.

"The word 'sorry' is actually in your vocabulary?"

"Haha, yes!"

"Well no. 'Cause hearing you say sorry would be strange. And creepy. And weird. So take your cookie and get out of here!"

"Bossy human," he muttered, taking a cookie from the offered jar.

"Greedy dog," I shot back. He sent me a glare, half-hearted though it was and stuffed the cookie in his mouth whole. "You are disgusting."

"Ya love me," he grinned before grabbing another cookie and running from the house, ignoring my protesting shouts about giving back the cookie. I'd only offered him one after all. Honestly though, that boy was making no sense. I should change his name from Shakin' Dog to Mister Mood-Swings.

Quickly I decided I should probably call work to tell them where I was and sorry about the lateness, to find that there was a message on the answering machine from Sammy. Apparently she was covering for me and that she hoped I was okay because she hadn't seen me since Austin left me the night before. I wasted no time in calling her back and informing her that I was perfectly alright. Well, in a normal world I would be.

**TB**

That afternoon had lost me any good mood I'd gained from Paul's obnoxious and joking exit. Bella and Jake were doing homework in the lounge again and this time I didn't join them. It was too intimate in there, too close. It was obvious now that any friendship I'd had with Jacob had transferred to Bella and multiplied ten-fold. It was like I didn't exist.

So, I sat in the kitchen at the table doing my own homework and listening to them talk and laugh about seemingly random topics. Bella was in too deep. Already I could see that she cared for him more than she was letting on, perhaps more than she knew. Or maybe that was wishful thinking, making myself believe that rather than that I was replaceable to her. And I was really. Hadn't she proclaimed the Pixie her sister? What was I to her then? And now Jacob was filling the void Cullen and his coven had left in a way I would have done if I could. But Bella wouldn't let me.

My mind turned to the conversation I'd had with the wolves that morning. Soon enough, Jacob Black would join the pack of Sam Uley and Bella wouldn't be allowed to speak to him at all. And he wouldn't be allowed to speak to her. And she would break in half again, perhaps irreparably this time. And I'd go back to feeling just as useless as I did then. But how on earth was I meant to separate the two of them? The laughter echoing in from the lounge made me realise this goal might be harder to complete than I originally thought.

When the two of them migrated to the kitchen for snacks after they finished their homework (I'd barely started to be honest), I couldn't stay there anymore. I couldn't even meet Jacob's eyes as I made up a hurried excuse and escaped from the room, books held tightly in my arms. If they noticed something was wrong, neither of them said it to my face but the thought of them talking about me with each other eased some of my pain. Maybe I wasn't completely forgotten. Or maybe that too was wishful thinking and they'd forget about me as soon as I left the room.

Sure enough, laughter echoed up after me and I stumbled as I made my way up the stairs to my room. So the options were these; that I either let this go on and have Bella break again or try my hardest to separate them with no result anyway. Well, with the latter version, at least I can say that I tried. But as I watched Bella and Jacob escape the house in her truck later that night, obviously to take Jake home, I thought that perhaps I just couldn't be bothered. I'm sick of fighting losing battles.

* * *

**Once again, got bored at two in the morning and decided to finish this. Don't forget the poll in my profile! Current score is 10 'yes's and 3 'no's. So if you really don't want me to do it, I suggest you round up some mates and vote like crazy XD**

**And the credit for the conversation about 'vampire girl, emo girl, wolf girl' goes to Bubble .Gum .Green. Gave me the idea ages ago so I thank you Bubble! :)**

**Da RaNdOm PeSoN: **Oh yeah, tell me about it! And indeed it is! Bye bye! Thanks for reviewing!

**restoringthehistory: **Haha, you got it! Mind you, I think she's already kinda messed up, but meh. And thanks, I that chapter was kind of fun to write, the wolves (specifically Paul) were always some of my favourite charries. Thanks for the review! (PS response: They're gonna be pissed and Tali's gonna be like; it's your own damn fault! And then they're gonna be sad and I'll be like *facepalm* I'm such a bitch. But who doesn't like starting trouble? It's brilliant fun!)

**BlueRose22: **All is explained O.O XD Thanks for reviewing! :)

**cagemydreamsbeforethey'relost: **It would kind of be cool, wouldn't it? Honestly, I still haven't ruled it out as a possibility, it might work with the whole 'Tali forgetting Zoltan' thing. Guess we'll have to wait and see ;) Quite honestly I'm sick of the love at first sight crap, and I totally get what you're saying about SM reaching. I think she just likes to have everyone partnered up and perfect and sometimes that just doesn't work. Thanks for the review!

**DBZLOVER: **Paul's getting off light because Tali only realised it in this chapter (he tried to attack Bella in canon and he never even got a slap on the wrist when that happened) so she's fine with it now. And I honestly think that Tali's more kickass then the other humans; she never shuts up, makes sure her opinions are heard and as soon as the Cullens come back she isn't taking shit from them. And she won't be taking shit from the werewolves either if I can help it. And she hasn't kicked anyone's arse in the literal sense, I'm just using the term to say she's awesome, you know?

And to answer your next question, I'm trying to stick to canon but give a different perspective. By the end of this story Tali's gonna have gone rogue so her point of view will split off entirely from Bella's and next story she starts changing things. I'm sorry about the straight-line this story's run, but I am trying to plan little changes as well. But yeah, Merry Christmas, thanks for the review, and thanks for pointing these things out! :)

**GaaraObsessY: **Correct! Got it in one! Murtagh huh? Good choice XD And I hate it when people text me just before I go to sleep, it's just like; urgh! Not now! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)

**ladylookslikeadude: **Right, obviously :) And I never said this story, Tali or even myself were in any way normal. Thanks for taking the time to review :)

**gianna722: **Glad you do! Thanks for the review! :)

**cupcake5OO: **Working on more as you read (most likely XD). Thanks for reviewing!

**NicoleBuddy: **I'm glad you do – to all those things! Thanks for the review! :)

**Phoenix Darkshadow: **Excellent, my plan is working perfectly... XD Good to know you like my characters and now that I think about it... yeah, Lee is kinda like Lee Jordan! What d'ya know? HP's influencing me even when I'm not writing about it! D: Scary that. OMG! I love HP! HP is everything! :3 I'm a little bit obsessed. And don't worry, the time when Zoltan returns draws closer... Thanks for the review!

**TeamLeah1993: **Oh yes, very good reason XD Nice to know it amused you. Yeah, the wolf pack are some of my favourite characters! And yes, you are correct :D Updated! I don't know who voted 'No' in the poll but it's fine. Each to their own. And yeah, I will be writing some more very, very soon. I have a list of ones I'm planning on writing and I should be doing a collab with my friend Phoenix soon. Thanks for the reviews! :)

**TheSwayingFlower: **Thanks! My stories love you too XD And so does Tali :) Zoltan shall soon be returning, never fear. Him and everyone else :D Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Phoenix137: **That's probably what I was thinking at the time :P Haha! Cliffy for you! Too bad I couldn't make you wait longer, but that would annoy other people... You reading this is freaking me out. Siriusly.


	18. Chapter 17: Wolves on my Porch?

**Guess what? I GOT INTO UNI! 8D Unfortunately, that involves me getting off my lazy butt every now and again and probably relearning all my Chemistry stuff and all that crap I hate. I didn't get into the course I wanted _specifically_, but I got my second choice. Point being; I'M STILL GOING TO UNI! :D**

**Anyway, short chapter I'm sorry. But I'm working on the next which should be up soonish. Probably sooner than this one because I'm liking where this is going *shifty eyes***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, some chick called Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Phoenix137: READ MY STORY!**

**ME: Phoenix! Stop using my fanfiction for advertising!**

**Phoenix137: NEVER!**

**ME: Phoenix has a HP story up; apparently she wants you to read it.**

**Phoenix137: READ IT OR DIE!**

**ME: See?**

**17. Wolves on my Porch?**

When I awoke the next morning after a fitful night's sleep, it was to the sound of Bella's truck roaring out the drive and down the road. _Off to see Jake, _I mused again, tucking my hands behind my head and I stared up at my pain-splattered ceiling thoughtfully. To be honest, if Bella had been spending as much time around me as she was around Jake, I'd probably start to get snippy. I like my bubble of independence. But the fact that she was spending absolutely no time at all with me or even near me made me sad. As childish as that sounds.

"Tali!" Charlie called up the stairs for me.

"Yeah dad?" My voice was croaky from my several hours of not using it.

"I'm going down to the station! You gonna be alright here?"

"I'll be fine dad!" I laughed. Honestly, I was eighteen but that man would never stop treating me like a little girl. And I was almost thankful for that in a way.

But now I was bored. I was faced with a day where I had no idea what I was going to do. I noticed that it was nearly midday, time for lunch, but I didn't feel remotely hungry. So, I did what any teenage girl would do – I went downstairs and started playing Assassin's Creed on my Playstation 3. Alright, maybe not _every _teenage girl, but this teenage girl. The Playstation had been a joint present from all five Winters' siblings for my sixteenth. They brought it with their money, along with the money of some other close friends, my mother, Mrs Winters and even Bella. True, it was second-hand but it worked great and I had a pretty fun morning running around and stabbing people with a sword.

An hour later however, I had visitors. Some might call them unwelcome. I wasn't really sure. I answered the doorbell when it rang after putting my game on pause but as soon as I opened that door, I could already feel a headache coming on. "Why are there three werewolves standing on my front porch?" I sighed, not really sure who I was asking.

"Emily's down at the Makah rez," Jared pouted, "And Sam went to see her."

"What, so you need some female figure in your life constantly?" I demanded.

"No, just someone to make lunch," Paul smirked.

"Well you're gonna be disappointed because my cooking skills don't extend to anything edible at mealtimes," I shot at him, arms folded. I smirked as their faces fell.

"Nothing?" Embry whined. God damn it! The werewolf knows the puppy dog eyes! No! Resist, resist! Oh who am I kidding? Wait, wasn't I immune to them? Bugger, seems I'm not when an _actual _dog is the one giving them to me. But he looks so bloody adorable! Sighing in resignation, I stood back to let them pass me.

"I suppose you lot don't have anything against pasta, do you?" The three of them let out whoops of excitement before running into my house – and then I noticed something else. "Why on earth are you puppy dogs dripping water all over the floor?"

"Cliff diving all morning," Paul grinned as he snatched up one of the remaining cookies from the jar.

"Urgh, then at least do the decent thing and dry off! There's some towels in the cupboard down the hall." Embry disappeared at once while Paul and Jared seemed to have found my paused game. "Oi!" I yelped at them, "If you want to play, play your own stinking game and save mine before you exit!"

I honestly couldn't be bothered checking whether they listened or not as I set about making the Spaghetti Bolognese I'd promised them - which is the only meal-type food I can cook. It's really simple, even for us cooking-challenged people. Cook the mince, throw in the pre-made sauce and stick some pasta in a pot. Done. Of course, it made me wonder how much I would need and at the last moment, decided to just use everything I had. Thank God Bella chose this week to buy in bulk. Besides, I was suddenly hungry again.

The sounds of laughter and cars swerving coming from the lounge room made me smile. Maybe I could see why Emily put up with them in her house and – feeling extra homey like – I decided to make some more cookies while the pasta was finishing up. Half an hour later they were in the oven and I was dishing up three massive plates of spaghetti and a normal sized one for me.

"Yo! Wolves! Get your arses in here!" It sounded like a stampede. Really, they were making that much noise. No sooner had I called them then they were at the table, practically drooling over the plates I set in front of them. As I sat down and handed out knives and forks, they immediately dug in and I tell you now, watching those three eat is kind of entertaining. And slightly disgusting. But mostly entertaining. In my head I was silently racing them. I had a feeling it was going to be Paul but there was something about Jared too.

Now don't get me wrong, they were interesting company to say the least. They were howling with laughter over something Sam did just because Emily asked him too and I couldn't help but laugh along with them. But as I dumped the dishes on the sink after that, I realised two things – one, I had fed the wolves and if they were anything like the real ones, they were likely to keep coming back and two - apparently they weren't leaving. As soon as Paul had finished, he kicked Jared, urging him to eat faster before disappearing back into my lounge.

"Oi!" exclaimed, "I fed you, why are you still here?"

"Well, Embry's meeting up with Sam on patrol and Jared staying here with me because Emily's house is off limits while she's gone. Can I have one of those cookies by the way? Thanks." He snatched one of the still-warm cookies off the try and shoved it in his mouth – before taking the entire tray and running off.

"Hey! Share you dumb dog!"

"Thanks for the food Tali," Embry distracted me with a boyish grin.

"No problem, you wanna tackle Paul for a cookie before you go?"

"No thanks, I've heard stories about your cookies." With a laugh he disappeared and I was left seething in the kitchen. _Damn you Jacob Black, there was nothing wrong with my cookies!_ If they were good enough for Paul I'm sure other people can survive eating them too. Jacob and I would be having words. But was it wise to push him if he could explode into a werewolf at any moment...? Who cares, I knew I'd do it anyway.

An hour later I found myself in the lounge too, yelling at Paul and Jared as they played Call of Duty. "No you idiots! Paul! Guard your window! Not that one! Your _other_ window! Jared's doing all the work here! Oooh! You know, if you'd guarded your window that never would have happened." I smirked as Paul rolled his eyes and blew the head off another zombie coming for him before I turned my attention to Jared who I was sitting next too. "And you're hardly better. Ouch! That had to hurt! Dude – throw a freakin' grenade! No! Don't open that door yet, you can use to it to – aw you're both fucked."

"You know, I'm starting to get a bit sick of this commentary," Jared announced.

"Well if you both played the game whilst pretending you had a brain in your heads maybe it wouldn't turn out so badly!" I rolled my eyes, "I least I have a sense of strategy."

"I think you have no life," Paul snorted as he stabbed an incoming zombie.

"I think you're just an idiot."

"I think you're just jealous."

"Of what?" I laughed, "What do you have that I would be jealous about?"

"My damn good looks, that's what."

"Oh don't you make me laugh Pauly-boy! I am _so _much better looking than you. Quick! Shoot it! Not that way! Behind you!" I sighed. "Jared, shoot that one in the head and go revive your idiot friend."

"I think you're both idiots," he muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," I glared at him as I absentmindedly scratched at the bandage on my arm. I should probably check out the bite soon, see how it was going. But I kind of didn't want too. What if I'd completely hacked up my own arm? ... That might be an exaggerated thought, but this is me! Stranger (more disturbing) things have happened.

"So we can add 'hearing impaired' to the long list of your issues then can we?" Paul smirked, never once removing his eyes from the screen.

"If you ever want me to make you cookies again Paul I suggest you shut your big mouth!"

"I think you should both shut your mouths," Jared muttered.

"Jared I am this close to hurting you," I warned him, holding my forefinger and thumb just millimetres apart.

"Talk later, shoot now," he muttered distractedly.

"Boys! One track mind I tell y– Quick! Get the nuke or you won't survive!"

"And I'm about this close to hurting you," Jared nodded to his part of the screen where he was stabbing a zombie through the wooden boards on a window.

"Just try it," I challenged him but he did nothing. Satisfied, I leant back on the couch and watched them fail miserably at driving away the zombies. But playing Call of Duty brought back memories. I remember when I first got this game and a map pack, Zoltan, Raines, Zander and I were up until three in the morning to get up to level fifty-four on Der Riese. Seriously, I did almost everything with at least one of them. It was a wonder I wasn't in permanent flash-back mode.

But the thoughts of my old friends didn't stay at the forefront of my mind long – I simply wouldn't let them. Plus it didn't help that Paul just made the totally stupid mistake of _trying to stab a hellhound_. You do not _stab the hellhounds_! Sure you _could_ but you _don't_. See, it just went all mad and savaged him! Kind of ironic when you think about it. "See Paul, and this is why you don't stab the freakin' hellhounds!" I exclaimed and for some reason, Jared put his remote down. And then he stood up. And then he freaking picked me up! "JARED! PUT ME DOWN!"

And he did. Right. On top. Of Paul.

Both of us let out yells of disgust right as the front door opened. Paul jumped so badly that he fell off the couch and I of course fell straight on top of him as is the way my luck works. "JARED!" I screamed as Paul's disgust changed to a smirk and his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh you know you love it."

"Paul," I whispered in a deadly calm voice, "If you don't let go of me, you're going to die again." He looked at the TV screen in alarm before promptly scrambling out from under me and diving at the remote while Jared just laughed, his own remote already in his hands.

"Tali?" a voice said curiously and I looked up from my place on the floor, feeling my face drain of any colour it may have possessed. Standing in the doorway to the lounge was Bella – who was shooting glares at Jared and Paul for some reason – and Jacob, the future wolf himself. Oooooooh dear. Why do I see this not turning out well? Unless the wolves get their arses out of here soon.

All these thoughts took about a second, and then I did a double take. What the bloody hell had Bella been _doing _all day? There was a great gash across her head that was practically barfing blood down her face and into her hair, adding to the mud which happened to also be streaked across her clothing. I stood, gaping at her for a moment while Jacob was gaping at me, his eyes occasionally darting to the wolves and that was what snapped me out of it.

Paul and Jared were so engrossed with their game I don't even think they noticed Jake and Bella were there. But I tell you now, they noticed when I turned the TV off. "Hey!" Paul exclaimed.

"What'd you do that for?" Jared demanded. I literally face-palmed before nodding pointedly at the two new arrivals, one of which was covered in blood.

"Don't you two have work to do?" I hinted.

"Yeah, s'pose," Jared shrugged, standing up. At least he was being helpful. Paul, on the other hand, was not.

"No," he smirked, leaning back and folding his arms stubbornly.

"Jared, remove your friend," I sighed and Jared, with an evil grin, dove on Paul who dodged out the way, shoving Jacob to the side so he could make a break for the front door. Jared followed, and I watched the two disappear into the woods with a grin on my face. I could have sworn I heard a growl coming from the forest, honestly. But as soon as there was no sign of them left, I whirled on Bella who started on me first.

"What are they doing here?" she glared at the place they'd gone and I scowled at her.

"They aren't the problem right now! What the bloody hell did you do to your head?"

"Motorbikes don't like her all that much," Jacob shrugged apologetically and I glared at him next.

"I thought you were meant to be teaching her!"

"She didn't listen when I told her not to touch the foot brake!" he held up his hands defensively. And I turned back to Bella.

"Bella you touched the foot brake?"

"It was a natural reaction," she defended.

"Regardless, why are you here? You just split your head open! You should be at the hospital!"

"That's what I said!" Jacob said exasperatedly, "But she didn't want to."

"I have to get cleaned up or Charlie'll hear about it," Bella explained, "We'll go to the hospital as soon as I get changed." With that, she turned around and walked upstairs, smiling apologetically at Jake as she passed him. Probably apologising for my behaviour. I think I'm allowed to be irrational right about now! Jake was shirtless, tall and judging by the freezing temperature of the day and his general lack of goosebumps, he was heating up – badly.

_He'll be snappin' soon, _I sighed. And then bye-bye to the Jake and Bella friendship. But I don't see why, really. I mean, I know about them, why couldn't Bella. True, Paul had attacked me, but he knew not to attack everything with a visible bite now, didn't he? Mind you, I should probably hurt him in some way to make up for the bandage...

For the first time with Jake, the silence was awkward between us. We could hear Bella moving around upstairs as she made herself less, I dunno, _freaky_ but there was silence between us. Until Jake broke it, that is. "What were they doing here?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Paul and Jared? They came for lunch." I decided not to mention Embry. Don't think I should dangle my friendship with him in front of Jake. Stupid thing to do really.

"Why?"

"Because they showed up and demanded food," I snapped, suddenly growing defensive in light of his harsh tones. What was it to him if I had new Quileute friends? "What's it to you?"

"They aren't good guys, Tali!" Jake warned.

"I'm yet to see any proof of that!" I growled and my arm tingled uncomfortably. _Paul's just a hot-head, you're fine, get over it_, I snapped to the voice that was quickly growing at the back of my mind.

"Why are you suddenly so close with 'em, huh?" The volume of his voice was quickly escalating and I heard Bella hurrying down the stairs.

"Why is that any of your business?" I snapped at him.

"Because you're my friend and those guys are freakin' insane!"

"They're not insane and you bloody well haven't been acting like my friend a whole lot lately!" I shouted back to him and he looked like I'd just slapped him across the face.

"Wh – what?"

"Please Jacob, we haven't spoken in months! Whenever I'm in a room with you and Bella I'm ignored. So what if I have new friends? So do you!" Neither of us had noticed that Bella had come down until we heard her gasp, looking between us in a mixture of guilt and horror. Immediately _I_ felt guilty for implying that it was Bella's fault the two of us weren't friends anymore, but I quashed that emotion as quickly as it had come. _No, _I scowled to myself, _I am not feeling guilty today! _

Shoving past Jacob, I stormed out the front of the house wondering why the hell I just got so worked up over that. I didn't need Jake. I had other friends. And usually I do my best not to make Bella feel guilty. _Then what the hell was that?_ Urgh! That stupid little voice was back. Shouldn't it be on vacation somewhere?

As I strode into the woods, I was suddenly aware that Paul had been listening the entire time. Mostly because of the way he was leaning shirtless against a tree with a smirk on his face. "Sam wanted me to give you a message," he said lightly.

"Oh yeah," I snapped, "What?"

"He told me to tell you that you might get a tiny bit angrier over small things than you usually do. Apparently whatever I stuck in your system is gonna make things difficult until it's gone."

"Well thanks for telling me now, Captain Obvious!" I snarled, "Tell Sam that a little earlier mighta been nice!"

"Yeah, well, he did give me the message this morning..."

...

"PAUL!"

* * *

**Done. Short, I know. But I'm starting to get a little of my enthusiasm back, I'm getting close to a reeeeally good moment and I just can't wait! So, I'm gonna try and write faster. Also, got myself a beta. Good friend o' mine by the name of Phoenix (of course) and her username on here is Phoenix137. She's a HP author so if you're into Harry Potter, go check her story out! **

**restoringthehistory: **Yeah, chew-toy was a little cruel, I have to admit. But what can I say? She's pissed. Thanks for the luck, and I did get in. Yay! Actually, I've seen my timetable, it's not so yay :P But it's kinda yay, so thanks for that and thanks for the review!

**Ted .E .BearWithFangs: **Nawww, thanks :3 And thanks for the luck. I got in! :D And once again, thank you for reviewing!

**JP: **Aw, I'm sorry :( But yes, Tali can definitely try to kill them... I think I have another attempt somewhere along in here XD And don't worry, the wait for Zoltan's return grows smaller... *PSresponse* And I could pull a Meyer couldn't I... an interesting thought... O.O You just gave me a brilliant idea! THANK YOU! :D

**ladylookslikeadude: **It would be an interesting turn of events wouldn't it? We shall see... Yeah, I am including the imprinting no matter how disturbing it seems to me. It just hasn't had much of an opening yet really. Thank for reviewing! :)

**The Swaying Flower: **Good to know :D He did drop her rather harshly, didn't he. But I s'pose the heart wants what the heart wants *rolls eyes* Like I believe that stuff. But still, I doubt we've heard the end of their friendship yet :) And don't you worry about Zoltan, leave that annoyingly lovable emo to me... Thanks for the review!

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **Yup, loved it, used it :) Honestly, wish I could have seen that too XD Thanks for the review!

**TeamLeah1993: **Yeah, love the wolf pack :) Mind you, I don't think Tali was as amused as you were XP I think I was starting to get a little worried about uni at the end there so I was like 'if I'm worried Tali, then you're gonna get all emo like'. – Hehe, that 'shut up or make out' had been directed at me a couple of times before, I know how Tali feels XD – And I've actually just posted another fic for HP. And favourite character other than Sirius is Remus, followed closely by the Weasley twins, Charlie and Tonks.

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn: **lol, I forget things all the time XD And I was just talking about the Zoltan oneshot at the bottom of the chapter, I'm not gonna stop writing these stories until they're done :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Sunshine. Roses.: **I'll remember that sarcasm thing. I guess it's just because I read it a certain way that it makes sense to me. I'll try and work on it :) I'm glad you like it though, thanks for the review!

**DBZLOVER: **Nice to know my effort isn't wasted :P Nah, I'd feel bad if I didn't reply. And I just wanna let ya know, Tali's gonna snap a little within a few chapters if I've timed it right :) Thanks for the review!

**marc: **Yeah, Tali's stubborn but so's Bella. There's a couple of reasons she needs Jake though; one, he keeps the plot moving really. And more importantly; Jake's filling the void the Cullens left. Tali has her own little corner in Bella's heart but she's been stuck in that corner for so long that she can't help Bella the way Bella needs to be helped. And Jake is Bella's 'own personal sun' after all. Thanks for the question and thanks for the review! :D

**BlueRose22: **Yep! He's comin' back! :D And don't worry about it, my internet's been playing up lately so my access is kinda lax. Thanks for the review!

**Buddie: **I'm glad that my characters are vivid, it makes me feel all happy :3 And believe me, I actually imagined that scene when I first started writing TMW. It's a good scene but there may be issues at that time... *PSresponse* Zoltan? *strokes imaginary beard* I could be evil and not say anything... but no. Zoltan isn't too far away, believe me ;) Thanks for the review!

**Phoenix137: **Oi vey. Nutter.

**GaaraObsessY: **lol, good to know! I so almost had them making out this chapter. I was like 'must – have – Tali – snog – Paul!' Then there was the other voice telling me that Tali hardly knows him and he annoys her. I had to listen to that voice :/ Eh, what ya gonna do? Thanks for the review!


	19. Chapter 18: The Diary of a Village Idiot

**This chapter is dedicated to my bestest writing buddy; Phoenix Ajax. It's her birthday today! Happy 18****th**** mate :D Just, try not to wreak too much havoc, yeah?**

* * *

**Okay, so it's been four months and I officially feel bad about that. But hey, turns out uni is BRILLIANT but I've been a bit busy. I just felt like writing lately. I'm actually pulling an all-nighter right now 'cause I have a prac report due at 9am and I haven't done it. I'm such a great student XD Anywho, I'm building a giant statue of me, so direct any complaints/bodily harm to that, not me m'kay? Kthnx.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**ME: So... four months. My bad.**

**Phoenix: Yeah your bad. Geez Indus, lazy much?**

**ME: STFU Phoenix! Birthday or no, if you start shit, I will hurt you**

**Phoenix: Pfft, as if.**

**ME: Don't think I won't. Anyway, you can stop the search for Jackson Rathbone**

**Phoenix: Really? Finally!**

**ME: You can find me a Cillian Murphy instead :3**

**Phoenix: Bloody hell...**

**18. The Diary of a Village Idiot**

_Journal;_

_Well, where to start huh? Well, it's Monday. School of course. Torture just waiting to happen right there. I skipped first lesson 'cause, well, I was too bloody lazy to get up this morning. And it wasn't like I did it completely on purpose - I did fall back to sleep._

_Anyway, how you been? Oh right, you've been stuck in a box... my bad. Well, to be honest I forgot about you. I know, I know, I'm a horrible journal-owner. But on the up side, I found you again! Actually, that was completely accidental. I was digging through my wardrobe looking for some homework I swear to God I've done, I just don't know where it is. I found you, read you and let me tell you now, my insanity has not dwindled since childhood... Did I just use the word 'dwindled' in a sentence – correctly? Well, that's it, I'm officially insane._

_Oh my God! You'll never believe what happened when I got home from school today! Well, I better just run you through the basics. Got up, went to school, got stalked by Kevin, planned world domination with Edan and Lee, planned pranks with Jamie; you know, the usual. Of course, when school let out, Bella went straight to Jake's place. Of course. It's killing me, really, choosing to stay out of this shit. But I suppose you don't know what's going on here either. Well, short version is; Bella and Jake are BFFs and Jacob is a werewolf waiting to happen. And when it does_ _happen, Sam (Alpha of the pack and seems to be a nice enough guy) won't let Jake speak to her again. Which means Bella's going to be shattered again._

_Anyway, I'm staying out of it because let's face it; she wouldn't listen to me even if I _did _try to intervene. But this isn't what I wanted to bring up. No, I come home and find two bloody werewolves_ _waiting in front of my house for me. I suppose I should be grateful they didn't break in but really? I mean, I know I'm brilliant but just randomly showing up at my house after just a couple of days of knowing each other is a little weird, you get what I'm saying? Oh, right, you're a book._

_So, I asked them the most basic question: "Paul, Embry... WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO HERE?" As it turns out, I didn't want to know the answer. Emily got back to the rez this morning and to use Embry's words, Sam and Emily were "taking full advantage of being alone together." I know right? Ew. Bad mental pictures right there! DO NOT WANT! But then Paul, the obnoxious arse, just decides to invite himself in. Sure man, you tried to rip my arm off on Friday, caused me to pass out until Saturday and came to my place to demand food on Sunday. Because that's totally polite and normal and all._

_Lucky for Pauly-boy, Embry made up for his annoyingness (is that even a word? Maybe) so I couldn't really say no to chucking them a bone. And only with Embry do I mean that figuratively. See, Bella cooked a leg of lamb a few nights ago that I've been happily picking chunks off of until there was really nothing left. So, I got what was left of the bone and threw it at Paul. Quite clearly, I am amazing. What was actually pretty funny was that when I expected him to blow up and go crazy, he just glared at me for a moment and went with it. Seriously, you have no idea how hilarious it is watching a giant wolf bury a bone in the forest. But apparently he had to do something in retaliation because he put great, muddy paw-prints all over my white Paramore t-shirt! That absolute jerk. I locked him out the house and treated Embry to cookies – he finally had some! And he said they weren't bad! Ha, take that Jacob Black!_

_I guess, really, the wolves aren't that bad. I mean, they're just kids. Hell, Paul, Jared and Embry are all younger than I am. Jake too. I mean, they're running around protecting us from leeches, and yet they're just teenagers. Young teenagers. Hell, Embry asked me tonight if I could give him a hand with his Calculus homework! I know I'm not usually patient enough to tutor anyone, but the question just kind of threw me off guard, you know? I mean, he doesn't look like a kid. He looks like a man. I guess it just made me think. And in one of my rare, lucid moments where I was separate from my insanity (I know, weird right?) I just said yes. So, really, I've given one wolf permission to invade my house whenever he wants help. Which means that another one or two will inevitably follow. I hope this pack doesn't get too big. Embry didn't stop eating the entire time he was here! _

_So, with this little reflection on the wolves, I was already feeling sombre when Bella came home to cook dinner – minus Jake, which I was kind of grateful for (and just after Embry and Paul had left, which I was even more grateful for). But she was limping. I'm just attributing it to the bikes, just like when she got her head split open yesterday. I'm going to have to talk to Jake if this keeps going on (which I hope it doesn't) but I doubt he'll want to speak to me after yesterday. I know Bella doesn't. Every time I catch her I eye she looks half-guilty and half-angry. I know Bella; she's a selfless girl. She'll be feeling guilty about my implying that she came between me and Jake, and angry at me for hurting Jake. There'll be no thought for herself in that head of hers. Why can I never learn to keep my big mouth shut? Though I do feel kind of justified. I mean, Jake can't lecture me on who I hang out with, I don't care what_ _opinion he's got of the pack._

_Anyway, I should probably go. Bella went to bed about half-an-hour ago and it's late as it is. Charlie'll probably come up in a moment for his customary 'are you in bed and are you in your pyjamas?' check. I honestly think that the latter part is ridiculous – if I was going to sneak out, I'd be wearing my clothes under my pyjamas. But whatever helps him sleep at night I guess. _

_Ciao; Tali Swan_

_PS. No word yet from the Winters'. I'm starting to get a bad feeling. I mean, ever since that 'girl's day' with Sammy, Jamie, Hayley and all them, I've been getting a really bad feeling about what's going on with the Winters. Going up to Phoenix is starting to sound less like a stupid idea and more like a rescue mission. I don't know, I'll keep you updated. Later Journal._

**TB**

_Journal,_

_Tuesday. And just like I thought, the wolves showed up again after school. But thankfully not until after I'd hung out with Jamie. We were pranking our principal. Let's just say it involved a bucket of sticky stuff, a whole lot of glitter, his chair and some super-glue. Pathetic? Maybe. Immature? Yes. Funny? Hell yes! But the wolves thought it was funny at any rate. Paul wasn't there today, it was Jared and Embry. And Embry brought his homework, so once I'd got them settled with a bag of chips each (it was almost like looking after children, really) I helped Embry with his Calculus. Unfortunately for the two of us (we both hate the damn subject), Jared was playing Call of Duty again. It's hard to tune that guy out. I swear he was channelling Paul. But we managed to get most of it done before I smashed my Playstation and then I kicked Jared out and Embry followed after he helped me finish off the bag of chips._

_Again, Bella and the motorbikes. She actually came home before I kicked Embry out and seeing her face was kind of hilarious and kind of made me scared. I mean, she was obviously surprised that Embry was hanging out with me and probably more than a bit mad that he apparently wouldn't talk to Jake but would talk to me. And she still hasn't spoken a word to me since she got home and saw him leave. I tried to talk to her, but she just kept glaring at me. I have to wonder when I_ _became the enemy here. When the bloody hell was Jacob freaking Black placed above me? I mean, I know I've been thinking that for weeks but I still just don't get it._

_But enough about that. She was hurt again. She's still limping slightly from yesterday even though I can only see it when I look close enough, but that's not I what I noticed tonight before I left her (I can't hang around when she's mad at me, it makes me feel bad). Her arms. I guess she got a bit hot cooking because she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and... Jesus her arms. They're all cut up. Like, little scrapes and things and I guess she fell off her bike again today. But they really do look kind of gross. I mean, they're covered in little scratches and they were already turning black and blue._

_Seriously, there's something not right about this. I mean, she saw me looking and she just pulled her sleeves down and I swear to God_ _she looked guilty about something. Nervous. Really, I think I might have to talk to Jake about this. See if he's noticed anything strange. Because I just realised today... Bella's more Jacob Black's sibling than she is mine. I mean, we don't communicate anymore! I can't talk to her without feeling guilty about leaving her to face the trap of being Jake's friend and she's obviously mad at me, or at least not talking to me. Why can't it just go back to the way it was before all this mythical creature shit came along? I never thought I'd see the day when a couple of guys_ _came between us. Guess I'm just naive. Ah well, what can I do except try and enjoy what I've got, right? But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about Bella, because there's something fishy going on and I'm going to find out what._

_On a mission; Tali Swan_

**TB**

_Journal,_

_It was her head again today. Hospital called before she got home. Apparently she might have a concussion (is it really necessary to say who I'm talking about?). If Jacob Black drops her home, I'm going to have a serious word with him about what goes on in those bike riding lessons of his. Four injuries in as many days. 'Bad, better, better, worst' is not the way things are meant to work when it comes to injuries, especially injuries that come from riding a bike. Like I told you yesterday, there's something going on here. I am going to find out what and hell, if Jacob doesn't listen, I may even have to bring Charlie into this. That's a last resort, but we'll just have to see, won't we?_

_Uh oh, think I just heard a car. Well, wish me luck! I think I'm going to need it._

_Crossed fingers; Tali Swan_

_PS. No sign of the wolves today. That's odd. Wonder what's going on._

**TB**

I put down my pen, thinking again how ridiculous it was that _I _of _all _people was keeping a diary. Hey, I'm not gonna bullshit myself. No matter how many times I call it a journal, I know it's a freaking diary, alright? No need to get all defensive about it! Oh, right, that's me... well, my bad.

I glanced out my window and noticed with a strong surge of relief that it was Jacob and Bella. Nothing against the wolves or anything, but I was too worried to even think about trying to keep up with them and their perpetual hyperactivity today. Even though I did waste some of my precious energy running down the stairs so I could catch Jake before he disappeared. I'm sure he'd been avoiding me just as much as Bella had been.

I dodged around Bella as she came in the front door and snagged Jake's arm before he could follow her inside. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"I need to talk to you, now!" I snapped at him, closing the door in Bella's suspicious face and tugging him back towards the road so I could be sure Bella wouldn't follow us or listen in.

"About what?" he said coldly.

"Bella." His gaze hardened but I stood firm. This kid wasn't gonna stop me by intimidation, that was for sure. Now where was I gonna start? The motorbikes? Or was I actually going to try and warn him off?

"What about her?"

"You need to stay away from her." Apparently I was gonna go against everything I've thought and try to warn him off. And boy, if I thought he was mad already, the fact that he started BLOODY SHAKING kind of shows me that now, he's pissed.

"Why should I?" For the first time in a long time, Jacob Black was reminding me of a petulant child. And coming from me, you should be worried.

"I know you've noticed Sam Uley staring at you." Whatever he'd been expecting, I know it wasn't that.

"Wha-what?" he choked out and I mentally sighed in relief. I know Paul had laughed earlier this week about staring at Jake to freak him out, I was just glad Jake noticed.

"You heard me," I said firmly. The shaking had stopped, but I could see anger creeping back in as he got over his momentary shock.

"So? Why does that creep staring at me have anything to do with Bella?" he demanded.

"Jake, Paul and Jared talk to me – Embry too. You don't think I don't know what happens when Sam Uley starts staring at people? Sooner or later, they stop talking to anyone and everyone outside their little pack."

"Cult," he muttered.

"Pack, cult, whatever you want," I waved his comment away, trying to stop myself from using my usual method of 'STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER OR DIE!' I knew it wouldn't work on him, so I had to stay calm. And I dunno if you've noticed, but that's not something I'm particularly good at. "Point is, when Uley and his gang start staring, soon enough you join them. And then when you join them, you won't talk to Bella anymore. And Jacob, the point is, I don't think she can handle that. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about you too, but I don't think my sister can handle another person walking out on her."

"Sam won't be able to stop me," Jacob said forcefully, but I could see thinly veiled panic in his eyes.

"That's exactly what everyone else thought," I exclaimed, "I'm the one having to listen to his three little gang members! They may act like one of his little pack, but when you listen to them talk, you can tell they don't want to be one!" Which was complete bullshit of course. Far as I can tell, Jared and Paul are having the time of their lives running around as giant wolves, and the only complaint Embry has is that his two best friends aren't with him. But Jake doesn't need to know that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I feel bad for lying to the guy but I'm more worried about Bella than his feelings.

"Well how come they can talk to you and no one else, huh?" he demanded and for the first time I was stumped. Yeah, how come they were talking to me and no one else? He looked smug as I hesitated and I glared at him. Oh he better wipe that expression off his face if he doesn't want me to smack him one. "See, I can keep seeing Bella, same way they see you." Oh that was it. Nope, gloves were off. I was not letting my sister hang around an adolescent werewolf, not if Emily's face was any indication of what could happen.

"Sam doesn't know though," I invented quickly, "He has no idea they see me. But I'm telling you, that pack is dangerous!"

"As if. They call themselves 'The Protectors' for god's sake!" They did? I mentally snorted. Lame, guys, lame.

"Oh yeah? Well look what happened last time I hung around them!" I snapped, rolling up the sleeve of my jacket to expose my mangled arm that was still covered with cuts that looked almost as fresh as the day they happened. Why couldn't they just heal already? My scratches were fading but Paul's bloody wolf bite was still red raw. Jake recoiled in shock.

"What the -?"

"Look, just stay away from Bella, Jake, please!" I was reduced to begging. Oh dear lord what is wrong with me? "I mean, don't just ditch her straight away, but stop spending every minute of every day around her, let her find something else to occupy her time!"

"But she's really into those bikes..." he said dejectedly.

"And that's another thing," my eyes narrowed, feeling slightly better now that he was having doubts about hanging around Bella all the time. "I thought you were meant to be teaching her how to ride, not how to crash?"

"I dunno, she seems to have the hang of it," Jake shrugged weakly.

"Dude, I got a call saying something about a concussion? That is not what I'd call 'getting the hang of it'. Can't you find something else to do, _anything _else?"

"Cliff-diving?" I nearly choked on air.

"Excuse me?"

"She said that was something she wanted to try!" he said defensively and my eyes narrowed further.

"Jacob Black if you take her cliff diving I will end you!" There we go, resorted to my old method. Jesus, I am such an idiot.

"But you do it!"

"So do you! But don't you realise that Bella has far too many accidents _on flat surfaces_?"

"Look, I'd be with her, I'd take her from the lowest point. Hell, I'll even jump in first!"

"Argh! We're getting nowhere. Okay, just listen, distance yourself slightly from her, don't make her panic, and for the love of God keep an eye on her – whatever you do!"

"Got it," he nodded and I sighed.

"Good... and I'm sorry about what I said... you know, on Sunday." He sighed, shrugging again.

"Nah, you were right. I guess I've been a bit too..."

"Caught up in Bella to be bothered paying attention to your oldest and bestest friend?" I pouted and he let out a laugh that sounded far too wolf-like for my comfort as he caught me in a headlock and mussed up my hair.

"Yeah, that!" he laughed as he dragged me back into the house by my neck.

"Hey Jake, I think I'm gonna hit the – ow!" I glared up at him as I rubbed my head where it had connected with the door frame on our way back inside. "You did that on purpose!"

"Oops."

"I'll give you 'oops'," I muttered as I shoved hard against his side. "Lemme go you freakin' giant!"

"What? I can't hear you all the way down there!"

"Don't make me whack you upside the head!"

"Can you reach?"

"Oh that is it!" I struggled free from his grip and tackled him around the middle, sending him tumbling over the back of the sofa and ignoring Bella's startled gasp as we fell into the room. "Hey Bells," I grinned as I dodged under a cuff aimed at my head. "Oi! Didn't your dad teach you to never hit a girl?"

"I don't see any girls – oh, sorry Bells." He smirked at me and I growled, forcing him off the sofa and onto the floor, making a mad dash for the stairs and towards my room. I could hear him thundering up the stairs behind me and I just managed to slam my door shut when he collided with it. "Coward!" he yelled.

"Girl-basher!" I yelled back as I sank down onto the floor.

"_TAY! Let me in! Don't mess with me when I'm hungry and there's food involved!"_

"_No way! You'll deck me if I let you in!"_

I shuddered. Déjà vu really sucks sometimes, yaknow?

**TB**

_Journal,_

_Well, I had that talk with Jake. It actually went surprisingly well. I mean, I __think__ he's agreed to kind of steer away from her a bit, and to look after her a bit more whenever they're doing something stupid (motorbike riding, cliff-diving, etc.). And I patched up that argument. I actually said sorry! Can you believe it? I can't._

_But freaking déjà vu! I had another Zoltan flashback. This is bullshit. Next holidays, I'm going up to Phoenix, no buts about it. I have to know what's going on. There's __really_ _something wrong here. I dunno, maybe it's just me and my wishful thinking. No! There is something wrong. There is. There is..._

_Anyway, Paul showed up a little while ago. Couldn't stay (thank god). Just warning me there's a leech sneaking 'round, that's why they hadn't shown up, they came across a new trail. I just hope it isn't who I think it is. If it isn't, I hope they catch that thing. I don't like Bella's interest in the woods. But hey, she's a big girl, I think I'm gonna have to deal. Damn it all!_

_Oh, Bella's calling for dinner! Let's go see what excuse she's cooked up for Charlie about that concussion 'cause I think the hospital called him at work. And I smell steak! Hells yeah!_

_Be back soon; Steak-loving-Swan_

**TB**

I skipped down the stairs, happy at the resolution that Jake and I had come up with. At least it was one less person hating me – and one less person to be pissed off at. Aha! My nose was right! I did smell steak! Bella you are _awesome!_

I settled down in my place and tried to ignore the suspicious glare she was shooting me, as well as the curious look Charlie was giving the two of us. But nobody said anything. We just ate in silence. Until Charlie broke it.

"Got a call from the hospital today Bells," he said casually and I watched Bella's eyes jump to him, worry evident.

"Yeah?" she asked, her tone just as casual as his.

"Apparently you might have managed to get yourself a concussion and I have to wake you every two hours to make sure it's not serious. Something you wanna tell me about that?"

"I just tripped again," she said weakly and Charlie's weren't the only eyes narrowed. He didn't believe her. Thank god.

"Maybe you should just stay out of the garage altogether, Bella," he suggested and I gave a smile of relief. If he lay down the law – no more garage – then maybe she'd stay away from those bloody motorcycles! I mean, I know I'm the last one that should be telling people to stay away from them, but Bella is obviously not the motorcycle riding type.

But my relief wasn't matched in Bella's eyes – in her eyes, there was outright panic and my heart started thudding apprehensively. There was something much bigger going on than just motorbike riding. I knew it. I also knew it had nothing to do with Jake, because I knew she'd tell me that. But there was only one other thing that she'd be so fearful of leaving... but that made no sense!

"This didn't happen in the garage!" she insisted and I growled quietly. Like hell. "We were hiking, and I tripped over a rock." Bella, you can try to lie to our father, but there's no way _either _of us are going to believe that!

"Since when did you start hiking?" I snorted and she shot me a glare.

"Working at the Newton's was bound to rub off sometime," she said shortly.

"Bull shit –"

"Tali! Language!"

"Bella, you aren't telling us everything."

"Well why is it any of your business anyway?"

"Because I see you coming home hurt every day and I bloody well don't want to see it happening anymore!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You never had a problem when it was fucking _Cullen _bossing you around!" Oh god.

"Taliah Swan!" Charlie yelled. But I ignored him. I was busy watching Bella. Her cheeks had drained of all colour and she was shaking again. There was a blank look on her face that in all honesty scared the crap out of me. And then she ran. Just got up and ran from the table. I heard her door slam and I felt sick, disgusted with myself.

"Oh god..."

"Oh god is about right!" Charlie snapped and I turned to face my father for the first time. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. "She was just starting to get better and you have to go and drag _them _up again?" Oh god – word vomit! My natural teenage instincts were to defend myself.

"Better?" I yelled, "You really think that all these injuries are accidental? For god's sake she's lying to you, you know it and you don't even care? That _thing_ completely destroyed her and look! He's _still_ doing it! She can't let him control her forever!"

"That doesn't mean you drag it up in a fight!"

"No! She needs to hear it! She can't go the rest of her life pretending it never happened! She never dealt with it and she won't if someone doesn't make her! Jake's replacing him, but what happens when Jake isn't around anymore, huh? Then you'll BOTH have to deal with it!" And then I was the one storming from the dining room. But instead of heading for my room like Bella, I stormed my way out the front door. What have I done? I know when I snap, I snap bad but... what have I _done_?

I don't know how long I wandered the dark streets, brooding, trying to think of everything but the screaming match I'd had. That was the first fight Bella and I have gotten in since... well, it's been a while. And I don't think Charlie and I have ever really yelled at each other like that – not ever. I placed a hand on my stomach, trying to calm the churning I felt there, willing myself not to throw up. Well, there was no way I was going back there tonight. I looked around. I'd walked straight into Jamie's neighbourhood. Well, that's one good thing that's happened tonight.

I quickly located her house and knocked on her door, trying to ignore my shaking hand. It wasn't long before a dark shape rippled behind the frosted glass and the door opened, revealing Dory Novak, Jamie's mother. She smiled at first, but then it was replaced with something akin to sympathy. "Oh Tali hun, are you okay?"

"What?" I was surprised to hear my voice shake and as I reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes, I realised that my face was wet. _Christ._ I've been crying? Shit. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I rasped, "I was just wondering if Jamie was here, that's all."

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room," Dory said, worry clear in her tone as she stepped back to stop blocking the entrance. "Come on in. Do you need something to eat?"

"No thanks Mrs Novak," I shook my head, "I'm okay. I just, need to speak to Jamie."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

"Okay, well, anything you need, it's yours," she assured me and I tried to smile as I passed her.

"Thank you," I said as I headed up the stairs to the room I knew Jamie occupied. I didn't bother knocking, just stepped right in.

"Mum! I told you! You have to kn- Tali? Jesus, what the hell happened?" She got up off her bed and walked over to me in shock.

"Fought with Bella, fought with Charlie. Mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Nah, not at all," Jamie said, still frowning, "Well, as long as you're not a sheet-hog."

"I'm not," I said with a weak laugh. I knew there was a reason that I loved this girl.

**TB**

"...Can you keep a secret?" I asked Jamie quietly some time later when we were settled down in front of her TV watching Harry Potter and eating popcorn. I saw her glance at me worriedly.

"Yeah, course."

"I think Bella's hurting herself." I cannot believe those words just came out of my mouth. But there's no way else I can put it. There's no defence. I truly think she's snapped. Immediately the movie was paused and Jamie turned to face me in horror.

"What?"

"Well, not in the traditional sense," I said awkwardly, "But... she got these motorbikes and got her friend, Jacob Black to fix 'em up for her."

"I thought Jacob Black was your friend?"

"Not these days," I snorted before sighing. "No, that's not fair. He is my friend. But he's more Bella's than mine, really."

"We'll be talking about this. But for now, back to the main story."

"Yeah, well, apparently they got fixed sometime on the weekend and the first time she rode them, she ended up in the ER with a head wound. Not that big a deal, right? But then she came home limping on Monday, with scrapes all up her arms yesterday and today she got a concussion!"

"Getting better and then worse," Jamie murmured, following my train of thought. "So, she's managing to hurt herself with these bikes?"

"Yeah, but Jake doesn't seem to notice and he's the one that takes her riding! And Charlie doesn't seem to notice either! I think I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

"Don't think that," Jamie said sharply and I looked at her in shock. "Look, self-harm is a big deal. If you even have suspicions, they shouldn't be taken lightly."

"James, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Not really," she said dryly, "No, I just had a friend who... hurt himself. He's fine now, at College somewhere in the UK. But for a while it was looking bad. I was the person he came to talk to. Who does Bella talk to?"

"Not me, that's for sure," I scowled, "And not Jake either. He may be a little puppy following her and wagging his tail, but even he would speak up if he thought she was doing it on purpose."

"Do you know the trigger?"

"Cullen, obviously." I glared at the bowl in my hands. Inanimate objects must really hate it when I bring up those leeches, because that's when I nearly break things.

"Well that's problematic," she sighed, leaning back. "Maybe if you talk to her –"

"I can't, that's the thing!" I exclaimed, "I even bring up the name and she goes back into fucking zombie mode! And Charlie won't bring it up because he's scared of her doing exactly that!"

"Shit," Jamie swore. "Well, maybe if you cut off her method of harm – ergo, her motorbike."

"Charlie did that," I smiled wryly, "Tonight, before we fought. He told her that maybe she should stay out of the garage. That's where she's been telling him she's getting all these injuries. She panicked. I think she may lay off them for now."

"Well, that'll give us some time to work on the problem," Jamie said decisively.

"How, James? I've hit a wall here. Every time I talk to her lately she just makes me so mad! I don't think I've ever let a guy take over my life so completely! I mean, I was a little depressed about Zoltan ditching me, but I moved on from that. I'm still functioning! I can say his name!"

"That's because you're not your sister!" Jamie sighed. "Listen, you're so clearly independent in a way Bella isn't."

"But before she met Cullen she was the responsible one, the rational one!"

"Well it's gonna take some time for her to go back to that!" she insisted. "Look, try being her friend again. Like, _really _try. No matter what she says, listen. Don't snap at her. Just listen and try and find a way to get her to trust you with what's going on. And if you get really mad, I give you permission to rant at me." I shot her the first smile I'd worn in hours.

"That might work," I conceded. "Thanks for putting up with my whining."

"Anytime. Anyway, rumour has it your place has recently been the abode of several extremely smokin' guys. Care to share?" I grinned. Jamie is officially awesome.

**TB**

_Journal,_

_Well, I successfully avoided Bella and Charlie for two days (it's Saturday now) but quite obviously I'm back in my room. Came back when Charlie left this morning – alright, Jamie kicked me out, said I had to deal with this... that bitch. Mr and Mrs Novak were great about me staying though. Apparently they're used to taking in strays. Ha! You should hear all the stories about Jamie's best friend Steven Blake, he sounds like a great guy. But he's off in the UK in college somewhere the lucky bastard._

_Anywho! Slightly off topic. I was talking about sneaking back in. Haven't seen Bella yet, but I know she's in her room. I might go in, apologise. It was pretty rough, what I said. But I'm still panicking about what she's doing. If she doesn't stay away from the motorbikes, I will dismantle them. Don't think I won't! Well, if she would just ride them __properly__ I wouldn't be so worried. I dunno, I'm probably too paranoid about this. But she hasn't been the same since that fucking __leech_ _left. I'll figure this out. I will. And then I'll have to face Charlie tonight. Oh joy to the world. This is gonna suck._

_Wishing I was someplace else; Tali Swan_

**TB**

Saturday was when it all came to point, just like it had earlier in the week. I'd had enough of her injuring herself and when I came across her lacing up _hiking boots _of all things on that weekend afternoon, I had to say something. I mean, it wasn't motorbikes, but something wasn't right. "What are you doing Bella?" I asked, leaning on her doorway with folded arms and a frown on my face. A rather uncharacteristic pose for me I must say.

"What do you mean?" she asked stiffly, if not a bit nervously.

"What's with this sudden change?" I demanded, "First it was the motorbikes that you _always _get hurt on for _some reason_ and yet you _always _go back to them. Now as soon as Charlie gets suss you start hiking instead? Bella, this isn't you! What is going on?"

"It's the new me," she shrugged, looking defensive.

"No, there's something going on here. Bells, tell me!" I turned the puppy-dog eyes on her (she's always a sucker for it) and just as predicted, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm going looking for... _his _meadow." It took me a second to process what was going on. Meadow? What meadow? But there was no doubt who the 'he' was and I felt both fear and anger boil under my skin as I stepped away from the frame to stand in the middle of the doorway.

"Why?" I demanded.

"To feel, close to _him_ I guess," she shivered and I noticed the way her arm curled around her stomach but found I didn't have much sympathy. She was driving herself into the ground! Why go through all this effort for some guy who obviously didn't understand nor gave two craps about you?

"Bella, are you _trying _to go back into zombie mode!" I exclaimed, resisting the urge to run forward and shake her, "This obsession isn't healthy!" Not that it was when _it_ was here either.

"It's not an obsession!" she insisted, "I just have to _feel _him there!"

"Bella this is stupid!" I yelled, "Just what exactly will this achieve? Does Jacob know about this?"

"He knows what we're looking for but not why."

"What, so you're using him?" I snapped and she flinched. Okay, now I felt bad. That was a low blow.

"Not intentionally," she murmured sadly and I sighed.

"I know Bells. But this isn't healthy, this isn't _right_! Why can't you just leave the past in the past?" I knew instantly it was the wrong thing to say. Her face turned stony and she stood up, grabbing her bag from the bed next to her and stalked right past, banging her shoulder into mine along the way. And man that bloody _hurt_. Both physically and emotionally. But I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a persistent bitch. I could hear Jake's truck approaching and still I followed her down the stairs where she was no doubt going to meet him at the door.

"I don't want to talk about this," she snapped as I landed on the floor behind her.

"Well I do," I growled back, "Bella don't do this! I can't think about you going back to that mess you were! I won't! I won't let you drive yourself into the ground for some leech! Please Bella!" I was begging _again_? Jesus, I am really getting desperate.

"I won't," she promised me, her face softening as she took in my desperation. "But I have to do this."

"No, no you really don't!" I exclaimed, about ready to tear my hair out, "You can move on, you can move on with – I don't care who! Just please drop all of this! Drop it or I'll – I'll... I'll tell Jake what you're really looking for." She froze again and I felt my fists shaking by my side. I really was becoming desperate. But I couldn't let her drive herself back into the ground.

"And what part of this is your business?" she asked, her voice shaking as she tried to sound angry – just like always.

"Bella, you're my sister, he was my best friend. I don't want _either _of you hurt. But I'd choose you over him any day."

"Well while we're on the topic of Jake and what hurts him, why don't you take a closer look at your new buddies. You know, _The Protectors._"

"Jared, Paul, Sam and Embry have nothing to do with this," I said stiffly. Pfft, of course they did.

"They have everything to do with this!" she snapped, "They're scaring Jake! He's getting really worried! He told me doesn't want to be next!"

"Well he doesn't have a choice!"

"So you're in on this too?" Our second fight in a week, what was happening to us?

"In on what? I'm just not into denying the inevitable!"

"He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to!"

"In this case, yeah, he does! Believe it or not, none of these guys ever asked for what they got, but what happens, happens. And Jacob Black is next whether you two like it or you don't!"

"He won't be as long as I'm here!"

"You can't protect him from them Bella! They're not the enemy!"

"Then who is?"

"I'm not dragging you into this."

"I'm already involved in this! How come Embry'll talk to you but not Jake?"

"Because he can't. Sam said no."

"_Sam_ said? _Sam _said?"

"Yes, _Sam _said."

"So they have to listen to everything Sam says?"

"No," well yeah, they kinda did, "But it's for everyone's own good!"

"How is hurting Jake a good thing?"

"He'll join them soon enough!"

"And I'm telling you he won't!"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" I felt like we were running circles. And then we became aware of someone else.

"Let's go, Bella." Jake had arrived. He wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and he was glaring at me like he was a werewolf and I was a leech. I did not like this.

"Jake," I started but he sent me a glare and I quickly shut my mouth. I don't know how long he'd been standing there, but obviously long enough to think that I was the bad guy in this situation – along with Sam. Which meant that any chance that he might have listened to me in any matter regarding Bella had vanished as soon as he'd stepped through the door. And the two of them left, not looking back at me even once.

I watched them drive away from the house sadly, not looking away until long after they'd turned the corner. "Bella, Jake what are you doing?" I sighed. Well, I guess that was Jamie's plan of being understanding down the drain.

I thought for a moment and realised that I didn't want to hang around the house with my thoughts. So I picked up the phone and I called the number of the one person I could go crazy with right now. "_Yo?_"

"And you tease me for saying yo!" I rolled my eyes.

"_Hey Tali. You bored?_"

"Duh, why else would I call you?"

"_I believe that statement offends me._"

"Well, I believe that you're an idiot. Edan! Bored! What d'ya wanna do?"

"_Dunno... Horror movie marathon?_" I could practically hear his evil grin.

"Remember what happened last time?" I rolled my eyes again.

"_Oh, yeah_."

"Moron."

"_Shut up_."

"Duuude, I need a distraction!"

"_Urgh! You're so impatient! Don't rush genius_."

"The only contact I've had with genius is Jamie."

"_Oh, ouch_!"

"I know right?"

"_Fine, umm... how 'bout I round up the others and get down to the park for soccer_?"

"I have a better idea," I grinned at the thought.

"_What_?" He seemed a little apprehensive at the tone of voice I was using.

"Well, surely you've noticed we have a massive forest right in our backyards?"

"_Yes._.."

"What are your feelings on... extreme hide and seek?" I am such a genius.

* * *

**Well, there we go, my first update in months. I feel accomplished. And extremely guilty. But still accomplished. Anyway, it's 4:12am and I'm **_**tired**_**. But I'm still not going to bed 'cause I have that prac thing due tomorrow. Which I doubt I'll finish. Eh, whatever. I'm sure I'll get over it :)**

**ArtemisHunterMarcyH: **That's still to be decided, but right about now, probably not. Don't feel bad about thinking about them like that, I do too. If I hadn't created Zoltan who knows what might have happened! Thanks, and thanks for the review! :D

**Restoringthehistory: **Thanks, and I'm really sorry I have made such a gap between updates. I just lost my muse for this story. As it is, it's not entirely back yet, but since I've written a certain scene, I'm desperate to get there! Plus I need to dedicate certain chapters to people – like this one! Lol at your laziness. I totally get that! Thanks for the congratulations! And thanks for reviewing!

**Marc: **Oh yes, when she snaps... well, I've had that scene written up for quite a while :) I just couldn't wait! Yeah, I expect they will. I'm seeing a certain scene that involves a certain set of twins yelling at Carlisle – for what is up to your imagination to decide ;) No problem, and thanks for reviewing!

**DBZLOVER: **I expect she will, but when that is is still to be decided. Hmm... yep, moment decided! Thanks for the congrats and thanks for reviewing! :D

**BlueRose22: **Thanks, I always feel guilty if I don't reply :P Ooh, boy problems. I hear ya there. How are things going in the four months since I've last said 'hi' so to speak? Thanks for the review! :)

**Team Ziva: **Hey, I haven't updated in forever and I feel bad about that. Don't worry about it :) lol, good to know XD Thanks, thanks and thanks for reviewing :D

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn: **'Course he's stupid, I couldn't help myself XP You my friend shall just have to trust the authoress on this one ;) But I'm starting to see shifting plots... no, I like the original. But never fear, I'll put in a little bit of Tali/Paul in before this is over. Thanks for the review!

**Mandi: **Haha, it would be, wouldn't it? We'll see. Thanks for reviewing :D

**Ladylookslikeadude: **I know right? Thanks for the review!

**Sunshine. Roses.: **I doubt it, she's already part vamp, imagine if she went part wolf too? That'd be awesome, but kinda impossible I think in this version. Thanks for the review! :D

**Cagemydreamsbeforethey'relost: **Aw, my charries love you too. Except Zander, but he's an emo bitch, so he doesn't count XD I'm sorry I didn't update soon, but I really have been distracted lately. And don't you worry about Zoltan, I'm putting him perhaps... ooh, two, maybe three chapters away? :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Bubble. Gum. Green.: **Ah, bubbles! Long time no see! :D lol, silly you. Well, silly me for not updating in so long :P Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, you don't have to wait for Zolt for long ;)

**VampireRomance17:** I'm sorry, I really am. Life is busy, yaknow? Anyway, thanks for kicking my arse back into it :)


	20. Chapter 19: Making Amends

**So, can anyone say **_**laaaate**_**. My bad. Seriously, I feel horrible, not least because I promised you an update soon and this is in no way 'soon'. So, sorry. Feel free to throw rotten fruit at me. Or anything, really, I know I deserve it. Honestly, I've had this chapter done for ages, I just never put it up :/ **

**However, I would like to specifically thank xladyxofxsorrowx and PotterFOREVER7 for kicking my arse back into writing and making this update actually come before I hit the six month mark. So, thanks you two :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do own Tali, Jamie, Sammy – you know, anyone you **_**don't **_**recognise.**

**Phoe: Five **_**months**_**? (hits Indus)**

**ME: Ow! Look, I said I'm sorry!**

**Phoe: Not good enough! (hits Indus)**

**ME: OW! Stop hitting me!**

**Phoe: NEVER! (hits Indus)**

**19. Making Amends and Moving Forward**

It's the first of February, Sunday, if you want to know. I haven't left my room since yesterday and Bella and I had that massive fight. But don't think I'm wallowing, because I'm not. I'm regrouping so to speak, I'm thinking up a new game plan. And I desperately need one, since I am apparently incapable of letting Bella and Jake mind their own business.

So far, I was back with Jamie's plan looking like the best option. But unfortunately, I'd seemingly burned that bridge. In fact, any bridge that would allow me to talk to Bella with her (willing) consent. So, I'd have to force the matter. Because I don't know when Jake's going to Hulk out, but I'm betting on soon.

And when it comes to helping Bella, I was considering pretty much everything – which included spilling the beans about the wolves. Yes, I know, bad idea, right? But since when is it _my _job to choose what's best for my sister? I know I've kind of said it is for years, but isn't that what Cullen did? Not consider her opinion in all of this? And then there's the matter that if Bella knew she might understand, Jake might not be so freaked out (because let's face it, if Bella knew, so would he) and she wouldn't have to worry about him leaving her because she'd know in the first place. I know about the wolves and I see them almost every day. Bella isn't a baby, I shouldn't treat her like one – even if she always manages to choose _exactly _what's bad for her.

But then what would Sam say? What would he do? Forbid the wolves from seeing me? Would I burn another bridge in my quest to get Bella to understand? I'm not quite sure whether I was willing to do that or not. I mean, on one hand it's my sister, but on the other, if Sam forbids the wolves from talking to me, I'd lose three pretty good friends. And I've already lost Jake. But then again, if I told Bella and she told Jake, maybe he'd forgive me for the whole thing ... Gah! This is so confusing!

To tell or not to tell, that is the question.

I was one more confusing thought away from drawing up a list of pros and cons of telling about the wolves. A major pro being that I wouldn't have to worry so much about Bella and Jake's relationship going down the drain which would mean that Bella wouldn't go back to being a zombie, which would lead to me maybe being in the good books again. It was definitely tempting. But this wasn't just about me here.

I needed to talk to Sam. May God have mercy on my soul.

Five minutes later I was walking through the forest. Having no vehicle to get me down to La Push I figured that I'd come across a wolf in the forest and said wolf could give me a lift. Honestly, I'd be more likely to get a ride from a wolf than from one of my lazy arse friends in Forks. And I needed the exercise to be honest, lying around in my room made me feel extremely lazy.

Climbing over a mossy log that was in my path, my thoughts turned to how I might convince Sam to let me tell the truth. I mean, he seemed pretty adamant about keeping things quiet. But was it really necessary? Especially when it came to the boys that would one day be wolves? It might save Jake a lot of wasted fear if he knew what was going on. And if I told Bella, she'd realise that she couldn't go poking around while Jake was young and volatile. She's usually pretty logical, I'm sure she'd see that. Maybe if I could just get Sam to see the logic there, everything would be –

What was that?

I whipped around, certain that something had moved behind me. I'd heard the rustling of the bushes. But there was nothing there.

Again!

Spinning around, I actually managed to see the bushes move in a breeze that wasn't there. It was a still day. And it wasn't until a moment later that I realised how still. I couldn't hear anything. Everything was strangely muted. But none of the plants were moving, bar those I'd just seen, and I couldn't hear the sounds of any animals. No deer, no birds and definitely no wolves.

My heart started pumping that little bit faster when I remembered what Paul had told me last Wednesday. There was a leech sniffing around and they hadn't gotten a good enough look so I couldn't definitely say it was Victoria or not. And if it wasn't? If it was here? Something was watching me, that was for sure. The little hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I could almost _feel _the presence of the leech. It was toying with me and the silence was freaking me out.

There was a crack behind me and I swung around again. Leeches didn't make noise. Was it trying to panic me? Well it was working, my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I started walking backwards hurriedly. I heard another swish of leaves and ferns and suddenly a tree just behind me crashed to the forest floor. I inadvertently let out a scream and my eyes started darting frantically all over the place. Where was it? Where _was_ it!

My hand closed around my lighter and pulled it from my pocket. Leeches were fast, I doubt it would do much good. But it made me feel better just having it there, even my heart slowed a couple of beats from its frantic pace.

And suddenly I was standing against something cold and stone-like and my heart was back to trying to break out of my chest. There was soft, freezing breath on my neck and my own breath caught in fear. I started frantically clicking my lighter by my side, praying for the little flame to come into existence.

"Well then," a voice purred in my ear, a voice that sent chills down my spine. "Long time no see _cariño_."

"Wish I could say it was a pleasure," I rasped, still clicking the lighter and all the time my mind was whirling. That voice. _That voice! _It had haunted my nightmares for far too long.

A flame flickered and I grinned in a strained sort of way. This would be what got the thing to snap but hell if I cared. He deserved it. His hands travelled to my waist and my grin died, a scowl taking its place. Oh no way was this _freak of nature _getting his hands all over me. With a speed even I didn't know I possessed, the flame of my lighter was against his skin and he hissed in my ear, flinching back and I was comforted by the fact that I'd gotten my shot in before I snuffed it.

And then I heard the sound that made me release the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. The sound of deep, animalistic growls. The wolves were here.

A great dark sharp burst out of the bushes behind me and flew over my head, landing protectively in front of me and forcing the leech backwards, while two more slunk out to join it, growling darkly at their snarling foe. And then the pale figure was fleeing the scene, three wolves chasing him with excited barks and leaving me standing there and shaking so badly I thought I was going to collapse.

"Well shit," I muttered. "That was ... _oh shit_."

My brain was failing miserably to process what had just happened and I honestly didn't understand what _had_ happened. _Why _was he back? And why had he just treated me like that? I mean, _cariño_? There was no Spanish involved last time I came face to face with that creep. I was not feeling good about this. Not that I had any good feelings about leeches but _damn_.

I glanced down at my lighter again. Faithful thing. It'd caught the skin of three vampires in its time and I couldn't help but grin, my shaking slowly abating at the thought. I really should name this thing ... I hereby name my lighter Oz! I have no clue why, but just go with it, alright? Am I talking to myself? Bloody hell, I hate close encounters of the leech kind. They scramble my brains, obviously. Or maybe it's my distinct lack of leech contact that's making me act like this. Honestly, I can live without the leech contact. And as long as the wolves are around, I'm happy.

Well, while the wolves were taking care of that, I might as well start walking.

Yeah, I'd just been assaulted by a vampire and I was just going to carry on with life. If I think too much about what just happened, I think I'll go a little crazy. Well, craz_ier_. And in all honesty, I just wanted out of those woods as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later, I wasn't walking alone anymore.

"You okay kid?"

"Who you calling kid, Lahote?" I demanded, glaring up at Paul and he smirked.

"Face it, you look a lot more like a kid than I do."

"Fact is, I'm still two years older than you."

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh I'm pretty sure it does," I said. "And for the record, I'm fine. A little shaky, but fine." I held up my hand to prove my point – I couldn't hold it steady.

"Yeah, well, that leech did nearly get you."

"Don't say that," I shuddered. "Did you get him?"

"No," he scowled, looking deeply irritated. "He was fast – faster than we thought. I've never seen a leech run like that."

"You ever seen a leech run full stop?"

"... Once. But he _was_ fast!" he whined.

"I know, he was freaky fast. And _I _have other leeches to base that off of." I'd probably go so far as to say he was faster than Cullen, and Cullen was deemed the fastest leech in that Coven.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I need to talk to Sam," I told him, my mind slowly turning back to what I was doing in the woods in the first place. Oh Bella, the things I do for you. Though, in the future, I'm staying far away from the forest unless I know the wolves are on patrol nearby. That was far too close a call for my liking. I don't want to know what might have happened if the wolves hadn't shown up. I could feel his hands on my hips and I shuddered again. Time to repress another memory.

"Want to join the pack?" Paul teased.

"Having to hang around you all day, are you kidding?"

"Well I wouldn't want to hang around _you _all day either," he pouted.

"You are such a child," I snorted.

"And yet you're the kid."

"I am not a kid!"

He did end up giving me a lift to Sam's place. Something I was eternally grateful for. I didn't want to be wandering around the forest by myself after _that. _Luckily, the alpha was the only one there and quickly sent Paul to re-take his position after he got the full report on the vampire attack, giving orders that they should patrol more thoroughly the place they'd lost the leech. As soon as I was sure Paul was gone, I turned to Sam.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Don't talk down to me."

"Is there any other way?" he said calmly, though humour was glinting in his eyes and my own narrowed at him.

"I am getting sick of you werewolves and these slights on my height," I muttered. "But for the record, that is _not _what I want to talk about."

"Then what?"

Now that I was here, I suddenly doubted that Sam would take my request as well as I would hope. But this was Bella, and I really needed to do _something _or things would continue to spiral out of control and I'd _never _have my sister back. And that was not an option I was willing to accept. So, I had to do this, regardless of what Sam's response might be. I sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to tell Bella and Jake about your little wolf secret."

He was silent for a moment, though I was sure I could see his hands shaking and I pushed myself back a couple of inches nervously.

"No," he said shortly.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because neither of them belong to the pack!"

"I don't belong to the pack!" I snapped.

"You were attacked by Paul, we had no choice but to reveal our secrets to you and judging by your reaction, you'd already figured it out anyway! It's been a closely guarded secret since the creation of this pack!"

"Not good enough!"

"It's to protect people! Werewolves get angrier a lot more easily than normal humans in case you haven't noticed. It's safer for everyone if we just keep our distance." That logic seems flawed to me somehow, but who am I to argue with Mr Alpha Male and his 'tradition'.

"It's two people!" I protested. Oh, and yet I was doing that anyway.

"Why do you want to tell them so badly?" he asked and I noticed that he seemed to be calming down somewhat. My original request must have just thrown him off guard.

"For Bella," I said simply. "And also, in a way, for Jake. He's getting really worried about this whole thing, he says he doesn't want to be next but you and I both know that it's going to happen with or without his consent. If you tell him early, he'll know what to expect and he won't panic so much when he _does _blow up into a giant wolf. I mean, you can't say you were entirely calm when it first happened to you."

To my relief, he looked to be actually considering my words. Thank whatever God is out there, I might have a chance.

"I see," he said slowly. "Go on."

"And he spends every single day with Bella," I said, bringing up my second concern. "What if he gets mad around her and he suddenly Hulks-out? You don't think that might cause some problems for _both_ of them?" For some reason, Sam looked guilty and Emily's face suddenly flashed into mind. I suddenly felt a little sick. God ... if Jake turned wolf around Bella ... _Christ_. "And if I tell Bella," I continued desperately, "she might understand that it's better to stay away from Jake for a while until he controls his temper. If she doesn't know and Jake just disappears, she'll either go back into the same mode _you _found her in, or she'll keep pushing the issue and she'll find out anyway."

Oh he definitely looked thoughtful and I breathed deeply to calm myself. It was Sam's call. If he said no to both, I'd tell them both. If he said I could just tell one, well, I'd settle for that. Because either way, Bella might stay away from Jake. Until he was normal again. Well, as normal as he was ever going to be after he became a werewolf.

"Bella needs Jake," I said quietly after a pause I deemed much too long. "And if he vanishes without a word, she's going to be hurt. And if he goes wolf near her ... I don't even want to think about that. She'll find out eventually, I know she will. She finds out everything, even without me."

"We will tell Jacob," Sam said finally. "Your sister has no need to know, and she's not the one that needs to be careful with her temper. Nor is she a member of the pack. However," he said, obviously seeing that I was about to interrupt, "if she becomes suspicious, or as unresponsive as she was before, you may tell her. But not until you're absolutely sure that she'll find out on her own."

"Sam, you are honestly the best," I laughed, jumping forward to hug him. I know, don't usually hug strangers but this guy is just brilliant! Though I did let go quite quickly. "Will you tell Jacob or shall I?"

"I will," he said, "he may be a bit disbelieving at first."

"So he'll need a demonstration," I nodded. "When?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"At his place with my sister," I said with gritted teeth. At least I hoped he was and they weren't out riding those blasted motorcycles again.

"Let's go then," Sam said. "I'll give you a lift."

And he really did. Sam was the biggest of the wolves and since I was used to Paul, it was a bit weirder being up so high. But it was fun too – because Sam _didn't _try to kill me with tree branches. It was barely a minute later that we were standing outside the Black property and I could hear clashes of metal that was no doubt Jake tinkering with his car. It seemed he had taken my advice at least _one _day and decided not to let Bella on the bikes. Thank god.

Sliding off Sam's back, I didn't wait for him to change back (seriously, it'd be awkward for both of us) before I broke through the last line of trees and walked swiftly towards the garage. Yes, they both hated me but god dammit they had no bloody choice but to speak to me. I wasn't giving them one.

They were laughing when I appeared in the doorway, but as soon as they became aware of me there, their laughter slid off their faces quicker than you would believe. Bella looked angry, Jacob looked pissed and I just didn't care. Folding my arms defensively, I looked straight at Bella.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you," Jake spoke up.

"I believe _my _sister can speak for herself," I growled at him. "Besides, there's someone here who needs to speak to you too."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Me," Sam said, coming up behind me and Jacob's scowl deepened.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"To talk to you and I think you need to hear what I have to say."

"Why?"

"Because things will be explained," I promised. "Trust me Jacob, I know what Sam's going to tell you and you _really _need to hear it. Seriously. Sooner or later, you'll find out."

He scowled at me one last time before giving a tight nod.

"Fine," he said. "We'll talk. You be alright here Bells?" he asked and she nodded, still glaring at me. I glared back and the glare disappeared, giving way to shock. Yeah, that's right, I will glare at you now sweetheart and I won't even feel bad about it because you are _so _pissing me off. Well, maybe I'll feel a _little _bad about it.

Jacob swept past me, throwing a wrench on a pile of tools as he went and I held back a flinch at the loud sound of metal on metal. A moment later, he and Sam were gone and it was just Bella and I alone in the shed. Now that I was face to face with her for the first time in two days, I didn't really know what to say to her. I mean geez, all we'd done is fight lately, how am I meant to make up for that?

"Walk with me?" I asked hopefully, indicating to the small path that was just visible next to the forest (but of course not actually _in _the forest because I was _not _going back in there without a wolf guard – I was just happy Sam was nearby). She looked at me suspiciously for a moment before she got to her feet and nodded.

"Sure," she shrugged and I gratefully led the way outside, waiting for a moment so that she'd be walking by my side. "This isn't another attempt to get me to stop seeing Jake, right?" she asked after a moment.

"Not exactly." _Sam's taking care of that_. "I just want to talk to you. We haven't talked in months!"

"Well, I've been busy."

"No shit Sherlock," I exclaimed, "ever since we arrived in Forks, I've been shoved to the side and for what? A couple of lame-ass guys?" Did I _really _just go there? Bella's face crumpled and I saw tears well up in her eyes. No. No for _once _I wasn't going to crack. She was going to hear this, she was going to get better and she was going to act like a girl who could survive without her boyfriend! I love Zoltan and I'm fully functioning without him!

"Don't say that," she whispered.

"No, I'm going to say what I want Bella and you know why? Because I'm _sick _of you hurting yourself all the time, I mean _bloody hell_. Those motorbikes for one thing, you're hurting yourself on purpose, I know you are! And you know what normal people call that Bella? _Self-harm_! And guess what – that's a bad thing!"

"It's not self-harm!" she defended weakly. "It's ..."

"Yeah, find a way to finish that sentence, I dare you," I said. "Bella, hurting yourself is not the answer. For God's sake I _know _you hurt emotionally but it's been five months. You can't keep shoving it away, you have to process what's happened."

"I have processed it."

"No you haven't! Because if you had, you wouldn't be acting like this. For Christ's sake Bells, for once in this town would you actually _listen _to what I have to say instead of pushing me away and treating me like some inconvenience that you have to get around to hang with some stupid guy?"

"I – I haven't been doing that," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. "Have I?"

"Yeah, you kind of have."

Oh I am feeling _so _horrible right now. There's nothing more I want than to just stop talking and forget I ever started this conversation and hug her or even send her back to Jake. But I'm in too far now and part of me really does believe that laying it all out in front of her might help her gain some perspective. It might help her _move on_. And since no one else is willing to confront her about it, not even our own father, it's up to me to be the bad guy here.

"Look, Bells," I said quietly, grabbing her hand tightly in my own. "I love you, you're my sister and my best friend. But you _have _to hear this. Because you're hurt, and because you need to do what you can to move on. And then maybe you won't be so sad all the time. Maybe you won't need Jake to survive."

"Is that what you've been trying to do?" she asked curiously and I was eternally thankful that she wasn't trying to pull her hand away. "To show me I don't need Jake to survive?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I don't like to see you reliant on people Bells, you were so independent back in Phoenix."

"But – I wasn't – I need ... _him_." And suddenly the tears were cascading down her face and great, heaving sobs were shaking her body. I pulled her to me and hugged her as tightly as I could, letting her cry her eyes out on my shoulder and she hugged me back, just as tightly. I _hated _that I was the one that made her feel like this but god damn it this could only be good. Hopefully. Dear god I hoped so. Mom always said that it was better to let your emotions out than to keep them bottled up inside and that's the philosophy I've lived by for most of my life.

"I know Bellsy, I know," I murmured as I stroked her hair. And in some odd way, I kind of did. When I'd _completely _ruined that chance with Zoltan and come to the conclusion that he'd hated me, and then after those text messages, my heart felt like it couldn't take anymore. I'd latched on to Hale and Steroid-leech to try and push the pain away, and my hatred towards myself. But eventually, I'd moved on – not to the point where I'd started dating again, but to the point where I didn't feel horrible at every moment of the day, even if I did hate myself for what I did. And that was the point that I wanted Bella to reach.

And even though she was crying, I couldn't help but feel pleased and mildly happy under my guilt. For once in so long, Bella was leaning on _me _for support, she was expressing her emotions _to me_. It made me feel needed for the first time in almost a year. It made me sick with myself, but so happy. My emotions confuse even me.

She cried onto my shoulder for a long time, during some time we settled ourselves on a fallen tree just off the path, though I was still sure Sam would be around if the leech came back. Then we just sat like that until the sun started to set. I guess that Sam told Jake to leave us alone because I haven't heard anyone come to look for us. I vaguely wondered how he'd taken the news. My guess was that it wasn't well, but I knew he'd be relieved to know just what was going on.

"You okay Bellsy?" I asked when the first cold winds of the approaching night blew through the trees.

"No," she mumbled into my shoulder. "I've been a horrible sister, haven't I?"

"No," I said firmly, "you haven't. You just fell in love sweetheart, it happens to the best of us. And sometimes, love doesn't work out so great."

"He _promised_," she choked out. "_Forever_."

"Men promise a lot of things," I murmured, "and not all promises can be kept."

"Is it me?"

I angrily pulled back and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. How could she even _think_ that?

"_Never _say that!" I said. "There is _nothing _wrong with you! More than half the guys in this town _including _Jacob Black would give anything to just have your attention for a _second_. And you know why? Because you're beautiful and smart and funny and sweet and just being around you makes everyone feel that little bit better. Do you know how many other people can say that about themselves? I sure as hell can't! There's just something wrong with leeches."

She flinched and I saw her red eyes grow wet again. I squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Bella, you need to be able to do this. You need to stop holding them all on a pedestal and just _understand_. So I want you to say their names."

She looked at me, horrified.

"I c-can't," she stammered.

"Yes, yes you _can_," I said insistently. "They don't have power over you Bells. You loved them, that's true. They left, that's also true." Her lip was quivering again and fresh batch of tears was starting to drip down the well-worn paths on her cheeks. "_But_," I said, "didn't you enjoy that time?"

"It was the best time of my life," she whispered. The unspoken 'the best my life ever will be' hung in the air and I struggled not to scream at her stubbornness and my hatred towards the leeches. They did this. They ruined her.

"So don't mar it by thinking about what happened afterward, okay," I told her. "And I want you to do something else for me."

"What?" she asked, her voice croaky from crying.

"I want you to remember a good time that has absolutely nothing to do with our time in Forks. Remember something else like – for me, one of my happiest memories is when we went to California with the Winters', you remember that?"

She actually cracked a small smile.

"Zander pushed you in the ocean when you were trying to get a closer look at that baby shark."

"Alright, shark bites aside, it was a really good time. You have to agree." And I got a really cool souvenir, even if they did have to dig it out of my arm.

"Yeah," she smiled wetly. "It was a good time. There was a party every night on the beach."

"Now you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," I grinned.

"I did," she agreed. "It was kind of scary though."

"Hey, you knew Zoltan, Zander and Raines wouldn't let anything happen to you, me, Rainey or Fawn. They got into a fight over it, remember?"

"Yeah," she laughed softly. "Didn't they tackle that guy that hit on you?"

"I'm irresistible I tell ya," I laughed, tossing my hair and she laughed with me. And even though she'd been crying for ages, I felt peaceful as I sat there. She was smiling, she was laughing and we were reminiscing about the past. It was too bad we couldn't reminisce about the more recent past. And unfortunately I was going to have to ruin this moment, because she had tried to dodge around my request (or demand, whichever way you want to see it).

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" I laughed. "Bella, you've done _nothing wrong_."

"I've been horrible to you!"

"No, you really haven't! That's me just being all sensitive. But if you really feel bad about it, there is something you could do to make it up to me."

"What?"

"Say their names."

Her smile fell from her face and her arm automatically curled around her stomach. "No," I said firmly, pulling her arm away. "You are _not _broken Bella. You don't need to hold yourself together. You are strong, you are whole, you are an independent woman that makes guys fall at her feet. Please Bell, say their names."

She shook her head mutely, eye wide and red.

"Then repeat after me," I said. "Rosalie." I figured she'd have the least connection to Blondie out of all of them. Maybe if I could _just _get her to say Rosalie, I could move her on until she could say Edward without flinching. She needed to face this. I mean, I'm no psychiatrist, but surely if she could say the names, that would mean something good, right?

She stayed silent.

"Rose," I tried. I could see her mouthing the name but she didn't appear to be able to say it. _Come on Bells, come on_.

"Rose," she whispered and I felt like laughing with happiness. I kept my smile small and encouraging though, she didn't need to see what a victory this was for me.

"Say it again."

"Rose. Rosalie," she said, drawing a deep, shuddering breath.

"Jasper."

"Jas – Jasper," she stammered, her hands tightening painfully around my wrists.

"That's great Bells," I smiled. "Carlisle?"

"C-C-Carlisle," she whispered. Her voice, so confident when she'd said Rosalie and Jasper was getting quieter again and she was stammering worse than ever.

"Esme." Could we get through all the leeches? Hopefully.

She paused this time and I could see her sounding out the name like she'd done with Blondie's. I waited patiently until the name came from her out loud.

"Esme," she whispered.

"Emmett?"

She went through her mouthing the name routine before whispering it. And then it came to the hard two. Could I get her to say Alice and Edward? Could I say those names to her without her flinching at the very sound? It was time to find out. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and fearful because she knew what was coming next. Her hands were like vices around my wrists but I felt any bruises I got were entirely my fault and completely worth it.

"Alice and Edward," I whispered to her and just like that, she flinched and a few tears escaped her eyes. I felt her hand let go of my arm as she went to curl it around her waist and I snatched the offending limb. "No," I told her quietly. "You're strong, remember? You're not in pieces." Maybe not literally anyway. "You can do this Bella. I have faith in you. I _know_ you can say their names."

She just continued to stare at me until the sun had well and truly sunk below the horizon. Maybe she couldn't do it. Maybe she couldn't say it. But five out of seven, that was definitely a win. I smiled softly at her. We'd accomplished something here today, I knew it. I pulled her back towards me and I hugged her once more. And hell if I was letting my sister go ever again.

"'lice an' 'dward." I heard the muffled sound in my ear, so quiet I could barely believe I heard it.

"What?" I whispered, wondering if she had just said something else and I, being entirely too hopeful, had just misunderstood. But there she went again.

"Alice and Edward."

I squeezed her more tightly than ever before and I swear I felt a tear leak from my own eye in pure happiness and relief. Maybe my old sister would be back after all.

"Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

**Yeah, I've got the next one typed up, but I have to get ready for a party, so I can't do any editing now. I'll put it up for y'all tomorrow.**

**Tikitorch559: **Yeah, to tell you the truth, that was the original plan. But then Tali's hatred for vampires kinda expanded beyond what I expected and well, I can't see her becoming what she hates. And you're right, Tali doesn't trust anyone with her sister – except for Jake at this point. Thanks for the review!

**CaribbeanTrinidadian: **Thanks for saying it's interesting, and thanks for reviewing!

**Down the Highway: **Good to know, and I'm sorry I didn't update before now :/ lol, I stayed up 'til five on a school night a couple of time – and then caught up on sleep in Chemistry ;)

Lol, yeah, I just randomly pulled out _my _old diary a couple of days before I wrote the last chapter and I was looking through it going; holy crap, I was _such _a whiny little brat? Hmm... now what if _Tali_ had a diary ...? *strokes invisible beard* And no, I didn't have any intention to make you upset, so I'm sorry :( Hope this one made you feel better! Lots of Tali/Bella bonding! Sorry for the long wait DX Thanks for the review though, and thanks for the name, it means a lot xx

**TeamLeah1993: **Yeah, I'm a horrible person, aren't I? XD I can't help it, my fingers type and I read going; WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with all the sisterly love stuffs. Feel a confrontation do you ...? Well, I can't really comment on that (They'recomingthey'recomingthey'recomingthey'recom- inner voice, SHUT UP!)

Glad you understand about the hatred business :) I am going to finish this story, and I'm not going to let my hatred shine through if I can help it. I respect other people's opinions though and I would never openly bash it – just so anyone else who reads these reviews gets the idea ;) Thanks for the review!

**ladylookslikeadude: **thanks a lot! And thanks for the review!

**marc: **Did this change your opinion? I totally understand what you're saying, and I'm sorry about the slow thing. I just think Bella was stuck in a rut and in this chapter, everything Tali had ever said kind of made her break and start trying to understand. So don't worry, you'll be seeing some changes :) Thanks for the review, and thanks for your opinion! :D

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn: **Again, it's been forever! OMG! I am _such_ a horrible person DX Unfortunately, no extreme hide and seek in this chapter, but I may insert it later on if I can find the right time. ZOMG! LOVE the idea :D Unfortunately, I believe Bella has plans with some friends on the day Laurent shows up DX Damn it all, I really like that idea! Bollocks! Thanks for the review! Wait a minute ... *goes about plotting eventual Tali&werewolf awesomeness*

**sorafallenangel11: **Sorry for not updating sooner DX I feel horrible! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Moe:** Yeah, I really should. Luckily, I have the next four chapters typed up so I'll be able to hold a steady schedule for at least another two weeks depending on how often I update. Sorry about not updating DX

**Nathaliie**: is that a good 'xD' or a bad one? O.o But if it's a good one, then thanks for the review! :D


	21. Chapter 20: Valentine's Day

**[Bahaha, I am sooo fuckin' drnk right nwo – any typos i apologise for. Jsut thought it'd be funny to see me typing drunk. I make alot of fuckinh typs .. again i say; bahahaha! Nit I i[dated! Cam hpi read tjat? O cam't/ Hahaha! And my best mate sdint wat to hook up with me – fuck him, I looked hot! He's jsuta diouch who carse what people think cause we've already hooked up. Fuck hhim, I was gorgoes and screw him – I wanted to snog him dammit! :P]**

* * *

**Oh ... wow ... well, I guess that little add up there is sort of appropriate given the title of the next chapter but sheesh ... I swear I didn't want to hook up with him **_**that **_**badly. Alright, obviously I'm sober again and I'm sure you've had enough of hearing about my drunken exploits – especially badly typed drunken exploits. So, read and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own Tali, Jamie, Hayley, Edan and Andrea though. Basically, anyone you don't recognise in the books :)**

**Phoe: FIVE MONTHS? *Tackles Indus***

**ME: Fuck! Phoenix you mad woman! STOP THAT!**

**Phoe: *Hits Indus***

**ME: I thought we got over this? Ow!**

**Phoe: I'm gonna kick your arse!**

_**(Which she totally did btw, last night when I saw her less than an hour after I posted the last chapter :P)**_

**20. Valentine's Day**

_Journal,_

_Yeah, I'm back. Charlie and I made up, btw, after that fight we had. Though, he was kind of worried about what I insinuated with the 'self-harm' thing. He did ban Bella from the garage so now Bella spends most of her time hiking or doing homework with Jake or hanging with me! Which is awesome. And I don't even think she's gone behind me or Charlie's backs with the bikes because I've seen no new injuries, so that's something. I still want to know why she was so panicky about not being able to go back. But, that's not really a very important question. The point is, Bella is no longer accumulating injuries and Charlie is speaking to me again! Hooray!_

_Love ya; Tali (did I just tell an inanimate object that I loved it? ... And left evidence of that fact ...? O.O)_

**TB**

I couldn't honestly believe the change I saw in Bella over the next two weeks and neither could Charlie. I'd brought up the names and she hadn't had one of her screaming nightmares. In fact, I actually had to wake her for school the morning after, the Monday. I guess that her crying jag on the Sunday had tired her out. But it didn't stop me from bouncing around like a lunatic that day just because of that.

Of course, I was met after school on Monday (which was unusually brilliant – Angela managed to get Bella to laugh! Someone that wasn't me or Jake!), by Jacob Black. At first I wasn't sure whether he was there to see Bella or to see me, but from the look he was giving me, it was definitely me. It took me a moment to realise why. Of course – the werewolf thing. I had known and then set Sam on him. Yeah, he _might _not be too happy with me.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, looking between us.

"Nothin' Bells, I just kept a little secret from Jake and now he's pissed," I said casually, even though Jake's shaking limbs were freaking me out. "Hey, why don't you get started on homework without me," I suggested. "I'll have a chat with Jake and then we can join you."

"Okay," she said slowly, looking between us suspiciously. "But if you're not in here in five minutes I'm going to assume that one of you's killed the other one and I'll have to help the murderer hide the body." I couldn't help but laugh at that and neither could Jake. Good ol' Bells, always good to break up the tension.

"I promise there'll be no murdering for my part," I said with a grin and Jake shrugged.

"I can't say the same." Though I could swear he was joking.

"So I don't need a shovel?"

"No, Bells," I laughed. "Seriously, we'll be inside in a minute." It took her another few seconds to agree and she disappeared inside. As soon as Jake could be sure she was gone, he turned on me.

"You _knew_?" he growled.

"Whoa, déjà vu," I muttered but he just glared. "Yes I knew, alright?"

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Sam said not to." Damn that was a weak defence.

"What, does Sam have control over you too?" he growled and I glared darkly at him. _No one _had control over me! Especially not Mr Alpha Male!

"Oi!" I snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, it was none of my business –"

"Since when has that stopped you?" he said snidely.

"And in case you were deciding to let me finish, I'd also like to point out that _I _was the one that convinced him to tell you in the first place! He was all for not telling you until you Hulked-out!"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Then why are you so mad at me?" I yelled. For the love of god I just saved his butt from thinking the wolves were stalking him and they were going to kidnap and brainwash him and _this _is the thanks I get?

"Because you lied about him! You knew the whole truth and you just lied to my face!" Oh. Right.

"Oh you are so damn _sensitive_! I was trying to warn you away without telling you about the 'wolves. It wasn't my place!" I exclaimed. Why do I _always _get people mad at me? Always!

"But it was your place to tell Sam to tell me?"

"I was doing it for Bella," I said bluntly. "Come on, can't you see how things might go _wrong _as a wolf-boy? Well, as a young wolf-boy, I have no problem with you two once you've learnt to control your anger-issues like Sam."

"But Bella can't know! Sam told me so!"

"And yet I know," I smirked. "Jake, I've already worked around that because Sam doesn't know Bells as well as I do. He says if she gets close to figuring it out – which we both know she will – then I can tell her the truth."

"And I can see her again," he smiled, looking child-like in his happiness for the first time in a long while.

"Well, yes and no," I said slowly and his smile faded.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I mean that you can see her _after _you've taken care of your anger-issues, do you see my point?"

"Well, yeah," he seemed thoroughly annoyed by that fact. "And what if I don't?"

"Do you want what happened to Emily to happen to Bella?" He paled and I nodded contentedly. I knew that would get him.

"No," he said quietly. "Of course not."

"Then you'll agree to keep your distance once you phase so you can learn to control your temper before you see Bella again?" I held out my hand and he eyed it warily before sighing and taking it. His large hand swallowed mine comically.

"Deal," he said. "But, not until then, right?"

"Well, I _would _like to spend some time with her," I said dryly and he looked guilty again.

"Yeah, okay," he said. "But I kind of promised I'd do homework with her today."

"No problem, as long as she's all mine tomorrow," I grinned and he nodded, smiling too. "Brilliant. And Jake," I called him back as he turned to enter the house.

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry – about all the things I've said and done lately."

"It's cool," he promised me. "You were just looking out for your sister. Friends?"

"Friends," I agreed happily. "Hey, can I have a go on one of your motorbikes sometime?"

"Sure," he agreed. "You and me, bike-riding. Just us."

"Sounds good," I said, another thought coming to mind. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to own rollerblades by any chance ...?"

I steered clear of them that night. Regardless of everything being patched up among the three of us, it still felt weird to be alone in the same room as them. I don't know if Bella knew what was going on between her and Jake, because I was only just starting to realise, but she's not going to let him go – ever. So, I left them with their homework in the lounge and I settled at my desk upstairs, trying to work on my English stuff around an IM conversation with Edan, Sammy, Lee, Jamie and Andrea.

Tuesday it was just me and Bella and she spent most of the night trying to teach me how to cook. Believe me, it's no easy feat. In the end, she gave up and we had a massive food fight in the kitchen (I know right? Bella – and a food fight!) which Charlie unfortunately walked in on. I say unfortunately because I threw a handful of flour at Bella just as she dived behind him so he got covered in a whole lot of white. Honestly, the look on his face made me crack up laughing _so _loudly. Of course, I wasn't laughing a moment later when he cracked an egg on my head. Needless to say, we ordered pizza that night.

Wednesday she was down at La Push again and Jake told me they were hiking. I was still kind of worried that she was looking for that meadow as obsessively as she was, but the thing is, I'm far less worried about her now than I was before. She was _humming _when she left for Jake's. _Humming_. And she hasn't listened to music since the leeches left. I honestly think this was a big step for her. As a result _I _couldn't stop humming and when Paul and Embry came over I even consented to bake them cookies.

Thursday it was me and Bells again, but Jake stuck around. I pulled out my old pair of roller-blades along with Bella's. Jake had brought his too so we spent most of the day skating around our little cul-de-sac with Bella between me and Jake while we tried to keep her upright. Obviously we all landed on our arses at some point or another. And by around four thirty, apparently the word had spread about our little skating party so soon Edan, Lee, Hayley, Sammy, Jamie, Andrea, Katie, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben and a whole number of other people showed up until our road was pretty much just a skating rink. Hell, a few people organised music, food and drink. I think Bella enjoyed it. She was certainly laughing a lot and though Jake never left her side, I was happy with it.

So, it continued like that for another two weeks. One day Bella would go with Jake to go hiking or do homework, the next she'd hang with me and we'd try to teach each other something (guitar for example) and sometimes Jake would stick around via my invitation and he'd get in on it too. It was pure light-hearted fun that I don't think I've experienced since the Winters' were around and I have to say I _loved _it. I don't think I was ever upset for those entire two weeks!

And then I woke up on the fourteenth of February. Valentine's Day. Oi vey, someone save me now! Thank God it was Saturday, I don't think I would have been able to put up with the lovesick idiots that would swamp our school on Valentine's Day. Or Kevin. That's a scary thought. What would he do on Valentine's? I'm glad I won't have to find out. And what about Bella? Would she be able to survive the day that was pretty much made for happy couples? I mean, I know she's been getting better lately, but I don't think Valentine's is really counted as just another normal day. Hey, maybe she's forgotten about it. I hope so.

Deciding that Facebook could sufficiently distract me with sickening messages, I logged onto the webpage and immediately gagged when I saw the main page. It was clogged with virtual flowers and boxes of chocolates being sent from one person to another, lovey-dovey messages being written on walls and sappy status updates. Oh yes, the disgust will get my mind off things pretty well. And thankfully a message did too. Clicking into it, I saw that it was from Andrea inviting me to an all day vomit-inducing movie marathon with the other single girls. I shuddered and tapped out my reply. A big fat NO. I still haven't forgotten the last one. No way was I touching that one with a ten foot pole. Movie marathons seem to have a bad affect on me.

But that still begs the question of what to do. I mean, the single girls are all taken now thanks to Andy, Edan and Lee will be with their girlfriends, Angela will be with Ben and hell, every other taken person in this town will be with their significant other.

The roar of a truck (and Charlie's cruiser not long after) indicated that Bella did indeed intend to spend the day with Jacob and I groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes as I flopped back on my bed. Mother of Satan's balls. Really? Valentines? This was not going to end well. Especially with the way Jake felt towards her (it was honestly blatantly obvious).

_And of course you're all bitter 'cause Zoltan's not – _

_Finishing that thought right now!_

But that voice was right. It had only been a matter of time before Zoltan popped back into my mind. It's strange to think that two Valentines' Days ago, we were celebrating together. Or, more like throwing rotten fruit at other couples from a bridge, but that's beside the point. That wasn't all we did. Zolt was a real romantic sometimes. We had dinner in a rather expensive restaurant and then he set up a personal cinema in his room with my favourite movies and snacks. Why couldn't he be here to make my day romantic now?

I really need to stop pining over him if I'm going to live.

Anyway! What was I going to do today? All my besties were either with their significant other or watching movies that would make me puke or turn into a sappy mess (I'm not sure which is worse). Am I desperate? Yes. Well, time to find some wolves.

"Oi! Tali!" Or maybe I didn't have to find anyone. I ran over to my window to find Paul and Jared standing on the ground with a bouquet of flowers each in their arms and wearing shit-eating grins. I saw Embry a little further behind them holding a similar bouquet, but he at least looked a bit embarrassed about it.

"What do you lot want?" I laughed. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Be my Valentine?" they all asked at the same time and I had to hold onto my window seat to stop myself from completely collapsing with laughter.

"You – guys – are – fools!" I gasped through laughter and one of the bouquets hit me in the head. I straightened up, glaring at Paul, his arms conspicuously empty. "Just for that Pauly-boy, Embry and Jared are my valentines and you have to stick with being a lonely loser all day!" I poked my tongue out at them while Jared and Embry high fived and Paul pouted.

"Aww... c'mon!" he shouted up at me and I shook my head.

"Nope mate, you blew it!"

"Dude, uncool!"

"Nope, perfectly cool."

"Pleeease!"

"Paul Lahote begging, never thought I'd see the day," I taunted and he glared.

"I'm sorry for throwing the flowers!"

"And apologising! My my, a day of wonder indeed."

"I'll take you to the movies!"

"More time with you, are you kidding me? Do you even know how to bargain?"

"It's on me!"

"And you my friend have a deal. You are my third Valentine. Embrace it. Feel special. Now excuse me while I answer a call." My phone had started ringing and I had to dig through a pile of books to find it, eventually locating the source of '_Flaunt It_' and picking up. "Yello?"

"_You are the only person I know who'd answer the phone like that_."

"I got it from you."

"..._Oh yeah_." Silly girl.

"What's up James?"

"_Well, my darling lesbian lover – will you be my valentine_?"

"Of course I will my love!" I cried dramatically.

"_My life is complete_!" she exclaimed, matching my tone, "_Never shall I want another thing or person again_!"

"Good, because if you did, I'd kill you." We both laughed and it was then that I realised there were footsteps coming up the stairs. Damn werewolves, broke into my house! "So, what do you want?" And there they are, all in my room. Damn, did they never hear of privacy? To be honest, I'm just actually surprised they all fit in here. My room suddenly seems a lot smaller.

"_Well my_ _lovely, I wanted to know why the hell you aren't coming to Andrea's movie marathon_!"

"I don't feel like watching chick-flicks all day." All three guys automatically fake vomited and I rolled my eyes. Immature morons. Well... okay, I'm guilty, I've done it a million and one times before.

"_Fine, but then you're getting your butt down to La Push tonight! Me and a whole bunch of others are gonna go be all lovey-dovey by a bonfire_."

"It's a date," I laughed, "See you tonight."

"_Six o'clock, bring Bella and don't be late_!" And we hung up. I'm actually shocked that I didn't see what was coming next.

"You know that's totally hot, right?"

"PAUL! Do not push it buddy because it will take me all of two seconds to reject you as my Valentine."

"I'll buy popcorn too."

"... Bugger, you've got me there," I sighed. Add food and you've got me swayed, seriously. Especially popcorn. "So, what do you guys want to do all day?"

"Playstation," Paul shrugged.

"Cliff-diving?" Embry suggested.

"Pizza," Jared said, drooling and I laughed.

"Fine, we'll play on the Playstation, order pizza for lunch and then later on we can go cliff-diving so I can be at La Push in time for the bonfire. Sound good?"

"You are the coolest Valentine ever," Embry grinned and I couldn't help but grin back.

"I know, right? So, Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto or Assassin's Creed?"

Thanks to these three, Valentine's Day may not turn out so badly after all. You gotta love werewolves.

**TB**

We made it down to the beach by three o'clock and I had a spare change of clothes stashed into a bag. Now, I was standing on the edge of the extremely tall cliff shivering slightly in the cool breeze. Honestly, it's really not the ideal day for jumping off cliffs into icy water, but I _did _promise Embry and I can't deny that kid anything, he's just too adorable.

"Who's jumping first?" I asked.

"Me!" Embry exclaimed.

"No, I definitely think it's me," Jared piped up.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Will you stop your arguing kids?" I demanded and they glared at me.

"You're the kid," Embry reminded me. "You're like, half my height."

"Hey! There's not that much difference!" I protested but Jared decided to jump in on the Tali-bashing too.

"Yeah, what are you, a midget?"

"You know, I believe some people would find that offensive," I said dryly, folding my arms and shivering again.

"What, like you?" Embry teased.

"I am warning you two right now, Paul's not the only one who can have his Valentine status revoked."

"Ooh, kitty's got claws," Jared taunted and I turned my scowl on him.

"Jared, one more word and you'll have to find some other girl to be your Valentine!"

"Tell that to Paul," Jared snickered and for the first time, I realised Paul hadn't broken into the conversation yet. And that in itself was odd. I was worried now.

"What are you talking a-BOUT! PAUL!"

The idiot werewolf had run up behind me, scooped me up in his arms and was now running full pelt towards the edge of the cliff. For a couple of seconds the two of us were hovering in the air until we started to drop with an increasing speed. Being heavier, Paul dropped quicker and I felt myself leave his arms – until he reached up and grabbed me again, hugging me tight to his chest. And then we hit the water and I let out a long stream of curse words (which ended up just being a whole bunch of bubbles) as the cold of the water stabbed at my skin. Holy _hell _that was _freezing!_

Coughing as I broke the surface, I looked around and saw Paul was right next to me. "A little _warning _next time you _prick_!" I spat at him, still shivering violently. This of course made me stutter all through my sentence, which made me sound a whole lot less threatening. Damn it I'm _freezing_!

"You loved it."

"I bloody well did _not_."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Ladies, can we break it up?" Jared asked as he emerged from the water next to us, another splash indicating that Embry was now nearby.

"You stay out of this Jared," Paul growled at him and I poked his arm roughly.

"Dude, breathe. But for the record Jared, piss off," I added to the smirking werewolf.

"You two are creepy alike," Embry said, swimming over.

"Us? Alike? Dude!" Paul and I yelled, which only made Embry and Jared start howling with laughter and I slapped them both across the face to shut them up. And for the record, that actually _really _hurt. I don't think they would have even noticed if they hadn't seen me do it. Bloody werewolves.

"You know what?" I said to Paul. "You and me – we have to stop hanging around each other."

"Agreed."

"So, I'll hang with Embry and you can be Jared's bitch," I smirked and he scowled at me.

"I'm nobody's bitch."

"Sure you aren't honey," I snickered, patting his face, drawing my hand back with a yelp as he took a snap at me. "Jared!" I yelled. "Control your bitch!" Jared, through his laughter, managed to get Paul in a headlock and I swam over to Embry. "Save me, Valentine!" I yelped, hiding behind his back which was when I remembered something else – the wolves were still boiling. Realising this, I latched onto Embry, sighing with relief as the warmth from his body seeped into my freezing skin.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Warmth," I groaned. "Now swim boy, before Paul gets free and – shit!" Paul was free and it took him all of ten seconds to tackle me from Embry's back and under the water, growling as he did so. I know it's bad to antagonise werewolves, especially Paul, but sometimes, the results are just far too entertaining.

Clawing at his arm, I managed to escape and paddle to the surface where he emerged, seething, a moment later and looking at the rapidly fading red marks on his arm. Uh oh. Jared and Embry on the other hand were laughing their arses off. Why did the one werewolf with _major _anger issues have to be the one wanting to pick on me? I seem to bring that out in people, don't I?

"Jared! Embry! Stop _laughing!_" I yelped, swimming as fast as I could toward the shore. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I might be able to hide better on land than in the water. Plus, I was still freezing. Of course, they _didn't _stop laughing because they're both jerks who get amused by my pain.

"Get back here, Swan!" Paul yelled and I could hear splashing behind me as he chased after me. God damn it, it really doesn't take anything to set this guy off, does it?

Something grabbed my ankle. Oh _crap_.

"Paul, let _go_!" I demanded. But a moment later something sunk in. Paul's hand was a lot bigger than the one holding my leg. And it was also a lot warmer. The hand around my ankle was _freezing_. Oh god.

"What do you mean 'let go'?" Paul asked. "I don't have you."

But I didn't get a chance to reply, because a moment later I was being dragged below the surface of the water and I barely had time to draw breath before salt water clouded my vision and my eyes stang as I tried to look around to see what had me. And if my blurry vision was anything to go by, I knew _exactly _who had me. The same leech that cornered me in the forest two weeks ago. Christ, in the excitement about Bella, I had almost completely forgotten about him. But he hadn't forgotten about me. And now he was diving deeper and deeper with me under the water.

Struggling desperately, I tried to pull my ankle free, doubling over to try and pry his fingers from me. But it didn't work, he was too strong and I was rapidly losing air with all my struggling. Why the bloody hell was a leech in the water waiting for me? Wait, not the time! God damn it leech, _let go!_ I almost screamed in fear and frustration before I remembered my exact circumstance. I need to breathe. _I need to breathe!_

And then we weren't alone anymore.

Hot hands were helping me pry the leech's fingers from my ankle and from the size of him, I'm guessing it was Embry. Two larger shapes dived deeper and tackled the leech as quickly as they could being underwater. A struggle began and I _still _hadn't got my leg free! I was kicking frantically, feeling the grip loosening and then Embry did something I completely did _not _expect. He bit the leech.

It was enough and seconds later, Embry was helping propel me to the surface of the water. We'd gone down father than I expected and my lungs were almost ready to burst, little black dots appearing before my eyes, when I broke the surface and took a huge gasp of air. I didn't care about the cold air cutting at my skin, or the sting of salt in my eyes. I immediately started swimming for the shore. I wanted _nothing _to do with the water. I mean, _what the hell_?

"Tali!" I heard Embry call but I didn't stop for him. I just swam until I reached the outcrop of forest the wolves had run through what felt like years ago and pulled myself up onto the partially sandy ground. I collapsed there, panting, and all three wolves joined me a moment later, panting too.

"Get him?" I asked after another minute catching my breath. I was shaking more violently than ever, though I didn't really know whether it was because I was freezing worse than before, or because of the shock of the attack. I'm betting on both.

"Went too deep," Paul growled and I could feel him shaking next to me. I grabbed his hand but he shook me off, instead choosing to wrap his arm around my shoulders and I gratefully huddled into the warmth he was giving off.

"Dude, she was just attacked by a vampire," Jared said, "she might not want to be hit on."

"Jared, seriously?" I asked. "It's called friendship ya dork. Just 'cause no girl wants to go near you with a ten foot pole."

Jared pouted while Embry and Paul howled with laughter. It felt good to laugh after that attack. Dear God, was I going to need to go _everywhere _with a wolf body guard? I hope not. Besides, the only two times I've been attacked by the damn leech was when there's been wolves nearby. I reckon I'm good and the moronic, life-ruining leech just has really bad judgement. But he's still an arsehole, no matter how convenient his judgement is.

"What's that leech got against you anyway?" Jared asked.

"History," I said dryly and I felt all eyes turn to me. "Not that type of history you morons, I'm not suicidal! Besides, it's none of your business."

"Fine with me," Paul said and this time, it was our turn to stare at him. "What?" he said to the incredulous gazes. "She's already ditched me as a Valentine twice today! And I am _not _buying drinks as well, I'm not made of money!"

"A gentleman would buy the drinks," I muttered.

"Whoever said I was a gentleman, bitch?"

"Douche bag."

"You can call it whatever you want," Jared said, "I have _never _seen a friendship like that."

"Ten foot pole Jared, ten foot pole."

"Not true," he smirked. "I have a girlfriend." A dreamy expression drifted across his face and I gaped at him.

"Then why aren't you with her instead of bugging me?" He didn't answer and I realised his eyes were distant, like he was too busy thinking of this girl to listen to me! Bastard. But it was so cute. And sickening. But still cute.

"She's in New York, with her parents," Embry finally answered. "They would have let her stay home by herself if she didn't have a boyfriend."

"Ah, the merits of secret relationships," I sighed, feeling the last shakes leaving my body. Hewouldn't come back, not now – not with the wolves right next to me.

"Wouldn't have stayed secret for long," Paul snorted.

"Why?"

"Because every time he sees her, he looks like that," Paul said disgustedly, nodding to Jared who still had that dreamy expression on his face.

"Gross," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Is her ten foot pole broken by any chance?"

"You mean is her brain broken?" Paul smirked. "Well, it's not nice to say, but it would have to be, wouldn't it? I mean, she willingly goes out with this guy."

"... He can't hear a word we're saying, can he?" I asked. Jared hadn't made any sign that he'd been listening, just staring off into space.

"Not a word kid, not a word."

**TB**

At six o'clock that night, I'd managed to drag Bella away from Jake and down to the beach where a bonfire was already set up and a load of teenagers were sitting around it, chatting away happily.

"So, you and Jake have fun today?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, but I completely forgot it was Valentine's Day," she sighed. "He asked me to be his Valentine."

"And you said yes?"

"He's my best friend, of course I did," Bella said and then smiled. "He gave me a little box of candy hearts and he said that because I hadn't gotten him anything I had to be his slave for life."

"Ha, nice," I smiled, throwing my arm over her shoulders as I led her down to the beach. "So, what'd you do? Hiking?"

"Bike riding," she said nervously and I looked at her suspiciously. I thought she'd stopped that!

"Where's the limp?" I asked and she glared at me.

"I didn't crash," she said and then looked guilty. "I was ... I was thinking about it ... but I didn't." I squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Good for you Bellsy," I said. "Anyway, anything else happen?"

"Well, I want to go see a movie next Friday," she said and I looked at her sceptically. "You know how Jake ...?"

"Is in love with you, yeah." She glared at me half-heartedly before continuing as we took our spot in the chattering circle teenagers, just inside the firelight.

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea to show him that I didn't feel the same way and turn him down for something. So I invented something about going to see a movie on Friday with the cafeteria crowd. And then he got that look on his face –"

"And you just couldn't help but invite him too," I chuckled. "Well, as long as you keep things group oriented, I'm sure he'll get the message. Though, Jake's always been the persistent type."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Bella sighed and I sighed too.

"Do you want me to have a little talk with him?" She looked positively alarmed at the thought.

"No! No, definitely not. I don't want to cause another fight between you two –" Yeah, I'm _sure_ that's the reason. It's not like she doesn't want to lose him or anything ... oh wait! She doesn't. Ah sarcasm, how I've missed you. But it's not my fault if Bell is starting to like the guy as more than a friend – that's becoming blatantly obvious too. She just doesn't see it yet.

"Bella, you've never caused a fight between us. Every other time it's honestly been my fault. And if you try to deny it I will stand up and go and have a talk with him right now." I was half-way off the ground before she pulled me back down.

"Alright, alright," though I could tell she really wanted to deny it. Honestly, she always took everything on her own shoulders. "No talks, okay? I just need your help to get a group together."

"Yeah, sure, no problems," I shrugged. "Edan, Lee, Hayley, Sammy, Jamie, Andrea, Sophie, Ashlee, Katie, maybe Jesse – yeah, I can work with that. Oh, and Paul, Embry and Jared." Paul was paying, it can be that movie he owes me. Bella's eyes narrowed automatically. "Hey, don't give me that look," I told her. "They're good guys and I don't think Jake has a problem with them anymore. Stop looking at me like that! Bella, stop it! Oh my God, _fine. I'll ask him what he wants_. Happy?"

"Moderately," she said and I nudged her shoulder with my own playfully.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Sammy's voice echoed over the beach and soon there was silence but for the occasional whisper and the crackling of the bonfire. Next to her, Hayley was looking sad and I noticed that even Sammy didn't seem to have the usual spark in her eye. I was immediately worried. Oh god, what if Edan and Lee broke up with them? Wait, why would they do that? Regardless, if they did, I was gonna have to kick their butts! Hos before bros after all.

"We have an announcement," Hayley said, a croak in her voice that I associated with crying. Oh God, Edan, what have you done?

"And it's not a good one," Sammy sighed. My fists were clenched on the sand behind me. On Valentine's Day girls, really?

"Our dad recently got a job in a big corporation in Seattle," Hayley said. "And ..."

"We're leaving Forks." My mouth dropped open in horror as noise burst out all around me. I saw Edan and Lee get up from their spots at the front of the crowd and hug their girlfriends to themselves. My brain seemed stuck. Sammy and Hayley were _moving_? But ... they weren't allowed to do that! Those bitches.

Scrambling to my feet, I shoved my way to the front of the crowd demanding to hear exactly _why _they had to leave. "Oi!" I yelled at them. "What exactly makes you think I'll be _letting _you leave Forks?" They both smiled at me but I just glared back, hands on my hips. Slowly, their smiles faded and their eyes went wide.

"Wait, you're serious?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Duh! Sammy, hun, my father is a cop and I know how to pick locks – I have access to everything I need to set up roadblocks at each and every exit in this town." Those nearest to me laughed while Sammy and Hayley just hugged me.

"Thanks," Sammy said.

"I don't see why, you won't be moving to Seattle. Why do people think I'm joking here? I'm _serious_."

"She's serious," Bella came up behind me and was looking exasperated. "When her friend's dad was threatening to leave Phoenix three years ago she actually set up roadblocks all around their block."

"Well Phoenix is a big city," I pouted. "And it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it just made Michael hate you even more and made him late for work while they moved them."

I grinned. Worth it.

"Thanks for the thought, Tali," Sammy said. "But it's only a three and a half hour drive, me and Hayley have already figured it out."

"We'll come down on Friday afternoon, stay at someone's place for the weekend and then drive back on Sunday nights," said Hayley certainly. "It'll be even easier when dad buys Sam a new car with his raise."

"Yeah, I'm not seeing any reason to let you leave yet," I said with folded arms. "What about school days? I mean, now I'll have to put up with these two _alone_. They'll be pining for you all day!" I exclaimed, gesturing to Edan and Lee who were pouting and nodding.

"We will be," Edan said.

"You've made your threats!" Jamie announced, shoving between us. "My turn now! Go play fetch with Kevin or something. Go on, scoot!"

"Bella," I whined, "Jamie's being mean to me." She just sighed, took my hand and led me away from the circle of people trying to figure out ways to make the Adams' stay, whispers about a farewell party already circulating. Hmm ... maybe if I handcuffed Josh Adams (their dad) to his wife's music store somehow, he wouldn't be _able _to work for that big Seattle corporation. Hey, wait a minute! What about my job?

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed! Again, I still feel bad for the five month absence DX But on a better note, it was a great party last night! And I'm still wearing my sombrero :3**

**Phoenix: ***runs like hell* *screams*

**sorafallenangel11: **well we've got some Jake guilt in this chapter, so hope you enjoyed it! :) And as for Jake phasing ... well, we all know that's coming soon :D Thanks for the review!

**nathaliie: **Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing! :D


End file.
